The Reality Gems
by jasonstoneface
Summary: Co-authored with C. A. Turner.  The ultimate Power Rangers/DC Universe crossover!  The greatest heroes of two Universes join forces to save all of reality!
1. Prologue:  Calm Before The Storm

_**DISCLAIMER: **__All incarnations of Power Rangers named here belong to Saban. If they were mine, I'd make Donald Trump sweat for a few weeks. Same holds true for the JLA, and all other related heroes. They're DC's. Adam's family, Tommy's family, Jason's family, & Jamie Zedden belong to Ellen Brand. Kris & Kay Thomas are 2 very real young ladies, and I thank Kris for her permission. Brian Taylor, Karen Peel, Mark Stanton, and Jessica Park are mine. This is a change of pace tale. The song Holiday is by Madonna, Edge of Seventeen is by Stevie Nicks, and I Saw The light is by Todd Rungren. OOPS! Almost forgot, Keith, Laurie, Chris, & Tracy Partridge are the property of Columbia Pictures Television, Cody, Al, and Brendan Lambert and Karen and Mark Foster are courtesy of Paramount Pictures Television, and Bill Engvall is part of Warner Brothers Television/Blue Collar TV. _

Author's Note: Hey, ya'll, it's jasonstoneface. This is my first collaboration with none other than C. A. Turner, the original Power Rangers/DC Comics crossover author. The entire Reality Gems story is already posted on his account. So, why don't ya'll go on over and give it a read? And please show him some love and drop him a review, would ya? He doesn't get a whole lot of them, and I'm sure he'd appreciate it.

**Reality Gems Prologue: Calm Before The Storm  
>by: Carl Turner and Jason Adams<strong>

Tommy Oliver was following a figure in red throughout the Hall Of Justice. Since his return, Wally West had returned to the Titans, and Tommy had a lot of questions to ask…but was too afraid to.

Barry Allen, the previous Flash, turned around and looked at Tommy, saying "Please, if you have a question, ask me."

Tommy stumbled over his words, then asked "What was it like, getting started, and forming the JLA with Green Lantern, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, and…well…"

"I know. I heard about how far Arthur had fallen. The big difference between him and Hal was that eventually Hal was finally able to get himself back on track. As for Aquaman, if I had been here when he was…no, according to Dinah, he was too far gone by that time. And as far as our first adventures, Zordon would have been shocked by our attitudes back then. Later, with Superman with us more and more…"

"Yeah. According to Hal, the world began to take the team more seriously, with the Trinity as part of the team. Speaking of which, both Batman and Wonder Woman HATE being called that." Tommy told him. Tommy paused, then continued with "Some of us are are taking some down time at the beach. Wanna come?

"Actually, I've got a little down time with Iris. I've got a lot of catching up to do. Catch you later." And with that, Barry was off and running to Central City.

Not long after a recent case, Batman ordered everyone to take some much needed down time. The Morphin Rangers, Jason Lee Scott, Trini Kwan, Zack Taylor, Kimberly Hart, Tommy Oliver & Billy Cranston, along with Purple Zeo Ranger Jamie Zedden and Zack's ex-girlfriend Angela Pierce, went to the beach with Diana Prince(Wonder Woman), Vanessa Kapatelis (the new Wonder Girl), and ThunderCats Keith, Laurie, Chris, & Tracy Partridge, along with Bill Engvall. Andros, the Red Lightstar Ranger, went along for awhile before joining the rest of the Lightstars at the movies to see Jackie Chan's latest. Danny Partridge, the one Partridge who wasn't chosen, grumbled "I will never understand why everyone wants to see his lame-o flicks."

"Oh, shut up, you Ozzie & Harriet/Roy Rogers fanatic! I honestly can't believe how retro you are sometimes! I swear you should have been in the '50's! I sure wouldn't wanna be back there!" Laurie frowned at her middle brother.

"Laurie's right. Other than our grandparents, the only 6 good things that came from that era were rock & roll, Lucy, the Honeymooners, tv dinners, Charlie Brown, & Donna Reed. Otherwise, I don't care for it. At all." Billy added.

"You wanna talk retro? Laurie's still stuck in the '80's! Musically, anyway!" Danny snapped back.

"So, what's wrong with that? I still love a lot of '80's music, and some '60's & '70's too." Trini smiled.

Zack chimed in "YEAH! Pretenders, Bryan Adams, Scandal, Vanity 6, Sheila E., Joan Jett, John Cougar, Pat Benatar, man, I could go on!"

"Yeah, unlike SOME people who wanna go all the way back to the 20s, believe it or not!" Chris snapped, glaring at Danny as he said this.

"No wonder Zordon didn't choose you to be a ThunderCat, you are so money hungry!" Laurie added.

Danny stomped away as Bill asked "Have any of you heard of Crystal Gayle or Juice Newton?"

"Yup. 'Queen of Hearts', and 'Love's Been A Little Bit Hard On Me.'" Trini confirmed.

"Let's not forget the Go-Go's, the Bangles, Michael Jackson when he was a lot more public, the Stray Cats, and my all-time fave, STEVIE NICKS!" Kimberly added.

"Don't forget Culture Club!" Tommy added. This suprised everyone, Keith & Jason in particular.

"I never would have pegged you for a Culture Club fan." Keith told him.

"Me neither. I had you pegged for a Springsteen man myself. It suprises the hell out of me that you like Culture Club." Jason added.

"Why not? I loved their stuff. Still do."

As if on cue, the Pretenders 'Message of Love' came on the '80's channel that Laurie had the radio on. "Yeah!" Jamie shouted, and everyone began dancing to the music until everyone promptly got tired and sacked out on the beach.

"Man, we never had music like this on KO-35. We would have loved this." Andros smiled.

Laurie looked at him and asked "You don't have to go now, do you? I mean, we've got plenty of food, especially since we're keeping Danny & Tracy away from the picnic baskets, and the music's great too, and..."

Keith leaned in and quickly said "Eyes back in your head. Cassie's got eyes for him too, and the last thing we need is a pink war."

Andros grinned at the Pink ThunderCat and said with a touch of regret "I'd love to, but I'm meeting the others at the movies. Later."

After 2 hours of Thompson Twins, Duran Duran, Fleetwood Mac, Wham!, Heart, Bon Jovi, the Waitresses, & Bananarama, Diana walked over to Zack. "So, how're you doing? I know you and Angela have recently…parted ways."

"Well, as good as can be expected. For some reason, we both decided that some things weren't meant to be. Still, the 2 of us are going out to dinner tonight." Zack told her.

Meanwhile, Tracy Partridge was talking to Vanessa Kapatelis, who was adjusting to life as the new Wonder Girl. "Feel like your world's been turned inside out?" the Yellow ThunderCat asked.

"That's one way of putting it. One minute, I'm studying for finals, the next I've got a teenage version of Diana's body, hair, & face, her powers, including bracelets & lasso, helping Robin, Superboy, the Geo Rangers, Zack's brother, & Impulse as a member of Young Justice. I think we need a better name than that." Vanessa spoke up.

"Actually, as far as names go, it's pretty cool. It could be worse, you could be JLA jr."

"UGH! You're right, that would be much worse!"

Both girls stopped talking when they heard Laurie Partridge scream "JASON LEE SCOTT! JAMIE ZEDDEN! DON'T YOU DARE!"

The twosome gave her a rather evil grin, then Jason innocently told her "Laurie, you really need to cool off, so this is for your own good." Then the 2 lifted her up and tossed her into the lake.

Fuming and sputtering, Laurie came up, only to have a huge grin on her face, which made Jason and Jamie both very nervous. Jamie started "Why are you grinning like..." which was as far as she got before she realized that Keith had grabbed both her and Jason and was about to throw them in.

"Get ready for a big splash!" Keith chortled.

"OH, MY GOD!" Jamie squeaked out before they hit the water.

Chris & Zack, along with Angela, had raced up behind him, and started laughing like no tomorrow, when Diana raced up behind the 4, grabbed them all, and soared over the lake before dropping her cargo into the water. Zack, however, had gotten ahold of Diana's lasso, and twirled it over his head, threw it, and caught her, pulling her and Bill in as well. Diana screamed "ZACK, YOU TURKEY!"

Nessie, Trini, & Tracy died laughing. "That's the ugliest group of mermaids I've ever seen!" Trini chortled.

However, her tone quickly changed when she heard Kimberly squeal "TOMMY! THOMAS KENNETH OLIVER! DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Tommy had Kim under one arm, and was headed for the lake...and Trini. Kim shouted a quick warning. "TRINI, _**RUN!**_"

Too late. Tommy had both of them, and in seconds, tossed them both in rather unceremoniously. The 2 screamed _**"YOU ARE SO MUCH DEAD MEAT!**_" Their tunes quickly changed, however, and were soon smiling from ear to ear. Nessie had crept up behind him, and tossed him in right after the girls. However, as she did this, he grabbed her wrist, and she went with him into the drink. SPLASH!

Tracy & Billy were chortling, when they too were tossed in, right behind everyone else. Danny was the only one left, and he was busy laughing to beat the band.

Fourteen pairs of eyes glared at Danny. Diana promptly took her lasso back from Zack, and nailed the redhead. Everyone grabbed it, and started to pull him in, Billy shouting "Any last words?"

"Yeah. We who are about to die salute you, not to mention... I'M GONNA KILL YOU TURKEYS!" With that, he was yanked into the lake, and into a full-blown free-for-all water war.

Meanwhile, in Central City, Iris West Allen asked her husband, Barry "You sure this isn't boring you?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Because you said about unpacking your office, and I quote: 'It was like being dragged across hot coals by a snail with a limp."

Barry then turned to Iris. "After all that time in that…other place, I learned that there are some things to hurry through…time with you is not one of them. In fact, I wish that time would stand still…so I can really enjoy each and every moment…"

"Why, Mr. Allen…are you trying to seduce me?" Iris asked coyly as she drew the curtains closed.

Later that evening, there was a party at the Youth Center, which was in full swing. Trini was on hand-held keyboards, Jason on synthesisers, Tommy on rhythm guitar, Kimberly on fender bass, Zack on lead electric guitar, Jamie on percussion, & Billy on drums, the music of the '80's was alive again, with the group performing music from Joan Jett, Stevie Nicks, Madonna, Rick Springfield, Bryan Adams, Belinda Carlisle, & others. The JLAers were all out of costume, and enjoying the evening. The Zeo Rangers were there, as well as the Geo Rangers, the Thundercats, & the Lightstar Rangers." We definitely needed a night like this!" Andrea Thomas(Isis) told everyone.

"Where's Impulse?" Kat asked.

"He's being punished for spraypainting the JLA cave HQ. Max Mercury found out and totally freaked out." Justin Steed told her.

"Where are Keith and the others?" Bill Engvall howled.

He was soon answered when Keith, Laurie, Chris, Tracy, and Shirley Partridge were joined by Jason, Kimberly, Zack, and Trini along with Eric Forman & Donna Pinciotti. Tommy did the lead vocal, while Keith, Zack, and Kimberly worked the guitars, Trini, Laurie, and Eric had the keyboards, Chris played the drums, and Tracy and Donna played the tambourine to Todd Rungren's 'I Saw The Light'. Shocked howls followed by cheers greeted the group as they played.

Kat looked over and saw Samantha & Skull at a table, totally engrossed in one another. -I see it, and I still can't believe it!- she thought to herself, before the group began to play 'Edge of Seventeen'. Walking over to David Truehart, she smiled "Come on, let's dance." as she dragged him out onto the floor.

_HOLIDAY_

_MADONNA_

_Holiday, celebrate_  
><em>Holiday, celebrate<em>

_If we took a holiday  
>Took some time to celebrate<em>  
><em>Just one day out of life<br>It would be, it would be so nice_

_Everybody spread the word  
>We're gonna have a celebration<br>All across the world  
>In every nation<br>It's time for the good times,  
>Forget about the bad times, oh yeah<br>One day to come together  
>To release the pressure<br>We need a holiday_

_If we took a holiday  
>Took some time to celebrate (Come on, let's celebrate)<em>  
><em>Just one day out of life (Holiday)<br>It would be, it would be so nice_

_If we took a holiday (Oh yeah, oh yeah)  
>Took some time to celebrate (Come on, let's celebrate)<em>  
><em>Just one day out of life (Just one day out of life)<br>It would be, it would be so nice_

_You can turn this world around  
>And bring back all of those happy days<em>  
><em>Put your troubles down<br>It's time to celebrate_

_Let love shine  
>And we will find<em>  
><em>A way to come together<br>And make things better  
>We need a holiday<em>

_If we took a holiday (Holiday)  
>Took some time to celebrate (Come on, let's celebrate)<em>  
><em>Just one day out of life (Just one day out of life)<br>It would be, it would be so nice_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah  
>Come on, let's celebrate<br>We have got to get together_

_Holiday, celebrate_  
><em>Holiday, celebrate<em>

_If we took a holiday (Oh yeah, oh yeah)  
>Took some time to celebrate (Come on , let's celebrate)<em>  
><em>Just one day out of life (Holiday)<br>It would be, it would be so nice_

_Holiday (Oh yeah, oh yeah), Celebrate (Come on, let's celebrate)  
>Holiday (Just one day out of life), Celebrate (It would be so nice)<em>

_(Holiday) Holiday, celebration  
>(Celebrate) Come together in every nation<br>(Holiday) Holiday, celebration  
>(Celebrate) Come together in every nation<em>

_Holiday, celebrate  
>Holiday, celebrate<em>

_(Holiday) We've got to get together  
>(Celebrate) Take some time to celebrate<br>(Holiday) Just one day out of life  
>(Celebrate) It would be so nice<em>

_(Holiday) Holiday, celebration  
>(Celebrate) Come together in every nation<br>(Holiday) Holiday, celebration  
>(Celebrate) Come together in every nation<em>

_EDGE OF SEVENTEEN_

_STEVIE NICKS_

_Just like the white-winged dove  
>Sings a song, sounds like she's singin<br>Who, who, who_

_Just like the white-winged dove  
>Sings a song, sounds like she's singin<br>Who, baby, who, said who_

_And the days go by  
>Like a strand in the wind<em>  
><em>In the web that is my own<br>I begin again_  
><em>Said to my friend<br>Baby, nothing else mattered_

_He was no more than a baby then_  
><em>Well he seemed broke-hearted<br>Something within him  
>But the moment...that I first laid...eyes on him<br>All alone on the edge of seventeen_

_Just like the white-winged dove  
>Sings a song, sounds like she's singin<br>Who, baby, who, said who_

_Just like the white-winged dove  
>Sings a song, sounds like she's singin<br>Said who, baby, who, said who_

_Well, I went today  
>Maybe I will go again...tomorrow<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, well, the music there<br>Well, it was hauntingly...familiar_

_When I see you doing  
>What I try to do for me<em>  
><em>With their words from a poet<br>And a voice of a choir_  
>A<em>nd a melody. . . nothing else mattered<em>

_Just like the white-winged dove  
>Sings a song, sounds like she's singin<br>Who, baby, who, said who_

_Just like the white-winged dove  
>Sings a song, sounds like she's singin<br>Said who, baby, who, said who_

_The clouds never expect it when it rains _  
><em>But the sea changes colors<br>But the sea...does not change_

_And so with the slow graceful flow of age_  
><em>I went forth with an age-old desire to please<em>  
><em>On the edge of seventeen<em>

_Just like the white-winged dove  
>Sings a song, sounds like she's singin<br>Who, baby, who, said who_

_Just like the white-winged dove  
>Sings a song, sounds like she's singin<br>Who, baby, who, said who_

_Well, then suddenly  
>there was no one left standing in the hall<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, in a flood of tears<br>That no one ever really ever heard fall at all_

_Well, I went searchin' for an answer  
>Up the stairs and down the hall<em>  
><em>Not to find an answer<br>Just to hear the call of a nightbird_  
><em>Singin' come away (come away, come away)<em>

_Just like the white-winged dove (Just like the white-winged dove)  
>Sings a song, sounds like she's singin<br>Who, baby, who, said who_

_Just like the white-winged dove  
>Sings a song, sounds like she's singin<br>Who, baby, who, said who_

_Well, I hear you(well, I hear you) in the morning (in the morning)_  
><em>And I hear you (and I hear you) at nightfall (at nightfall)<em>  
><em>Sometimes to be near you<br>Is to be...unable...to give you...my love_

_I'm a few years older than you...(I'm a few years older than you) my love_

_Just like the white-winged dove (Just like the white-winged dove)  
>Sings a song, sounds like she's singin<br>Who, baby, who, said who_

_Just like the white-winged dove  
>Sings a song, sounds like she's singin<br>Who, baby, who, said who_

_I SAW THE LIGHT_

_TODD RUNGREN _

_It was late last night  
>I was feeling something wasn't right<br>There was not another soul in sight  
>Only you, only you<em>

_So we walked along  
>Though I knew there was something wrong<br>And the feeling hit me, oh, so strong  
>About you<em>

_Then you gazed up at me  
>And the answer was plain to see<br>'Cause I saw the light in your eyes  
>In your eyes<em>

_Though we had our fling (we had our fling)  
>I just never would suspect a thing(suspect a thing)<br>Till that little bell began to ring in my head  
>In my head, in my head<em>

_But I tried to run(I tried to run)  
>Though I knew it wouldn't help me none(Not help me none)<br>'Cause I couldn't ever love no one  
>Or so I said<em>

_But my feelings for you  
>Were just something I never knew<br>Till I saw the light in your eyes  
>In your eyes<em>

_But I love you best  
>It's not something that I say in jest<br>'Cause you're different girl from all the rest  
>In my eyes<em>

_And I ran out before  
>But I won't do it anymore<br>Can't you see the light in my eyes  
>In my eyes, in my eyes, in my eyes<em>

_**Three days later:**_

In the ruins of a formerly stately castle on the moon, a witch was snickering to herself with delight. Rita Repulsa was married to Lord Zedd until three years ago, when his Earthly wife and daughter, Leslie and Jamie Zedden, re-entered his life in a big way. Their return caused him to renounce his evil and become Larry Zedden once more. This caused a major power loss for her.

Upset about this Rita stomped around until her new associate, Lex Luthor, had found a set of gemstones that could alter reality if allowed. She was thinking about how to use this to their advantage, when a devilish glow appeared before her. The glow coalesced into the form of: LORD ZEDD!

"I thought you were happy with your wife and Ranger daughter! What the hell are you doing here?" she snapped.

"ME? I thought I had killed you! What are you doing here…close to the Justice League Watchtower? Have you completely lost what's left of your mind?" Zedd snapped.

"You? Kill me?" Now it was Rita's turn to do something she hadn't done in 2 years: Laugh. "That's rich! Don't try to come back in my life now…I have Luthor now!"

"Perfect! Two pathetic dead fools! Lovely!" Zedd nearly doubled over with laughter…then realized… "This is Not my dimension, is it? It explains all of this…and the pull of the Reality Gems!"

"No way! Those are ours, go find your own!"

"Still the pathetic pair of idiots! Nearly as foolish as my brother…Darkseid!" Zedd continued to chuckle.

"Darkseid? Since when were you on Apokolips? You were the Prince of Danata!" Rita said with growing suspicion.

Zedd confirmed "Dear stupid witch…I have the Reality Gems…and can bend 2 dimensions to my evil will!"

Rita smiled and said "Sorry…but Luthor, this planet's villains…and myself have real plans to destroy the world…and they don't involve YOU!"

Zedd smiled to himself, whispering –We'll see.-

_**JLA Satellite:**_

Kimberly Hart, the Pink Pterodactyl Ranger, was sparring with both her protégé, Laurie Partridge, the Pink Cheetah ThunderCat, and Princess Diana, a/k/a Wonder Woman, when a signal blasted throughout every level of their HQ. "Something's up. That's the call for an emergency meeting!" Diana spoke.

Laurie and Kimberly looked at each other. Nothing else needed to be said

Within moments the Satellite was filled to capacity with the complete Justice League roster. Wonder Woman, Batman, Black Canary, Green Lantern, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Martian Manhunter, Isis, Firestorm, Superman…plus the Flash…Barry Allen. With his return, Wally West returned to the Titans and had assumed a new identity—RPM. Also in membership were Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Hart, Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan, Tommy Oliver, Samantha Dean, and Billy Cranston…the Morphin team of Power Rangers, plus their protégés Keith, Laurie, Christopher, and Tracy Partridge, and Bill Engvall…the ThunderCats.

In the middle of the meeting table, a plasma tube appeared…containing Zordon. "RANGER, JLA…THE REALITY GEMS HAVE BEEN STOLEN!"

Isis asked "Reality Gems?"

"Yes. I've read about those. Both sets have a positive and negative effect on reality, affecting major elements of the Earth. They also have their own physical power. These are the gems…

Red=ruby=passion/lust= fire

Pink=garnet=innocence/temptation=virginity

Black=onyx=wisdom/doubt=success

Yellow=topaz=energy/greed=electricity

Blue=sapphire=hope/defeat=water

Purple=amethyst=love/hate=luck

White=quartz=time/space=light

Green=emerald=nature/destruction=plants

Clear=diamond=life/death=animals

If Luthor or any of crew has those…this world has had it!" Batman told her.

"IT IS EVEN WORSE THAN THAT! LORD ZEDD HAS RETURNED!" Zordon told them.

"Zedd? But, he's Larry Zedden now! He forsook those powers." Jason spoke in shock.

"THAT IS TRUE. HOWEVER, THIS ZEDD IS FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION! HE AND ANYONE THIS ZEDD COMES IN CONTACT WITH MUST BE STOPPED BEFORE THEY JOIN FORCES TO GAIN THE GEMS!"

"We'll have to get in touch with his dimension's Rangers and JLA!" Hal spoke.

Barry smiled to himself. Oddly, despite his years away, he had missed this.

_**In an Alternate Universe:**_

The Power Rangers were at the Justice League Satellite HQ watching as their new proteges, the Geo Rangers, sparred with each other. Cody Lambert, the Black Thunder Ranger, wasn't participating since he was already a black belt, but the others were much greener, therefore they needed the practice more. He sipped some water as he and the veteran Rangers watched.

Alicia (Al) Lambert, the Red Fire Ranger, was dueling with her younger brother Brendan, the Green Earth Ranger, her stepsister Karen Foster, the Pink Wind Ranger, and Karen's younger brother Mark, the Blue Water Ranger. And Al was giving them a pounding. Having been a tomboy growing up, she was always into this sort of thing. She took down Mark with a kick to the groin, dropping him to his knees and causing him to clutch his midsection. Karen tried to move in, but Al flipped over her, then swept her off her feet. Brendan attempted a punch, but Al caught his arm and flipped him down onto his back. Finally, as Al kept his arm in a twisted position, Brendan said, "Alright, alright, Al, you've made your point!"

"I'll say," said Mark as he got to his feet. "I took karate lessons once before, and I still got whooped."

Karen sat up and shrugged, saying, "Well, at least I've still got a pretty face."

"Aw, quit whining," said Al as she finally released Brendan's arm. "No pain, no gain."

A slow clapping sound got everyone's attention. Everyone turned to see Batman stepping out of the shadows. "Brilliant. Now, Alicia, how about you show me how you intend to lead your team against someone like me." Mark, Karen, and Brendan backed away as Batman stepped onto the sparring mats. Casually, he just stood there and said, "Attack me."

Al hesitated for a moment before throwing a punch, which Batman easily avoided. She tried a series of kicks, but nothing connected. Al tried another punch, but Batman grabbed her arm, spun her around and bent her arm behind her back before dropping her face-first onto the mat. As Al winced at the pain that shot through her arm, Batman said, "No pain, no gain." He finally released her and stood up, saying, "Keep practicing," as he walked away.

Al got up to one knee and shook the pain out her arm, saying, "Jerk."

Batman never looked back, simply responding with, "I've been called worse."

As the two teams of Rangers were getting ready to take a break, the alarm sounded. "Uh oh," said Tommy Oliver, the White Ranger. "Trouble."

"No rest for the weary," said Rocky DeSantos, the Red Ranger.

Within moments, the Justice League (Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, the Flash Wally West, Green Lantern Hal Jordan, Isis, Martian Manhunter, and Black Canary), the Power Rangers (Tommy, Rocky, Adam Park, the Black Ranger, Aisha Campbell, the Yellow Ranger, Katherine "Kat" Hillard, the Pink Ranger, Jenny Oliver, the Green Ranger, Billy Cranston, the Blue Ranger, and Trini Kwan, the Gold Ranger), and the Geo Rangers were all gathered as Alpha 5 worked at the computers. "Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi! I had hoped this day would never come!"

"What is it, Alpha?" asked Jenny. "How bad is it?"

"Oh, ay, yi, yi! Bad's not the word for it!" exclaimed Alpha. "This is awful! This is a disaster! Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi, yi, yi, yi, yi!" He was in such a panic that he began spinning and smoking. Billy and Trini quickly went over trying to calm him down.

The Geo Rangers watched Alpha in surprise. "Does this happen to Alpha all the time?" asked Karen.

"Only when an emergency is REALLY serious," answered Aisha.

"But what is the emergency?" asked Mark.

Zordon materialized in his plasma tube, saying, "ALLOW ME TO ANSWER THAT. I WAS JUST IN MY LAST REST CYCLE WHEN I FELT A DISTURBANCE IN THE MORPHING GRID. LORD ZEDD IS NO LONGER IN OUR UNIVERSE."

"WHAT?" asked the veteran Rangers in surprised unison.

"I'm probably going to regret saying this," said the Flash, "but that's a good thing, right?"

"I WISH IT WERE SO, FLASH," said Zordon as he shook his head. "HOWEVER, LORD ZEDD HAS NOT LEFT THE UNIVERSE OF HIS OWN FREE WILL. THIS IS THE DAY THAT I HAD HOPED AND PRAYED WOULD NEVER COME: LORD ZEDD HAS FOUND THE REALITY GEMS."

"The Reality Gems?" asked Kat. "What are they?"

"According to your archives, they are nine gemstones that allow whoever possesses them to control all of reality itself," answered Batman. "Each gem has both a positive and a negative effect as well as its own individual power."

"THAT IS CORRECT, BATMAN," said Zordon. "THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO ON ELTAR, MY ANCESTORS DISCOVERED THE GEMS AND HID THEM AWAY, SCATTERING THEM THROUGHOUT MULTIPLE UNIVERSES IN THE HOPES THAT THEY WOULD NEVER FALL INTO THE WRONG HANDS. DETAILS ARE SCARCE DUE TO POOR RECORD-KEEPING AT THAT TIME, BUT THE GEMS WERE OBVIOUSLY TOO DANGEROUS FOR ONE PERSON TO POSSESS."

"These are the gems," explained Isis. "The red gem is a ruby. Its effects are passion and lust, with the power of fire. The pink gem is a garnet. Innocence and temptation are its effects, virginity its power. Then there's a black onyx. Wisdom and doubt are its effects, success its power. The yellow topaz has the effects of energy and greed. Its power is electricity. The blue sapphire has the effects of hope and defeat and the power of water. Next is the purple gem, an amethyst, with the effects of love and hate and the power of luck. The white gem, a quartz, has the effects of time and space and the power of light. There's a green emerald with the effects of nature and destruction. Plants are its power. And finally, we have the clear gem, a diamond. It has the effects of life and death with the power of animals."

"Wow," said Adam. "If Zedd gets his hands on those, he could have the power of a god!"

"And he's already gotten a head-start!" realized Brendan.

"We'll have to move fast," said Superman. "And hope it's fast enough."

The Reality Gems have been discovered in two separate Universes. In each Universe is a team of heroes ready to risk it all to save not only their worlds, their universes, but all of reality itself. To say they were about to go on the adventure of a lifetime would be an understatement.

AND SO IT BEGINS. . .


	2. Fires of Passion, Red with Justice

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Saban, DC, Warner Brothers, Columbia Pictures Television, Paramount Pictures Television, and others. Lipstick Lies by Pat Benatar. This is Part one of the Reality Gems crossover with Jason Adams, a/k/a jasonstoneface. This chapter deals with the 2 halves of the Ruby Red Gem. The beginning sequence has the Partridges, Zack, Kim, Tommy, Trini, Jason, and Wonder Woman performing as before from the prologue. BTW, the title is…_

**REALITY GEMS 1: FIRES OF PASSION, RED WITH JUSTICE**

**By. C.A. TURNER & JASON ADAMS**

Keith Partridge looked at the band before him and smiled. His sisters Laurie and Tracy, baby brother Chris, and new friends Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Hart, Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan, Tommy Oliver, Donna Pinciotti, and Eric Forman had just performed onstage, and was asked to do an encore. Keith looked around when Wonder Woman, in jeans and a red t shirt, joined them onstage. Keith looked at the princess, asking "Wow. What's up?"

"This." Diana then grabbed a spare guitar and began to play. Everyone else caught up as she began to sing a Pat Benatar song…

_You've gotta admit, you paint a pretty picture  
>No one would ever suspect, your so adept at the art<br>I hear the lonely lover sigh  
>You hide behind cosmetic eyes<br>Kiss them off with lipstick lies_

_Lipstick lies won't hide the truth  
>They won't keep you waterproof<br>The victim of your vanity_

_You're the Picasso of pain, a fantasy in fleshtone_  
><em>And though you're never the same<em>  
><em>You're never far from the mark<em>  
><em>Now and then you close your eyes<em>  
><em>To see the heartbreak in disguise<em>  
><em>Kiss it off with lipstick lies<em>

_Lipstick lies won't hide the truth  
>They won't keep you waterproof<br>The victim of your vanity  
>You see just what you want to see<br>Who's to blame  
>Love is love by any name<br>Who's to blame_

_Lipstick lies won't hide the truth_  
><em>They won't keep you waterproof<em>  
><em>The victim of your vanity<em>  
><em>You see just what you want to see<em>

_Who's to blame_  
><em>Love is love by any name<em>  
><em>Who's to blame<em>  
><em>Love is love by any name<em>  
><em>Who's to blame<em>  
><em>Love is love by any name<em>  
><em>Who's to blame<em>

Applause ripped through the auditorium, taking their minds off the conversation they had at the satellite 2 days before…

_**JLA satellite, 2 days before:**_

Kimberly was sparring with both Laurie and Diana, when a signal blasted throughout every level of their HQ. "Something's up. That's the call for an emergency meeting!" Diana spoke.

Laurie and Kimberly looked at each other. Nothing else needed to be said

Within moments the satellite was filled to capacity with the complete Justice League roster. Wonder Woman, Batman, Black Canary, Green Lantern, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Martian Manhunter, Isis, Firestorm, Superman…plus the Flash…Barry Allen. With his return, Wally West returned to the Titans and had assumed a new identity—RPM. Also in membership were Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Hart, Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan, Tommy Oliver, Samantha Dean, and Billy Cranston…the Morphin team of Power Rangers, plus their protégés Keith, Laurie, Christopher, and Tracy Partridge, and Bill Engvall…the ThunderCats.

In the middle of the meeting table, a plasma tube appeared…containing Zordon. "RANGERS, JLA…THE REALITY GEMS HAVE BEEN STOLEN!"

Isis asked "Reality Gems?"

"Yes. I've read about those. Both sets have a positive and negative effect on reality, affecting major elements of the Earth. They also have their own physical power. These are the gems…

Red=ruby=passion/lust= fire

Pink=garnet=innocence/temptation=virginity

Black=onyx=wisdom/doubt=success

Yellow=topaz=energy/greed=electricity

Blue=sapphire=hope/defeat=water

Purple=amethyst=love/hate=luck

White=quartz=time/space=light

Green=emerald=nature/destruction=plants

Clear=diamond=life/death=animals

If Luthor or any of crew has those…this world has had it!" Batman told her.

"IT IS EVEN WORSE THAN THAT! LORD ZEDD HAS RETURNED!" Zordon told them.

"Zedd? But, he's Larry Zedden now! He forsook those powers." Jason spoke in shock.

"THAT IS TRUE. HOWEVER, THIS ZEDD IS FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION! HE AND ANYONE THIS ZEDD COMES IN CONTACT WITH MUST BE STOPPED BEFORE THEY JOIN FORCES TO GAIN THE GEMS!" Zordon informed everyone.

"We'll have to get in touch with his dimension's Rangers and JLA!" Hal spoke.

"THERE IS SOMETHING ELSE. IT SEEMS THAT WHEN BOTH HALVES OF THE RED GEM ARE BROUGHT TOGETHER, THEY CREATE A SUBSET OF GEMS; THEY HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THE MAIN GEMS, BUT THESE 5 CAN CREATE A TEAM OF HEROES ON THEIR OWN. THESE ARE CALLED THE ANGEL GEMS; RUBY, ONYX, SAPPHIRE, GARNET, AND TOPAZ. THEY WILL FIND FIND 5 HONEST, HEROIC WOMEN, AND TURN THEM INTO AN ALMOST RANGER-LIKE TEAM." Zordon spoke.

Barry Allen spoke up "Um, Zordon…if what you're saying is true…whoever has these can basically change reality…and not for the better?"

"EXACTLY, WHICH IS WHY WE MUST GET IN TOUCH WITH THIS OTHER UNIVERSE…ALONG WITH PRINCESS SHAYLA AND HER WILD FORCE RANGERS. THE ANIMARIUM IS THE ONLY FACILITY THAT CAN SAFELY SPAN BOTH UNIVERSES WITH NO ADVERSE EFFECT."

_**Present:**_

Laurie and Kimberly went to the satellite weapons range to practice their shooting. On their way, however…they were met by…

"Hello, little girls. Time to die!" Cheetah snarled, and attacked. Unfortunately for her, the 2 were not in the mood for her.

Kimberly didn't waste any time, and slammed her into a tree, while Laurie just kicked and beat the hell out of her, and as she did, shouted **"GET OUT OF MY FACE, YOU FLEA-ADDLED BITCH!"**

"I'll do no such thing…not until I have the other half of this!" the Cheetah then showed them half of a ruby shaped like a heart. "Now, be good little girls and let auntie Cheetah kill you."

"You heard them both the first time, Barbara. Get lost!" Diana shouted behind her, now in full Wonder Woman gear. Wonder Woman then changed her mind, saying "Of course you're not going to listen to me, so let's just get this over with…with you in the hospital!"

The fight lasted about 2 and a half minutes. Cheetah only got one punch in, and after that, it was pretty much a bloodbath for her. After the Cheetah was carried off first to the hospital, then to jail, Wonder Woman, Kimberly, and Laurie took a look at the gem.

Diana told them "Could you get this to Zordon, please? I need to talk to Zack, it's important." She then disappeared in a gold flash

"What was that all about?" Laurie asked.

Kimberly looked at her protégé and told her "I think we just found half of one of the Reality Gems. See, there were some hidden feelings Wonder Woman has…"

Laurie quickly got the picture. "…you mean, she's …for Zack? Does _**HE**_ know?"

"Yup, but he was with Angela when it first came up, so it was never an issue. But now…" Kimberly finished. Both girls looked skyward toward the satellite and wondered.

At this point, Isis received a message from the Animarium. Princess Shayla spoke quickly "Isis…could you and some of the other JLAers and Titans come to the Animarium as soon as you can? There are some people you have to meet."

"On my way. Isis out." The goddess was interrupted by two people talking. She turned the corner…and found Wonder Woman and Zack Taylor, their lips only about four inches from each other, Roberta Flack's 'The First Time ever I Saw Your Face' playing in the background…

_The first time ever I saw your face  
>I thought the sun rose in your eyes<br>And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave  
>To the dark and the endless skies, my love,<br>To the dark and the endless skies._

_And the first time ever I kissed your mouth_  
><em>I felt the Earth move in my hand<em>  
><em>Like the trembling heart of a captive bird<em>  
><em>That was there at my command, my love<em>  
><em>That was there at my command, my love.<em>

_And the first time ever I lay with you_  
><em>I felt your heart so close to mine<em>  
><em>And I knew our joy would fill the earth<em>  
><em>And last till the end of time my love<em>  
><em>And it would last till the end of time my love<em>

_The first time ever I saw your face, your face,_  
><em>your face, your face<em>

"A-HEM!" Isis interrupted, almost giggling.

Not even trying to hide this, both turned to Isis, each with a kinda pissed-off look. "_Yes_?" they seemed to snarl.

-Oh my god. Kim told me they had half of one of the Gems.- Isis dropped this and said "We need to get to the Animarium. We may have some help in finding the other…gems, and they need our…WERE YOU 2 ABOUT TO…"

Wonder Woman shook her head just as Zack did. "We DEFINITELY need to talk." Zack told her.

"That we do. Isis, we're sorry. What's up?" Diana asked.

Isis filled her in on her very short conversation with Princess Shayla, and how the JLA and the Titans are to meet on the Animarium…along with other heroes, when Keith Partridge, Jason Lee Scott, Chris Partridge, Tracy Partridge, Trini Kwan, Laurie Partridge, Kimberly Hart, Tommy Oliver, Samantha Dean, and Billy Cranston arrived. "Bill's on his way, he's finishing up a new comedy album." Billy told everyone.

"I've gotten a hold of the Titans…and the other JLAers. Hawkman & Hawkwoman are already on the Animarium with Green Lantern, Batman, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Flash, and Superman. The Wild Force Rangers are there too, along with…you still gotta see it to believe it!"

"Thanks, man." Jason turned to the others and told them "That was Adam. The Titans and the Zeo Rangers are on their way."

"In any case, Bill's here. Let's roll." Zack told everyone.

_**Meanwhile. . .In an Alternate Universe**_

The Power Rangers were at the Justice League Satellite HQ watching as their new proteges, the Geo Rangers, sparred with each other. Cody Lambert, the Black Thunder Ranger, wasn't participating since he was already a black belt, but the others were much greener, therefore they needed the practice more. He sipped some water as he and the veteran Rangers watched.

Alicia (Al) Lambert, the Red Fire Ranger, was dueling with her younger brother Brendan, the Green Earth Ranger, her stepsister Karen Foster, the Pink Wind Ranger, and Karen's younger brother Mark, the Blue Water Ranger. And Al was giving them a pounding. Having been a tomboy growing up, she was always into this sort of thing. She took down Mark with a kick to the groin, dropping him to his knees and causing him to clutch his midsection. Karen tried to move in, but Al flipped over her, then swept her off her feet. Brendan attempted a punch, but Al caught his arm and flipped him down onto his back. Finally, as Al kept his arm in a twisted position, Brendan said, "Alright, alright, Al, you've made your point!"

"I'll say," said Mark as he got to his feet. "I took karate lessons once before, and I still got whooped."

Karen sat up and shrugged, saying, "Well, at least I've still got a pretty face."

"Aw, quit whining," said Al as she finally released Brendan's arm. "No pain, no gain."

A slow clapping sound got everyone's attention. Everyone turned to see Batman stepping out of the shadows. "Brilliant. Now, Alicia, how about you show me how you intend to lead your team against someone like me." Mark, Karen, and Brendan backed away as Batman stepped onto the sparring mats. Casually, he just stood there and said, "Attack me."

Al hesitated for a moment before throwing a punch, which Batman easily avoided. She tried a series of kicks, but nothing connected. Al tried another punch, but Batman grabbed her arm, spun her around and bent her arm behind her back before dropping her face-first onto the mat. As Al winced at the pain that shot through her arm, Batman said, "No pain, no gain." He finally released her and stood up, saying, "Keep practicing," as he walked away.

Al got up to one knee and shook the pain out her arm, saying, "Jerk."

Batman never looked back, simply responding with, "I've been called worse."

As the two teams of Rangers were getting ready to take a break, the alarm sounded. "Uh oh," said Tommy Oliver, the White Ranger. "Trouble."

"No rest for the weary," said Rocky DeSantos, the Red Ranger.

Within moments, the Justice League (Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, the Flash Wally West, Green Lantern Hal Jordan, Isis, Martian Manhunter, and Black Canary), the Power Rangers (Tommy, Rocky, Adam Park, the Black Ranger, Aisha Campbell, the Yellow Ranger, Katherine "Kat" Hillard, the Pink Ranger, Jenny Oliver, the Green Ranger, Billy Cranston, the Blue Ranger, and Trini Kwan, the Gold Ranger), and the Geo Rangers were all gathered as Alpha 5 worked at the computers. "Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi! I had hoped this day would never come!"

"What is it, Alpha?" asked Jenny. "How bad is it?"

"Oh, ay, yi, yi! Bad's not the word for it!" exclaimed Alpha. "This is awful! This is a disaster! Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi, yi, yi, yi, yi!" He was in such a panic that he began spinning and smoking. Billy and Trini quickly went over trying to calm him down.

The Geo Rangers watched Alpha in surprise. "Does this happen to Alpha all the time?" asked Karen.

"Only when an emergency is REALLY serious," answered Aisha.

"But what is the emergency?" asked Mark.

Zordon materialized in his plasma tube, saying, "ALLOW ME TO ANSWER THAT. I WAS JUST IN MY LAST REST CYCLE WHEN I FELT A DISTURBANCE IN THE MORPHING GRID. LORD ZEDD IS NO LONGER IN OUR UNIVERSE."

"WHAT?" asked the veteran Rangers in surprised unison.

"I'm probably going to regret saying this," said the Flash, "but that's a good thing, right?"

"I WISH IT WERE SO, FLASH," said Zordon as he shook his head. "HOWEVER, LORD ZEDD HAS NOT LEFT THE UNIVERSE OF HIS OWN FREE WILL. THIS IS THE DAY THAT I HAD HOPED AND PRAYED WOULD NEVER COME: LORD ZEDD HAS FOUND THE REALITY GEMS."

"The Reality Gems?" asked Kat. "What are they?"

"According to your archives, they are nine gemstones that allow whoever possesses them to control all of reality itself," answered Batman. "Each gem has both a positive and a negative effect as well as its own individual power."

"THAT IS CORRECT, BATMAN," said Zordon. "THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO ON ELTAR, MY ANCESTORS DISCOVERED THE GEMS AND HID THEM AWAY, SCATTERING THEM THROUGHOUT MULTIPLE UNIVERSES IN THE HOPES THAT THEY WOULD NEVER FALL INTO THE WRONG HANDS. DETAILS ARE SCARCE DUE TO POOR RECORD-KEEPING AT THAT TIME, BUT THE GEMS WERE OBVIOUSLY TOO DANGEROUS FOR ONE PERSON TO POSSESS."

"These are the gems," explained Isis. "The red gem is a ruby. Its effects are passion and lust, with the power of fire. The pink gem is a garnet. Innocence and temptation are its effects, virginity its power. Then there's a black onyx. Wisdom and doubt are its effects, success its power. The yellow topaz has the effects of energy and greed. Its power is electricity. The blue sapphire has the effects of hope and defeat and the power of water. Next is the purple gem, an amethyst, with the effects of love and hate and the power of luck. The white gem, a quartz, has the effects of time and space and the power of light. There's a green emerald with the effects of nature and destruction. Plants are its power. And finally, we have the clear gem, a diamond. It has the effects of life and death with the power of animals."

"Wow," said Adam. "If Zedd gets his hands on those, he could have the power of a god!"

"And he's already gotten a head-start!" realized Brendan.

"We'll have to move fast," said Superman. "And hope it's fast enough."

But as the League walked away, Zordon spoke up again. "THERE IS ONE OTHER THING YOU NEED TO KNOW." Everyone turned back to Zordon before he continued. "FOR REASONS UNKNOWN, THE RED REALITY GEM WAS SPLIT IN TWO. LEGEND HAS IT THAT WHEN BOTH HALVES OF THE RED GEM ARE REUNITED, THEY CREATE A SUBSET OF GEMS CALLED THE ANGEL GEMS. THESE GEMS ARE A RUBY, AN ONYX, A SAPPHIRE, A GARNET, AND A TOPAZ. THEY ARE UNRELATED TO THE MAIN GEMS, BUT THESE FIVE ARE SAID TO BE ABLE TO CREATE AN ALMOST RANGER-LIKE TEAM OF THEIR OWN, CONSISTING OF FIVE HONEST, HEROIC WOMEN. HOWEVER, THIS MAY ONLY BE A MYTH."

"But what if the myth is true?" asked Trini nervously. "Whoever posseses these 'Angel Gems' could possibly alter the very fabric of reality itself. . . for better or for worse."

"YES," said Zordon with a nod. "WHICH IS WHY IT IS ALL THE MORE IMPERATIVE THAT WE FIND WHERE LORD ZEDD HAS GONE AND STOP HIM BEFORE HE GETS HOLD OF ALL OF THE REALITY GEMS. HE CANNOT UNLOCK THEIR FULL POWER UNTIL HE HAS THEM ALL."

"At least we've got something going for us," said Cody. "All we have to do is get our hands on a Reality Gem. Piece of cake."

"You think it's going to be that easy?" asked Wonder Woman with a raised eyebrow.

"Naw, I just want a piece of cake," answered Cody before laughing.

"Come on," said Martian Manhunter. "We must get to work trying to find Zedd and the Reality Gems."

"Since we're going to be searching across multiple Universes, those of us who are tech-savvy need to begin searching immediately," said Batman. "J'onn and I will work with Alpha here at the Satellite."

"Mark, you can help me at the Command Center," said Billy. "I'll show you how to work the equipment there as best I can."

"And Adam and I will work from the Watchtower," said Trini.

"I WILL GET IN TOUCH WITH JUSTIN, ROBIN, AND CYBORG," said Zordon. "WE WILL NEED ALL THE HELP WE CAN GET."

"What about the rest of us?" asked Rocky.

"Just go about your normal routines," said Superman. "We'll contact you when we know more."

The next day Kat, Aisha, and Karen were walking towards the Youth Center laughing as they held some shopping bags. "Wow," said Karen. "I never thought I could get out-shopped, but you two did it."

"Oh, believe us, Karen," said Aisha with a laugh, "if Kimberly were here, she'd be carrying more baggage than the three of us put together."

"I remember when I first moved here, Karen," said Kat with a smile. "Even though I was under Rita's spell at the time, I meant it when I told Kim that she gave a whole new meaning to the word 'shop.'"

"Somehow I just can't picture you as a bad girl, Kat," said Karen. "I mean, you're so nice."

Kat's smile disappeared as she spoke solemnly. "Everyone has a dark side, Karen. When Rita brought mine out. . ." She trailed off as she shivered. This brought up a lot of bad memories.

An explosion in the distance halted their conversation as a few people came running, screaming in fear. The three girls looked at each other then took off to check it out. They eventually reached an area where they could see a woman firing violet energy beams as people scattered. She screamed, "WHERE IS IT?"

"Who is that?" asked Karen.

"Star Sapphire," answered Aisha. "One of Green Lantern's enemies."

"Come on, we'd better morph," said Kat as they went to find a hiding place. Once they were satisfied that they wouldn't be spotted, Kat commanded, "It's Morphin Time!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!"

Karen then made the call, "Geo Rangers, Unite!"

"POWER OF WIND!"

The three Rangers approached Star Sapphire, the Yellow Ranger crying out, "That's enough, Star Sapphire!"

Star Sapphire turned to see the three girls standing before her. She smiled and said, "Ah, Power Rangers. I didn't expect to see you. But then again I shouldn't be surprised, should I? After all, this is your city."

"What are you doing here?" asked the Pink Wind Ranger.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm looking for the other half of this ruby," answered Sapphire. In her hand was half of a ruby shaped like a heart. "Tell me where it is, or I'll destroy everyone and everything in my path until I get it!"

"We don't know where the other half is," said the Pink Ranger. "But if you think you can just go around hurting people, then you're wrong!"

"Try and stop me, weaklings!" yelled Sapphire as she unleashed a stream of violet energy. The three female Rangers rolled out of the way as the blast left its mark on the ground where they had just been standing.

"Whoa! That was close!" exclaimed Aisha. "Let's get her!" She and Kat then leapt into the air, only to be blasted back down.

Karen ran over to her fallen companions. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"We'll be fine," answered Aisha as she and Kat got to their feet.

"But I think it's time to up the ante," said Kat. The three of them then summoned their weapons and jumped towards Star Sapphire. Kat and Karen fired their bows while Aisha threw her Power Daggers, but nothing hit Sapphire as she was protected by an energy field.

Star Sapphire smiled and said, "My turn." She then created a giant energy scythe and swung it at the three female Rangers. Fortunately, they were able to avoid the scythe as it slammed into the ground.

"We can't hit her as long as she's got that protective shield," said Aisha.

"Let's see if it can protect her from this," suggested Karen, before conjuring up a tornado. Caught off-guard, Star Sapphire held her throat as she struggled to breathe. Her shield disappeared. Seeing the opening, Kat threw her chakram, nailing her adversary in the forehead. She fell to the ground unconscious, dropping the ruby as she did so.

Once Kat's chakram returned to her, she reholstered it and said, "Good job, Karen," as she gave her protégé the thumbs-up.

"Wow. Thanks," said Karen. The three girls then looked around before demorphing.

As they approached Star Sapphire, Aisha asked, "So what do we do with Star Sapphire?"

Karen then knelt down and picked up the ruby, adding, "And what's this?" But even as she asked this, she seemed to become entranced. Kat and Aisha walked over to her, wondering if the ruby was what they thought it was

A green energy stream then took the ruby out of Karen's hands, catching all three girls by surprise as a voice said, "Best not touch that." The three turned to see Green Lantern touch down. "So what'd I miss?"

"Truthfully, not much," said Aisha with a shrug.

"I was on my way, but I guess you didn't need me," said GL. "Good job."

Kat then asked, "Do you think that could be one of the Reality Gems?"

"Maybe," answered Green Lantern. "Zordon did say that the red gem was split in two." He then encased the gem in a ring-generated box. Holding the box, he then placed Star Sapphire on a ring-generated stretcher with straps and placed her in a straight-jacket. "I'll take care of Star Sapphire and get this to Zordon. See you, girls." The three of them watched as he took off.

As the three of them picked up their shopping bags, Karen said, "Listen, why don't you go on to the Youth Center? I'll join you later." Kat and Aisha looked at each other quizzically as Karen walked away.

At the Oliver residence, Jenny was in her room, playing her keyboard and humming a tune. Not satisfied, she shook her head and said, "No." She then hit the keys and hummed again before hearing a knock at her door. "Come in," she said.

Tommy, Rocky, and Cody walked in, Cody saying, "Hey, there, Jen-Jen."

As Jenny looked at Cody quizzically, Rocky shot Cody an amused look, asking, "'Jen-Jen?'"

Cody shrugged and said, "These things just come to me. It's like my brain's got a mind of its own." He then laughed.

Tommy smiled and shook his head before asking, "So, is my baby sister working on another song?"

Jenny slammed a fist on the keys of her keyboard, yelling, "Don't call me your baby sister! I'd rather be called Jen-Jen than your baby sister!"

Surprised by this, Cody said, "Whoa. Sensitive subject. Hey, what's with your hope chest?"

Turning to the said hope chest on her nightstand, Jenny answered, "Oh, that's where I put my best songs and poems. Everything else gets trashed. During the three years I was away from my family, I threw myself into my poetry and songwriting . It was very therapeutic for me. So, how was your sparring match?"

"Great," answered Rocky. "Got a good workout in. Oh, and Jenny, you should've seen Cody's moves."

"Let's just hope all of our moves are good enough to stop Lord Zedd from getting the rest of the Reality Gems," said Tommy. Everyone nodded in agreement.

After Green Lantern arrived at the Satellite, the ruby that had been taken from Star Sapphire was analyzed. Zordon said, "THIS IS INDEED HALF OF THE RED REALITY GEM. NOW THAT WE HAVE ITS ENERGY SIGNATURE, IT WILL MAKE OUR SEARCH FOR THE OTHER GEMS EASIER. WHEREVER LORD ZEDD IS, THIS WILL BE A GREAT HELP IN HELPING US FIND HIM AND THE OTHER GEMS."

The ruby then began glowing. It opened a portal. On the other side was a woman dressed in white. She said, "Incredible! A parallel Universe with its own Power Rangers and Justice League of America!"

Batman, Martian Manhunter, and Alpha stopped what they were doing as they looked at the woman on the other side of the portal. Alpha said, "Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi! Are you from the Universe that Lord Zedd has traveled to?"

"That I am," answered the woman with a nod. "I am Princess Shayla. The Lord Zedd from your Universe is here and he's already joined up with Rita Repulsa and Lex Luthor!"

"Luthor and Rita Repulsa?" asked Martian Manhunter in surprise. "Strange. They're both dead here in our Universe."

"Dead?" asked Princess Shayla, equally surprised. "That is strange. Here in our Universe, Rita and Luthor are alive and well and Lord Zedd was converted to the side of good."

Batman then spoke up. "If Zedd is in your Universe, you may need our help."

"Agreed," said Shayla with a nod. "We've been trying to get in touch with your Universe with no success. But you've saved us the trouble. Gather your teams of Rangers, JLA, and Titans. We will do the same."

"Where do we meet?" asked Green Lantern.

"We will all meet here at the Animarium," answered Shayla. "It is the only facility that can span both of our Universes with no adverse effects."

"VERY WELL, PRINCESS SHAYLA," said Zordon. "ALPHA, GET IN TOUCH WITH EVERYONE." Alpha nodded as he went over to the communications deck.

At the park, Jason was helping Al practice martial arts, holding up padded targets for her to hit. She attacked with a vengeance, scoring hit after hit. Finally, Jason took the targets off and shook his hands, saying, "Wow. You're a natural, Al."

Al shrugged and smiled, saying, "One of the perks of being a tomboy, I guess." Her smile then disappeared as she asked, "But did Batman really have to show me up like that?"

"According to Robin, Batman is hard on everybody," said Jason. "Batman's trust is very hard-earned. That's probably why none of us Rangers know who he really is. The other Justice League members know, but not us."

"It's strange," said Al. "The other Justice League members who have secret identities revealed theirs to us, but Batman didn't. Although I still can't believe how Superman has managed to keep his secret as Clark Kent."

"Alright, let's take a break," said Jason. He and Al then sat down on a bench and drank some water. After taking a few sips, Al dumped the rest of the water from her bottle into her hair and onto her face. Jason smiled at this as he said, "You know, you look beautiful when you're wet."

Al smiled back, responding with, "Don't get too cute." She then asked, "So what was it like going to the peace conference in Switzerland?"

"It was certainly different, that's for sure," answered Jason. "A little bit of a culture shock at first, but it was great. When we left, Trini came home while Zack and I decided to tour Europe. We got to see the Eiffel Tower, Big Ben, the Running of the Bulls in Spain. You name it, we probably did it."

"Is there anything you can't do?" asked Al.

Chuckling, Jason answered, "Well, for starters, as embarrassing as this may sound, I can't beat Trini at arm-wrestling."

Smiling, Al barely avoided breaking out into a laugh as she asked, "Are you serious?"

As serious as he could be, Jason answered, "Al, I can't even move her arm an inch." His tone then became more somber as he continued. "Another thing I couldn't do was save Tommy's Green Ranger powers."

Realizing this was a sensitive subject, Al thought about her next words carefully. However, a voice broke their silence. "Hey, guys."

Jason and Al stood up to see Karen approaching, holding her shopping bags. Surprised to see her, Jason said, "Hey, Karen, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Kat and Aisha?"

Setting her bags down, Karen smiled and answered, "They went on to the Youth Center. As for me, . . . well I just had to come and see you." Jason slowly backed away, not liking where this was going.

"Karen, what are you doing?" asked Al, wondering what was going on.

Looking at her stepsister, Karen's smile was replaced by a frown as she answered, "This." She then moved in and kissed Jason, surprising both of them!

Frantically, Jason pushed her away, yelling, "Karen, what do think you're doing?" Even as he asked this, he was wiping his lips.

Turning Karen around to face her, Al asked angrily, "What's going on here?"

Karen scoffed and asked, "What's going on? I'm just showing Jason I'm more woman than you. I don't know what he sees in you, Al. Why would he want to go out with a tomboy like you, when he could do so much better with me? For that matter, why do you get to lead the Geo Rangers? I could do a much better job than you."

"Oh, really?" challenged Al, as she got in Karen's face.

"Yeah, really," answered Karen with a nod. "And to prove my point, here's something else I've always wanted to do." Jason watched in shock as Karen punched Al!

"Al!" yelled Jason. Quickly getting to his girlfriend's side, he asked, "Are you okay?"

Not answering, Al just sat up and wiped the blood off her busted lip. She looked at the blood before looking up at her stepsister. Pointing at Karen, she growled, "You, Barbie, just made a big mistake." She then launched herself at Karen and tackled her.

As they scuffled, Jason ran over and attempted to pull Al off, yelling, "That's enough! Break it up!" Kat and Aisha then came along and restrained Karen. Even as Jason held her, Al was still kicking with her legs, trying to get to Karen.

"What's going on here?" asked Aisha.

"Karen just tried to steal my boyfriend!" said Al angrily.

"You're just jealous because I'm better than you!" said Karen.

As Al and Karen argued, Kat finally yelled, "STOP IT! THAT'S ENOUGH!" The fighting stopped right then. Jason and Aisha looked at Kat, surprised at this side of her. When she calmed down, Kat said, "Look, I think Aisha and I know what's going on."

"Yeah," said Aisha with a nod. "We just had a run-in with Star Sapphire. We think she had half of the Red Reality Gem. Green Lantern took it to Zordon, but not before Karen touched it."

"Of course," said Jason. He remembered what he had been told about the Reality Gems. "One of the effects of the red gem is lust."

Not taking her eyes off her stepsister, Al angrily stated, "That's no excuse for what Karen did."

Karen processed what she had just heard. When it sank in, her jaw dropped in horror. She covered her mouth with her hands, and seemed to hyperventilate. She then ran off crying. "Karen!" cried Aisha.

"I'll go talk to her," said Kat. She then took off after her.

When Kat found Karen, she saw her sitting on the ground, curled up into a ball. Kat knelt down next to her and asked, "Karen, are you alright?"

Tears streaming down her face, Karen answered, "No. No, I'm not alright. I just. . . I just. . ."

"Lost control?" finished Kat. Karen nodded. Hugging Karen, she said, "It'll be okay. I've been in your shoes. Just be glad you didn't put Al's life in danger like I did Kimberly's."

"Is this what you meant by everyone has a dark side?" asked Karen. Kat nodded. Karen continued. "I never thought I was capable of doing such a thing. I mean, sure, I've pined over boys I couldn't have before, but I've never done anything like this. How do you get over something like that?"

"You want the real truth?" asked Kat rhetorically. "The truth is, you don't. You just learn to live with it. When I was growing up, the difference between right and wrong, the line between good and evil, was black and white. When Rita placed her spell on me, those lines became blurred. Even after I broke her spell, the lines were still blurred. I can't look at things in black and white anymore because all I see are shades of grey." She then broke the hug and had Karen look at her face-to-face. Pointing to her heart, Kat continued, saying, "There's that little bit of darkness in here that I can never get rid of because it is a part of what I have become. But it doesn't have to be all bad, Karen. Looking back, I like to think that little brush with darkness helped make me a stronger, better person. The way I see it, you have two choices, Karen. One, you can use this experience to become stronger. Or, two, you can dwell on it and let it destroy you. So, what's it going to be?"

As Kat's words sank in, Karen wiped her tears and hugged her. "Thanks, Katherine."

Kat smiled and said, "Anytime." Just then, their communicators went off. Kat answered into it, "Yes, Alpha?"

"Katherine, Karen, teleport to the Satellite, quickly!" came Alpha's response. "It's urgent."

"We're on our way," said Karen as she and Kat stood up. They then teleported towards the Satellite in streaks of pink-colored light.

The Justice League, the Titans, and three Ranger teams were now gathered at the Satellite. Surprised to see Princess Shayla on the other side of portal, Adam asked, "What's going on here?"

"EVERYONE, THIS IS PRINCESS SHAYLA," answered Zordon. "SHE IS FROM THE UNIVERSE THAT LORD ZEDD HAS TRAVELED TO. LIKE OUR UNIVERSE, IT HAS IT OWN TEAMS OF POWER RANGERS, A JUSTICE LEAGUE, AND ITS OWN TEAM OF TITANS. AND ACCORDING TO THE PRINCESS, RITA AND LUTHOR ARE STILL ALIVE IN THEIR UNIVERSE."

"Yes," said Princess Shayla. "And while I see a lot of familiar faces, I see some unfamiliar ones as well. You will see what I mean when you arrive."

Seeing Karen, Batman frowned and said, "Karen can't come with us. She has already been affected by one of the Reality Gems. She can't be trusted."

As Karen looked at Batman dejectedly, Superman said, "We have to take the chance, Batman. Besides, how do you know you're immune to the gems?" Batman frowned, but didn't argue.

"Well, looks like this is it," said the Flash. "I'm ready. Is everybody else?"

"As we'll ever be," answered Tommy.

"Let's go," said Wonder Woman. "We haven't a moment to lose."

As the entire group approached the portal, Zordon said, "GOOD LUCK TO ALL OF YOU. AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU." When all the heroes stepped through, the half of the Red Reality Gem that was in the Satellite flew into the portal after them. The portal closed with a flash.

On the other side of the portal, half of the Red Reality Gem flew past the large group of heroes and set itself on a fountain. Forgetting her little ordeal for the moment, Karen looked around and said, "Wow. It's beautiful here."

"Yeah, totally," agreed Cody. "I saw a lot of jungles and rainforests on my world tour, but this puts them all to shame."

"No time for sightseeing, you two," reminded Black Canary. "We've got a job to do."

Princess Shayla then approached and said, "Welcome to the Animarium. I'm Princess Shayla. We thank you for your assistance."

"We just hope it's enough, princess," said Superman with a slight bow.

Seven unfamiliar teenagers then approached. A boy in red said, "Welcome to our Universe. We are the Wild Force Rangers. I'm Cole Evans."

As everyone shook hands, the other Wild Force Rangers introduced themselves. A girl in yellow simply said, "Taylor Earhardt."

A boy in blue: "Max Cooper."

A woman in purple: "Paige Matthews."

A boy in black: "Danny Delgado."

A girl in white, with pink trim: "Alyssa Enrile."

A boy in silver: "Merrick Baliton."

"Wild Force?" asked Mark in confusion.

"As far as I know, there are no 'Wild Force' Rangers in our Universe," said Trini.

"WHAT?" asked the Wild Force Rangers in surprised unison.

"That's not important right now," said Shayla. "Right now, our goal is get the other Reality Gems before Zedd, Rita, Luthor, or any of our enemies do. Come." She then walked away, the others following her …when more teleportation sounds started, along with flashes…and…

"Princess Shayla…Wild Force." Isis smiled…then found she was looking at herself. "Whoa! This is just too weird…even for me!"

The Pink Pterodactyl Ranger who came with her took off her helmet, looked around…and stared at Kat. "I guess I'm Zeo in your Universe." Kimberly Hart asked.

Wonder Woman was also with them. "I think I came in contact with a gem…I tried to make out with Zack."

The Black Mastodon Ranger confirmed Diana's story. "It seems that we have both wanted to get together for a long time…but…my feelings for Angela at the time…" Zack stopped…and stared at his counterpart. "ADAM? You lead the Zeo Rangers here!"

Laurie Partridge took out the half of the gem that affected Wonder Woman…and both pieces flew together. Alighting on a pedestal, five colors shot from the ruby…Ruby, onyx, sapphire, garnet, and topaz. Forming into gems with golden bracelet settings, they shot towards Earth. Laurie sighed "Now we know…it's not a myth."

"But…who will they find?" Hal Jordan asked.

_**Los Angeles:**_

In front of an upscale office building, Sabrina Duncan, Kelly Garrett, and Jill Munroe were amazed to find three of the braceleted gems coming towards them…as did Julie Rogers in Santa Monica…and Kris Munroe in San Francisco. A new team was about to join the fight for justice…three were already involved by way of Charlie Townsend.

After the Angel Gems were gone, all the heroes from both Universes were soon gathered. The Superman from the visiting Universe spoke up, even as he stared at his doppelganger.

"Now that everyone's here, I believe introductions are in order. As I'm sure you can tell, I am Superman. With me are Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lantern Hal Jordan, the Martian Manhunter, Isis, Black Canary and the Flash. . . Wally West." Both Flashes never took their eyes off each other.

Superman continued, "And these are our Power Rangers, Tommy Oliver, the White Ranger, his sister Jenny, the Green Ranger, Katherine Hillard, the Pink Ranger, Billy Cranston, the Blue Ranger, Rocky DeSantos, the Red Ranger, Adam Park, the Black Ranger, Aisha Campbell, the Yellow Ranger, and Trini Kwan, the Gold Ranger." Both Tommys and both Billys seemed to recognize each other right away. But then the visiting Billy noticed that his counterpart had something on his right ring finger. . . a Green Lantern power ring?

Jenny looked over at the heroes from this Universe, wondering where she was. She noticed that the other Tommy didn't seem to recognize her, and that worried her. Kat noticed that while she did have a doppelganger, judging from what she'd heard the Kimberly from this Universe say, she guessed that here, she was a Zeo Ranger. Rocky looked at his doppelganger, and noticed that he had shorter hair, and seemed to favor blue rather than red. Adam stared at his doppelganger and was surprised to see him in red. He still couldn't believe that in this Universe he leads the Zeo Rangers, even after hearing Zack blurt it out. Aisha, like Jenny, noticed that she was nowhere to be found. Trini stared at her look-alike the whole time, figuring in this Universe, she was still the Yellow Ranger. She also noticed someone that looked a lot like Trey of Triforia. In her Universe, he had died after passing the powers of the Gold Ranger to her.

Superman continued, "With us are the Titans. You probably recognize them as Robin, Superboy, Wonder Girl, Changeling, Cyborg, Raven, and Speedy. As you can see, the Titans also have their own Ranger team, the Zeo Rangers: Kimberly Hart, Zeo Pink, Tanya Sloan, Zeo Yellow, Justin Stewart, Zeo Blue, Zack Taylor, Zeo Green, and Jason Lee Scott, Zeo Red."

Kimberly and Zack had already seen that in this Universe, they were still the Pink and Black Rangers, rather than Kat and Adam. Tanya, like Tommy and Billy, recognized herself right away. Justin noticed that he was didn't seem to have a counterpart. Jason stared at his doppelganger and guessed that here, he was still the original Red Ranger.

Superman finished up with, "And last but not least, these are the Geo Rangers, protégés of the Power Rangers and Zeo Rangers: Al Lambert, the Red Fire Ranger, her brother Brendan, the Green Earth Ranger, their cousin Cody, the Black Thunder Ranger, Karen Foster, the Pink Wind Ranger, and her brother Mark, the Blue Water Ranger." The Geo Rangers looked around, noticing they didn't have counterparts. But there was something about one of the groups of teens that seemed awfully familiar . . .

The other Superman spoke up. "Here in this Universe, we are the Justice League of America, JLA for short. Here, I am also known as Superman. And our team consists of Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lantern Hal Jordan, the Martian Manhunter, Isis, Black Canary, Firestorm, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, and the Flash. . . Barry Allen."

Barry noticed the visiting Flash's jaw drop. He smiled at this, as he had a feeling they were in for a long conversation.

Superman continued, "Like you, we also have a team of Power Rangers on our roster. However, unlike in your Universe, Jason, Trini, Zack, and Kimberly are the Red, Yellow, Black, and Pink Rangers, respectively. Tommy and Billy, however, are still the White and Blue Rangers. Billy is also a Green Lantern." The two Billys stared at each other.

Superman then said, "Our Rangers have neither a Green nor a Gold Ranger. They do, however, have a Purple Ranger: Samantha Dean." Samantha couldn't help but smile when she saw the looks of surprise on the faces of the visiting Rangers. It took everything she had to keep from bursting out into laughter.

Superman then said, "And these are the Rangers' protégés, the ThunderCats: Keith Partridge, the Red Lion, Laurie Partridge, the Pink Cheetah, Chris Partridge, the Black Leopard, Tracy Partridge, the Yellow Cougar, and Bill Engvall, the Blue Tiger."

All of the visiting heroes raised their eyebrows at this. Bill Engvall, a well-known country comedian, was a Ranger? Also, the Thundercats stared at the Geo Rangers. They looked so familiar. . .

Before introducing the Titans, Superman said, "As you can see, our team of Titans and your team of Titans are two different teams. These Titans consist of Nightwing, Troia, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, Green Lantern Kyle Rayner, Supergirl, Red Arrow, and RPM. . . Wally West, the former Flash. Just like your team, the Zeo Rangers are also a part of our Titans. You may recognize our Zeo Rangers as Katherine, Zeo Pink, Tanya, Zeo Yellow, Rocky, Zeo Blue, and Adam, Zeo Red. Unlike your Zeo Rangers, however, there is no Green Zeo Ranger. Instead, David Trueheart, Tommy's brother, is Zeo Black."

The visiting Tommy raised an eyebrow at this, as he knew for a fact that on his world, Jenny was his only sibling. Superman continued, "Plus, the Zeo Rangers also have two additional Rangers: Jamie Zedden, Zeo Purple, and Trey of Triforia, the Gold Ranger."

The Batman of the home Universe then spoke up, saying, "In our Universe, there is no Jenny Oliver. There is, however, an Aisha Campbell, but she serves as the Purple Lightstar Ranger." Aisha was confused. She would have to find out who the Lightstar Rangers were later. For now, she continued to listen to what the Batman of this Universe was saying.

"Robin, Superboy, and Wonder Girl are a part of Young Justice." Robin, Superboy, and Wonder Girl were surprised by this, considering Young Justice broke up prior to them reforming as the Teen Titans and eventually cutting it down to just Titans. Batman then continued, "And assuming your Wonder Girl is Cassie Sandsmark, on our world, Cassie Sandsmark was stripped of the Wonder Girl title by Zeus. The powers of Wonder Girl were instead granted to Vanessa Kapatelis."

This surprised Wonder Girl. In her Universe, she was Zeus's daughter, for crying out loud!

Continuing, Batman said, "And while there is a team of Geo Rangers in our Universe, they too work with Young Justice." Pointing at the visiting Justin Stewart, Batman said, "And while you look like our Justin, Justin in our Universe is Justin Steed, grandson of former British special agent John Steed. He leads the Geo Rangers."

Both teams of heroes stared at each other. They were so similar, yet so different. Soon, five more teleportation beams arrived on the Animarium, taking on the forms of Sabrina Duncan, Kelly Garrett, Jill and Kris Munroe, and Julie Rogers. When the five of them got their bearings, Sabrina spoke up for all of them, asking a simple question:

"Where are we?"

NEXT: Confrontations and Tropical Temptation


	3. Confrontations and Tropical Temptation

Author's Note: Hey, ya'll, jasonstoneface here! Just so you know, from this point on, the heroes in Carl's universe will be referred to as Superman 1, Jason 1, etc. The heroes from my universe will be known as Superman 2, Jason 2, etc., so as to avoid confusion on who's who. Okay? Okay.

**REALITY GEMS 2: CONFRONTATIONS AND TROPICAL TEMPTATION**

"Where are we?" asked Sabrina.

"You are on the Animarium," answered Princess Shayla as she approached the five young women.

Superman 1 stepped forward and said, "And you have been chosen to help us save reality."

"Superman?" asked a surprised Kris. "The JLA? And the Titans?" Noticing the large group of teenagers with them, she asked, "But who are you kids?"

"And what do you mean by 'save reality?'" asked Kelly.

"Well, believe it or not, we're the Power Rangers," answered Jason 1.

Adam 1 spoke up for his team, saying, "The seven of us are the Zeo Rangers."

Keith then said, "And we're the ThunderCats."

"That still doesn't explain why we got these bracelets," said Julie. "One minute, I'm wrapping up a photoshoot, the next I'm here."

An image of Zordon 1 appeared near the fountain, saying, "WELCOME, POWER ANGELS."

"Power Angels?" asked Sabrina.

An image of Zordon 2 appeared close by, adding, "THE FIVE OF YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO HELP US STOP LORD ZEDD FROM GAINING THE REALITY GEMS. IF HE SUCCEEDS, ALL IS LOST."

"The Reality Gems?" asked a clearly confused Jill. "But I heard that this 'Lord Zedd' character was converted to the side of good. And for that matter, why are there two giant talking floating heads? Are you twins or something?"

"Not exactly," said Tommy 1. "You see, Lord Zedd was converted to the side of good. But the Lord Zedd we're facing is from another dimension. As for the floating heads, both of these guys are known as Zordon. One of them is our mentor from this dimension, the other is from the dimension that the other Zedd came from."

"That's right," came another voice. The newly-ordained "Power Angels" jaws' dropped as they saw lookalikes of the Rangers, the JLA, and the Titans approach. Tommy 2, the one who had just spoken, continued. "The whole bunch of us are from Zedd's dimension as well."

"We know this might be a bit confusing for the five of you," said Wonder Woman 2. "But we hope that you can learn to adjust. We know this isn't easy for you. None more so than any of the Power Rangers."

The Power Angels looked at the heroes from both Universes with amazement and confusion. Finally, Kris said, "I've got to sit down."

Jill quickly joined her, saying, "There, there. Take it easy, little sis." She just smiled and put an arm around Kris' shoulder as Sabrina, Kelly, and Julie looked on.

Wonder Woman 1 looked at Zack 1 in desire. The touching of the red Reality Gem brought out some feelings she thought long buried. Now, Zack was 22, and she was only 4 years older, but he was still a teenager in the world's eyes. But she still couldn't help what she felt.

Zack 1 walked over to Diana. "What's up?"

"Considering I nearly tried to inhale your face after touching that gem…a lot. Zack…I don't know what to think anymore…all I know is that I would like to be with you, not just being in bed with you…but actually being with you." Diana inched closed to Zack slowly. "We have a lot to talk about."

"I have been nuts about you since we met. I'm a little nervous too, so let's just take this slowly and see where it goes, ok?" Zack ventured.

"Famous last words. But, they sound good to me. Let's go, friend." Diana spoke up, as they rejoined the others.

On the moon, Lord Zedd was searching Earth via a beam from his visor. He said to himself, "Rita said I have a wife and daughter who is a Ranger here in this dimension. She also said I was converted to the side of good. That is unacceptable. I wish to see this 'Larry Zedden' for myself." When he finally found who he was looking for, the sight made him want to gag. He saw Larry Zedden and his wife Leslie sitting on the couch at their home eating popcorn and laughing as they were watching TV. "So it's true," said Zedd to himself as he switched off his visor. "I have become weak. Well, I think it's time I paid Larry a little visit." He said nothing else as he teleported out.

Rita had watched Zedd the whole time from a distance. When he was gone, she walked into another room where Lex Luthor was working on his battle armor. Rita said, "He's gone to pay his human self a visit. How do you suppose we deal with him?"

"All in due time, Rita my dear," said Luthor. He didn't even bother to look as her as he worked.

"He says he killed me in his dimension and that you're also dead," said Rita. "I don't trust him."

"Neither do I, Rita. Neither do I," said Luthor. He finally looked at Rita as he continued. "But I say we work with him, if only temporarily. Every good businessman knows that sometimes you have to make a deal with the devil."

"But what will we do if, or rather WHEN, he double-crosses us?" asked Rita.

"That's what the modifications to my armor are for," said Luthor reassuringly. "With what you've taught me about magic combined with my own scientific and technical expertise, we'll be ready for anything."

"But aren't you worried about the fact that you're dead on his world?" asked Rita nervously. "Or the fact that I am, as well?"

For once Luthor smiled as he asked, "Why should I? That's his world, not ours. Besides, once we have the remaining Reality Gems, it will no longer matter, will it?"

As Lex's point sank in, Rita smiled and said, "Oh, Lexy. For a moment, I wasn't sure whose side you were on."

"Story of my life," said Lex as he and Rita leaned in for a kiss.

Back on the Animarium, the Power Angels were doing their best to adjust to their new situation. Rocky 1 walked up to them with a smile on his face and said, "So, you ladies are cops?"

"We were," corrected Sabrina. "Jill, Kris, Kelly, and myself all went to the Police Academy, Jill, Kelly, and I in L. A., Kris in San Francisco."

"But even after earning our badges, we were reduced to low-risk assignments. Desk jobs, directing traffic, handing out parking tickets, etc," added Kelly.

"We wanted to make a real difference in the field," continued Jill. Referring to herself, Kelly, and Sabrina, she said, "So when Charlie called us up and offered us the opportunity to be his own team of private investigators, we jumped at the chance."

"I was in the same position," said Kris. "There was a time when Jill left to race in Europe, and I took her place. When she came back, I returned to the SFPD, only now they let me do real work, considering all I did as one of Charlie's Angels. I'm now a full-fledged detective, but I still lend a helping hand whenever Jill and the others need it."

"I never went to the Police Academy," said Julie. "I went to a top modeling school. Plus, unlike the others, I actually have a criminal record. But thanks to the others, as well as my probation officer, I was able to straighten my life out. Eventually, I was able to earn a license as an investigator after Charlie gave me a temporary one that allowed me to work for him. I enjoyed being an Angel, but when Sabrina wanted to come back, I voluntarily stepped down and returned to modeling part-time. Besides, I make more money as a model anyway, but I do keep in touch with the others. And, like Kris, I still lend a helping hand whenever they need me."

"Wow," said Rocky 1. "No offense, but I think you're too hot to be detectives."

"You know who the first one was who ever said that to me?" asked Sabrina.

"Who?" asked Rocky 1.

"My ex-husband," answered Sabrina.

"Oh," said Rocky 1 as he took the hint and wisely decided to back off.

Elsewhere on the Animarium, the two Flashes stared at each other. Finally, Flash 2 said to Flash 1, "So, Barry,. . . um, how are things?"

"I can't complain," said Flash 1 with a shrug. "How's life treating you on your world, Wally?"

Flash 2 smiled and said, "I can't complain." Rubbing the back of his head, he continued. "Look, Barry, I know this is something you may not want to hear, but there was a time when you came back on my world."

"I'm listening," said Flash 1.

"Well, after you came back, I continued to call myself the Flash," said Flash 2. "After all, Jay still does. As you can see, I updated my costume a little bit."

"Yes, I did notice that," said Flash 1 with a nod. While his costume was still the same basic red uniform he had worn since he first became the Flash, Barry noticed that Wally's (or at least this version of Wally) costume was more of a crimson color and had a yellow outline around the white circle the lightning bolt was in, the two most obvious differences.

Tentatively, Flash 2 continued. "Anyway, your return was all-too brief. To make a long story short, something happened to the Speed Force, and you ended up sacrificing yourself again to stop it. But if it's any consolation, Aunt Iris went with you. So at least in our Universe, both of you are in a better place."

"Good to know," said Flash 1 with a nod. "I hated the fact that I was forced to leave Iris behind during the Crisis, but I had no choice."

Flash 2 then said, "Look, Barry, although you're technically not the Barry that I knew, and I'm technically not the Wally that you knew, just seeing you here, Barry, I mean, it just feels. . . right." The two of them then hugged.

"Ahem," broke in a voice. The two Flashes turned to see RPM staring at them. "Sorry to spoil this kinda-sorta-reunion, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." He then asked Flash 2, "So you're still the Flash, huh?"

"Yeah, I am," answered Flash 2. "But, why RPM?"

"Why not?" responded RPM with a shrug. "I always thought Barry and Jay were the real Flashes anyway. Besides, with multiple Flashes, not to mention a whole squadron of GL's, I wanted my own identity, and RPM just seemed to fit, seeing how it does have to do with speed. Linda helped me design the new costume."

The Geo Rangers and four of the Thundercats stared at each other in amazement. Al spoke up first, asking, "Alright, so you're the Partridge Family, right? Rock stars?"

"Yeah," answered Keith tentatively. "And you're the Fosters and Lamberts."

"That's impossible," said Mark as he shook his head. "You can't be real."

"We could say the same thing about you," responded Tracy.

Finally, both groups said, "But you're just TV characters!" They stopped, realizing they were all thinking the same thing.

After the shock wore off, Chris said, "You guys were from a show called 'Step by Step.' It lasted for seven seasons. Although for some reason, you, Brendan, were never seen or even mentioned during the final season."

Brendan looked at the other Geo Rangers before responding, "Well, I did spend a year living with grandma in Milwaukee. Oh, by the way, on our world, your show was simply called 'The Partridge Family.'"

"That's original," said Laurie sarcastically. She then asked, "You wouldn't happen to have a family picture, would you?"

"Yeah, sure thing, babe," said Cody as he took out his wallet.

Laurie took it and the four Partridge kids looked at the picture. It was the last family picture the Lambert-Foster family had taken together before moving to Angel Grove. Laurie shook her head. As she handed Cody his wallet back, she said, "It's just as I thought. Your mom looks just like Chrissy Snow from 'Three's Company.'"

Karen giggled and said, "Yeah, mom gets that a lot. She has the first three seasons on DVD, but her name is Carol."

Tracy then spoke up again, saying, "Hey, Karen, listen, I remember seeing one episode in particular that I thought was funny. Did you really get collagen injections in your lips one time?"

"Ugh," said Karen in disgust. "Don't even mention that! Worst decision I ever made!"

"Second-worst," reminded Al with venom in her voice. Karen looked down in guilt.

Keith, realizing this was a sensitive issue, decided to change the subject. "Hey, listen, um. . . Al, is it?" Al nodded before Keith continued. "I got to know, Red Ranger to Red Ranger, does your dad ever get mistaken for. . ."

"Bobby Ewing?" interrupted Al, finishing his question. "Thankfully, no. But, I've got a question for you, Laurie."

"Sure, let me have it," responded the Pink Cheetah Thundercat.

Al then smiled and asked, "You know anyone named Grace Van Owen?"

Laurie looked confused, until Keith leaned in and whispered [Of course! L.A. Law! Grace Van Owen was one of the lawyers on the show. And she kinda looks like you.]

Laurie looked at both Keith and Al. "You have got to be kidding me."

"It's true," said Mark with a smile. "On our world, there's an actress named Susan Dey who played you and Grace Van Owen years later, so there you have it."

The rest of the Rangers were conversing with their own counterparts. Billy 2 said to Billy 1, "Your Superman said that on this world, I'm a Ranger as well as a Green Lantern. How is that possible?"

"Well, to put it simply, Ganthet gave me a ring, I had a choice to make, and I decided I could be both," answered Billy 1. "Whenever I morph, the white diamonds on my suit are now green."

Looking at his doppelganger, Zack 1 asked Zack 2, "Speaking of green, why are you wearing green, man? No offense, but it looks tacky on you. . . or is it me? Alright, I'm really confused now!"

"Allow me to explain," said Jason 2. "On our world, Zack, Trini, and I left the Rangers to attend the World Teen Summit peace conference in Switzerland. The day we left, we transferred our powers to Adam, Rocky, and Aisha. About a year later, Kimberly left the team as well, choosing Kat to take her place, while she went to Florida to train to compete in the Pan-Global Games as a gymnast. About a year ago, Trini, Zack, and I were allowed to come home. Trini went back to Angel Grove right away, but Zack and I decided to tour Europe. On the first day of the Pan-Globals, we reunited with our friends and watched Kimberly compete and win the gold."

"Yeah," said Zack 2. "She was awesome. And as far as me wearing green instead of black, so what? As long as I'm a Ranger, I'm happy. I almost walked away the first time Zordon chose me to be a Ranger, and I wasn't about to make the same mistake twice."

Kat 1 said to Kat 2, "So, let me get this straight: On your world, not only do I take Kimberly's place and eventually date Tommy, but I actually started out evil?"

"Unfortunately," said Kat 2 with a nod. "You're lucky you didn't have that misfortune." She then asked, "You wouldn't by any chance be a descendant of Xena, Warrior Princess, would you?"

This surprised Trini 1. "You're a descendant of Xena? Here, that honor belongs to me. Do you happen to have a chakram in your arsenal?"

"Yes, I do!" exclaimed Kat 2 in surprise. "And I assume you have one, too?"

"That's right," said Trini 1 with a nod and a smile.

Trini 2 then spoke up. "You're Trey of Triforia, right?"

"That I am," answered Trey. "Why do you ask?"

Feeling a little guilty for what she was about to say, Trini 2 took a breath before speaking. "Well, in our Universe, you're dead. You were killed by Scorpina, who used a weapon called the Sword of Kismet. It was such a powerful sword, she was able to completely impale you. She got the sword when a space pirate named Divatox invaded your world, trying to get it for herself. Your people were completely wiped out. You came to Earth and passed your powers to me before you died. I'm sorry." She then looked down in shame.

Trey walked up to Trini 2 and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, as well as lifting her chin so that she looked him in the eye. "Do not be ashamed, Trini. If you are anything like the Trini of this dimension, I can think of no one better to carry on my legacy." This got a smile out of Trini 2 as they hugged.

Changing the subject, Aisha then decided to speak up. "Your Batman said that on your world, I'm a Lightstar Ranger. Who are they?"

"They're JLA reserves," answered Tanya 1. "They are Andros, Zhane, Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chan, Carlos Vallerte, T. J. Johnson, and you."

"Oh, I get it," said Tanya 2. "We have a team like that on our world. Except they're called the Space Rangers. They only formed a couple of weeks ago."

"But how come Zedd still exists in your universe?" asked Jamie.

"Maybe if you explain to us how he became good here, we can answer that," said Tommy 2.

Jenny looked glum and walked away as the others continued to talk. David and Samantha noticed this and followed her. They found her sitting on a rock by herself. David asked, "Hey, why the long face?"

Jenny looked up at David and Samantha. She sighed and answered, "I don't know. I guess it's just that I can't believe I don't exist on your world. I mean, does that make me less of a Ranger?"

"Wait a sec," said Samantha. "You're worried about your value as a Ranger just because you don't exist here? Are you nuts?"

David knelt down next to Jenny and patted her on the back, saying, "Hey, don't sweat it. After all, for all we know, Samantha and I don't exist on your world either."

"Exactly," agreed Samantha. "And yet, you don't hear us complaining about it."

Jenny then asked, "How did you become Rangers?"

"Well, I became a Ranger at the same time the other Zeo Rangers did," answered David. "As for Samantha, well, that's another story."

Sitting down next to Jenny, Samantha proceeded to explain. "You see, for a while, I was a teen model. I came to Angel Grove looking for some semblance of a normal life, but Rita had other ideas. She wanted to make me into an evil Ranger like she did Tommy, but fortunately, Zordon got to me first. I became the Purple Ranger and the rest is history."

This surprised Jenny. "Rita tried to make you evil? Funny, on my world Rita and Zedd tried to do the same thing to me. After my dad was killed by a drunk driver, my mom fell into a deep depression. Tommy and I were both put up for adoption. I was away from my family for three years and when I finally got to see Tommy again, it almost turned into a disaster. Poetry and songwriting helped me deal with the separation a lot."

Samantha seemed to light up at this. "Seriously?" She then laughed before adding, "That is so funny! Sometimes, when I'm beating a monster to paste, I'll throw in a random rhyme!"

David then said, "You know, Jenny, I think we're three peas in a pod. You and I are a sibling to Tommy, and like Samantha, you seem to be a poetic romantic with a great passion for life who was almost brainwashed to the dark side. The way I see it, on your world, you could be the two of us all rolled into one."

This got a smile out of Jenny. "I never thought about it that way."

Samantha smiled again as she and David each threw an arm around Jenny. She said, "Hey, don't complain, never explain. Life's too short for that."

"She's right," came a voice. The three of them turned to see Tommy 2 standing close by. He then got to one knee in front of his sister and put his hands on her shoulders, just as Samantha and David had let her go. "Even if you don't exist anywhere else, you'll always be my baby sister. And you'll always be special to me."

For once, Jenny didn't protest about being called Tommy's "baby sister." Instead, she hugged her brother and said, "Thanks, Tommy." After letting go, she looked at Samantha and David and said, "And thank you, guys. Both of you."

David smiled and patted Jenny on the back again, saying, "Anytime, Jenny. Anytime."

At the Zedden residence, Larry and Leslie Zedden were watching TV when it began flickering along with the lights. Suddenly, the ground seemed to be shaking. Leslie asked, "Larry, what's going on?"

"I don't know, Leslie," answered Larry. "But I don't think it's an earthquake."

Unfortunately, he was proven right as a flash of lightning entered the house. Instantly, Lord Zedd was standing before them. Leslie screamed as she held Larry. Larry looked like he'd just seen a ghost, because in a way, he was seeing one right now. He was barely able to get the words out as he and Leslie looked at their unwanted visitor in fear. "It. . . it can't be."

For several seconds, Zedd said nothing. Finally, he asked, "Larry Zedden, I presume?"

Slowly, Larry and Leslie stood up. Larry put on his best brave face as he answered, "Yes."

"And is she your wife?" asked Zedd, pointing at Leslie with his staff.

Larry looked at Leslie nervously. Turning back to Zedd, he reluctantly answered, "Yes. Her name is Leslie. What's it to you?"

"So you're what I've become in this dimension," said Zedd in disgust. "Pathetic and weak." Looking Leslie up and down, he said, "Although I must say, you made an excellent choice when it comes to a woman." He then stroked his chin in thought. "I always did want a queen. When I have all of the Reality Gems, perhaps I can make your wife mine. And your daughter, too. Is she here?"

"Unfortunately for you, no," answered Larry.

"Aw, that's too bad," said Zedd. "But still, knowing that she's a Ranger, once I control all of reality, I can make all of the Rangers my slaves! Or better still, I could command a whole army of Rangers to do my evil bidding!" He laughed as he added, "Oh, the possibilities are endless!"

At this time, Phoebe Halliwell got a vision of what was going down at the Zedden residence. "Prue, Piper, we're needed!"

That was all Piper needed to hear. "LEO!" Piper called for their Whitelighter.

Back at the Animarium, the large group of Rangers from both Universes had relayed all they knew about Zedd. The visiting Rangers had learned how Zedd was now an ally as Larry Zedden. In return, they had explained how their Zedd had killed Rita and was now more dangerous than before. "Wow," said Zack 1. "It sounds like this Zedd is more ruthless and competent than the Zedd we knew."

"Yeah, he is," said Billy 2 with a nod. "Judging from what you told us about your Zedd, it seems that there was always that part of him that just wanted to be Larry Zedden. A part of him that didn't want to be evil. Not so with our Zedd."

"I just can't believe I don't exist in your Universe," said Jamie. "But then again, it seems that Samantha and David don't either, so at least I'm not alone."

Suddenly, a burst of water sprang up from the fountain. As she approached it, Princess Shayla said, "Trouble, everyone."

"What is it?" asked Batman 1.

His answer came a moment later, as an image of Zedd at Jamie's house appeared in the water. "Mom! Dad!" cried Jamie.

"Aw, man," said Tommy 1. "Zedd's not wasting any time."

"We've got to stop him!" exclaimed Jamie.

"Don't worry, we will," said Jason 1 reassuringly. He then turned to the others and said, "Jamie and I will go and help Mr. and Mrs. Zedden. The rest of you stay here in case there's more trouble."

"Just be careful," said Jason 2. "Remember, this is not the Zedd you knew."

Jason 1 nodded at his doppelganger. "It's Morphin Time!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

Jamie commanded, "Go Zeo!"

"ZEO RANGER VI, PURPLE!"

Once morphed, the Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger and the Purple Zeo Ranger teleported into Larry and Leslie's house, standing in front of Lord Zedd. Jason 1 cried out, "Okay, that's far enough, Zedd!"

Zedd tilted his head slightly when he heard the voice of the Red Ranger standing before him. He said, "That voice." He then chuckled before adding, "So, Jason, it appears that in this dimension you're still the Red Ranger." Looking at the Purple Zeo Ranger, he said, "And I must admit, I'm a little surprised to see a Purple Zeo Ranger. In my dimension, there are no Purple Rangers."

"You leave my parents alone, you monster!" yelled Jamie. "Get out, before I kick your rear end back to whatever Universe you came from!"

Zedd laughed at the girl's threat. "So you must be my daughter in this dimension. You have courage, I'll give you that. But do you think any Ranger can intimidate me? I fear no Ranger, especially when I have this: the Green Reality Gem!" He pointed it at the two Rangers. It glowed and moments later, vines burst from the ground and through the floor. The vines wrapped themselves tightly around Jason 1 and Jamie.

"I'm stuck!" yelled Jason 1. "Jamie, are you okay?"

Looking at the Purple Zeo Ranger, Zedd asked, "Jamie, is it?"

"Leave my daughter and her boyfriend alone!" yelled Larry as he tried to attack Zedd. Zedd fired his staff, hitting Larry in the chest and sending him flying.

"Don't worry, Larry," said Zedd. "I won't hurt them. . . yet."

"Larry!" cried Leslie as she knelt beside her husband. "Are you okay?" Larry just nodded and clutched his chest.

Zedd walked over to Jamie and stabbed the bottom of his staff into the floor. He then removed Jamie's helmet and forced her to look at him. He then ran a hand down her cheek and chuckled, saying, "You look so much like your mother."

"Go to Hell," said Jamie defiantly.

"Now is that any way to talk to your father?" asked Zedd mockingly.

"You're not my father," said Jamie. "Larry Zedden is my father! And you're not him! You will never be my father!"

"HEY! Walking visible man kit! Didn't we vanquish you once already?" Prue Halliwell bellowed, sisters Piper and Phoebe close behind her. Using her telekinetic powers, Prue then sent Zedd flying into the far wall, causing him to scream.

Zedd snarled at the Charmed Ones. "Stay out of this, witches!"

Piper waved her hands at Zedd's staff, causing it to explode, sending the pointed end into his foot, and the floor, making him scream for a second time that day. "Make us!"

"We'll see what you have to say once I control reality," said Zedd.

"The hell you will!" Phoebe shouted. It seemed to be for everyone in the room.

"That's sure as hell true! You'll never get the rest of the Reality Gems, Zedd!" yelled Jason 1.

"Try and stop me," said Zedd as he pulled was left of his staff out of his foot and the floor. "Soon, very soon, you will all bow to me!"

"I REALLY don't think so!" Prue finished, using her power…down there.

For the third time today, Zedd screamed in terrible pain and shouted, "You'll pay for interfering, witches!" as he teleported out.

When Zedd was gone, Larry and Leslie approached. "Jamie, honey, are you and Jason okay?" asked Leslie.

"We're fine, mom," said Jamie. "Just hold on. I can almost reach my Zeo laser pistol."

"I've almost got my Blade Blaster, too," said Jason 1. "Stand back." Larry and Leslie did so, as Jason 1 and Jamie blasted themselves free. Prue and Piper went to check on the Rangers while Phoebe checked for any leftover energy from Zedd.

Larry then walked over to the Charmed Ones. "Thank you for your help."

"Hey, you saved both Paige and Leo from that creature you called 'Scorpina', didn't you? We more than owed you one!" Phoebe finished

"Is everyone ok?" Prue asked

"We seem to be, thanks." Leslie told her.

Larry turned away from everyone, muttering, "It can't be. It can't be." His past was coming back to haunt him in a big way.

Jamie walked over to her father and said, "Dad, it's okay. It's not your fault. That wasn't you. He's from another Universe."

"Jamie's right, Mr. Zedden," said Jason 1. As he handed Jamie back her helmet, he added, "Come on. We've got to get you out of here. You're not safe here." With that, the party of seven teleported out of the house.

When they arrived on the Animarium, Jason 1 and Jamie demorphed. Seeing the three witches, Brendan asked, "Hey, who are the three babes?"

Seeing the visiting heroes, Piper asked, "Am I seeing double or am I going crazy? What's going on here?"

Green Lantern 1 answered, "Ladies, meet our counterparts from an alternate Universe. Visiting heroes, these are Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell, three sisters, sorceresses, and allies known collectively as the Charmed Ones."

Jason 1 said to Zordon 1, "Zordon, we thought it best to bring Jamie's parents here."

"I AGREE WITH YOUR DECISION, JASON," said Zordon 1 with a nod. "THE FACT THAT THEY KNOW WHO YOU ARE PUTS THEM AT RISK."

Keith then spoke up, saying, "But our mom and Danny know who we are as well. I think we should bring them here just in case."

"Mom, I can understand," said Tracy. "But why Danny? Knowing him, once he sees this place, he'll probably want to turn it into a resort or something."

"I understand where you're coming from, Tracy," said Bill. "But he's still your brother, and we still have to protect him."

"I think we should bring dad, Carol, and Lilly here too," said Al. "Better safe than sorry."

"AGREED," said Zordon 2. "PRINCESS SHAYLA, CAN YOUR FOUNTAIN SHOW US WHERE THEY ARE?"

"That it can," answered Shayla with a nod.

With that, the fountain sprang up and located Shirley and Danny Partridge. Moments later, they arrived on the Animarium in streaks of white-colored light. "What the heck happened?" asked a surprised Danny, who had landed on his butt.

"Where are we?" asked Shirley. Unlike Danny, she had landed on her feet.

"You're on the Animarium," answered the Princess. "I'm Princess Shayla. You've been brought here for your protection."

Seeing the large number of heroes, Shirley asked in surprise, "Am I seeing double? Why is there two of everybody?"

"To put it simply, mom, some of these guys are from another Universe," answered Chris. "Isn't that awesome?"

"Another Universe?" asked Shirley. Seeing the Geo Rangers, her jaw dropped. She stuttered, "A. . . are. . . are those the kids from 'Step by Step?'"

"That's them, alright," answered Laurie with a nod.

"But that's just a TV show!" exclaimed Shirley.

"Yeah, on our world, it is," explained Chris. "But on their world, we're a TV show! How crazy is that?"

As Shirley sat down, Bill put a hand on her shoulder and asked, "A lot to take in, isn't it?"

Shirley nodded and answered, "Yes. Yes, it is. But with all the craziness the five of you go through on a regular basis, I shouldn't be surprised, should I?"

The fountain then located Frank and Carol Lambert, along with Lilly Foster-Lambert. Within moments, they too were on-board the Animarium. "What's going on?" asked Carol in surprise

"How did we get here?" asked Frank.

Lilly, however, just looked around. "Wow," she said. "There's two of everybody!"

"What in the world?" asked Carol. "How did this happen?"

"And is that the Partridge Family?" asked Frank. "But that's just a TV show!"

"Mom! Frank!" cried Karen in excitement as the Geo Rangers approached. "Have we got a story to tell you!"

Looking around the Animarium, Danny said, "Wow. Awesome! Hey, we could make this into a resort! Think of the money we could rake in with this place!"

Keith slapped his right hand over his eyes, as Tracy said, "I told you so."

"You must be psychic," said Cody, before letting out a light laugh.

"Nah. It's just that we know him from his past. He is our brother." Chris sighed.

"He's our cross to bear." Laurie finished.

Princess Shayla approached Danny with a frown as she asked, "How dare you use my island to make a profit?"

"Come on, babe, lighten up!" said Danny defensively. "Think of how rich you could be!"

"Yeah, let him explain himself," said Cody with a smile and a brief laugh. His smile then disappeared as he crossed his arms. Now serious, he added, "Maybe this time it won't sound like complete bull-dookey."

As most of the other heroes there stared at Cody with funny looks on their faces, Bill asked him, "'Bull-dookey?'" He then smiled and asked, "Could I use that in my act sometime?"

"Yeah, sure thing, dude," answered Cody before laughing.

Finally, Danny attempted to explain himself. "Alright, it goes like this: People would come from miles around to vacation at a place like this. All we have to do is build some hotels, some beach houses, some concession stands, and charge a nominal fee for everything. We'd be raking in the dough in no time!"

The heroes looked at each other. Finally, Cody said, "Nah, still bull-dookey."

Princess Shayla said, "This place is a paradise, mister. Isn't it enough that you've destroyed most of you own world?"

Danny said, "Look, lady, all I'm saying is. . ."

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME THE FIRST TIME?" screamed the princess, causing Danny to fall back on his butt. "YOU CANNOT AND WILL NOT USE THIS PLACE FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH GAIN! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

Now, Danny was afraid. Still trying to convince her that what he had in mind was a good idea, he said, "Look, I just want to help you."

"Oh, really?" asked Shayla with a smile. Pointing behind Danny, she asked, "You want to try telling that to them?"

Danny turned and gasped in fear as the various Wildzords stood over him. They all leaned down and roared at him, causing Danny to scream, "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I WON'T DO IT! I PROMISE!" He then ran off, causing Keith, Laurie, Chris, and Tracy, along with the Rangers and even some of the Justice Leaguers and Titans to laugh.

Zedd arrived back on the moon, favoring his foot. As he sat down and tried to repair his staff, Rita walked up to him with smile on her face. She gloated, "Guess you're not as tough as I thought."

Zedd growled, "Don't you start that with me. This is only a minor setback. It's going to take a lot more than this to stop me."

"I watched you through the Repulsascope," said Rita. "Those Charmed Ones really did a number on you."

"So I underestimated them," said Zedd. "Big deal. Those witches are going to be in for a rude awakening the next time we meet. A VERY rude awakening."

"Whatever you say, Zeddy," sang Rita as she walked away.

Zedd glowed red as he said to himself, "Just you wait, witch. Once I have all of the Reality Gems, it will give me the utmost pleasure to kill you again."

Back on the Animarium, everyone was getting caught up as Karen hesitantly walked up to Frank. She asked, "Frank, can I talk to you in private for a minute?"

"Sure, Karen," answered Frank. They walked to a spot where they could talk. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, there is," answered the Pink Wind Ranger. "You know how we told you we're looking for the Reality Gems, right?" Frank nodded before Karen continued. "Well, after Kat, Aisha, and I got through shopping, we were walking to the Youth Center when we had a run-in with Star Sapphire. She's one of Green Lantern's enemies. She had half of the red gem. We stopped her and I picked up the gem off the ground. But it affected me and I went to the park where Al was practicing with Jason. I kissed Jason right in front of her."

"You what?" asked Frank in surprise. "You tried to steal Al's boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I did, but that's not the worst of it. After I kissed Jason, I. . ." Karen looked at the ground in shame before finally confessing. "I punched Al."

This surprised Frank even more. "You punched her? Karen, what were you thinking?"

"That's just it," said Karen. "I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry, Frank. I really am, but I don't know what to do!"

Frank let out a deep breath. Finally, he crossed his arms and said, "Well, first of all, you need to tell Al that you're sorry, not me."

"I seriously doubt she's going to forgive me that easily," said Karen.

Frank put a hand on Karen's shoulder and said, "Hey, she will . . . eventually. But, if you want to help your own cause, you're going to have find some way to make it up to her."

"I know," said Karen. "But what?"

Frank smiled and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll think of something. Now come on, let's get back to the others. Besides, I want to know more about this 'Patrick Duffy' who played me and Bobby Ewing." The two of them shared a laugh.

Soon, the Red Reality Gem began to glow. A portal was opened up. "Now what?" asked Mark.

"Hey, look at this," said Sabrina. The heroes all approached the fountain and saw an image of a pink gem. "That must be the Pink Reality Gem."

"If so, then it's reasonable to assume that the portal will take us to it," said Kelly.

"Let's go," said Batman 2. "We haven't one moment to lose."

"Some of us should stay behind in case anything else happens," said Trini 2.

"I agree," said Wonder Woman 1. "So, who's going and who's staying?"

Isis 1 then chose a team. "I need a good team leader for this, someone who can command on the front line. That person is Wonder Woman…no offense, but I choose our Diana. Next, is your Black Canary, our Hawkwoman, our Kimberly and Trini, your Kat and Tanya, Laurie, Al, and making their first appearance: the Power Angels."

"No guys on our first adventure? I'm kinda disappointed," Jill joked.

"Maybe not. If no one minds, Chris and I are coming along." Keith grinned.

"Sounds good to me," Chris agreed.

"Mind if I join the party?" Cody asked.

"And I'm coming too," Zack 1 spoke up. The way he said it, it really wasn't up for debate, and Keith, Laurie, Chris, Kimberly 1 and Trini 1 knew why.

"Sure. Meanwhile, I'll stay here with Bill and Brendan. Maybe I can talk to Mark in the process," said Tracy.

"A little more aerial support never hurt," said Green Lantern 2. "I'm coming as well."

"As will I," said Batman 2 as he stepped forward, surprising the others. Turning to the Power Angels, he said, "If you're as good of detectives as my counterpart says you are, we should work well together undercover."

Jill looked at the assembled team and then joked, "Dress lightly. Readings say it's in Hawaii. Oahu, to be exact."

"Does anyone have a sarong I can use?" Kelly joked.

"Wow. Nice to have more fashion-ready teammates." Kimberly 1 said as she & Laurie smiled.

"NOOOOO!" Sabrina sighed. "Jill and Kelly are enough, no more fashionistas, please!"

"If we're going to Hawaii, I'm not going to be able to go like this," said Batman 2. "Hal, if you please?"

"Right," said GL 2 with a nod. He then used his power ring to change Batman's costume into beach clothes. And yet, no one could get a good look at his face. He was out of costume, and the Rangers still didn't recognize him.

Little known to any of the heroes, another would be making her debut, thanks to an all-too brief appearance by the Dino Thunder team.

While the heroes were preparing to retrieve the pink gem, Jackie Burkhardt was walking to the Forman house, when she saw Eric and his girlfriend, Donna, along with new friends Connor McKnight, Kira Ford, Ethan James, and Trent Mercer charge into action as the Dino Thunder Rangers. Jackie had been sworn to secrecy, but had found a purple disc, much like the Partridges' morphers.

A nausea swept over Jackie, her vanity and shallowness fading away. –They need me!- she thought to herself. Without ever doing so before, Jackie stood up and bellowed…

"THUNDERCATS, TIME TO ROCK! LYNX!"

Jackie soon found herself in a Purple version of the ThunderCats' uniforms, a Purple motorcycle pulling up beside her. "Let's roar!" she shouted, driving in the direction of the upcoming battle.

Jackie's boyfriend, Steven Hyde, came up to see a purple rush, and found another ThunderMorpher, this one in white. "Now what?" he asked himself.

Carol looked around her while holding Lilly. This was going to take a lot to adjust to, mostly the fact that a show she watched in the 70s was real in this Universe. Another Universe! Her children were superheroes, she had a counterpart in this other Universe named Suzanne Somers who played both her, and before that, Chrissy Snow on "Three's Company," and now she was talking to Shirley Partridge. She needed to sit down.

To her surprise, Shirley seemed to be taking it all in stride. "A lot to take in, isn't it?"

Carol looked at her and nodded. "How did you take it? How _do_ you take it?"

Sighing, Shirley looked at the younger mom, and whispered, "There are still days in which I freak out when I hear the kids' communicators go off. Of course, they go by it naturally. James was the Blue Tiger before we got married. He gave it all up to raise a family."

Carol looked over at Frank. "Shirley, I nearly passed out one time when Frank said he once considered becoming a policeman. I can barely imagine something like that! How can you watch 4 of your children and your boyfriend race out of the house to deal with God-knows-what?"

Shirley looked at Carol and spoke, "'Mom, if we don't, who will?' That was what Keith told me when they first became the ThunderCats."

Carol then asked, "So, why wasn't Danny chosen?"

"Simple. The first rule of the power: Never use them for personal gain. Let's face it, as much as I love all my children, Danny would be selling everything under the sun." Carol nodded, remembering the three rules that Zordon had told her own kids about when they became the Geo Rangers.

Danny had found his way back when he happened to stumble across the conversation between his mother and Carol. His jaw dropped in disappointment when he heard Shirley's last comment. And the worst part was, this other woman, who didn't even exist in his Universe, didn't seem to disagree! But his disappointment quickly turned to anger. 'I don't believe this!' he thought to himself. 'Even my own mother doesn't think I'm good enough to be a ThunderCat!' As his anger built, he walked away as he thought, 'I'll show her! I'll show them all!'

Both Martian Manhunters seemed to be spaced out. Batman 1 approached and asked, "Something wrong?"

"Yes," answered Martian Mahunter 1. "We both picked up a stray thought."

"It came from Danny Partridge," continued Martian Manhunter 2. "It seemed. . . resentful."

Batman 1 frowned suspiciously. He then walked away. Princess Shayla was standing near the fountain when she saw a large, bat-shaped shadow. She gasped as she turned around to see Batman 1 standing before her. He simply said, "We need to talk."

Oahu was, as usual, sunny, warm, and fragrant. The heroes arrived, with Batman 2, undercover as Bruce Wayne, whispering to the others [Be careful, but find that pink gem. The United States doesn't need a tempted state population.]

"Hal, would you mind scanning the general area…" Keith started

"…for any unwanted suprises." Al finished. Both thought about what had just happened and laughed.

"You got it. Ring…sling!" Hal smirked as he did this. Keith and Al were becoming good friends, and he had to wonder would any of the others have such a great bond. GL 2's tone changed quickly. "Westward, towards the beach. A nighttime luau. And some of your creeps plan to disrupt it!"

As one, Wonder Woman 1 & Isis 1 shouted "LIKE HELL!"

Trini 1 stated the obvious. "We stop these fools tonight! Keith, I'm sorry Jason isn't here for this battle."

"If I'm going to be any good, I need to go out and face these creeps without Jason & Tommy," said Keith, his resolve strong. "I have wondered why Tommy doesn't have a protégé. I have a feeling that's going to change very soon."

Chris looked over the front of the building. "I say as soon as we find the Pink Reality Gem, we create a device for finding the others…or at least getting us an advantage over the bad guys."

"That might not be necessary," said Kris. "Remember, the red gem has more or less led us to the pink one. We just have to find it."

"But first, we'll need a plan," said Julie.

Wonder Woman 1 looked at Zack 1, then forced herself back onto the mission. "Sounds great. Laurie, Kimberly, Zeus gave these to Artemis, she gave them to me, and I thought you could both use these." They were arrows shaped like thunderbolts.

Both Pink Rangers gathered the new weapons. "Cool," said Laurie casually. The heroes only had 2 hours to make their battle plans.

"Alright, people, let's get to work," said Black Canary 2.

"Those of us who can fly should scout ahead," said Hawkwoman.

"Agreed," said Wonder Woman 1 with a nod. "Let's go. But try to stay out of sight."

Meanwhile, Jackie Burkhardt, now the Purple Lynx ThunderCat, was speeding towards the ocean. –How am I supposed to get to them to help?- she thought.

That was answered when the motorcycle turned into a JetSki. –That answers that.- Jackie mused, and continued her trip.

Back in Oahu, Bruce was hiding amongst some palm trees, searching for anything suspicious through his binoculars. Kimberly 1 approached and tentatively asked, "Batman?"

Not even bothering to look at her, Bruce simply asked, "Yes?"

Reluctantly, Kim 1 spoke up, saying, "Look, I. . . I know you're Bruce Wayne."

Bruce finally looked at her, asking, "How?"

Kimberly 1 answered, "Well, you were working on a case involving Two-Face, but he was prepared. He had Rita backing him up. The two of them tried to kill you, but I showed up and stopped them. Fortunately, you only sustained minor injuries. Rita high-tailed it out of there while Two-Face was taken back into custody. You revealed your identity to me afterwards, saying I had earned the right to know. Since I'm used to keeping secrets anyway, I've kept your secret ever since. Even Tommy doesn't know."

Bruce nodded, saying, "Good to know. Hopefully, there will come a time on my world where I feel I can trust you Rangers with my secret. But not now." A noise then caught their attention. Bruce stood up and charged forward, saying, "Let's go!"

Soon the heroes were gathered. "They're here," said Keith. "Some of Luthor's cronies from the Legion of Apocalypse are on their way."

"It's time to go to work," said Zack. "It's Morphin Time!"

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!"

Keith then stepped up and commanded, "THUNDERCATS, TIME TO ROCK! LION!"

"CHEETAH!"

"LEOPARD!"

Kat 2 then commanded, "It's Morphin Time!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

Now, it was Tanya 2's turn. "It's Morphin Time!"

"ZEO RANGER II, YELLOW!"

Al then commanded, "Geo Rangers, Unite!

"POWER OF THUNDER!"

"POWER OF FIRE!"

Isis 1 then turned to the Power Angels. "Alright, this is the first test of your new powers. You ladies ready?"

"As we'll ever be," answered Kelly for the whole team.

Sabrina then said, "Alright, let's give it a shot. ANGEL POWER!" The Power Angels then punched their fists together and the gems on their bracelets glowed their respective colors. In seconds, they were dressed in color-coded jumpsuits.

"Whoa," said Cody. "You babes are totally smoking!"

Green Lantern 2 then said, "And last but not least. . ." He trailed off as he changed Bruce's beach clothes back into his costume.

Satisfied, Batman 2 said, "Let's go."

That night, the beach was full of tourists and V. I. Ps, along with the people who live and work there everyday on the beach. The luau was about to get underway, when the Cheetah, Sinestro, Poison Ivy, Two Face, and groups of Putties and Hunger Dogs attacked. "You have a choice! You can give us your money…especially this Pink gem…or DIE!" Ivy snarled.

A Purple flash erupted right in front of the villainess. This was followed by 2 concussive blasts, which knocked out several Hunger Dogs…but not enough. The Purple ThunderCat had made her 1st appearance, and had thrown the bad guys for a loop. "Give it up, creeps!" Jackie shouted with confidence, secretly thinking –How the hell am I doing this?-

"Little girl…you just bought yourself a world of hurt!" Two Face shouted, aiming his shotgun at Jackie…when several flashes of light…and the Red, Pink, and Black ThunderCats, along with Wonder Woman 1 appeared.

"New member?" Wonder Woman 1 asked.

"Never saw her before tonight." Keith spoke up then. He then went to work slashing Hunger Dogs.

The Pink and Black Power Rangers joined their protégés in fighting Putties…and helping Wonder Woman trash the Cheetah. Laurie looked over at Kimberly 1. "Want to try our new arsenal?"

"Great idea! I'm in the mood for incinerating a few Putties." Kim 1 agreed, and the 2 went to work, just as the others showed up.

Al and Cody fought off Putties and Hunger Dogs with their weapons. Al slashed through many with her Fire Sword while Cody fought off both enemy types with his Thunder Staff. As more attempted to surround him, he slammed the bottom of his staff into the ground, sending lightning from the top of his staff in all directions, which took out several Putties and Hunger Dogs.

As Putties and Hunger Dogs attempted to surround Al, she said, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you ugly muggers have less brains than J. T. and Rich." She then sent bursts of fire from her Fire Sword, incinerating them. She then saw the nearby fire intended for the luau, and manipulated it to incinerate more.

Seeing this, Chris said, "Whoa! She barbequed them!"

"Boy, am I glad she's on our side," said Keith. As he and Chris battled Putties and Hunger Dogs with their sword and axe respectively, they watched the new purple-clad Thundercat as she worked with a pair of slingshots similar to Samantha's, sending concussive blasts of force into the hordes of enemies.

Chris then asked, "Who are you? Why haven't we seen you before?"

"Um, I think explanations can wait until later," responded Jackie.

"She's right," agreed Zack 1, as he battled skillfully with his Power Axe. "Right now, let's just worry about sending these creeps packing!"

"I'm all for that," added Tanya 2 as she took down enemies with her nunchucks.

From their air, Hawkwoman bashed Putties and Hunger Dogs left and right with her mace. She also blasted several more with her Graviton Pistol. Isis used lightning strikes, winds, and various other tricks to take out more. On the ground, Black Canary 2 battled both enemy types with her martial arts skills and, when there were too many for her to handle, she took them down with the Canary Cry.

Meanwhile, Trini 1 and Kat 2 battled Putties and Hunger Dogs with their Power Weapons, but more kept coming. Standing back-to-back, they then pulled out their chakrams. Trini 1 then asked, "Hey, Kat, you up for a chakram showdown?"

Smiling underneath her helmet, Kat 2 answered, "You're on."

They then threw their chakrams, taking out several enemies. The two chakrams bounced off enemies, totems, and even each other before finally returning to their owners once all the enemies in the immediate area were taken out. In the end, Trini 1 caught Kat 2's chakram, while Kat 2 caught Trini 1's. Realizing this, they turned to each other and handed their chakrams back to each other. Smiling underneath her helmet, Trini 1 asked, "What say we call this an honorable draw?"

Kat 2 returned the smile and nodded, responding with, "Agreed."

Sabrina shouted "Angels! Are you ready to get to work?"

Jill, in a Red Bodysuit with dark red boots, shot a burst of fire towards a pack of Putties. "You kidding? I was born ready! Kelly?"

The Angel in question was in a black version of what Jill was wearing, and shot a field of total darkness towards her bunch. "A girl could grow to like this! Julie?" Kelly asked

Winds whipped around Poison Ivy and a hapless pack of Hunger Dogs, knocking them off their feet. Julie, in pink, grinned "I'm great! Bree, Kris?"

Kris, the Yellow Power Angel, found herself surrounded by Putties and Hunger Dogs. In response, she sent streaks of lightning into both groups. As Hunger Dogs fell and Putties were incinerated, she said, "Whoa." She then smiled and added, "This is fun."

"Now, for the grand finale," said Sabrina, the Blue Power Angel. She then caused the water from the ocean nearby to erupt in a tide, headed straight for Sinestro and Two-Face. . . but when the water stopped, she saw the two villains protected by a yellow energy dome.

"Nice try, Earth woman," said Sinestro. "But as you can see, your power doesn't match mine."

"But mine does," came a voice. A blast of green energy then tore through the energy dome, striking the ground and knocking both villains off their feet. Sinestro looked up and snarled to see a smirking Green Lantern 2 touch down. . . having no idea he was from another Universe. "Hello again, Sin," said GL 2, still smirking.

"Don't call me Sin!" yelled Sinestro as he created a ring-generated bow with multiple arrows in it. It fired, but was easily blocked by a shield shaped like the lantern logo. "You will regret getting involved with this fight, green fool!" He then flew towards Green Lantern 2 and attempted to choke him.

Even as Sinestro attempted to choke him, he managed to respond, saying, "Like I've. . . heard that. . . before!" He finally broke Sinestro's grip with a simple ring blast. After regaining his composure, Sinestro flew towards Green Lantern 2 again, but was knocked out by a single punch via a ring-generated fist. Once Sinestro fell to the ground unconscious, GL 2 removed Sinestro's ring. He then called out, "Isis, catch!" He then threw Sinestro's ring up in the air to a flying Isis 1, who had just blown away some Putties and Hunger Dogs. Turning to see Sinestro's ring in the air, she smiled and fired a lightning blast, destroying it.

Meanwhile, Batman 2 knocked Two-Face's shotgun out of his hands with a batarang. As Two-Face held his hand, Batman 2 charged forward and took him down with a single kick. Two-Face recovered quickly and attempted a punch, but Batman 2 caught his fist, frowned at him, and said, "You and your. . . associates are going back to jail, Harvey." He then knocked out Two-Face with a head-butt.

As Wonder Woman 1 was giving Cheetah another beating, Kimberly 1 and Laurie noticed Poison Ivy making her way to one of the ceremonial statues. Realizing her intentions, Laurie cried out, "Kimberly, I think Ivy knows where the pink gem is!"

"We'll stop her!" yelled Kimberly 1 in response. The Pink Pterodactyl Ranger and the Pink Cheetah Thundercat then leapt into the air and fired their thunderbolt arrows, knocking Poison Ivy off her feet and sending her flying.

When she landed, Isis 1 caused some vines to burst from the ground and wrap themselves tightly around the botanical vixen. As Ivy struggled to get free, Isis 1 responded, "Don't bother. My mastery over plants is superior to yours." Ivy soon stopped struggling, realizing she was right.

Soon, the Putties and Hunger Dogs were finished, and the four main villains were rounded up. As some Hawaiian police officers approached, one said, "You saved our luau. Thank you."

"It was our pleasure," said Sabrina with a nod.

Recognizing three of the Angels, another officer asked, "Julie? Kelly? Kris? What are you three doing here? Are you part of the JLA?"

Not knowing what to say, Julie just decided to answer honestly for all three of them. "Not exactly. But we did help them out."

The first officer then asked, "But what could they have possibly wanted?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea," answered Al. The Red Fire Ranger then walked over to one of the totems and pulled out the Pink Reality Gem. "They were after this." She stared at the gem in fascination.

The officer that knew the Angels then spoke up, saying, "I don't know what they could have gained from that gem. I've taken it to every expert in Hawaii and no one knows anything about it, not even how much it's worth. It has been in my family for generations, but you are free to keep it as a token of our appreciation."

"Thank you very much, sir," said Laurie. "We're just glad your luau hasn't been completely ruined."

The first officer then said, "Indeed. Even after all that, the set-up is still pretty much intact. Thank you."

"You're very much welcome," said Wonder Woman 1. "Now, I think it's time we take our leave." With that, the heroes teleported back to the Animarium and the luau was soon underway.

Back on the Animarium, the Pink Reality Gem joined the red one. Adam 2 said, "One down, seven to go."

"Hey, we've been on a roll so far," said Flash 2.

All the returning Rangers then demorphed. . . including the new Purple ThunderCat. She then introduced herself. "Jackie Burkhardt. Nice to meet you all. Now could someone please tell me what's going on here?"

"WE WILL FILL YOU IN AS BEST WE CAN," answered Zordon 1, surprising Jackie. He then proceeded to explain to Jackie what was going on.

Meanwhile, Al approached Jason 2. "Hey, Jase, can we talk in private for a second?"

Jason 2 smiled and said, "Yeah, sure thing." When they were alone, he asked, "What's up? Good job, by the way."

Al smiled and said, "Thanks." She then started running a finger down her boyfriend's chest, surprising him. She continued, "When this is all over, you think we could maybe get a little more. . . intimate?" It sounded almost. . . seductive.

Not liking what he was hearing, Jason 2 slowly backed away, saying, "Al, you know we shouldn't do this."

"What's the matter?" asked Al in surprise. She then frowned and said, "Wait a minute. Are you thinking about dumping me? For Karen, perhaps?"

"What?" asked Jason 2 in shock. "Why would I want to do that? I'm no cheater! Yeah, you're the first real girlfriend I've had, but I'm no cheater!"

"Listen to him, Al," came another voice. Both turned to see Karen. She continued, "Listen to yourself. This is not the Al Lambert I know. The real Al Lambert would never do something like this."

"This coming from the girl who tried to steal my boyfriend," said Al angrily, clenching her fists.

"Al, stop this!" pleaded Karen. "You touched the pink gem, didn't you? Don't you realize it's making you do this? Remember Kyle McCormick? Remember when he tried to force you? Remember when he spread that rumor that you had gone all the way with him?"

"Yeah, I remember," growled Al. She then pointed an accusing finger at Karen, saying, "And you believed it!"

"Okay, I admit that," said Karen. "But in the end, who was the one that helped you disspell that rumor? Who was the one that helped you expose Kyle as a liar? Who was the one that saved you from further humiliation? Don't you realize now you're trying to do the same thing with Jason that Kyle tried to do to you?"

As Karen's words sank in, Al slowly dropped to her knees. She hung her head and took several ragged breaths. Karen then dropped down and wrapped her arms around her stepsister. When they finally broke apart, Al said, "Thanks, Karen. And I'm sorry I got so mad at you for what you did earlier."

"You had every right to be mad," said Karen.

"Hey, we're stepsisters," said Al with a small smile. "We fight and we argue, but we wouldn't have it any other way, right? I forgive you."

Karen smiled and said, "Thank you." She then wiped away a tear that had escaped.

Al then looked back up at Jason 2 and said, "Jason, can you. . .?"

"Hey," interrupted Jason 2 as he got to one knee, wrapped Al in a hug and kissed her on the forehead. "I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't." Al smiled and closed her eyes, burying the side of her head into Jason 2's chest.

Soon, the Red and Pink Reality Gems opened a portal to the next Gem, the Black Gem. It was in Point Place, Wisconsin. Jackie got this shocked look on her face. "Steven! I have to warn him! He could be in danger!"

"Don't worry, we'll save him and get the gem." Chris finished.

"Not to mention stop whoever tries to get it." Billy 1 finished.

"In the meantime, I would like to know more about our new Purple ThunderCat." Laurie finished.

"Believe me, I would like to know more about this myself. One minute, I'm on my way to see Steven, next thing, I'm fighting a group of creeps…and that's something I would never do." Jackie finished.

Billy 1 looked at everyone. "Has anyone seen my spare com-unit? It's gone missing."

Chris looked around. "Not to point any fingers, and in his case, I couldn't care less, but has anyone seen Danny?"

"Don't worry," said Batman 1 as he approached. "I've got a plan to deal with him if necessary. Right now, we have more immediate concerns."

NEXT: Wisdom Of Darkness


	4. Wisdom of Darkness

_**Disclaimer:**__ Just to let you know, this is chapter 3. __'65 Love Affair is by Paul Davis, Message Of Love is by Chrissie Hynde for the Pretenders, and Stay For Awhile is by Amy Grant.__That's all._

**REALITY GEMS 3: WISDOM OF DARKNESS**

It had been 2 days since the heroes had found the Pink Reality Gem. A sense of boredom had set in, and Jenny had taken to writing a song in her head. By strange coincidence, Keith Partridge had his guitar teleported to the Animarium, as had Laurie, Chris, and Tracy had their instruments brought there as well. Jenny heard the song Keith was playing, and heard him singing lyrics to the song. She didn't make any lyrics up, but she knew this was the same song.

Keith was thinking the same thing. He walked over to Jenny and asked "I think you and I have the same idea. How about a jam session? Since we can't seem to find Danny, how about you fill in for him?"

"I would LOVE it! Now?" Jenny asked, totally excited.

"Sure." Keith then got Laurie, Chris, and Tracy together, called his mom, Shirley, and soon an impromptu jam session/concert was taking place, beginning with the song both Keith and Jenny were working on:

_I was a car hop  
>You were just a be-bop<br>You sang do-wop-diddy, wop-diddy, wop-doo  
>All of them changes you put me through<em>

_If I could go back again_  
><em>Well, I know I'd never let you go<em>  
><em>Back with all of my friends<em>  
><em>To that wonderful<em>

_'65 love affair_  
><em>We wasn't gettin' nowhere<em>  
><em>But we didn't care<em>  
><em>It was a crazy<em>  
><em>'65 love affair<em>  
><em>Rock 'n' roll was simple and clear<em>  
><em>Oh, I still can hear<em>  
><em>I can hear it, baby<em>

_(Yeah)_

_Well, I acted like a dum-dum_  
><em>You were bad with your pom-poms<em>  
><em>We said, ooh-wah go team ooh-wah go<em>  
><em>Ooh-ee baby, I want you to know<em>  
><em>If I could go back in time<em>  
><em>Well, I know somehow you'd still be mine<em>  
><em>I wouldn't be so blind<em>  
><em>To that wonderful<em>

_'65 love affair_  
><em>When rock 'n' roll was simple and clear<em>  
><em>Oh, I still can hear<em>  
><em>I can hear it baby<em>

_Well, I tried to make you give in_  
><em>One night at the drive-in<em>  
><em>You said, oh-no baby, oh-no, whooo<em>  
><em>All of them changes you put me through<em>

_If I could go back in time_  
><em>Well, I know somehow you'd still be mine<em>  
><em>I wouldn't be so blind<em>  
><em>To that wonderful<em>

_'65 love affair_  
><em>We wasn't goin' nowhere<em>  
><em>But we didn't care<em>  
><em>It was a crazy<em>  
><em>'65 love affair<em>  
><em>Rock 'n' roll was simple and clear<em>  
><em>Oh, I still can hear<em>  
><em>I can hear it, baby<em>

_We sang, do-wop-diddy, wop-diddy, wop-doo_  
><em>Do-wop-diddy, wop-diddy, wop-doo<em>  
><em>Do-wop-diddy, wop-diddy, wop-doo<em>  
><em>Do-wop-diddy, wop-diddy, wop-doo<em>  
><em>Do-wop-diddy, wop-diddy, wop-doo<em>  
><em>Do-wop-diddy, wop-diddy, wop-doo<em>  
><em>Do-wop-diddy, wop-diddy, wop-doo<em>  
><em>Do-wop-diddy, wop-diddy, wop-doo<em>  
><em>Do-wop-diddy, wop-diddy, wop-doo<em>

_If I could go back again_  
><em>Well, I know our love would never end<em>  
><em>Back with all of my friends<em>  
><em>To that wonderful<em>

_'65 love affair_  
><em>Rock 'n' roll was simple and clear<em>  
><em>Oh, I still can hear<em>  
><em>I can hear it, baby<em>

_'65 love affair_  
><em>We wasn't goin' nowhere<em>  
><em>But we didn't care<em>

Applause filled the air. Everyone on the Animarium had come to listen. Jenny smiled and said "Thank you. If the Partridges don't mind, I am also a HUGE Pretenders fan. If they know this song, let's do it together."

They did, and the 2nd song played was 'Message Of Love'…

_Now the reason we're here  
>As man and woman<br>Is to love each other  
>Take care of each other<br>When love walks in the room  
>Everybody stand up<br>Oh it's good, good, good  
>Like brigitte bardot<em>

_Now look at the people_  
><em>In the streets, in the bars<em>  
><em>We are all of us in the gutter<em>  
><em>But some of us are looking at the stars<em>  
><em>Look round the room<em>  
><em>Life is unkind<em>  
><em>We fall but we keep gettin' up<em>  
><em>Over and over and over and over and over and over<em>

_Me and you, every night, every day_  
><em>We'll be together always this way<em>  
><em>Your eyes are blue like the heavens above<em>  
><em>Talk to me darlin' with a message of love<em>

_Now the reason we're here_  
><em>Every man, every woman<em>  
><em>Is to help each other<em>  
><em>Stand by each other<em>  
><em>When love walks in the room<em>  
><em>Everybody stand up<em>  
><em>Oh it's good, good good<em>  
><em>Say I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you<em>

_Talk to me darlin'_

More applause filled the island as the group started another song.

_Long time since I've seen your smile  
>But when I close my eyes<br>I remember  
>You were no more than a child<br>But then so was I  
>Young and tender<em>

_Time carries on_  
><em>I guess it always will<em>  
><em>But deep inside my heart<em>  
><em>Time stands still<em>

_Stay for awhile_  
><em>Well it's good to see Your smile<em>  
><em>And I love your company<em>  
><em>Stay for awhile<em>  
><em>And remember the days gone by<em>  
><em>For a moment it can seem<em>  
><em>Just the way it used to be<em>

_Snowfalls, phone calls, broken hearts_  
><em>Clear summer days<em>  
><em>Warm and lazy<em>  
><em>Long walks, long talks, after dark<em>  
><em>We vowed we'd never forget<em>  
><em>Now it's hazy<em>

_Time takes its toll_  
><em>And time alters our view<em>  
><em>It would be nice to<em>  
><em>Spend some time with you<em>

_Stay for awhile  
>Well it's good to see Your smile<br>And I love your company  
>Stay for awhile<br>And remember the days gone by  
>For a moment it can seem<br>Just the way it used to be_

More cheers filled the small island. Right then, the fountain erupted into action. "Figures. We start having a good time, some loony tries to ruin it. Now what?" Phoebe Halliwell fumed.

"The Black Reality Gem! It seems that Captain Cold, Dark Spectre, Bizarro, Angle Man, the new Star Sapphire, the Riddler, and Wolfbane have joined together with several Putties, Tengas…and…Skugs?" Hawkman asked. "Aren't they normally the VR Troopers problem?"

"Well, this time they're ours. We had best get to Point Place and NOW!" Isis 1 shouted.

"Isis, you stay here this time. Your counterpart is coming with us. I'm going as well." Batman 1 told her rather uncharacteristically gently. "Both of the Hawks, along with the Zeo Rangers from our visiting Universe, your Trini, our Titans, our Flash, Bill, Tracy, Mark, Karen, Firestorm, both Billys, and our Black Canary. Let's get this done."

"And since the bad guys have already made their move, you Rangers had better morph," said Black Canary 1.

"Right," said Billy 1 with a nod. "It's Morphin Time!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

Bill then made the call: "THUNDERCATS, TIME TO ROCK! TIGER!"

"COUGAR!"

Billy 2 then commanded, "It's Morphin Time!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"PYRAMIDAS!"

Jason 2 ordered, "It's Morphin Time!"

"ZEO RANGER I, PINK!"

"ZEO RANGER II, YELLOW!"

"ZEO RANGER III, BLUE!"

"ZEO RANGER IV, GREEN!"

"ZEO RANGER V, RED!"

Finally, Karen made the call for herself and her brother, "Geo Rangers, Unite!"

"POWER OF WIND!"

"POWER OF WATER!"

Once all of the chosen Rangers morphed, they were on their way.

As this was going on, Wonder Woman 2 was watching the sky, when her double walked over to her. "Um, Diana, can we talk?" Wonder Woman 1 asked.

"Sure. What's up?"

"Have you ever fallen for someone you work with…and they're younger than you?"

Wonder Woman 2 looked at her other self. "Zack?" It wasn't really a question.

"Yes."

As this was going on, Steven Hyde was looking at the white disc in his hands. He was in the Formans' basement, worrying about his girlfriend, Jackie Burkhardt, when the same nausea swept over him.

-God, I'm needed- he thought. Within seconds, he took the disc, which he now knew was a ThunderMorpher, and disappeared from the basement in a white flash.

Normally, Point Place, Wisconsin is a quiet, rather dull place to grow up. NOT TODAY! Dark Spectre summoned a group of Skugs to trash the town…and find the Black Reality Gem. Hyde, not knowing this, had it on him, hidden in his outfit. He was going to give it to Jackie. But then all of this started up.

Hyde appeared in the city, only to find himself surrounded by Tengas and Hunger Dogs. As they slowly moved in on him, Hyde frowned and said, "If you uglies are trying to ruin my day, you're going to have to do a lot better than that." Finally, he shouted, "THUNDERCATS, TIME TO ROCK! JAGUAR!" This surprised the Tengas and Hunger Dogs. Clad in a white version of the ThunderCats' outfits, with a black T on his chest, Steven…or Hyde, as he preferred to be called, began to engage the evil foot-soldiers.

Hyde then took out a sword similar to Tommy's, but just as he was about to charge back into action, the sword spoke, in a voice similar to Alan Alda's, saying, "Shouldn't you have a plan before you go out there and risk getting us both killed?"

-A talking sword?- Hyde thought. –It's official. I have completely lost my mind.-

As this was going on, Eric Forman, Donna Pinciotti, Conner McKnight, Kira Ford, Ethan James, and Trent Mercer were walking along when they happened to come across the fight. Conner looked over. "Eric, Donna, is that Hyde?"

"Yeah. Why is he surrounded by Hunger Dogs & Tengas?" Donna asked.

Kira mused "Why don't we beat them to a pulp and then ask them nicely?"

Eric agreed. "Let's nail 'em!

As one, the Dino Thunder Rangers joined in the fight, and they were shocked to see him morph. "How long has he been able to do that?" Ethan asked.

"First I've ever seen him do that!" Eric shouted.

"Shall we?" Conner asked. As one...

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"

"WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER!"

Hyde started battling Hunger Dogs and Tengas with a vengeance, landing several hard punches and kicks as well as taking down many with his new saber. After taking down the enemies in his immediate vicinity, he said to himself, "I got to say, I kind of like this." Not seeing anymore around, he yelled, "IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT?"

A cawing got his attention. As more Tengas and Hunger Dogs charged forward, the sword said, "Dear me. You probably shouldn't have said that."

"Oh, shut up," said Hyde as he thumped the sword on the head. He was about to reengage when he was joined by the Dino Thunder Rangers.

As they fought, Eric, the Black Dino Thunder Ranger asked, "Hyde, are you okay?"

"Never better," answered Hyde. Suddenly, he chanced to stop as he thought that voice sounded familiar. He had no time to ponder the matter any further, though. Conner fought off several lackeys with his Tyranno Staff. Ethan did the same with his Tricera Shield, Kira with her Ptera Grips, Eric with his Bracchio Staff, Trent with his Drago Sword, and Donna with her Sabertooth Power Bow.

Once the creeps in the immediate vicinity were taken care of, the Red Dino Thunder Ranger asked, "Alright, dude, how long have you been doing this?"

"This is my first time," answered Hyde honestly. "And why do you sound so familiar?" Pointing to the Black Dino Ranger, he asked, "And for that matter, how did you know my name?"

Once again, the Rangers were interrupted, this time by a dark voice yelling, "WHERE IS IT?" All turned to see Dark Spectre in giant form stomping through Point Place. "WHERE IS THE BLACK REALITY GEM?" Seeing the Rangers down below, he tilted his head to the side, before pointing at the new White Thundercat. "YOU! YOU HAVE THE GEM! GIVE IT TO ME!"

"What's he talking about?" asked Donna.

"If he's talking about what I think he's talking about, I'm not giving it to him!" said Hyde defiantly.

"Then I guess we'll just have to take it from you," came another voice. The seven Rangers turned to see Captain Cold, the source of the voice. With him were Bizarro, Star Sapphire, Angle Man, the Riddler, and Wolfbane, along with more Tengas, not to mention Putties and Skugs. Captain Cold fired his freeze gun, but the ice blast never reached its targets.

A wall of fire burst up between the Rangers and the villains. The fire dissipated as all turned to see many more heroes joining in the fight. Isis 2 said, "Looks like we caught you cold, Captain Cold."

Dark Spectre then said, "It makes no difference how many of you there are. We will destroy you all!" But before Dark Spectre could make a move, he was taken down by multiple superspeed strikes. "WHO DARES. . .?"

"WE DARE!" cried the voice of Paige Mathews, the Purple Wild Force Ranger. Dark Spectre saw the Wild Force Megazord in Cheetah Mode.

With Paige by his side in the cockpit, Cole said, "You're going down, Dark Spectre!"

The Predazord then approached. From his own cockpit, Merrick added, "And you're going down hard!" With that, both Megazords double-teamed Dark Spectre.

Back on the ground, Flash 1 sped forward and knocked down Captain Cold. Getting up, Cold held up his freeze gun and said, "You're going to wish you'd stayed dead, Flash. I'll freeze you into oblivion!"

RPM had fought off some Putties, Tengas, and Skugs when he saw Captain Cold aiming at Barry. As Cold fired, RPM dashed towards Captain Cold, grabbed him, and put Cold right in the path of his own freeze ray, freezing him and leaving only his head exposed. RPM smiled and joked, "You really need to work on your aim, Cold, because you just froze yourself!"

Shivering, Captain Cold sputtered out, "N. . . n. . . no f. . . f. . . fair!"

The Riddler asked Nightwing, "What's green and black and is the most treasured thing on Earth? Me!" He then swung at Nightwing with his cane, missing horribly.

Nightwing then quipped back, "Hey, Riddler, what's black and white and going back to jail? You!" He then knocked him out with one punch.

The visiting Zeo Rangers and the Dino Thunder Rangers were battling Wolfbane. But even with an 11-to-1 advantage, they were each taken down one-by-one. "You puny Rangers are no match for me!"

"We'll see about that, Wolfbane," said Conner defiantly.

The Dino Thunder Rangers then cried out, "Super Dino Mode!" With their increased strength, they were able to take Wolfbane down, but not out.

"This guy's tougher than I thought," said Kira.

"Let us lend a hand," said Jason 2.

"Or rather, a foot," joked Zack 2. The Zeo Rangers then performed their explosive flying kick, temporarily disorienting Wolfbane.

Though hurt, Wolfbane remained defiant. He coughed out, "Is that. . .(cough). . . all you've got (cough, cough)?"

"Not even close, ugly," said Kimberly 2.

"That was just a small sample," said Justin.

"Let's show him what we're made of," said Tanya 2. With that, the Zeo Rangers then performed their flipping energy ball attack, sending Wolfbane flying.

"That's not all," said Ethan. "Not by a long shot."

The Zeo Rangers then summoned the Zeo Blaster, while the Dino Thunder Rangers combined their weapons into the Z-Rex Blaster. Both weapons were fired, but Wolfbane was still standing!

"I don't believe this!" yelled Donna. "We've hit this guy with everything but the kitchen sink, but he keeps coming back for more!"

"Not quite everything. Shield of Triumph!" commanded Conner. Ethan and Kira then siphoned some of their energy into the shield, transforming Conner into the Triassic Ranger. He and Wolfbane then disappeared into another dimension, where Conner gave Wolfbane a beating. After Wolfbane was sent crashing back into the real world, Conner reverted back to his normal state. "Had enough?"

"I can still crush you, Rangers!" yelled Wolfbane.

"In that case. . ." Conner trailed off as he took on his Battelizer form. He landed a hard stretching punch to Wolfbane that sent him flying. As Wolfbane struggled to get up, Conner leaped into the air and landed a stretching kick. When he landed, Conner commanded, "Dragon Yo-Yo!" A few hits took Wolfbane down again. Conner said, "Now, we end this." He then jumped into the air again, and fired the cannons on his shoulders, finally destroying Wolfbane.

Bill, Tracy, Karen, Mark, Black Canary 1, Billy 2, Trini 2, and most of the home Titans were battling Putties, Tengas, and Skugs. Close by Hawkman and Hawkwoman were fighting off the same enemy types with their maces, as Hawkman cried out, "Remember, the only way to defeat the Skugs is for them to make contact with each other!"

"Which is obviously easier said than done," said Hawkwoman.

"This might help," said Karen as she blew away some of the Skugs. Inevitably, several of them made contact with each other and disappeared.

"My turn," said Black Canary 1 as she used her Canary Cry to send Putties, Tengas, and Skugs flying. More of the Skugs made contact with each other, causing them to disintegrate.

Firestorm flew around and used his powers to rearrange the molecules of Putties, making them defenseless and easy prey. He also used his powers to halt the advances of the Skugs. "Thanks, Firestorm," said Bill.

"We'll do the rest," said Tracy as she and Bill pushed the now-defenseless Skugs into each other.

Billy 2 ran over to the defenseless Putties and put them out of their misery. "This sure beats a normal day at the office."

Trini 2 did the same and said, "I guess so."

Mark was knocked down by a Tenga and landed next to a fire hydrant. Smiling, he was given an idea. He said, "Hey, Firestorm, open this up, will you?"

"What for?" asked Firestorm.

"Just trust me," said Mark. Shrugging, Firestorm did as he was told, opening up the hydrant with his powers. "This isn't exactly legal, but. . ." He then manipulated the water to wipe out several Putties, Tengas, and Skugs. When that was done, he placed the water back into the hydrant and Firestorm sealed it back up. Smiling underneath his helmet, Mark said, "See? No harm done. Except to the uglies."

"Nice work," said Firestorm. Winking, he then added, "And I won't tell anyone, either." Mark smiled at this.

Green Lanterns Kyle Rayner and Billy 1 were battling Star Sapphire. She attacked with Sapphire beams, but both GL's easily blocked the shots. Kyle created a ring-generated sledge hammer and knocked her back. Sapphire's energy field protected her from serious harm. Billy 1 then created a mace and knocked her further back, but Sapphire was far from finished. She then created a bow that struck down Billy 1 and launched ninja stars at Kyle, but he managed to avoid them. Billy 1 recovered and joined Kyle in simultaneously punching Star Sapphire right in the face with glowing green fists. As she flew into the side of a building, Kyle said, "Sorry to do this to a lady, but. . ."

"No need to apologize," said Billy 1. "This is no lady."

"Enough of this!" yelled Star Sapphire. "I'll destroy the both of you!" She then fired a Sapphire beam. Kyle and Billy 1 responded with ring blasts. The beams collided with each other in a battle of wills. But as powerful as Star Sapphire was, she was simply no match for the combined will of two Green Lanterns, as she was overwhelmed and sent screaming to the ground unconscious.

Cyborg 1 blasted Putties with his arm cannon, destroying them. He also blasted Tengas and Skugs. "These guys just don't know when to quit."

Red Arrow shrugged and said, "Their loss." He then fired a fire arrow into a Putty, incinerating it and igniting more. He then took a boxing glove arrow and knocked a Skug into some of its companions, taking them out.

Cyborg 1 raised an eyebrow at this. "You still use those ridiculous things?"

"Hey, they're getting the job done, aren't they?" asked Red Arrow as he fired a stun arrow at a Tenga.

Isis 2 handled Angle Man easily, destroying his angler with a single lightning strike. "Hey! I didn't even do anything yet!"

"And you're not going to either," said Isis 2 as she manipulated the ground beneath him into a temporary natural prison. "That should hold you until you're back behind bars."

Hyde was knocked down by Putties and Tengas. He got to one knee only to see them moving in on him. However, he was saved by a concussive blast that sent them flying. The Purple Thundercat landed by the White Thundercat and helped him to his feet. Smiling underneath her helmet, the Purple Thundercat said, "Hi, honey. Did you miss me?"

This caused Hyde to do a double-take. "Jackie?" he asked in surprise. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," answered Jackie with a nod. "I guess you got caught up in all this too, huh?"

"We need to talk when this is all over," said Hyde.

"Right," said Jackie with a nod. "Right now, the others need help." Hyde nodded as he and Jackie rejoined the fight.

Troia and Supergirl landed several punches on Bizarro, but Bizarro bashed them away. "Puny Troia! Puny Supergirl! No match for Bizarro! Me, Bizarro, strongest man in w…" It was as far as he could get, for both Supergirl and Troia had gotten together and hit him with a force that rivaled Superman & Wonder Woman combined, sending him into a building, then the ground.

"There are only 2 things strong about you, Bizarro, one of them's your B.O. …" Troia started.

"…and the other's your halitosis!" Supergirl finished.

Bizarro stood up, shouting "Stupid Supergirl and Troia! Me crush you!"

"I don't think so! Try this on for size!" cried Starfire as she blasted Bizarro with Starbolts.

Unfazed, Bizarro yelled, "Stupid Starfire! Bizarro invulnerable!" He then fired his heat vision, but Starfire was able to dodge and fired a Starbolt along the path of Bizarro's heat vision, temporarily blinding him in his left eye and causing him pain.

"Raven, we need your help!" yelled Starfire as she continued to fire away at Bizarro.

Raven 1 used her telekinesis to send Putties, Tengas, and Skugs flying. Some of the Skugs made contact with each other, destroying themselves. Raven 1 was able to destroy more with her shadow manipulation power, trapping them and forcing them to touch. When she heard Starfire's cry for help, she simply said, "On my way." She then used her telekinesis to send Bizarro into the side of a building. She attempted to trap him with her shadow manipulation power, but Bizarro blasted himself free with his heat vision, despite his left eye not being usable.

Bizarro said, "Puny Titans! Stupid Titans! No stop Bizarro!"

"Maybe they can't," said a voice from this shadows. "But this might." Bizarro turned only to socked in the jaw. As he fell unconscious, Batman 1 stepped out of the shadows, having knocked out Bizarro with a single punch, courtesy of a Blue Kryptonite ring.

Most of the Skugs had been defeated. Realizing that all of the head villains except for Dark Spectre had been beaten, one Tenga said, "Let's get out of here!" The Tengas cawed and took their leave.

The Putties were left all alone. Tracy said, "You clayheads have a choice: You can either run while you still can, or stay and get your tails kicked." The Putties looked to consult with each other. Whatever they may have said, they seemed to agree. They teleported away.

"Guess they're not as stupid as we thought," said Bill.

Meanwhile, Dark Spectre knocked down both of the Megazords he was battling. He said, "You were foolish to challenge me!" He then breathed fire at them, causing more damage.

Danny said, "Man! I thought this guy might be tough, but this is ridiculous!"

"We're taking a real beating!" agreed Alyssa.

Taylor then transmitted to the Rangers on the ground, "If any of you down there can hear me, we could use some help up here! I repeat, we could use some help!"

The Rangers on the ground got the message. Conner said, "Don't worry, help is on the way."

"Bracchio!" ordered Eric. At his command, the Bracchio Zord made its way towards Point Place. The rest of the Dino Thunderzords deployed from it and combined into its own Megazord formation. Eric watched from the ground as Conner, Ethan, Kira, Trent, and Donna did battle with Dark Spectre, knocking him down. Dark Spectre quickly got back up and kicked down the Dino Thunder Megazord. However this allowed the Wild Force Megazord Cheetah Mode as well as the Predazord to recover. They both then took down Dark Spectre again.

"We have to stop him right now," said Max. "We can't take much more punishment."

"Agreed," said Cole with a nod. "Merrick, you ready?"

"I am," answered Merrick with a nod. "Dino Rangers, you ready?"

"Ready and waiting," answered Conner for his team.

"Mind if I join you up there?" asked Eric.

"Be our guest," answered Trent. With that, Eric joined his friends in the cockpit as the Dino Thunder Megazord linked up to the Bracchio Zord.

"Hit me with your best shot!" challenged Dark Spectre.

"You asked for it," said Paige. With that, the Wild Force Megazord Cheetah Mode performed its finisher. The Predazord followed that up with its own finisher. The Dino Thunder Rangers then launched their Megazord from the Bracchio Zord and struck Dark Spectre with multiple axe strikes.

Severely injured, Dark Spectre cried, "No! NO!" He then fell to the ground and exploded! However, despite being badly injured, he still lived! In a much weaker voice, Dark Spectre choked out, "I'll. . . be. . . back." He then teleported out.

The zords all returned to their hiding places as the Wild Force Rangers and Dino Thunder Rangers rejoined the other heroes on the ground. Noticing that Kyle was missing, Ethan asked, "Hey, where's Green Lantern?"

"He went to turn Cold, Sapphire, Bizarro, Angle Man, and Riddler over to the proper authorities," answered Troia. The assembled Rangers then demorphed. . . including the new Purple and White Thundercats.

"Eric? Donna?" asked Hyde in surprise. "Now it makes sense, the way you two disappear all the time."

"Sorry for keeping this from you, Hyde," said Eric apologetically. "But we hope you understand."

"Oh, I do," said Hyde. "Believe me, I do. Now, anyway."

"But how long have you and Jackie been doing this?" asked Donna.

"We just got started," answered Jackie.

"The bigger question now is, where is the Black Reality Gem?" asked Supergirl.

"Hyde, Dark Spectre seemed to think you had it," said Conner. "Any idea what that was all about?"

"You mean this?" asked Hyde as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a black gemstone. He explained, "I was walking to the record store when I kicked something in the street. I was going to give it to Jackie, but I guess that's out of the question now."

"One thing puzzles me, though," said Trini 2. "We've got two Reality Gems already, and they both affected one of our own. And yet, you seem unaffected. How is that?"

"Are you kidding?" asked Jackie, barely controlling her giggles. "Steven here is as traditionally masculine as they come!"

"If that's the case," said Billy 1, "maybe he's so set in his beliefs that the gem didn't affect him."

"Whatever the case," said Batman 1, "we need that gem. Will you come with us, Steven?"

"First of all, I go by Hyde," said Hyde. "Second, I have. . . issues with authority figures. But I've seen and read enough about you guys that I think I might be able to trust you. So, I'll make a judgement call and say sure, why not?" He then handed Batman 1 the Black Reality Gem.

"Thank you," said Batman 1 with a nod. "Now, let's get back to the Animarium." With that, everyone there teleported out.

When they arrived, the Black Reality Gem flew out of Batman 1's hand and joined the other two. Paige then noticed her half-sisters there. "Prue! Piper! Phoebe!"

As the Purple Wild Force Ranger was getting reacquainted with the Charmed Ones, the Dino Thunder Rangers looked around the Animarium. . . and were surprised with what they were seeing. "Whoa," said Ethan. "This is too weird."

"As opposed to all the weirdness we see on a regular basis?" asked Kira with a smirk.

Confused that he seemed to be seeing two of everybody, Hyde took off his glasses, blew them, wiped them, and put them back on. "What's going on here?"

"Oh, it's a long story," answered Jackie.

Soon, the Wild Force Rangers and Dino Thunder Rangers had to take their leave. "We'd better get back to Turtle Cove," said Cole. "Master Org's not going to rest on his laurels just because we're not there."

"We'd better get back to Point Place as well," said Conner. "Mesogog's not going to take a break either."

Right after the Wild Force and Dino Thunder Rangers left, Shirley said, "I'm worried about Danny. He's nowhere to be found. It's like he's dropped off the Animarium completely."

Little did she realize that, in a way, she was right. . .

On the moon, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, and Lex Luthor were conversing with an unknown figure. Rita asked, "Why should we trust you?"

"Because they think I'm not good enough," answered their new acquaintance. "I want revenge just as much as you do."

"Very well," said Luthor. "Bring us their gems and you will be rewarded most handsomely."

Danny Partridge stepped out of the shadows with an evil grin on his face. "Oh, I'll get their gems alright. So long as you live up to your end of the bargain, I'll live up to mine."

If he had a mouth, Zedd would have smiled. Instead he thought to himself with glee, 'This may work out better than I expected.'

Back on the Animarium, however, both Martian Manhunters and Phoebe Halliwell were aware of this new development. "We'd better get in touch with Batman. Danny has done what we thought he would do," said Martian Manhunter 1.

Piper looked at both Prue and Isis 1. "Are the fakes ready?"

"Yeah. And the trap is set. I don't think Keith and the other ThunderCats are going to like this, though." Prue told her middle sister.

"Actually, it was Keith who came up with this plan, in case something like this came about. Princess Shayla, Keith, Isis, and myself put this together. However, I am worried about how Shirley will react…especially when she finds out what I have learned about Danny." Batman 1 told Prue.

"What is it?" Prue asked.

"The possibility of Lex Luthor being Danny's true father." A disgusted Batman 1 told them. Both sisters gasped in shock.

"That. . . that can't be," said Piper in disbelief.

Just then, another portal was opened and the fountain sprang up. Princess Shayla said, "It looks like the Yellow Reality Gem is next."

"Yes," said Superman 2. "And it looks like we're headed back to Wisconsin. Port Washington, Wisconsin, to be exact."

"Well, at least now we finally get to see some action on our world," said Rocky 2.

"But I'm worried, though," said Carol. "Dana and J. T. are still there."

"Let's just hope they don't get caught up in all of this," said Frank.

NEXT: Power Of The Sun


	5. Power of The Sun

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Chapter 4._

**REALITY GEMS 4: POWER OF THE SUN**

On the Animarium, the Batman 1 was going over a recent conversation that he had with Lucius Fox around 5 months ago…

_**Five Months Ago:**_

The Batman was going through a recent conversation he had had with his Chief Officer, Lucius Fox. Fox ran the daily dealings in Wayne Enterprises, leaving Bruce free to be…the Dark Knight.

Bruce had asked Lucius about the Shadow ThunderCat's motorcycle…how it seemed to be almost a virtual twin to the Batcycle. The answer: "You aren't the only hero whose secrets I keep"

Not too long afterwards, Fox had a conversation with Zordon. "MR. FOX. I TRUST ALL IS IN READINESS?"

"Yes Zordon. The weapons, cycle, and outfit for the Shadow ThunderCat are ready. All they need is the right candidate.

Zordon was looking down at a military bio of Capt. Daniel Aydelott. "TRUST ME. I HAVE FOUND THE RIGHT PERSON FOR THE JOB."

_**Now:**_

Batman looked over the documents he had discovered from hacking into Luthor's computers. The discovery that he had found out about Danny Partridge, quite frankly, made him rather ill.

Lex Luthor had his seed implanted in Shirley Partridge 14 years ago, when she thought she was pregnant with her husband's child. That seed was destroyed, and replaced with Luthor's own. "The Partridges do not need to know this…it would destroy them." Batman said to himself. He then destroyed all evidence about Danny's true father in the file…and vowed to never reveal this to anyone…

_**14 years ago:**_

Lex Luthor was fuming. The mysterious Blue Tiger had once more interfered with his plans to ruin some of the top CEOs in America, even though he had successfully gotten most of their monetal assets. The Blue Tiger had been a thorn in his side since his costumed days. He had suspected that he was San Pueblo Police Captain James Partridge, and was married to a Shirley Renfrew Partridge. They had a 4 year old son, and a 2 year old daughter, and were trying for three more.

-_This couldn't have come out any better than if I had planned it myself_.- he grinned evilly as he called his personal doctor. "Doctor Kelley! I would like you to take some of my…seed…for an experiment that I would like to test as soon as possible."

_**14 years later…**_

Reuben Kincaid, the group's manager, had arrived at the Partridge home. Keith, Laurie, Chris, and Tracy were with Bill Engvall on an emergency as the ThunderCats, unknown to Danny, and Shirley was busy. "Danny, my boy, I received a personal letter addressed for you…and only you. Where's your mother?"

"She's inside. Thanks." Danny grinned, momentarily forgetting about his recent exchange with his brothers and sisters about their new, strange behavior, and why he wasn't included. Instead, he put this aside as he opened the letter. He read…

_Danny Partridge:_

_I have been chosen to tell you that you have been chosen to be the heir of Alexander Luthor…and why you are so different from your family. You, it seems that you share several things in common with Mr. Luthor, especially your same-mindedness in how to make money. Please meet me at the taco stand tomorrow around noon, and I will try to explain everything._

_Sidney Happersen, ESQ._

"HMMM." Danny mused. "I have an appointment to keep…"

Three days later, using the codes he had gained from Happersen, Danny walked into the elegant boardroom. He had already transferred large amounts of cash into his own account, but felt there was more he needed to know. He had a DVD disc…and had found a computer which took that specific disc. Popping it in…Danny was shocked when a full-blown holographic image of Lex Luthor appeared.

"Holy…"Danny started, when the holographic image spoke.

_"Hello, Daniel. You are probably wondering why I have sent for you. The reason is this…you may have been raised by James and Shirley Partridge…but your lineage is not theirs. Daniel…you are my son. And as such, heir to the Luthor fortune."_

The news floored Danny. "Wait…why doesn't my mom know this?" He felt shock. He always wondered why the Justice League and the Power Rangers always went after Lex Luthor…and why he was upset when they caught him and put him in prison. This answered a part of his question…why was he so different from his family?

_"The reason is in these medical files in your safe deposit vault in the World HQ for LexCorp. Your father was my main foe back then…long before Superman. With the Luthor resources…now nothing will stand in your way. When I am gone, these resources will be yours, for you to use resources as you see fit. Farewell, my son." _With that, the image faded.

"Son? Now things will be explained! Watch out world, there's a new Luthor in town!" Danny snickered to himself.

Recently, it also seemed that Keith, Laurie, Chris, and Tracy were spending a LOT of time with Bill Engvall, which really confused him. One recent time, he came into the garage where they were talking…and they threw him out. They spent a lot of time with Engvall…and for some reason, he just bugged the hell out of Danny…as if he took his place in something. Ever since the ThunderCats first appeared, they have been running out at all hours of the night and mom seems to allow this…for no…NO WAY!

He then came upon Shirley and Bill talking. Bill began to tell her "The way it was explained to me, Keith, Laurie, Chris, and Tracy needed a like-minded person on their team, which is how I came to be the Blue ThunderCat. Danny was supposed to be, but it turns out that the No. 1 rule that they must abide by is: 'Never use your powers for personal gain.' Turns out that Danny would have used his powers for profit."

Shirley sighed. "This explains a lot. Things are already rather fragile between you and Danny as it is. If he finds this out, he'll really hate you for it. What about Keith, Laurie, Chris, and Tracy?"

"For some reason, they're happy with it. They totally agree with Zordon's decision about this, and we've been getting along great."

"Keith looks at you as an older brother, and Laurie, Chris, and Tracy see you as a substitute father. They adore you…and…my feelings go without saying. You are a brave, wonderful, heroic man, Bill Engvall, and I am madly in love with you." Shirley then finished the conversation with a passionate kiss, which he eagerly returned.

Fuming, Danny stormed out of the house into the night air. –_NO! Why him? What's wrong with making money with superpowers? He's stolen my family, my powers…and my birthright! I do NOT believe this, this can't be happening! Alright, they really feel like this, they can have Mr. Bill _super cool_ Engvall! I can do without any of them!_-

And with that, the seeds of hate and revenge were sown. Danny Partridge was determined to one day bring down the ThunderCats, The Justice League, and all superheroes…along with his own family. –_You all asked for this…God help me, some day you're gonna regret it!_-

_**Present:**_

While the Batman 1 was pondering what he had found out, Lilly Foster-Lambert was walking around, holding her favorite doll, Mr. Buttons. "Are you bored, Mr. Buttons?" she asked. She motioned the doll to make it look like it was nodding. "So am I. I wish the others would finish fighting so we can go home." She soon walked up to Isis 1. "Isis?" Isis 1 looked down at the child and smiled. Lilly continued, "I was thinking…how did you get your powers? I mean, how does a person become a superhero, anyway?"

Isis 1 looked at Lilly. "Bored?"

"Uh-huh."

The Human Egyptian Goddess of Nature sat Lilly on a pedestal, and began to explain, without revealing her identity, "Well, it all started when I was on an expedition in Egypt about 6 years ago…

_**Egypt, 6 years ago: **_

Andrea Thomas looked over at the head of the expedition and frowned. He was full of himself, and it showed. Fed up, she decided to go on her own, when a voice that only she heard summoned her to a certain pyramid.

Once she was there, she started digging only 4 feet away. She didn't know why, she just felt that she should. Soon, she uncovered a jeweled box, decorated with a scarab on the top. Andrea started to summon the rest of the party, when the same voice told her not to; that this was for her and her alone.

Opening the box, she found an amulet, shaped like cow's horns holding a sun disc, on a chain necklace. A scroll was with it, in Egyptian hieroglyphics. Andrea felt that she should put the necklace on, and after she did, she found that she was able to read the scroll. It told her…

_You are heir to the powers of the Goddess Isis. Originally owned by Queen Hapsetsut, this will give you powers over the animals and elements. You will soar as the falcon soars, run with the speed of gazelles, and command the elements of sky and earth. To gain these powers, simply speak the words 'Oh, Mighty Isis!'_

Andrea looked at the amulet. –Can't lose anything by trying- she thought to herself. Standing, she soon spoke the three words…

"OH, MIGHTY ISIS!"

In minutes, she was reborn as Isis, ready to protect humanity.

_**Present:**_

"…and that's all, in a nutshell." Isis 1 told her.

"Wow. Neat," said Lilly with a smile.

Isis 1 returned the smile. "It is, isn't it?"

Just then, the Charmed Ones and the Power Angels walked up to them. "The fake Gems are ready. Your counterpart has created their signal so that no one outside of the Animarium can tell the difference." Prue Halliwell told her.

Sabrina added "Before the heroes go to Port Washington, we can take hold of the real Gems and hide them within ourselves. Jill, Kelly, and Julie can protect the Red, Black, and Pink Reality Gems."

"…and whoever's going to Port Washington, I'm going with them." Kris finished.

"Me, too. I haven't seen any action so far." Tommy 1 spoke.

"We're going, too. We haven't done anything either." Rocky 1 spoke for the Zeo 1 team.

"I'm going as well." Superman 1finished. "Anyone else on the team?"

"Count me in," said Brendan. "I'm the only Geo Ranger who hasn't seen any action yet."

"We're going too," said Robin, speaking up for his team of Titans.

Wonder Woman 2, Martian Manhunter 2, and Flash 2 walked up. Wonder Woman 2 said, "And us as well."

"Don't forget about us," said Aisha as she and Adam 2 stepped forward.

"And me," said Samantha. "I want to see what your world is like."

"Then it's settled," said Superman 1. "Let's go!"

In Port Washington, Wisconsin, Dana Foster was sitting on the couch watching TV with her boyfriend Rich Halke and her stepbrother, John Thomas (J. T.) Lambert. They were at the apartment that Dana shared with J. T.'s girlfriend, Samantha "Sam" Milano. J. T. and Rich shared their own apartment across the hall and were over for dinner. Currently, Sam was at the grocery store buying what they would need for dinner tonight. J. T. was flipping through channels when he came across a news report about the Power Rangers. "Hey, check this out, another story about the Power Rangers," he said.

Dana rolled her eyes and asked, "When are they going to stop shoving these stories down our throats?"

"Oh, come on, honey, they can't be that bad," said Rich.

"Rich, when are you going to grow up?" asked Dana. "We don't even know if these 'Power Rangers' exist. And even if they do, they're nothing but a bunch of immature, publicity-hogging phonies who do more harm than good, especially with those big robots they're supposed to have."

"Give it a rest, Barky," said J. T. "One: You're just jealous because they can do more than you, and Two: At least they aren't a bunch of lying, thieving ambulance chasers."

"Low blow, J.T. Not all lawyers are crooks." Rich corrected him.

"Thanks, Rich. Anyway, jealousy has nothing to do with it," said Dana. "And as far as the female Rangers go, they're just another reason why society thinks they can hold women down."

"I don't think that at all," said Rich. "If anything, I think the female Power Rangers empower women."

Sam then walked in, saying, "Hey, guys. Dinner should be ready shortly." As she was sorting through her groceries, she realized she was missing something. "Oh, I forgot to get some eggs. Would one of you mind running down to the store and getting some for me?"

"I'll go," said Dana as she stood up. "No offense, Rich, but I just need to get away from J. T. for awhile."

As Dana picked up her purse and walked towards the door, J. T. quipped, "Don't hurry back."

"Oh, believe me, I won't," said Dana just before shutting the door.

Dana was in the parking lot, walking towards her car, when something hit her in the back of the head. "Ow!" Turning around, she yelled, "J. T.!" She soon realized he was nowhere to be found. She looked around, then looked down and noticed a yellow stone lying on the ground. "What's this?" she asked herself as she knelt down and picked it up. She stared at the stone and was surprised when it began glowing. Suddenly, it flew into her heart, suiting her up in a yellow costume. "WHAT THE H***?" yelled Dana in surprise. She looked into her car window and saw what she was now wearing. "This is not happening."

Elsewhere in Port Washington, the selected group of heroes landed on top of a building. Looking around, Brendan smiled and said, "Home, sweet home. Too bad we can't stay long."

As Superman 1 searched the city with his x-ray and telescopic vision, Kris asked, "Anything, Superman?"

"Not yet," answered Superman 1. Then he saw something. "Wait. Trouble." Deactivating his vision, Superman turned to the assembled group of Rangers and said, "You'd better morph, Rangers."

"Right," said Adam 2 with a nod. "It's Morphin Time!"

"MASTODON!"

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!"

Tommy 1 gave the same command. "It's Morphin Time!"

"TIGERZORD!"

"STEGASAURUS!"

Adam 1 then cried, "Go Zeo!"

"ZEO RANGER I, PINK!"

"ZEO RANGER II, YELLOW!"

"ZEO RANGER III, BLUE!"

"ZEO RANGER IV, BLACK!"

"ZEO RANGER V, RED!"

"ZEO RANGER VI, PURPLE!"

"GOLD RANGER POWER!"

Brendan then made the call for himself, "Geo Rangers, Unite!"

"POWER OF EARTH!"

Finally, Kris commanded, "ANGEL POWER!" She punched her fist forward as the yellow gem on her bracelet glowed, suiting her up in her yellow bodysuit. She then said, "Let's go!"

Dana Foster, now the Yellow Solar Geo Ranger, said to herself, "This is not happening."

"Oh, but it is," said a sinister voice behind her. Dana turned to see a group of villains behind her: Darkonda, Metallo, Solomon Grundy, Giganta, Bloodsport, Silver Banshee, Golden Glider, Scorpina, Louie Kaboom, as well as several Cogs and Quantrons. Darkonda, the previous speaker, said, "It appears the Yellow Reality Gem is inside you. Give it to us!"

Dana was too frightened and shocked. Finally, she managed to get out, "I can't."

"Then we'll just take it from you," said Bloodsport, pointing a bazooka at her. "After we kill you!"

Bloodsport fired his bazooka at Dana, only to have a figure in green land in front of her. The Green Earth Geo Ranger swung his Earth Axe, sending the blast back to the source. Bloodsport screamed in surprise as his weapon was destroyed. Dana's green-clad savior turned to her and asked, "You okay?"

Dana just nodded, saying, "Yeah. Thanks." She then tilted her head slightly, thinking to herself, _That voice. . . that can't be. . .Brendan?_

"She'll die of old age before any of you creeps hurt her!" another voice bellowed. The gang of thugs turned to see Wonder Woman 2 standing there. "Hello, Bloodsport. Still acting like a complete jackass, I see."

"Jackass doesn't even begin to cover it!" Kat 1 added.

-This cannot be happening!- Dana thought to herself.

The fight was on. The Titans engaged the Quantrons and Cogs. Robin skillfully fought them off with his bo staff. Cyborg 2 blasted more with his arm cannon. "Carefull, guys," cried Cyborg 2. "Try not to damage any cars out here.

"That won't be a problem for me," said Robin. He then jumped on the roof of one car and threw an exploding batarang, causing major damage to both enemy types.

It soon became obvious that the Cogs and Quantrons were no match for Superboy and Wonder Girl's combined strength. As Superboy destroyed some of the enemies with his heat vision, he said, "And they say I've got no brains."

"Are you saying I'm a dumb blonde?" teased Wonder Girl. "You don't want to make me angry, do you?" She then wrapped her lasso around as many Cogs and Quantrons as she could, destroying them with electricity.

Changeling changed into a lion and pounced on several Cogs, tearing them apart. He then changed into a hawk and used his talons on a Quantron, attacking its eyes. As more Quantrons tried to help their comrade out, Changeling flew away, causing one Quantron to strike one of its own. In mid-air, Changeling changed into an ape, and landed on more Quantrons, taking them down. He then beat his chest, saying, "Me Changeling, king of jungle!" He laughed as he reverted back to his normal form, smiling as he saw more coming. "I'm having so much fun." He then charged the Quantrons and Cogs.

As Cogs and Quantrons surrounded her, Raven used her telekinesis to send them flying. Having heard Changeling's comments, she frowned and said, "This isn't supposed to be fun." She then used her shadow manipultion power to trap both enemy types and slam them into each other.

Speedy fired an exploding arrow, destroying Cogs and Quantrons. "Oh, come on, Raven, learn to live a little. I did." She then fired an EMP arrow, putting more enemies out of commission.

Giganta then said, "If you want to talk fun, how about fifty feet of fun?" Once she grew, Changeling responded by changing into a tyrannosaurus. He roared and overpowered Giganta, putting her down while making sure not to smash any cars.

Superman 1 was giving Metallo a beating. After a hard fall, Metallo stood up, saying, "It always has to come to this, doesn't it, Superman?" He then opened his chest, revealing his Kryptonite heart. . . only it didn't seem to affect his adversary at all! "That's impossible!" yelled Metallo in shock. "The Kryptonite. . ."

"Won't help you this time, Corbin," interrupted Superman 1 as he flew forward and landed three more hard punches, finally putting Metallo down for the count. Superman 1 crossed his arms and smiled, saying, "It pays to come from an alternate Universe."

Golden Glider flew after the new Ranger…only to be stopped by the Flash 2. "Hi honey, I'm home!" he quipped.

"DON'T HONEY ME, YOU SON OF A…" Glider started.

"Ah ,ah, ah! Watch your mouth before I wash it out with soap!" Wally said as he created a vortex, knocking Golden Glider to the ground. He then tied her up, and gagged her.

Brendan ran into the fray, skillfully tearing through Cogs and Quantrons with his axe. Kris Munroe, the Yellow Power Angel, fired electricity bolts at the Quantrons, blowing some up, and short-circuiting others while making her way over to Dana. "Ahhh. It's good to be me right now." Turning to Dana, she asked "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, thanks. Please don't take this the wrong way, since you just saved me from those creeps, but I'd rather not be involved with all of you."

"I felt the same way at first. But then, I realized that at least I can really do some good, unlike greedy, self serving politicians, thieving lawyers, and, corrupt judges and sexist, bigoted senators." Kris spoke up rather bluntly.

"Why does everyone seem to have it in for lawyers recently?" Dana spoke up.

"I'm sorry, it's just that most of them seem to be just in it for a quick payout. I need to remind myself that there are still some who are still interested in justice. BTW, you can call upon your power at any time." Kris said.

Dana looked at the Power Angel, then at a pack of Cogs, then shot a blast of intense sunlight at them, first blinding them, then causing them to implode. Shocked, Dana looked at Kris, saying "I did that? And…why do you look like Cheryl Ladd?"

"Who?" Kris spoke up.

Meanwhile, as Wonder Woman 2 was busy trashing every weapon Bloodsport called on, the Zeo Rangers went after Louie Kaboom and Scorpina. "Wow. Scorpina is just as ugly here as she is on our world." Tanya 1 joked.

"Tanya. Now, guys, let's put them out of their misery!" Adam 1 commanded. Adam 1, Tanya 1, Rocky 1, and David then proceeded to engage Louie in hand-to-hand combat, while Kat 1, Jamie, and Trey took it to Scorpina.

Adam 1 and David clashed with Louie. They were evenly matched, but Louie gained the upper hand by blasting Adam 1 at point-blank range with a cannon on his left arm and blowing David away with purple eyebeams. He then fired a blue energy bolt from his sword at Rocky 1 and Tanya 1, but both Rangers leapt to avoid the shot. Rocky 1 then struck Louie with his arm blades, while Tanya 1 did the same with her nunchucks. This allowed Adam 1 and David to recover. Adam 1 added two shots with his sword, while David added a hit from each of his hatchets. As Louie stumbled back, he quickly recovered and said, "Is that all you've got?"

"Not by a long shot!" said Adam 1. He then jumped towards Louie and landed his flying kick special attack. His sword then glowed red and he struck Louie again. Tanya 1 then hovered in front of Louie, her nunchucks glowing as she spun in mid-air, striking him again. Rocky 1's arm blades flashed as he crossed them and flew forward, striking Louie hard in the chest. Finally, David's hatchets charged and he dove head-first, slashing both hatchets at once, finally putting him down for the count.

Scorpina struck down Kat 1 and Jamie with her sword before engaging the Gold Ranger one-on-one. She said, "I don't want them, Trini. Just you."

"Thank you kindly, Scorpina, but I'm not Trini."

It took a moment to register before Scorpina's jaw dropped. "Th. . . that's impossible! Trey? But you're dead!"

"So I've been told," said Trey. "Would you like to try killing me again?"

"I want nothing more!" cried Scorpina as she charged forward. They clashed with their weapons. After matching each other strike for strike for several minutes, Trey finally managed to land a kick to Scorpina's mid-section. As she stumbled back, Trey ran forward and struck Scorpina in the jaw with the Gold Power Staff. One more kick sent her flying. Scorpina got to one knee and snarled, saying, "You'll pay dearly for that!" She then ran her hand across her sword, charging it before throwing it like a boomerang, striking Trey in the chest. When he went down, Scorpina's sword returned to her. As she approached the Gold Ranger, she asked, "Any last words?"

"Yeah," said Trey. "Look behind you."

"You don't think I'm stupid enough to fall for that, do you?" asked Scorpina.

"Actually, no," said a voice behind her. Scorpina turned to see Jamie, Sword of Lightning in hand. The Purple Zeo Ranger then added, "You're stupider." She then pointed her sword at Scorpina and fired a bolt of lightning, knocking Scorpina's sword out her hands. Kat 1's shield then glowed as she flew forward and spun, sending Scorpina flying and knocking her out.

Martian Manhunter 2 engaged Silver Banshee. She tried to use her ultra-sonic scream, but J'onn stayed out of the way. He landed a hard punch to her jaw. Two more put her out. He then landed on the ground and proceeded to engage Quantrons and Cogs as they tried to move in on Dana, Kris, and Brendan. He bashed away several. He then turned into a Quantron and used its weapons against them. He then shapeshifted into a large creature and jumped, crushing more under his weight. As he reverted back to his regular form, more Quantrons attempted to attack him from all sides, but he made himself intangible, causing them to strike and destroy themselves. As Flash 2 joined him in battling Cogs and Quantrons, he asked, "Don't these guys ever learn?"

"Apparently not," answered Martian Manhunter 2 bluntly.

Wonder Woman 2 continued to counter everything Bloodsport threw at her. Finally, she said, "Enough of this." She took her lasso and roped Bloodsport before swinging him around, throwing him in front of another car. She then knocked him out with one punch.

As Brendan fought Cogs and Quantrons, he saw more coming on. He stopped them in their tracks by cracking the ground open and causing them to fall in. He closed it back up, destroying them. More came, but Brendan stopped them by causing the ground to rise up just enough to catch them by surprise and cause them to clumsily fall. He then noticed some of the cogs open their eyes, ready to fire their eyebeams, but he wasn't their target.

As Dana attempted to fight off the Cogs and Quantrons alongside Kris, Dana asked, "This is what you have to deal with on a regular basis? It's like no matter what you do, they just keep coming back for more."

"And you're surprised?" asked Kris.

"Sorry," said Dana. "It's just that I never realized what kind of scum the Power Rangers have to deal with. I always thought they just did things for publicity and attention. Now I see that what they do is serious business. "

Suddenly, a large portion of the ground rose up nearby, catching them by surprise. Brendan had caused a chunk of the ground to rise. It was a barrier just thick enough to block the shots the Cogs had fired at Dana and Kris. Soon, the ground was lowered back into place as Dana and Kris saw a group of Cogs turn towards the Green Earth Ranger, who proceeded to put them down with his weapon. He then cast a look at the two yellow-clad women, saying, "Sorry, they were trying to cheap-shot you."

Even as they reengaged in combat, Dana asked, "Why does he sound so much like my stepbrother?" A pair of daggers then appeared in Dana's hands. Instinctively, she crossed them in front of her, causing an intense glow, blinding the Cogs and Quantrons with sunlight. The glow was so intense, they even started melting! She then charged forward and used her Solar Daggers to tear into both enemy types.

Tommy 1, Samantha, Adam 2, and Aisha took on both Solomon Grundy and Darkonda. These four particular Mighty Morphin Power Rangers had never fought together before, but they still had great chemistry in battle. This was evidenced as Tommy 1 and Adam 2 engaged Solomon Grundy, landing hits whereever they could. With Grundy slow to respond, they were able to avoid his fists and landed several hits to his head. A double flying kick caused him to stumble. He roared and cried out, "Stay still or Grundy crush!" He swung wildly, allowing both Rangers to kick him in the back of the head and put him down momentarily.

Aisha and Samantha took on Darkonda. They used their Blade Blaster swords while Darkonda parried with his own sword. When they finally got an opening, each girl landed two strikes. They then kicked him simultaneously, causing him to stumble back. In retaliation, Darkonda attacked with super-speed strikes, putting both of them down. He then laughed and said, "You Rangers are weak!"

"Anything you can do, I can do better, Darkonda!" said Aisha defiantly. "Metallic Armor, power up!"

Her suit now glowing, Aisha was able to temporarily blind Darkonda. "I can't see!" cried Darkonda. He also didn't see Aisha land a flying kick, two punches and a roundhouse.

With Darkonda on the ropes, Aisha cried, "Alright, Sam, do your stuff!"

"Kiss your butt goodbye, you worthless piece of slime!" cried Samantha before firing her Power Slings, sending Darkonda flying.

With Darkonda out of the fight, Samantha shot Aisha a look and asked, "How come we don't use our Metallic Armor as much as you guys?"

Shrugging, Aisha answered, "Talk to your Zordon about it."

Meanwhile, Grundy slowly got to his feet. Tommy 1 said, "It's not hard to knock him down. It's getting him to stay down that's the trick."

"Maybe this will help," said Adam 2. "Metallic Armor, power up!" His armor was activated just as Grundy threw a punch. However, Adam 2 caught his fist, much to the zombie's surprise. This allowed Aisha to land a flying kick. Adam 2 landed two punches, Aisha two more kicks, and Adam 2 two kicks of his own.

With both Rangers still in their Metallic Armor, Adam 2 and Aisha managed to lift the groggy Grundy over their heads. Aisha cried, "Hey, strong guys! Catch!"

Aisha and Adam 2 then cried, "Heave, ho!" They then threw Grundy towards Superboy and Wonder Girl, who punched him simultaneoulsy, sending him flying towards Martian Manhunter 2. He landed a punch of his own, sending him towards Wonder Woman 2. After a punch from her, Grundy flew towards Superman 1, who finally put Grundy down with one more punch.

As the villains gathered around the fallen Grundy, they realized they were outnumbered and outmatched. David said, "The Cogs and Quantrons are history."

"And you're all alone," said Jamie.

"Surrender or we're taking you down the hard way," said Adam 1.

"You can do whatever you want with this Earth-scum," said Darkonda.

"As for us, we're out of here!" added Scorpina.

"Wait a minute!" cried Golden Glider. "What about us?"

"You're on your own!" said Louie as he, Darkonda, and Scorpina teleported out.

"Traitors!" screamed Giganta. Wonder Woman 2 and Wonder Girl then wrapped up the remaining criminals and took them away.

When they were gone, Dana said, "Look, I appreciate the fact that you saved my life, but could someone please tell me how to get out of this suit and get this rock out of my body?"

"Hmm. We didn't expect this," said Superman 1. "If you'll come with us, we'll see what we can do."

"Fine," said Dana. "Let's just get this over with."

Several teleportation beams arrived on the Animarium. Wonder Woman 2 and Wonder Girl joined them moments later. The Rangers then proceeded to demorph, except Dana. When they did so, Dana's jaw dropped underneath her helmet. "Brendan?" asked Dana in surprise. "So that was you that saved me from that bazooka blast!"

Frank and Carol then approached. Frank said, "So, Dana, you got caught up in all this too, didn't you?"

Dana turned in surprise. "Mom? Frank? What are you doing here? Never mind, how do I take this thing off?"

"Just put your hand over your heart like I did," said Brendan.

Dana did so, reverting back to civilian form. Once demorphed, the Yellow Reality Gem extracted itself from her heart, landing in her hand. "Thank God that's over," said Dana. "But what's with this rock?"

"That's what we came to Port Washington to find," answered Kris as she walked towards Dana. "That's the Yellow Reality Gem. Would you mind handing it over?"

"Gladly," said Dana as she handed the gem to Kris. She then turned to Carol and Frank, asking, "But what's all this talk about 'Reality Gems?' And how did you get involved with the Power Rangers and the Justice League?"

"Oh, it's a long story, Dana," said Carol as she approached her eldest daughter and put an arm around her. "We're just glad to see you're safe."

"As for how we got involved in this," said Frank, "well, they can tell it to you better than we could." He pointed towards Al, Brendan, Mark, and Karen.

Seeing the others, Dana asked, "Al? Karen? Mark? You're Power Rangers, too?"

"Yeah," answered Karen with a smile. "I'm pink, Al's red, and Mark's blue."

"And as you just saw, I'm green," said Brendan.

Another voice broke in, saying, "Hey, Dana-Burger!" Dana snapped her head around and watched in horror as Cody approached. He then put her in a head-lock and gave her a noogie, adding, "Good to see you again!" He laughed as he let her go.

Turning to her sister, brother, and step-siblings, Dana groaned as she said, "Please don't tell me this cheesehead is a Ranger."

Mark smiled and said, "Sorry. But Cody's black."

Jason 2 then approached and asked Al, "'Dana-Burger?' Isn't that an. . . unusual pet name?"

A smile on her own face, Al answered, "To us it might be, but not to Cody."

Jason 2 smiled and said, "Point taken."

"You think that's strange, look behind you." Karen told her sister. Dana turned around…and saw…

"DAVID CASSIDY? But…you have to be older than 22? How…" Dana stammered.

"Sorry about that," said Keith with a chuckle. "We had the same reaction when we met your brothers and sisters. I'm really Keith Partridge. This is my brother Chris, my sisters Laurie and Tracy, my mother Shirley, and her boyfriend Bill Engvall."

"Wow. You are real. Are the Angels…" Dana began, when Sabrina, Jill, Kelly, and Julie walked up to meet her.

"Hi. I hope my sister didn't get too out of control." Jill joked.

"Ha,ha." Kris said sarcastically

"FARRAH FAWCETT? JACLYN SMITH? KATE JACKSON? TANYA ROBERTS?" Dana spoke, referring to Jill, Kelly, Sabrina, and Julie, respectively.

Tracy looked at Dana. "Who plays each of us?"

Dana smiled and spoke "In order, respectively: Shirley Jones, David Cassidy, Susan Dey, Brian Forster, Suzanne Crough, and assuming you have a Danny…Danny Bonaduce."

Al looked at Dana. "Feel like you're in an episode of the 'Twilight Zone' yet?" Cody then proceeded to hum the "Twilight Zone" theme before laughing, causing Dana to roll her eyes.

Jill smiled. "We had the same reaction."

Kelly agreed. "Nice to meet you. I hope this isn't too much of a shock for you."

Dana looked around as she said, "Thank you. It is nice to meet you all." Dana looked around at the large group of people there. She found it hard to wrap her head around when she saw two of so many as well as the Partridge Family, the Charmed Ones, and Charlie's Angels, among other things. Finally, she said, "And to think this all started when I left to get some eggs."

"DANA FOSTER," came a booming voice. Dana turned and was surprised to see both Zordons. Zordon 2 spoke again. "YOU HAVE BEEN ENTRUSTED WITH A GREAT SECRET. YOU KNOW THE TRUE IDENTITIES OF THE POWER RANGERS."

"AND HAVING BEEN A RANGER YOURSELF FOR THIS BRIEF PERIOD OF TIME, WE NEED TO KNOW THAT WE CAN TRUST YOU TO KEEP THIS SECRET," said Zordon 1.

"Oh, believe me, I can keep a secret," said Dana. "It's J. T. and Rich you'd have to worry about. They're too stupid to keep this secret. I'm sure I could trust Sam, but I'm not willing to take the chance."

"Your J.T. and Rich sound like our Kelso. Are either of them always trying to get girls?" Jackie asked.

"J.T. is. Rich and I are seeing each other." Dana told her. "How bad is this 'Kelso'?"

"Good-looking but dumber than a bag of bricks. Hopefully, Rich is smarter than that." Hyde spoke.

"Are they really that bad?" asked Superman 1.

Dana looked at the Man of Steel, saying, "Superman, Rich filled out a job application once, and under sex, he put, 'I really, really hope so.' What does that tell you?"

Superman 1 smiled and chuckled, saying, "That tells me everything I need to know."

Hyde added "Kelso has a spiritual brother. God help the Universe."

Wonder Woman 2 then smiled and asked, "Are you sure you don't want to stay on as a full-time Ranger?"

Returning the smile, Dana answered, "Nah. It's not for me. But I now have a greater respect and understanding for what you Power Rangers do. Besides, the world could always use more good lawyers, right?"

"You'll get no arguments from us," said Tommy 1 with a smile.

"I need to get back," said Dana. "J. T., Rich, and Sam are probably wondering what's taking me so long. And I'll be involved in my first big case this weekend. We're hoping to put away a repeat-offender for life."

"GOOD LUCK TO YOU, DANA," said Zordon 2. "AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR ASSISTANCE."

Dana smiled and nodded, saying, "Thanks." Taking one last look at everyone on the Animarium, she waved and said, "Bye." Moments later, she was teleported back home.

When Dana was gone, the Yellow Reality Gem glowed in Kris' hand. She then placed it inside her body. "The yellow gem is safe. What now?"

Approaching the fountain, Superman 1 never took his eyes off of it. "Now, we wait."

_**EDWARDS AIR FORCE BASE:**_

Capt. Daniel Aydelott was walking from his new X29, thinking he needed to be doing something important, when a blackish gray item caught his eye. Picking it up, it turned out to be a ThunderMorpher, the Shadow ThunderMorpher. "What in the…" Dan started.

A voice came from the item. "DANIEL AYDELOTT. YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO AID THE WORLD"S GREATEST HEROES. USE THIS, COME TO THE FOLLOWING LOCATION ON THIS MOTORCYCLE, AND ALL WILL BE MADE CLEAR."

Dan walked to a black Ninja Motorcycle, and looked at the item in his hands. Without knowing it, he held up the morpher, and shouted…

"FROM THE SHADOWS, COMES FORTH THE LIGHT!"

Now clad in a gray and black ThunderCat outfit, he hopped on the cycle, and took off.

NEXT: Crystal Blue Persuasion


	6. Crystal Blue Persuasion

_**DISCLAIMER: **__5 in the series. Bill's comedy routine is actually from past routines by the REAL Bill Engvall! And now…_

**REALITY GEMS 5: CRYSTAL BLUE PERSUASION **

The mood on the Animarium was bordering on tense. Bill Engvall, the Blue Tiger ThunderCat, decided to ease the nervousness by doing an impromptu comedy routine for everyone. Billy Cranston 1, Bill's mentor, watched as Bill tried to ease everyone's nerves. He started with this…

"My girlfriend in high school had a 12-foot boa constrictor, she named it Fluffy. That's just sick in my book. Well, we go over to her house, I don't know about the snake, and she says, "Hang on while I get into something more comfortable, okay?" and I'm like, "All right!" A few minutes later, she comes out wearing that snake around her neck, I'm backin' away, saying, "No thanks, I can drive." She says to me, "No, wait, Bill. Fluffy can wrap around us while we snuggle." I said, "No, he can't. 'Cause I'll kill him. Okay?"

Applause ripped though the Animarium, and even Batman 1 grinned as Bill continued: "Because of the 90's, we started using the word 'awesome.' Webster's dictionary defines awesome as "anything that leaves you in awe and wonder." Like winning the lottery ... twice. That would be awesome. Getting a phone call from the IRS saying you've been audited and _they_ owe _you_ $50,000. That would be awesome. Ladies, you wake up tomorrow and the newspaper reads "Scientists have discovered a way for men to experience childbirth." That would be awesome. Getting invited to the Playboy Mansion ... on trampoline night. That would be awesome. And I started thinking what would be awesome for Bill Engvall? What would leave me in awe and wonder? And it would have to be if I left this stage tonight and went back to my hotel room. And Shania Twain met me at my door, wearing nothing but a fur coat, holding a note from my wife that said "Have a good time." THAT would be AWESOME! It ain't gonna _happen_; but that would be awesome."

More screams of laughter, then: "I was at the gym the other day working out with my buddy. My buddy Joey. And he goes "Hey, man, I'm getting a divorce." I said "Wow, that sucks. Can you spot me?" That was our _whole_ conversation! So later that night, I'm speaking to Shirley, and I say "Hey, Joey is getting a divorce." She goes "Oh, my God! What happened?" "I dunno." "What do you mean you don't know? Is she cheating on him, is he cheating on her?" "Again, I'm not holding anything back here, I don't know!" She goes "Bill, someone tells you they're getting a divorce and you don't ask any questions?" And I go "Well, that's because he didn't ask me a question! He didn't say 'Hey Bill, what do you _think_ about me getting a divorce?', he said, 'I'm getting a divorce', which said to me, 'I require no further input on your part.'" If he had said 'What do you _think_ about me getting a divorce?', I'd have said, 'Well, you're gonna be dating again, so you should work on your pecs.'"

The best part came up with: "I just hate stupid people. They should have to wear signs that say "I'm Stupid". That way you wouldn't rely on them, and you wouldn't ask them for nothing.

Chris and I were flying kites in the park, when this one guy walked up and asked 'Y'all flyin' a kite?' I quickly told him 'Nope, fishin' for birds! Here's your sign."

Keith Partridge then shouted "Tell 'em the one you did."

Bill frowned. "Aw, why'd you have to bring that up?"

"Come on, share that one with the group." Keith insisted.

"Alright. Well, nobody's immune from this, not even me."

"Not even Brainiac here." Keith threw in.

Bill gave him a 'I am so going to get you for this!' look before continuing "I'm in the car park at the mall, and there's this guy with a coat hanger inside his window... and I could not stop myself. I said, "You lock your keys in your car?"' The driver looked at me and said 'No, just washed it, gonna hang it up to dry (dumbass). Here's your sign.'

I was on this plane coming back from an engagement in Florida, but the plane hit a deer, and we had to turn back. I was on the phone telling Shirley what happened. On the phone, I heard Danny ask 'Oh my God! Was he on the ground?' I swear to God I heard Shirley tell him 'Nope, Santa was making one last run. Here's your sign.'

I was on a trip to go deer-hunting with my old girlfriend. She looks at the Deer Crossing sign and asks 'Why do they put those signs up? Deer can't read!' Without looking at her, I replied 'No, but they do recognize pictures of themselves. Here's your sign.' Later, on the same trip, she asks 'When do the deer turn up?' I pause, then tell her 'I don't know. They didn't return the call to set up the meeting! Here's your sign.'

A truck driver got his truck stuck under an overpass, with me watching. A cop comes by and asks 'You get your truck stuck?' God bless that trucker, without missing a beat, he goes: "Nope, I was deliverin' that overpass and I ran outta gas." Here's your sign.'

I pulled my car into a gas station after my tire goes flat. The attendant asks 'Tire go flat?' 'Nope, I was drivin' along and the other three just swelled right up on me!' I swear to God, the attendant spoke up with 'Well, the heat'll do that.' Here's your sign.

This past summer, Shirley, the kids and I were packing up their stuff to move to Angel Grove, with a U-Haul truck sitting in their driveway. A friend comes by and asks, 'Y'all movin?' 'Nope, me and the Partridges just like to pack all our stuff up once or twice a week, just to see how many boxes it takes. Here's your sign.'

Keith, Laurie, Chris, and I once went fishing, and got a boat with a big string of bass. An on-looker saw us and asked 'You catch all them fish?' 'Nope, talked 'em into givin' up. Here's your sign.'

I had an Elk hung on the wall of my apartment, and a neighbor asked 'Did you shoot that thing?' 'Nope. He ran through the wall and got stuck. Here's your sign.'

I was once in an office elevator going up. A guy walks up and asks 'Excuse me, are these the elevators that go up?' 'No, these are the ones that go side to side. The up ones are down the hall. (to audience) HE WALKED AWAY! Here's your sign.'

I was doing a show in Buffalo, New York, and I go down to get my luggage, but mine didn't show up, which I know happens. So I go down to the lost luggage office, where everybody is in SUCH a good mood. Who applies for that job? Who says, 'I want to work in lost luggage?' You don't have a good day. That's like having a job emptying port-a-potties, you're just going to catch crap all day long. So I'm trying to be nice to this woman in the lost luggage office, and I said, 'Excuse me?' She goes, 'Can I help you?' 'Yes, you lost my luggage.' She looked me right in the eye and…I still can't believe this one…asks 'Has your plane landed yet?' 'No, princess. I'm having an out-of-body experience. I'm just checkin' on it. Here's your sign.'

In the store, I was buying some pants, when the clerk asked 'You gonna buy these?' 'Nope, gonna steal 'em. Just wanted you to see them before I walked out of the store. Here's your sign.'

For three days, I was helping Keith with the front porch of his house. The 2nd day, there was a cement truck in their yard. A neighbor asked 'You pouring concrete?' I was so proud of Keith, he looked at the guy,l sighed, then he snapped 'No, we're making big margaritas. Here's your sign.'

A friend bought two cakes for his wife's birthday, with a "3" on one and an "8" on the other. The store clerk asked 'Oh, do you have twins?' My buddy, quickly told her 'Yes, ma'am. My wife was in labor for five years. Here's your sign.'

Despite the laughs, Sabrina Duncan, the Blue Power Angel, was still looking concerned. Billy 1 walked up to her and asked "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Sorry, Billy. I'm a little nervous. If we don't collect all of the Gems…what will happen to everything? I mean, even after all we do…"

Batman 1 overheard this, and walked over. "Then we'll get them back. In the meantime, I have an idea. I have been considering an investigative branch of the JLA. You and the other Power Angels will be a part of this group, but powers aren't a criteria for this team. I am looking for the finest investigators, profilers, agents, and CSIs. They will be a part of this group."

Right then, the fountain activated. "Another Gem has been found…between Angel Grove and Briarwood, home of the Mystic Force Rangers. Who's going this time?" Princess Shayla asked.

"I'll go. I haven't seen any action so far." Green Lantern 1 spoke up then.

"All five…I mean, all seven of us will go." Keith Partridge said bluntly.

"I'm up for this." Wonder Woman 1 smiled.

"No rest for the weary." Jackie Burkhardt spoke.

Kimberly 1 smiled at Jackie and said, "We're on-call 24 hours a day."

"We'll all go, too." Jason 1 spoke for his team of Power Rangers.

"Sabrina, Kelly, and I will go, too." Jill Munroe, the Red Power Angel added.

"Piper, Phoebe, and I are coming, too." Prue Halliwell finished.

"I HAVE ACCESSED A TIME PORTAL IN BOTH UNIVERSES. CALLISTO HAS APPEARED IN THE PRESENT. XENA & GABRIELLE ARE COMING…FROM BOTH UNIVERSES." Zordon 1 spoke up.

"Sounds good to me. If Callisto has joined this bunch, we'll need all the help we can get. I wonder if Hercules is joining either of them?" Hawkman frowned.

"In the meantime, Kris and Julie can help me find the following people on this list." Batman 1 told everyone.

The fountain then revealed an image of several villains in the Briarwood area. "Uh oh," said Wonder Woman 1. "I think you know what to do, Rangers."

"Right," said Jason 1 with a nod. "It's Morphin Time!"

"TIGERZORD!"

"STEGOSAURUS!"

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

Keith then ordered, "ThunderCats, Time to Rock!"

"JAGUAR!"

"LYNX!"

"LEOPARD!"

"CHEETAH!"

"TIGER!"

"COUGAR!"

"LION!"

Finally, Sabrina commanded, "ANGEL POWER!" She, Kelly, and Jill punched their fists together, their gems glowed, and they were suited up.

"We're out of here!" declared Kelly. All the heroes were teleported off to their destination.

_**Briarwood:**_

On his Ninja Motorcycle, the new Shadow ThunderCat sped towards Briarwood, when…

"You have found the Blue Reality Gem! Surrender it now!" a voice bellowed. It turned out to be a reformed King Mondo, along with Prince Gasket, Archerina, Heat Wave, the Top, Aegeus, Syonide, and…

"Callisto?" Mondo bellowed.

"Those gems are mine!" Callisto snapped.

"Treacherous witch! Those are ours!" Mondo bellowed.

"Bite me, turkeys! None of you are taking that!" Dan shouted as he approached. He swiped the gem from the bickering villains and began fighting the fiends while still on his motorcycle, when the other heroes arrived.

Kelly Garrett, the Black Power Angel, shot a field of darkness towards Archerina. "Gasket, my darling, help me! This witch has trapped me!"

"Just watch, that's not all I'm gonna do!" Kelly snapped, and jumped into the darkened area. After a few crashes, Kelly walked out, carrying Archerina's head. With a smile on her face, Kelly quipped, "AWWWWWWWWW! She lost her head!"

"WITCH! You will pay for ending my beloved!" Gasket shouted, and fired at Kelly, when the Shadow ThunderCat jumped in front of the blast, slinging his sword to hit the beam, sending it back to it's source. Daniel then threw 2 throwing stars, short-circuiting the fiend.

"Not very sturdy, this 'Machine Empire', are they?" Daniel asked.

_**Meanwhile; One Police Plaza…**_

Kris Munroe walked into Major Case Department. The Yellow Power Angel was on a mission. She found 2 of the detectives she was looking for. "Mike Logan and Carolyn Barek?"

"Yup. Need anything?" Det. Mike Logan asked. Right then, the other 2 detectives she was looking for came into the squadroom.

"Robert Goren & Alexandra Eames?" asked Kris.

"As Mike asked, can we help you?" Det. Alexandra Eames asked.

"Yes. My name is Kris Munroe. I was looking for the 4 of you. We need your assistance on a case we are working on."

"We?" Det. Carolyn Barek asked.

Kris sighed. "Best if I just showed you. ANGEL POWER!" She then transformed into the Yellow Power Angel. The other three detectives looked surprised, but Det. Robert Goren just looked puzzled.

"Why us?" asked Goren.

"The Batman says you are the best," answered Kris. "We need you for an Investigative Dept. for the JLA."

Eames looked doubtful. "Batman wants us for this team?"

"If you'd like, you can come with me and find out." Kris finished. And with that, the five teleported out.

Back in Briarwood, the Shadow ThunderCat and Jill Munroe, the Red Power Angel, were fighting a pack of Hunger Dogs, when Mondo, and a group of Cogs tried to destroy them with sonic blasts. But before they could have any effect…

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!"

Six New Rangers showed up, and promptly began to trash some of the Hunger Dogs. Jill recognized them right away. "The Mystic Force Rangers! This is their turf, anyway!"

"Nice to be known!" Vida Rocca, the Pink Wind Mystic Ranger, smiled under her helmet, then sent a powerful gust of wind at the fiends, saying, "Despite what I'm wearing, pink is NOT my favorite color, but trust me, it's not going to be yours, either!" The Cogs and Hunger Dogs they were facing were completely trashed.

"Hey, Vida, you could have saved something for me!" Chip Thorn, the Yellow Energy Mystic Ranger, shouted.

"I have a feeling there will be plenty more for us to fight." Udonna, the White Snow Mystic Ranger, told him.

"That's the truth!" Kelly shouted.

Kelly was proven right as more Cogs and Hunger Dogs charged into the fray. "Alright!" cried Chip as he sent lightning strikes at both sets of foes, putting them out of commission. Udonna then used her mastery over cold and wind to freeze Cogs and blow away Hunger Dogs.

"I'll do the rest," said Green Lantern 1. He then created a bull with his power ring. The bull snorted and charged forward, shattering the frozen Cogs. GL 1 smirked and said, "You mess with the bull, you get the horns."

Heat Wave then approached, saying, "I'll melt you down!" He fired his flamethrower. However, Nick Russell , the Red Fire Mystic Force Ranger, countered, using his own mastery of fire. It was a battle of wills.

Jill then approached Nick, saying, "Let me give you a hand." Adding her own burst of fire, Heat Wave was soon overwhelmed, his flamethrower melting, and his costume being set on fire.

As his body began to be engulfed in flames, Sabrina said, "Time to cool you off, Heat Wave." She then shot a burst of water, dousing the flames and wiping him out.

Billy 1 stopped fighting for the moment, leaving the battle to the others. He went to check on the now-unconscious Heat Wave. When he was satisfied that he wasn't too badly hurt, Billy 1 said, "He's got some burns, but he'll live."

"Now, to take care of the rest," said Madison Rocca, the Blue Water Mystic Force Ranger. She and Sabrina then used various water-related tricks to take out more Cogs and Hunger Dogs.

Impressed by Madison's skills, Sabrina smiled at her and nodded, saying, "We make quite a team, don't we?"

Maddie smiled underneath her helmet and said, "That we do."

_**Meanwhile…Philadelphia, Pennsylvania:**_

Julie Rogers walked into the Philadelphia Cold Case Dept. She walked up to a blond detective and asked, "Det. Lilly Rush?"

"Yes. Can I help you?"

"You are not going to believe this, but the Batman sent me. I'm Julie Rogers…"

"…one of Charlie Townsend's 'Angels.' Why do you need my help?" Lilly asked bluntly.

"The Justice League. They need the best detectives. The Batman feels that you and Det. Scotty Valens are 2 of those people. Can you come to One Police Plaza in New York City?" Julie asked, handing her a signal device.

"I assume this has a teleport function?" Lilly asked.

"But of course."

Back in Briarwood, Jason 1, Tommy 1, Keith, and Hyde took on Callisto. However, despite being at a four-on-one disadvantage, Callisto had the upper hand. Jason1 and Keith swiped at her with their swords, but Callisto parried, pushed them away, and struck them down. Tommy 1 and Hyde tried to attack individually, but Callisto handled them just as easily.

As the four Rangers regrouped, Hyde said, "This lady's tougher than she looks."

"She never seems to get tired," added Keith.

"Why don't you just give it up?" asked Callisto. "You know you can't defeat me."

"Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answers, you blonde bimbo?" countered Jason 1.

"We'll never surrender to the likes of you," said Tommy 1. "Not this day, not any day."

"So be it," said Callisto. "I will enjoy this very much. Though you outnumber me, there is only one who has ever been able to best me. And she's not here to bail you out."

"Oh, yes, she is," said a voice from behind. Callisto turned and her jaw dropped at the sight of not one, but two Xenas!

"Xena?" asked Callisto in disbelief. "But. . . but. . . how did you get here? And why are there two of you?"

"Let's just say, we've got friends in this timeframe," answered Xena 1.

"I've got to say, you look just like the Callisto I know back in my own Universe," added Xena 2. "And you're just as arrogant…_and_ stupid."

"I'll kill the both of you!" yelled Callisto as she charged. Callisto never stood a chance.

As Jason 1, Tommy 1, Keith, and Hyde watched in amazement as both Xenas fought, Hyde's sword spoke up. "Oh, my goodness. Those Xenas are something else."

"You can say that again," said Saba.

Hyde looked at both swords before looking at Tommy 1. "So, you've got a talking sword, too?"

Smiling underneath his helmet, Tommy 1 shrugged and said, "You get used to it."

"Should we help Xena, both Xenas, out?" asked Keith.

Trini 1 ran over to them, saying, "I don't think that will be necessary. Trust me, they've got things well in hand. Now come on, we've still got work to do."

As they watched Trini 1 reengage the Cogs and the Hunger Dogs, Jason 1 said, "Let's go!"

Both Xenas blocked Callisto's sword strike. After finally managing to knock Callisto's sword out of her hand, Xena 1 landed a kick, followed by one from Xena 2. They then punched her simultaneously, knocking her out.

_**London, England:**_

After visiting New York, Kris was teleported to England…the address of John Steed, to be exact. He was home, along with Emma Peel, his partner in fighting madmen for the last 15 years. With them were protégés Mike Gambit, and Purdey, along with Mrs. Peel's predecessor, Mrs. Catherine Gale. They were discussing a case they had just recently finished, when Kris arrived. "Hello. I was…" Kris had started.

"Glad to help. When do we start?" Mrs. Peel asked.

Kris stammered "How did you…"

"Mrs. Peel does that sometimes. Your Batman contacted us earlier and told us what he had in mind. We'll also help look for these Reality Gems as well. Shall we begin?" Steed finished.

Back in Briarwood, the Rangers continued to battle Cogs and Hunger Dogs. Kimberly 1 fired her Power Bow, taking out Hunger Dogs. "Let's rock their world!"

Laurie fired her own bow, putting Cogs down. She said, "This is getting ridiculous. We knock one down, ten more take its place!"

"Just keep fighting," said Zack, even as he chopped down Hunger Dogs with his Power Axe. "You just have to show them who's boss!"

"Oh, we're doing that, alright," said Chris as he took down more with his own axe.

"The fact that they're stupider than the stupidest of stupid people certainly helps," said Bill as he fought off both enemy types with his lance.

Billy 1 took down more enemies with his own lance before saying, "Having one of these helps too." He then used his power ring to create multiple buzzsaws, slicing through several Cogs and taking them out of the fight.

Trini 1 and Tracy battled Hunger Dogs, taking down several. Trini 1 smiled underneath her helmet as she watched her young protégé's prowess. "You're getting better every day, Tracy."

Tracy smiled under her own helmet, saying, "Thanks, Trini. That means a lot to me."

As she fought off Cogs and Hunger Dogs with her Power Slings, Samantha asked, "How are you holding up, Jackie?"

"I'll be fine," answered the Purple ThunderCat. "It's these guys you should be worried about." This got a smile out of Samantha.

Suddenly, a man charged into the fray, bashing both enemy types with sheer brute strength. Recognizing him, Trini 1 cried out, "Hercules!"

Hercules 1 smiled and said, "And not just me."

Another Hercules then ran into the fight, taking out more enemies. "I agreed to join in, too," said Hercules 2 with a smile of his own.

"Don't forget about us," came a feminine voice. It was Gabrielle 1, along with Gabrielle 2, and they were skillfully fighting both Cogs and Hunger Dogs with their staffs. Gabrielle 1 smiled and said, "You know, Gabrielle, you make a pretty good warrior."

Gabrielle 2 smiled as well, saying, "Why, thank you very much, Gabrielle. You're not so bad yourself." It was obvious they were teasing each other.

"Alright, that's enough, you two," said Iolaus 1 as he fought off enemies with his sword. He then smirked, turned to his doppelganger, and asked, "Hey, do you know who you remind me of?"

Iolaus 2 returned the smirk and said, "Wait, I know the answer to this one. . . um, yourself?"

Iolaus 1 smiled and answered, "Yeah." They then continued fighting.

_**Quantico, Virginia:**_

Julie walked into the Behavioral Analysis Unit (B.A.U.). She had 6 specific people in mind, and ran right into one of them. "Emily Prentiss?" she asked.

"Yes. We were contacted by Charles Townsend that you would be in touch with us. We're waiting for you in our debriefing room. Would you like to join us there?" Emily asked.

Around the conference table, Julie and Emily were joined by Agents Derek Morgan, Dr. Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia, Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner, Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau, and at the head of the table, Jason Gideon. "It seems that the Batman has gotten in touch with Mr. Townsend, and contacted us to help find these gems…along with this idea he has. There is something else we have found out about these Reality Gems…Dr. Reid can tell you more about this." Gideon told Julie.

"In addition to the 5 main Angel Gems, there are 4 subgems…these are not as powerful as the main 5, but can form a team of seconds to the Power Angel team. Like the main 5, the possessors must be heroic and honest…but, unlike them, they can be possessed by either women or men. Three of them must wait until the 5th Reality Gem is found…but the 4th Angel Gem has possibly been found." Reid told everyone.

"Elle seems to have found the 4th Angel Gem. She is on her way here now." Jareau told everyone. This was intriguing to Julie. Jareau was referring to former B.A.U. Agent Elle Greenway.

The battle continued in Briarwood, as Wonder Woman 1 fought through a pack of Cogs and Hunger Dogs. She forced her way over to her intended target. "MONDO!" she bellowed.

King Mondo turned to the Amazon Princess and would have smiled if he were capable of it. "Ah, Wonder Woman, I've been looking forward to this showdown. Unlike Superman, you're not invulnerable, so it will give me great pleasure to destroy you!" He then began firing shots from his staff.

Wonder Woman 1, however, deflected the shots with her bracelets. One of them knocked Mondo's staff out of his hands, causing him to cry out. He had no time to respond as Wonder Woman 1 flew forward and knocked him down with one punch. She stood over the Machine King and frowned, saying, "You never learn." She then stomped his head, crushing it. "Rust in pieces."

_**Washington, DC: Navy Yard:**_

"Batman." Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs spoke to seemingly no one.

"How did you do that? Usually no one can find me if I don't want to be found."

"I have my ways. About this idea of yours…" Gibbs spoke up.

"I want you and your best agents as part of this team. Would your Director be upset if I left him out of this process?" Batman asked.

"Not really. Besides, we're ready to go."

"Now, we're…" Batman started, when he realized there was no one there anymore. "So…that's what it feels like."

Back in Briarwood, Aegeus saw Wonder Woman 1 take out King Mondo and said, "You may have defeated King Mondo, Wonder Woman, but I will destroy you myself!"

"I'm afraid you won't get the chance," said Prue Halliwell.

Aegeus turned to see the Charmed Ones standing before him. He laughed and said, "Do you amateur witches think you stand a chance against me?"

"Hmm, let me think about it," said Piper in mock thought. "Yes!"

"We'll see about that!" said Aegeus as he charged forward.

"Yes, let's," said Phoebe with a smirk.

Aegeus charged from the sky on his stolen winged horse, Pegasus, attempting to shoot the Charmed Ones with his thunderbolt arrows, but Piper was ready. First, she caused his thunderbolt to explode in his face, then froze him in time. "Amateur witches my ass!"

"Piper." Prue chided gently, then Astral Projected herself to Aegeus' location, and swiped his Vulcan Blade. "Looking for this?" Astral Prue snickered as she threw it towards Wonder Woman 1, then went back into her body.

"Hey, save something for me!" Phoebe shouted, then levitated herself up to the spot, stole his bow, then came back down to Earth.

Aegeus was soon able to move, and saw what had happened. "Damn you, witches!"

"No, damn you. Nighty Night!" Piper snickered, as Prue used telekinesis to first steal the remaining thunderbolt arrows, then throw him off of his horse, causing him to fall into the trees, then take a painful fall to the ground, landing in front of Wonder Woman 1.

WW1 couldn't help but smile at her fallen foe, as she said, "AWWWW. Did little Aegey fall down?"

"B****!" Aegeus charged the Avenging Amazon, only to get knocked out with one punch.

Piper smiled. "His career in crime is OVER!"

_**Bayport, Michigan:**_

"Ms. Munroe, how can we help on this?" Frank Hardy asked the blonde visitor.

"You have been recommended by the Batman for this. We need your help in finding out as much as you can about the Reality Gems. Can you be at One Police Plaza in New York as soon as possible?"

"Of course. We'll get there as soon as we can." Joe Hardy answered for both himself and his brother.

In Briarwood, Xander Bly, the Green Nature Mystic Force Ranger, tried to reason with Syonide, "Look, Syonide, I'm sure there's some kind of agreement we can reach here. No need for violence."

Syonide charged forward with his hatchets, crying out, "I don't make deals with the likes of you. I'll take on all of you!"

Xander shrugged and said, "Suit yourself. But don't worry, you won't have to take on all of us. Just me!" He then easily overwhelmed Syonide, taking him down with two kicks. He then caused vines to burst from the ground, which wrapped around Syonide, making him unable to move. Xander shook his head and said, "You know, you could have just let me reason with you."

_**River Heights, Ohio:**_

Nancy Drew looked at Julie Rogers and wasted no time with her answer:

"When do we start?"

_**Briarwood:**_

The Top tried to confuse the heroes by throwing little spinning discs to disorient them, when the Shadow ThunderCat snuck up behind him and whispered "Hello." Then, he knocked him out with a kung fu hold. "Dumbass." Dan said to himself.

"Where's the Blue reality Gem?" Laurie asked.

"I've got it. Shall we tell the bad guys this fight is over?" Sabrina asked.

"Nah. Let them waste some more of their time before we crash their world down on them." Jill smiled.

_**New York City:**_

"Batman, we usually don't do things like this. The Commisssioner is going to wonder about this." Lt. Danny Messner told him.

"We have a chance to help out all reality here. I say yes." Det.1st Grade Stella Bonasera told him.

"I'll speak to the rest of the team, but it's a safe bet the answer is yes." Det. 1st Grade Mac Taylor spoke up.

_**Briarwood:**_

Sabrina Duncan quickly took the Blue Reality Gem and hid it in her body. "Hey, turkeys. It's over."

Heat Wave, Syonide, Aegeus, and the Top surrendered. Callisto had already been sent back to her own time. But, the pieces of Mondo, Gasket, and Archerina, disappeared rather quickly. "We'd better head back to the Animarium. I have a feeling that Danny is up to something." Keith frowned. Looking at the shadow ThunderCat, he said, "You should come along too."

Before leaving, Wonder Woman 1 said, "Thanks for your help, Mystic Force Rangers."

"It was our pleasure," said Nick with a nod.

"If you're ever in Briarwood again, be sure and drop into the Rock Porium," said Xander. "We'll give you a ten percent discount."

Smiling under his helmet, Zack 1 said, "As long as your music jams, we just might have to take you up on that offer."

"Alright, everyone, let's go," said Jason 1. With that, they teleported out.

On the Animarium, a fake Blue Reality Gem had joined the other copies. Danny Partridge was trapped in a field of energy, courtesy of Zordon 1. "LET ME OUT OF HERE! I SWEAR YOU ARE ALL GOING TO REGRET THIS!" he shouted.

Isis 1 looked over at Danny, then at Batman 1, then Keith. "Is everything ready?"

Keith took off his helmet and looked at his trapped brother. "Everything. The Charmed Ones are ready too. The spell is ready to go."

Batman 1 told everyone, "Then… 'Let Us Begin'." He spoke, quoting John F. Kennedy.

Xena, Gabrielle, Hercules, and Iolaus (from both Universes) looked around the Animarium in amazement. "This place is magnificent," breathed Iolaus 2.

Trini 1 demorphed as Xena 1 approached her. They then hugged, Trini 1 whispering, "It's good to see you again."

Xena 1 smiled and said, "Likewise."

Xena 2 turned when she heard a voice. "Xena?" Xena 2 turned to see Kat 2 approaching with a smile on her face.

Xena 2 let out a smile of her own. "Kat," she said as she walked over to her descendant, bridging the gap.

As they hugged, Kat 2 said, "It's good to see you again. I just wish I had been able to fight by your side again."

As both Gabrielles watched, they spoke.

Gabrielle 1: "We have got. . ."

Gabrielle 2: ". . . to stop meeting like this." The two looked at each other, realizing they were both thinking the same thing. They couldn't help but laugh.

Trini 1 smiled and said, "Sometimes, I think these. . ."

". . . are the only circumstances under which we can meet," finished Kat 2. Like both Gabrielles had done, Trini 1 and Kat 2 just looked at each other and laughed.

The Shadow ThunderCat demorphed at the same time as the others…and met Zordon for the 1st time. "CAPT. DANIEL AYDELOTT, WE WELCOME YOU. THERE ARE THREE RULES YOU MUST ABIDE BY: 1: NEVER USE YOUR POWER FOR PERSONAL GAIN. 2: NEVER ENTER A BATTLE UNLESS ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY. AND 3: KEEP YOUR IDENTITY SECRET."

"Fine with me. What's next?" Dan asked.

"The Purple Reality Gem. We have to find that. I've got the new Investigative Branch of the Justice League ready to help out here. In the meantime, we wait." Batman 1 finished.

Zordon 1 spoke up again. "XENA, HERCULES." Both Xenas and both Hercules' turned, along with both Gabrielle's and both Iolaus'. "WE THANK YOU FOR YOUR ASSISTANCE. IT IS NOW TIME TO SEND YOU BACK HOME."

"You're very much welcome," said Hercules 1 with a nod.

"If you ever need our help again, we'll be more than happy to oblige," said Hercules 2.

"Shame we couldn't stay longer," said Iolaus 1. "I'd like to see what the world is like 2000 years into the future."

"Trust me," said Iolaus 2, "you're better off not knowing."

Portals to their respective dimensions and timeframes were opened up. "GOODBYE, FRIENDS," said Zordon 2. "AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU." The time-traveling guests nodded just before stepping through the portals.

NEXT: Deep Purple Dreams


	7. Interlude

_**Disclaimer:**__ Saban, DC. An interlude in the Reality Gems saga. How did Diana start having feelings for the original Black Ranger? Here is the tale…_

**Heaven's What I Feel  
>By: Carl Turner<br>**

On the Animarium, Wonder Woman 1 walked over to Kimberly 1 and Laurie. The Pink Cheetah ThunderCat asked the Princess about her current situation. "How did you and Zack start out together?"

"I'd like to know that myself. Of all of us, you seem to keep your feelings held in. How did this happen?" Kimberly 1 asked.

"The heart goes where it goes. I just know I am in love with him. I still remember how it all started…" as Diana flashed back to a point not too long after the Rangers joined the team…

4 _**years ago…**_

In the Hall Of Justice, an Amazon Princess was dealing with certain feelings concerning one of the newest members of the Justice League of America, in particular, Zack Taylor, the Black Ranger.

"What am I thinking, he's only 18, still a kid for the most part, for Athena's sake! I can't have these feelings for him! He's got Angela. But, I can't help it, I... I am in... I can't even bring myself to say it, that's how wrong this is! If he ever found out, how will he react, what..."

"Hey Diana! How's things?" Zack asked, somehow knowing what was on her mind.

"Zack, we have to talk," Wonder Woman told him.

An hour later, at the Angel Grove Youth Center, Wonder Woman, known as Diana Prince, was talking to Zack at the Rangers' usual table. "How did you know?"

"I just had a hunch, the way you've started stumbling over words whenever I've asked you a question, turning your eyes away from me when I look at you. Diana, how do you feel about me. Really?"

"Zack... I have never met anyone like you, adult or teen. I... I am... in... love with you. I've said it, and oddly enough, I expected both Aphrodite and Zordon to get together and blast me with a high grade lightning bolt. Still, you're only 18, and you already have Angela... or do you?"

"Yeah. I finally managed to get her to see the real me. I've got this feeling that she's the one for me. Which brings us back to... you."

"Yes it does. Zack, I've dealt with the wildest and the worst that this world has to offer, and not once have I flinched. Yet, this conversation is tying my stomach into knots." It was at this point, a new song came on the CD system. Gloria Estefan's 'Heaven's What I Feel.'

"Figures," Diana said.

"Diana... you actually... oh, man! Look, we're still human beings, no matter what this job we do convinces us otherwise. I've learned that it's okay to have these thoughts, but also to know when to talk to the other person about them."

"Yes, but, Hera help me, I'm still afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of you, Zack. Of you. Because you are right here in the JLA, and so close..."

"You don't trust yourself?"

"That's the understatement of the year."

"Look, Diana. No one knows what's going to happen to them, or how they're gonna feel about someone. You have half of the male population of the world falling over themselves for you. I've become your focus, for some reason. I'm flattered, but, I'm just a friend. But, because of this talk, maybe we can be better friends. A little closer than most, but still, good friends."

As the two left the table, Diana told him, "Zack, you're very special. Angela's a lucky woman. Still, if she ever wrecks your heart..."

"Hey, you never know. Come on. Tommy's probably wondering where we are."

As Diana left the Youth Center with Zack, she knew he was right. No one could control how they would feel about someone. But, how you dealt with it, and what happened afterwards, that was in your hands.

_Even if these feelings do fade away completely, I will always love you for this moment, Zack Taylor. You really are one of a kind_ Diana thought to herself as they headed for the JLA Teleportation Booth and back to the Hall Of Justice.

_**Present:**_

"So…what's next?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know. I hope a Happily Ever After." Wonder Woman 1 spoke.

Wonder Woman 2 looked over at the conversation between the three heroines and said to herself 'I truly hope so.'

_Love sometimes ,can be like destiny  
>There's no way to say forever<br>You may not realize your dreams  
>But lots of times, it's like the flowing wind<br>It can take us to forever, sending us on silent wings  
>But I have broken<br>All the rules of love...  
>I never dreamed that<br>I could come this far...  
>And now I'm lost in my emotions<br>You're becoming my devotion  
>There's nothing I can do<br>To stop this love for you...  
>I was not supposed to<br>Fall in love with you  
>I have someone else...<br>Someone else is loving you  
>And I was not supposed to let this love get through (let love get through)<em>

_So let me say for real...  
>Heaven's what I feel<br>When I'm with you...  
>This feeling is forever<br>It is forever...  
>You make it feel like heaven<br>My love is true when I'm with you  
>How could I have<br>Known that in your eyes  
>(in your eyes)<br>I would find the deepest answer  
>To the questions of my heart<br>And how could I have known  
>That by your side<br>(by your side)  
>Was the light to fill the darkness<br>And the shadows of my life  
>But I have broken<br>All the rules of love  
>I never dreamed that I<br>Could come this far  
>And now I'm lost in my emotion<br>You're becoming my devotion  
>There's nothing I can do<br>To stop this love for you...  
>I was not supposed to<br>Fall in love with you  
>I have someone else...<br>Someone else is loving you  
>And I was not supposed to<br>Let this love get through  
>let love get through<br>So let me say for real...  
>Heaven's what I feel...<br>When I'm with you...  
>this feeling is forever<br>you make me feel like heaven, my love is true, when I'm with  
>Heaven...Heaven...<br>Is what I feel  
>When Were together<br>Heaven...Heaven...  
>Just look in my eyes and<br>You'll see it's the truth...  
>I was not supposed to<br>Fall in love with you  
>I have someone else...<br>And Someone else is loving you  
>And I was not supposed to<br>Let this love get through  
>let love get through<br>So let me say for real...  
>Heaven's what I feel<br>When I'm with you... _


	8. Deep Purple Dreams

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ No. 6. The song "Nowhere Bound" belongs to Diamond Rio. Roller Coaster belongs to the Partridge Family, and Together Forever is the property of one Rick Astley._

**REALITY GEMS 6: DEEP PURPLE DREAMS**

On the Animarium, Keith Partridge was playing his guitar during a peaceful period in the search for the other Reality Gems. He began playing 'Happy Together, when the new Shadow ThunderCat, Capt. Daniel Aydelott, started tap dancing along with the music. Watching this were Jill Munroe, the Red Power Angel, and Kelly Garrett, the Black Power Angel. Although both liked the show, Kelly asked "An Air Force Captain who tap dances?"

"Hey, you're a Southern girl who prefers Mexican food. I think you should appreciate the artistic side of men." Jill spoke up. When Keith finished, Jill asked "Keith, I know how you began, but, Dan…how did you…"

"…Get interested in this?" he said, finishing her question, then answered "My parents and I were watching 'An American In Paris' on one of these movie channels, and I was blown away by Gene Kelly, and I knew I wanted to do this. I got the chance to trade steps with Gregory Hines, and learned as much as I could. This, and playing the guitar clears my head." Dan finished.

Kelly asked "You still dance, giving your profession?"

"Whenever I get the chance, which is a lot more often than you think, I pull them out, and let my feet do the talking. Besides, I think it's fun, and it improves my timing." Dan finished.

Julie Rogers, the Pink Power Angel, walked in just as Keith said "It seems that our newest ThunderCat is a man of many talents."

Julie then asked "I gotta know, how did you get involved in the Martial Arts?"

"Well…my parents were both raised as Ninjas, and when I was 2 on up, I was raised in the ways of the Ninja. It was originally for inner peace, but now I can use my skills to protect the innocent."

Dan finished just as Sabrina Duncan, the Blue Power Angel, came in, saying "Sorry to interrupt, but we're needed."

When they arrived at the main meeting area, Keith rejoined Batman 1 and Isis 1 in coming up with a plan with help from the Charmed Ones to create more fake Reality Gems and try and find the others. Piper Halliwell was creating an image of fake gems for Danny Partridge to take to Luthor and Rita. Isis 1 and Prue Halliwell had discovered that there was a way to get the Green Reality Gem away from Lord Zedd. But first…there was the discovery of the Purple Reality Gem in Mariner Bay…in the other Universe.

"Anyone going…other than me?" Superman 2 asked.

"I will." Martian Manhunter 1 spoke up.

"We will, too." Tommy 2 added, speaking for himself, Rocky 2, and Jenny.

"I'm coming as well." Jason 1 told everyone.

A spaceship soon landed on the Animarium. Soon, out hopped seven Rangers. Andros, the Red Lightstar Ranger, said "We heard that you need some help in finding some gems?"

"That we do. We'll stop by Mariner Bay before going to our destination. Are all of the Lightstar Rangers there?" Isis 1 asked.

"All here. I hear there is a counterpart of myself there." Aisha 1, the Purple Lightstar Ranger, asked.

"Yup. Right here." Aisha 2 answered. Both girls stared at each other.

"Wow. So…that's what I look like in yellow. Damn, I look good!" Aisha 1 chuckled.

"I look hotter in purple! How did you become a Purple Ranger?" Aisha 2 asked.

"I became a Ranger the same time the other Lightstars did," answered Aisha 1. "How about you?"

"Well, on my world, Trini, along with Jason and Zack, left the team to go to the World Teen Summit peace conference in Switzerland," answered Aisha 2. "Before they left, however, Trini passed her powers on to me, while Jason and Zack passed theirs on to Rocky and Adam. Eventually, Trini came back to our team and became the Gold Ranger, while Jason and Zack came back about a year later as part of the Zeo team. However, there are no Purple Rangers where we come from."

Aisha 1 nodded before saying, "That explains why your Rocky and Adam are wearing red and black rather than blue and red. Although I must say, I'm surprised that Trini is the Gold Ranger on your world."

While they were talking, Julie smiled and said "I'm coming too, if no one minds. I'm starting to feel cooped up in here."

"We'll keep working on the phony gems. And, I've got a little scheme to get the Green Reality Gem from Zedd, it involves Danny Partridge." Isis 1 finished.

"How do we keep Danny in the dark about what he's really doing? I mean, I know something's going on, and we can't tell Shirley about this, but…" Phoebe asked.

"First, we have to trick him into thinking he's got the true Reality Gems. Then, we have to get the green gem away from Zedd somehow. In the meantime, the Charmed Ones and I have found a way to save Danny from becoming Luthor's son. They'll need Batman's help for this." Isis 1 finished.

As the Charmed Ones and Batman 1 went to work on their plan, Superman 2, Martian Manhunter 1, Jason 1, Tommy 2, Rocky 2, Julie, and Jenny all joined the Lightstar Rangers in the AstroMegaShip, going first to Mariner Bay in this Universe, then crossing over to the 2nd Universe.

At the Aquabase in Mariner Bay, Captain William Mitchell walked into the meeting room where his team, the Lightspeed Rangers, were assembled. Wasting no time, he addressed his team. "Alright, everyone, I've been in touch with the Martian Manhunter. He and a select group of Rangers and Justice League members are on their way as we speak."

"What do they need us for?" asked Carter Grayson, the Red Lightspeed Ranger.

"Miss Fairweather can tell you can tell you more about that," answered Captain Mitchell. "Angela?"

Miss Fairweather nodded and explained, "According to the Martian, they're currently on a mission searching for the Reality Gems. To put it simply, if they fall into the wrong hands, it can only spell disaster. There are nine gems. So far, five have been found, and we've just been informed that they are looking for the sixth. Unfortunately, one is also in the possession of Lord Zedd."

"Wait a minute," said Joel Rawlings, the Green Lightspeed Ranger. "Lord Zedd? But I thought he had been converted to the side of good?"

"According to dad, he was," said Dana Mitchell, the Pink Lightspeed Ranger.

"But apparently, this Zedd is from another Universe," continued Ryan Mitchell, the Titanium Ranger. "The Rangers and JLA from his world followed him here. And we're taking a little trip to this other world."

A proximity alarm went off. "Trouble?" asked Chad Lee, the Blue Lightspeed Ranger.

"No," answered Miss Fairweather. "That's them."

"Let's go then," said Kelsey Winslow, the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger with a smile. "I've always wanted to travel to another Universe."

The Astro Megaship docked at the Aquabase. Superman 2 and Martian Manhunter 1 stepped out, followed close behind by their selected team of Rangers. The Lightspeed Rangers approached, Captain Mitchell saying, "Welcome. It is an honor and a privilege to be working with you."

"The feelings mutual, Captain Mitchell," said Superman 2 as he shook the captain's hand.

Recognizing the redhead with them, Dana lit up and said, "Hey, you're Julie Rogers! Part-time model and one of Charlie Townsend's Angels!"

"Dana Mitchell," said Julie with a smile. "I remember seeing your photoshoots. But I can see you had a higher calling."

"Who's the rest of your party?" asked Joel.

"As you can see, I am the Martian Manhunter," said Martian Manhunter 1. "Along with Miss Rogers is Jason Lee Scott, the Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger. The rest are Andros, Zhane, Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chan, Carlos Vallerte, T. J. Johnson, and Aisha Campbell, the Lightstar Rangers. We are from this world."

"And while you may recognize me as Superman, I am not your Superman," said Superman 2. "I am from the other Universe, the one you are about to visit along with us. With me are Tommy Oliver, the White Power Ranger, his sister Jenny, the Green Ranger, and Rocky DeSantos, the Red Ranger."

"Wow," said Chad. "It's going to be tough keeping up with everybody."

"We'd better get going," said Zhane. "That gem's not waiting for anybody."

"Good luck, all of you," said Captain Mitchell. The assembled group of heroes then boarded the Astro Megaship and took off.

As they took to space, Ashley asked, "How are we supposed to get to the other Universe?"

"That's where I come in," answered Julie. Concentrating, the Pink Reality Gem inside of her body began to glow. A portal was opened in space. The Astro Megaship entered it and the portal closed.

Back on the Animarium, Danny Partridge was pounding on the energy field, screaming bloody murder. "LET ME OUT OF HERE! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! YOU'LL ALL PAY!"

Holding back her tears, Shirley Partridge touched the energy field, wishing it was her son's hand she was holding. She hung her head and asked herself, "Where did I go wrong?"

_**FLASHBACK: Three days ago: **_

Danny Partridge crept back into the main area of the Animarium, intent on stealing the Reality Gems. –So, I'm not good enough to be a ThunderCat, or any type of Ranger, huh? We'll see what happens when I become the only hero on this planet!- Danny thought evilly to himself.

But as he reached for the Red Reality Gem, a clarion sound erupted throughout the Animarium. Within minutes, Danny found himself trapped in a field of energy, courtesy of Zordon 1. "CONTACT BOTH KEITH AND BATMAN. HE HAS GONE TO THE DARK SIDE."

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"What did I do wrong?" asked Shirley. "How could my other kids turn out so good, but this one turn out so bad?"

Prue Halliwell walked up to Shirley, gently assuring her that "You didn't do anything wrong. From what Keith and the others told us, you were the best. You did the best that you could."

"Prue's right. We loved our mom, but, you are the type of parent that we wished our mom could have been. Don't you ever believe that this was your fault. You had nothing to do with how he turned out." Piper Halliwell finished.

Phoebe Halliwell added "Instead, look at Keith, Laurie, Chris, and Tracy. Look at how great they turned out. You should be proud of them."

"Maybe they're not the ones who turned out so good," countered Danny. "Maybe I was the one who turned out good. Did you ever think of that?"

"I don't believe that, Danny," said Shirley. "Not for one second. I just hope you learn that before it's too late."

"The world according to Lex Luthor. You really are a sick puppy, you know that?" Phoebe added.

"I have nothing left to learn, mother!" screamed Danny. "I was the one who should have been the Blue ThunderCat, not that hick you call a boyfriend! I'm smarter than him, I'm better-looking than him, I'm better than him as well as the rest of you in every way, shape, and form!"

"My God! You are not only corrupt, you really are Luthor's son! You sicken me!" Phoebe finished.

"Like your opinion matters to me, bitchy witch!" Danny snarled.

"Bravo, Danny, bravo," said Batman 1 as he approached. "But what you fail to see is that sometimes, the smartest people have the most to learn. You and Luthor are shining examples of that."

Larry and Leslie Zedden watched the whole thing, along with Carol, Frank, and Lilly. Larry said, "I feel sorry for the kid," said Larry. "I just hope he doesn't succumb to the same fate I did. If he does, Heaven help the Universe."

"As do I," came another voice. The party of five turned to see Batman 2 approach. "My counterpart has a plan that will hopefully make Danny see the light."

"I sure hope he knows what he's doing," said Leslie.

"We don't just look alike, Mrs. Zedden," said Batman 2. "We think alike as well."

Lilly then started walking away. Frank asked, "Hey, Lilly honey, where are you going?"

"I just need to get away, daddy," said Lilly. "I'll be fine." Everyone watched as the child walked away.

As Batman 2 walked away as well, Leslie said, "Poor little girl. It must be disturbing having to see someone old enough to be her brother taking such a dark turn."

Watching Batman 2, Carol said, "Somehow, I don't think it's just Danny that Lilly's scared of." Frank looked at his wife knowingly as she hesitantly followed the Dark Knight.

Carol looked around before finally spotting Batman 2 standing alone. As she hesitantly approached, Batman 2 asked, "What do you want, Mrs. Lambert?"

This surprised Carol. Nevertheless, she said, "It's about Lilly."

"What about her?"

"Look, Batman," said Carol, "I understand that you aren't the most social or trusting man. But quite frankly, Lilly's terrified of you."

"Unfortunately, it's something I've gotten very good at," said Batman 2.

"Batman, I understand that you don't trust just anybody with certain things," continued Carol. "But do you mind me asking. . ."

Knowing what Carol was getting at, Batman 2 finally whipped his head around and said, "Yes. As a matter of fact, I do mind. But if you need me to tell you something, let's just say my intention is to frighten criminals, not children."

Carol nodded and said, "Fair enough. But I think you need to tell that to Lilly."

"You're her mother. Isn't that your job?"

"I've been a mother long enough to know that there are some problems a mother just can't solve," said Carol.

"I. . . think I understand," said Batman 2. He then started walking away, looking for Lilly.

However, Carol stopped him, saying, "Batman, wait." Batman 2 looked over his shoulder, waiting for Carol to speak. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but what made you decide to choose this path in life?"

Batman 2 looked away as images flashed through his mind. Images of his parents. The sounds of gunshots. Images of a young boy on his knees, his parents lying in the street dead. Finally, Batman 2 spoke. "A horrible memory. And a promise I made myself."

"Have you been able to keep that promise?" asked Carol.

Batman 2 turned to Carol once more before answering. "I hope so, Carol. I hope so." Carol was surprised by this, as this was the first time she'd ever heard Batman call her by her first name. As Batman 2 walked away, Carol allowed a smile to cross her face and a single tear to roll down her cheek.

Lilly Foster-Lambert threw a rock into the water. It sank. Lilly sighed. "I can't ever get a stone to skip."

She then gasped as she saw a bat-shaped shadow standing behind her. She turned to see Batman 2 standing there. He said, "If you're going to skip stones, it's going to take lots of practice." He then picked up a stone and skipped it across the water.

"Wow," said Lilly.

"Care to tell me what's bothering you?" asked Batman 2.

Lilly hesitated for a moment before speaking. "I'm scared, okay? You give me the creeps. Sometimes you scare me more than the bad guys."

"That's. . . understandable," admitted Batman 2.

"Bats are scary creatures," said Lilly.

"Do you know what my father once told me?" asked Batman 2. "He said that all creatures feel fear."

"Even the scary ones?" asked Lilly.

"Especially the scary ones," said Batman 2 with a slight smirk. "Do you know why I decided to become a bat?" Lilly shook her head and Batman 2 leaned down towards her ear. He whispered, "Because bats frighten me." Batman 2 then stood up and walked away. When he was gone, Lilly managed a smile.

Danny had finally given up on trying to escape the energy field and collapsed in exhaustion. The Geo Rangers had watched the whole thing, Mark saying, "Finally, I thought we were never going to hear the end of it."

"Poor dude," said Cody. "I just hope I never cross over to the dark side."

Karen finally turned and walked away. She spotted Keith's guitar and sat down on a rock. Kris Munroe, the Yellow Power Angel, asked, "You play the guitar?"

"Yeah," said Karen with a smile. "It's helped me get through some tough times. Unlike the Partridges, though, I play more for fun than anything else. Don't get me wrong, I'd like to make it big in country music, but when it comes to my future, I'm a girl with many interests. Modeling, fashion, music." She plucked the strings.

Hearing the tune, Keith asked, "I like what I'm hearing, but what are you doing with my guitar?"

"Oh, I've got a song in mind," answered Karen, with a warm smile. "It kind of reminds me of Danny." She started playing one of her favorite country songs. Kris sat down next to her as both began to sing.

_**Karen: **__You saved your money, boy  
>Bought you some shoes<br>The highway called  
>And you heard its cue<em>

_I know you thought  
>You had it beat<br>But now you're leaving  
>On a one-way street<em>

_**Karen and Kris: **__It's a hard, hard lesson  
>But you're gonna have to learn it<br>It's a long, cold swim  
>Up against the current<em>

_**Karen: **__And somewhere down the line  
>You're gonna have it to turn it around<br>Cause, boy, right now  
>You're nowhere bound<em>

_**Kris: **__Her words still echo  
>In your mind<br>But fade away  
>As you cross the county line<em>

_Running from trouble?  
>Or from the truth?<br>It doesn't matter  
>Either way, you lose<em>

_**Karen and Kris: **__It's a hard, hard lesson  
>But you're gonna have to learn it<br>It's a long, cold swim  
>Up against the current<em>

_**Kris: **__And somewhere down the line  
>You're gonna have it to turn it around<br>Cause, boy, right now  
>You're nowhere bound<em>

_**Karen: **__Well, you walk ten miles  
>Just to make new tracks<br>But you turn around  
>And find that it's twenty miles back<br>And it's never gonna change  
>If you keep leaving<em>

_Your heart's gonna break  
>But never break even<em>

_**Kris: **__Where to now?  
>Do you know?<br>One thing's for certain  
>Gonna reap just what you sow<em>

_And all you planted was  
>Heartache and pain<br>Don't look now  
>But it looks like rain<em>

_**Karen and Kris: **__It's a hard, hard lesson  
>But you're gonna have to learn it<br>It's a long, cold swim  
>Up against the current<em>

_**Karen:**_ _And somewhere down the line  
>You're gonna have it to turn it around<em>

_**Kris:**_ _Cause, boy, right now  
>You're nowhere bound<em>

_**Karen:**_ _Nowhere bound_

"Great song. It does fit Danny. Thanks, Karen. I have a feeling I'm going to be talking to both you and Al a lot while looking for these gems." Keith said sadly.

Al had heard Keith's statement as she walked over. Both she and Karen hugged the Red Lion ThunderCat, Karen saying, "Anytime, Keith."

Prue and Piper Halliwell talked to Laurie Partridge about Danny's plight, and how they were going to fix this. "So let me get this straight: You're going back 14 years to when Luthor dreamed up this scheme?" The Pink Cheetah ThunderCat asked.

"You bet. Once free, Danny should lose his evil tendencies." Prue revealed.

"Will he be a different person?" Chris Partridge asked. The Black Leopard ThunderCat was curious about this plan.

"No, not really. According to Phoebe's visions, the Danny that is supposed to be here is still money-driven, but does have a sense of right and wrong. He does _not_ want to be a ThunderCat, and has no desire for power other than wealth. This one is Luthor's kid through and through." Piper finished.

_**In an Alternate Universe…**_

The Astro Megaship had appeared in the air. The Lightspeed Rangers looked out and saw Mariner Bay below them. "So that's this world's Mariner Bay, huh?" observed Carter. "Not much different than it is on our world."

Suddenly, an alarm went off. "Danger, danger," said DECA.

"Uh, oh," said Superman 2. "Trouble. DECA, can you pinpoint the center of the disturbance?"

"Affirmative," answered DECA.

Once they were able to get a fix on where they needed to go, Jenny said, "We'd better morph and get down there right away."

"Right," agreed Tommy 2. "It's Morphin Time!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"GREEN DRAGON!"

"WHITE TIGER!"

Next was Jason 1. "It's Morphin Time!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

Andros gave the order for his team. "Let's Rocket!"

Next was Carter and the Lightspeed Rangers. "Lightspeed Rescue!"

"TITANIUM POWER!" cried Ryan, joining the other Lightspeed Rangers.

Finally, it was Julie's turn. "ANGEL POWER!"

At the Aquabase in Mariner Bay, the alarms were blaring. The Lightspeed Rangers of this Universe ran in, Ryan 2 asking, "What's going on?"

"We just detected a strange energy reading," answered Miss Fairweather 2. "I've never seen anything like it before. We've also got multiple villains on the attack, not just Bansheera's goons."

"Be extra careful, Rangers," said Captain Mitchell 2. "And good luck."

"We'll do our best, sir," said Carter 2 with a nod. "Lightspeed Rescue!"

"TITANIUM POWER!" Once morphed, these Lightspeed Rangers made their way out.

Elle Greenway walked around this new place she found herself taken to, Mariner Bay. –I have a feeling that I don't belong here- she thought to herself.

This was proven true, as Batlings and Quantrons began to attack, led by an armored woman that she somehow knew as…

"VYPRA!" Having never done this before, Elle shouted "ANGEL POWER!" A purple flash from the bracelet that she had found transformed her clothing into a purple version of the Power Angels' outfits. Sending out a purple blast of sound, she short circuited the Quantrons, and sent the Batlings packing. "All right, Vypra, let's dance." The new Purple Power Angel shouted.

"I'm not alone, whoever you are! ATTACK!" Vypra was soon joined by the Royal Flush Gang, Silver Swan, Weather Wizard, Olympius, Major Force, and Dr. Light, the villain. "You're outnumbered!"

"You'd better count again!" came the voice of Andros. The Astro Megaship had landed, and out came the heroes, morphed and ready to roll. They were joined by this Universe's Lightspeed Rangers, also morphed and ready for action.

Aisha 1 shouted "We heard there was a party, and didn't wanna miss it!"

The Yellow Lightspeed Ranger looked over and asked "A Purple Ranger? New colors are being added?" Kelsey 2 was clearly confused.

"And why do those other Rangers' uniforms look like ours?" asked Joel 2.

"I think that's because we're you," answered Joel 1. "Except we're from another Universe."

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are or where you come from!" declared Vypra. "We will have the Purple Reality Gem! Get them!"

Diabolico appeared with more Batlings, saying, "Indeed. You are no match for us!"

"We'll see," said Elle with a frown.

Tommy 2, Rocky 2, and Jenny attempted to attack King, but he used his powers of mind control to slow their advances. As the three Rangers fell to their knees, trying to resist, King said, "Give in, Rangers. Join us. Join us and rule!"

"Never!" cried Tommy 2.

"I don't know. . . how much longer. . . I can. . . fight. . . it!" cried Jenny.

Rocky 2, however, stood up. He crossed his arms over his chest, much to King's shock. "That's impossible!" cried King. "There's no way you should be unaffected. . . unless. . ."

He never got to finish, as he was kicked down from behind. King stood up, only to find himself face-to-face with. . . Rocky 2? "Hello," said Rocky 2. "Goodbye." He then knocked out King with one punch. He then turned to himself and said, "The decoy idea worked."

The other Rocky 2 smiled underneath his helmet before changing shape, revealing himself to be Martian Manhunter 1. J'onn simply smiled.

Ace took on Superman 2. But as strong as he was, he was simply no match for the Man of Steel. Superman 2 smiled and said, "You know the best part of fighting you, Ace? You're an android. Which means I don't have to hold back." And he didn't, completely dismantling Ace with a handful of punches.

The female Lightstar Rangers took on Queen. She fired razor-sharp spades from her wrist shooters, striking all three of them down. However, they quickly got back to their feet, as Cassie said, "It's going to take a lot more than that to put us down!"

"You got that right," said Aisha 1. "Now let's put the woman out of her misery." The three of them then proceeded to give Queen a beating, overwhelming her with sheer numbers.

With Queen down for the count, Ashley quipped, "Royalty is so overrated."

The male Lightstar Rangers were battling Ten. Ten cried, "Let's see you boys get a bang out of this!" She then threw playing cards at the four Rangers. They exploded on impact, sending the four Rangers flying.

They stood up, clutching their chests. "Alright," said Andros as calmly as he could. "If that's the way you want to play."

"Let's get her," said Zhane.

"Si, amigos," agreed Carlos. The four of them then charged forward, overwhelming Ten, much the way the girls had down with Queen.

"Strike three, you're out!" joked T. J.

Jack fired a laser from his cybernetically-enhanced left eye, but Jason 1, Julie, and Elle easily avoided it. Jason 1 leapt into the air, landing a flying kick. He landed two hard punches, followed by a roundhouse. Jack, however, remained defiant, asking, "Is that all you've got?"

Jason 1 frowned under his helmet, saying, "You're going to wish you hadn't said that." He then turned to the two Power Angels and said, "Hit him with your best shot, Angels!"

Julie turned to Elle and smiled, asking, "Shall we?"

"We shall," answered Elle with a nod and a smile. Julie sent a gust of wind at Jack, Elle another blast of sound. Their combined special abilities sent Jack flying, putting him down for the count.

As he engaged the Batlings, Ryan 2 said, "They're trying. . ."

". . . to overwhelm us!" finished Ryan 1.

Both Titanium Rangers turned to each other and cried, "That's what I was going to say!"

Suddenly, more laser blasts came from the sky, taking down some of the Batlings. Everyone looked up to see another Astro Megaship approaching.

From inside, T. J. 2 said, "Looks like some of our friends could use some help."

Andros 2 turned to someone standing in the shadows. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

The aforementioned person stepped out of the shadows. . . revealing himself to be Zhane 2! He smirked and asked, "What better way for me to get back into the swing of things?"

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" asked Carlos 2.

"Let's Rocket!" commanded Andros 2. Once morphed, the Space Rangers exited the Astro Megaship flying down towards Mariner Bay on their Galaxy Gliders. They fired their Astro Blasters, causing the Batlings and the remaining villains to scatter.

When they were close enough to the ground, the Space Rangers jumped off and began fighting the Batlings as some of the other Rangers joined them. Seeing the Silver Ranger with them, Tommy 2 asked, "Andros, is that. . .?"

"Yes," answered Andros 2 with a nod. "This is Zhane, the Silver Ranger. He just woke up from a two-year cryo-sleep."

"And from the looks of things, just in time, too," said Zhane 2 as he battled Batlings.

Suddenly, more of the Batlings were taken down. However, it appeared that nobody was there! Then, seemingly out of thin air, a figure in black armor appeared. Seeing the mysterious stranger, Jenny asked, "Who are you?"

"The Phantom Ranger, at your service," answered the Phantom Ranger in a mysterious voice. The Phantom Ranger then proceeded to tear into the Batlings.

Cassie 2 noticed the fighting style with which the Phantom Ranger fought. She thought to herself, 'Why do I feel like I've seen those moves before.' She had no time to ponder on the matter further, however. There was work to be done.

Soon, the Batlings were finished. "Thanks, Space Rangers," said Superman 2 with a nod.

"They never learn," said Ashley 2.

"Now that that's taken care of, lets deal with the rest of these creeps," said Cassie 2.

Tommy 2 and Jason 1 attempted to double-team Silver Swan, but she swatted them away like flies with her super-strength. "Die, pathetic Rangers!" cried Silver Swan.

A blast of sound sent her flying. Elle stepped in front of the two Rangers and frowned, saying, "Not on my watch."

Tommy 2 turned to Jason 1. Although these two had, technically, never fought together before, they still seemed to share the same bond. Tommy 2 smiled under his helmet and said, "Ready to do this?"

Jason 1 returned the smile and said, "I was born ready, bro." The two of them then proceeded to leap and land simultaneous flying kicks, knocking her down.

Silver Swan stood up and attempted to use her destructive soundwaves, but Elle had other ideas. "Oh, no you don't!" She countered Silver Swan's sound attack with one of her own, putting the villainess down for the count.

Rocky 2, Jenny, and Julie took on Weather Wizard. Weather Wizard attempted to blow the three heroes away with strong winds, but Julie countered with winds of their own. Both soon realized this was a battle neither of them could win. Weather Wizard then said, "I'm impressed. But can you handle this?" He then fired a bolt of lightning from his wand.

Thinking fast, Jenny played a tune on her Dragon Dagger flute. The lightning strike hit her shield, reflecting back to the source. Weather Wizard was barely able to dodge. Jenny asked, "Don't you know it's not nice to fool with mother nature?"

"This will put a stop to that," said Rocky 2 as he pulled out his Blade Blaster. He fired, destroying Weather Wizard's wand.

Weather Wizard snarled and asked, "You think that's going to stop me? I no longer need my wand to control the weather!"

"I'm afraid you won't get the chance to prove it," said Julie. She then created a tornado, catching Weather Wizard. As he struggled to breathe, Rocky 2 and Jenny leapt into the air and simultaneously hit him with flying kicks, taking him out of the fight.

The Lightstar Rangers took on Major Force, landing multiple shots on him. However, Force countered, bashing all seven of them away. He boasted, "You Rangers are weak! You can't stop me! Nobody can stop me!"

"Yeah, we've heard that before," said Aisha 1 with a frown.

"I hear you can't die," said Andros 1.

"If that's the case, there's no reason why we shouldn't do this," said T. J. 1.

"Spiral Sabre!" cried Andros 1. He began spinning like a drill and struck Major Force, causing him to scream in pain.

Carlos 1, T. J. 1, Cassie 1, Ashley 1, and Aisha 1 combined their weapons. "Quadroblaster!" cried Carlos 1.

"Fire!" cried the five Rangers in unison. They fired, causing Major Force more pain.

"Super Silverizer!" cried Zhane 1. He fired it in blaster mode, causing Major Force to scream in pain once more. Zhane 1 then touched a switch on his weapon, converting it to blade mode. He then performed an energized slash. Major Force took the hit and screamed as he fell and exploded.

The Lightstar Rangers' counterparts, the Space Rangers, were dealing with Dr. Light. "Your weapons will do you no good, Rangers," boasted Dr. Light. "I can absorb their energy, making myself more powerful!" He then fired a destructive blast of light at them, but the Space Rangers were able to avoid it.

"Then I guess we'll just have to beat you the old-fashioned way," came a voice from out of nowhere.

"Who said that?" asked Dr. Light. His answer came in the form of a right to the jaw, knocking him on his rear.

The Phantom Ranger appeared before him, saying, "I did."

"You think that alone is going to stop me?" snarled Dr. Light. He then fired at the Phantom Ranger, but the mysterious Ranger was able to avoid the shot. Before he could take another shot, however, the Space Rangers moved in. Andros 2 landed two punches to the jaw. Zhane 2 added two roundhouse kicks. Ashley 2 and Cassie 2 landed simultaneous flying kicks. And finally, T. J. 2 and Carlos 2 simultaneously punched him, knocking him out.

While the others took on the rest of the villains, Carter 2 said to his counterpart, "We'll deal with Vypra. Your team can take Diabolico. What do you say?"

"Sounds good to me," said Carter 1 with a nod. "Let's do this, guys!"

Dana 1 smiled beneath her helmet, and shot a blast from her V-lancer, hitting Diabolico in the chest, and distracting him. "I'll make you pay for that, Ranger!" Diabolico snarled.

"You and what army?" As Dana 1 said this, Carter 1 and the other Lightspeed Rangers called forth both their V-lancers and blasters, Dana 1 rejoining them as they blasted Diabolico into the ocean.

"I don't think taking him out is going to be that easy, guys." Chad 1 spoke.

"For once, you are right! I will destroy you all!" Diabolico shouted, but was knocked on his ass by Julie, the Pink Power Angel.

"You talk too much," said Julie. "Like all bad guys."

"I can do more than talk, Angel! Yes, I know all about you and those other 4 that have popped up! As I was saying, I do more than talk, I FIGHT!" Diabolico then charged the Pink Power Angel, forgetting about both the Lightspeed Rangers 1 and Elle. He would soon regret it. Elle blasted him with a sound that was almost like that of a sonic boom. The Lightspeed Rangers 1 then attacked with their V-lancers, slamming Diabolico into a building.

While this was going on, the Lightspeed Rangers 2 charged Vypra. "I have waited for this a long time." the villainess snarled.

"Then you only waited to die! GET HER!" Ryan 2 shouted. As one, Joel 1 and 2, and Chad 1 and 2 called for their battleizers, as Carter 1 and 2 called for their Trans-Armor Cycles, each hitting Vypra in the chest, causing her great pain. Ryan 1 and 2, Dana 1 and 2, and Kelsey 1 and 2 then fired their V-lancers, slamming her into Diabolico.

"Party's over!" both Joel 1 and 2 shouted. Once more, using their Rescue Blasters, the villains were put down for the count.

"We'll be back!" Diabolico screamed, as they vanished from sight.

Meanwhile, Prince Olympius targeted both Superman 2 and Martian Manhunter 1, saying "Mother will give me the Star Power for good after this. Destroying Superman will be quite a feather in my cap. I'll just create some handy Kryptonite." Using the Star Power, he made a chunk of Green Kryptonite, and threw it at who he thought was Superman 2. Then, after he thought the Man of Steel was done for, he charged, expecting an easy fight.

Instead, he was shocked, when Superman 2 picked up the piece and quipped, "Looks good, and I am hungry. May I?" He then began to eat the rock, saying, "Not bad. A little stale, and could use a bit of salt…but all in all, a nice little snack. Oh, by the way…look behind you."

Olympius turned around and saw…Superman 2, who socked him in the jaw. "Wow. Dumber than I thought."

Turning back into Martian Manhunter 1, he quipped, "Hey, if it ain't broke, don't fix it. Wow. Hal was right, I have been hanging around Wally WAY too long."

_**Meanwhile, on the Animarium:**_

The heroes there started to get bored again, and the Partridges thought they had the solution. With Both Zack 1 and Kimberly 1 filling in for Danny, they started this song, with Karen joining in midway:

_**KEITH:**__ I recall when I was young  
>My papa said don't cry<br>Life is full of ups and downs  
>Like a roller coaster ride<em>

_**ZACK:**__ There'll be times you'll get so scared,  
>Rollin' down these hills<br>But hang on tight with all your might  
>Cause you don't know what you feel<em>

_**KEITH:**__ You go up, down, all around  
>On a cycle that's never endin'<br>You got on this train when you were born  
>And the wheels just keep on spinnin'<br>Like a roller coaster, it keeps going faster  
>I'm going faster, thrills comin' at ya<br>And I walk down, all around  
>Like a roller coaster<em>

_**KAREN:**__ I left home at just sixteen  
>Thought I'd have some fun<br>Hitched a ride on a diesel truck  
>Headed for Washington<em>

_**KIMBERLY:**__ I know now what my papa meant  
>When he told me heart to heart<br>Son, you'll find out soon enough  
>Life is just an amusement park<em>

_**KEITH:**__ You'll thrill, like a kid  
>You'll get so excited<br>You hang on tight with all your might  
>As if your hearts ignited<em>

_You go up, down, all around  
>On a cycle that's never endin'<br>You got on this train when you were born  
>And the wheels just keep on spinnin'<br>Like a roller coaster, it keeps going faster  
>I'm going faster, thrills comin' at ya<br>And I walk down, all around  
>Like a roller coaster<em>

_Up, down, all around, all around, all around_

_**KEITH:**__ Up, down, all around, all around, all around_

_On a cycle that's never endin'  
>You got on this train when you were born<br>And the wheels just keep on spinnin'  
>Like a roller coaster, it keeps going faster<br>I'm going faster, thrills comin' at ya  
>And I walk down, all around<br>Like a roller coaster_

Applause filled the place, as another song began, led by Hyde:

_If there's anything you need  
>All you have to do is say<br>You know you satisfy everything in me  
>We shouldn't waste a single day<em>

_So don't stop me falling_  
><em>It's destiny calling<em>  
><em>A power I just can't deny<em>  
><em>It's never changing<em>  
><em>Can't you hear me, I'm saying<em>  
><em>I want you for the rest of my life<em>

_Together forever and never to part_  
><em>Together forever we two<em>  
><em>And don't you know<em>  
><em>I would move heaven and earth<em>  
><em>To be together forever with you<em>

_If they ever get you down_  
><em>There's always something I can do<em>  
><em>Because I wouldn't ever wanna see you frown<em>  
><em>I'll always do what's best for you<em>

_There ain't no mistaking_  
><em>It's true love we're making<em>  
><em>Something to last for all time<em>  
><em>It's never changing<em>  
><em>Can't you hear me, I'm saying<em>  
><em>I want you for the rest of my life<em>

_Together forever and never to part_  
><em>Together forever we two<em>  
><em>And don't you know<em>  
><em>I would move heaven and earth<em>  
><em>To be together forever with you<em>

_So don't stop me falling_  
><em>It's destiny calling<em>  
><em>A power I just can't deny<em>  
><em>It's never changing<em>  
><em>Can't you hear me, I'm saying<em>  
><em>I want you for the rest of my life<em>

_Together forever and never to part  
>Together forever we two<br>And don't you know  
>I would move heaven and earth<br>To be together forever with you_

As this was going on, Elle and Julie were wrapping up the Royal Flush Gang while the Lightspeed Rangers 2 were wrapping up the other villains. Once they were taken away, the Rangers all demorphed except for the Phantom Ranger. Carter 2 spoke up. "Alright, guys, what's going on here? For that matter, why are there look-alikes of us?"

"As we stated before, we are from another Universe," said Carter 1. "As for why we're here, we've been looking for the Purple Reality Gem."

"'Reality Gem?'" asked Kelsey 2 in confusion. "What's that?"

"The Reality Gems are a set of gemstones that can be used to change the very fabric of reality itself," answered Superman 2. "If they fall into the wrong hands, it could be catastrophic."

"Fortunately, we've been able to successfully retrieve five of them thus far," continued Martian Manhunter 1. "We believe the purple gem is somewhere in this area."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Chad 2. "Let's find it." While the others began searching manually, Superman used his x-ray vision.

Andros 1 soon found the Purple reality Gem…not too far from where Queen had left her card flyer. "Is this what you are looking for?" he asked as he reached for it.

"Don't touch that!" cried Superman 2 as he sped over and stopped Andros from touching it. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you, but three of our comrades were negatively affected after touching a Reality Gem. I don't want a repeat of what happened to your Wonder Woman, Karen, and Al." He then turned to Elle and said, "Ms. Greenway, I think it'd be best if you handled it."

"If you say so, but why?" asked Elle.

"Um, Elle, I know this is a lot to take in, but…" Julie started.

"But what?" asked Elle.

"Well, to put it simply, you can place the gem inside your body," explained Julie. "That's the best way to keep it out of the enemy's hands." Elle nodded, somewhat understanding as she picked up the Purple Reality Gem. "Now, concentrate," instructed Julie. Elle did so, and soon, the gem began to glow. Guessing that now was the time, she placed the gem inside of herself.

"Wow," said Elle in surprise. "That actually didn't hurt."

"Mission accomplished," said Rocky 2.

"For now, Rocko," said Tommy 2. "For now."

"Yeah, we've still got three more Reality Gems out there," agreed Jenny. "And Zedd still has the green gem."

Everyone then turned to the Phantom Ranger as Ashley 2 asked, "But who are you? Why haven't we seen you before?"

"You have," answered the Phantom Ranger. "Perhaps this will jog your memory." Touching the center of the chest, the Phantom Ranger demorphed, revealing a blonde-haired girl with glasses. She smiled and looked at the Space Rangers, saying, "Hey, guys. Did you miss me?"

Cassie 2's jaw dropped. "K. . .Kendrix? You're alive!" She then ran over and hugged Kendrix. Kendrix just smiled. "But how?" asked Cassie 2.

"Best if I start from the beginning," answered Kendrix. Addressing the other heroes, she asked, "My name is Kendrix Morgan. You guys have heard of Terra Venture, right?" The heroes from both Universes nodded. Kendrix continued, "Well, Terra Venture is protected by a team of Rangers, the Galaxy Rangers. I was the Pink Ranger."

"We've heard rumors about such a team," said Superman 2.

"A few days ago, Darkonda had shown up and teamed with our enemy Trakeena," continued Kendrix. "The Space Rangers, along with the Outsiders, showed up to help us out. Darkonda was looking for a weapon called the Savage Sword. While Trakeena kept the others occupied, Cassie and I tried to stop Darkonda, but he found the sword before we could get to it. During the fight, Cassie ended up losing her morpher and Darkonda tried to take its power, causing Cassie pain in the process. The sword ended up mutating him, causing him to grow to giant size. Finally, the others showed up and were able to stop him. However, that didn't stop the Savage Sword from continually hurting Cassie. So, I did the only thing I could do to save her: I destroyed the Savage Sword. Unfortunately, it costed me my life."

"But how did you come back?" asked T. J. 2.

"Yeah, Cassie was devastated by your loss," added Carlos 2.

"Well, Karone, with her knowledge of magic, was able to store my spirit inside a Power Ruby. It restored me to life," explained Kendrix. "The ruby now resides within me, and I'm able to call upon its power, thus giving me the power of the Phantom Ranger. To show my gratitude, I allowed Karone to take my place as the Pink Galaxy Ranger."

Andros 2 smiled and said, "That's great. A perfect opportunity for Karone to try and make up for her wrongdoing. Her trial was brief, as our leaders showed her mercy and allowed her to travel the Universe to try and seek redemption."

"Now that everything here has been settled, I think it's time to go," said Jason 1. "Andros, thanks for the help. And you too, Kendrix. Oh, and Lightspeed Rangers, show that Queen Bansheera who's boss."

"Count on it," said Kelsey 2 with a nod and a smile. The heroes then boarded the Astro Megaship. It took off and soon a portal was opened, the Astro Megaship going through.

Soon, everyone was back on the Animarium. "How'd it go?" asked Black Canary 2.

"Great," answered Jenny with a smile. "Six down, three more to go."

"So far, so good," said Black Canary 1. "Let's hope things continue going as good as they have been."

"They'll have to," said Flash 1. "Two Universes are depending on it."

"More like all Universes, Barry," corrected Flash 2. "If one gets screwed, they all get screwed."

A couple of hours later, the fountain sprang up. "It's another gem, everyone," said Princess Shayla. Turning to the visiting heroes, she added, "And once again, it's in your Universe. Charterville, to be exact."

"Charterville?" asked Kat 2 in surprise. "Billy, isn't that the home of the Beetleborgs?"

"Yes," answered Billy 2. "And as you guys know, my cousins Drew and Jo are the gold and purple Beetleborgs, respectively."

"Meanwhile, I'll call in some friends of mine from Silver Hills." Jason 1 spoke up then.

"Time Force?" Batman 1 asked.

"None other." Jason 1 finished.

Prue smiled and looked at Shirley Partridge, saying "Meanwhile, we can get started on saving Danny Partridge."

"And I should check in on the JLA Investigative Branch. They may have some information we can use." Batman 1 added.

NEXT: Time's Light


	9. Time's Light

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ No. 7_

**REALITY GEMS 7: TIME'S LIGHT**

_**Silver Hills: **_

Wes Collins and Eric Meyers, co-leaders of the Silver Guardians, were waiting on the outskirts of the city limits. "Wes, are you sure he said to meet him here?" Eric impatiently asked.

"That's what he told me. He also said the safety of the Universe was at stake. I know it seems…" Wes started, when a red and a blue flash appeared.

Soon, Superman 1, and Jason Lee Scott 1, were standing before them. "Glad you could make it here, gentlemen." Superman 1 spoke.

"Your message said it was urgent." Wes stated.

"We need your help, the help that Time Force can provide." Jason 1 told them.

"Good thing we thought about this." Eric smiled, and soon, Jen Cassidy, Katie Walker, Lucas Kendall, and Trip Regis, were standing there.

"Wes & Eric briefed us. When do we start?" Jen asked.

"Right now. Get ready to teleport to the Animarium." Superman 1 told everyone.

Soon, the team had arrived, but this time, no one was surprised by the duplicate heroes…until they met the Geo Rangers. Trip looked and asked "Are they real?"

"TRIP!" Katie shouted.

Karen smiled. "It's ok, we had the same reaction when we met the Partridges…I mean, the ThunderCats."

Jen smiled at this. "Is Keith here? He's gorgeous."

Wes glared. "Really?"

Wonder Woman 1 giggled at this, then got serious. "We're looking for the Reality Gems, we've found six so far, there are three more to go. If Luthor and Rita Repulsa get their hands on them, we're in serious trouble. Fortunately, with 6 gems, we have the upper hand."

Billy Cranston 1 then added, "But we need to get the other three gems as soon as we can, to ensure the safety of all Universes. We need your help in finding the 7th gem. Will you help us?"

As one, the Time Force Rangers spoke, "Yes."

Princess Shayla then spoke, "You are going to Charterville to find the White Reality Gem. We need to find this to have an edge in finding the remaining 2 Gems. This is in another Universe."

"In another dimension?" Katie asked.

Lucas frowned. "Dimension-hopping drives me nuts."

"Lucas, if we don't do this, all of reality is trashed." Jen spoke.

"Ok, who's coming along for this?" Hawkman asked.

"I am. I'm kind of curious about your Universe." Isis 1 stated.

"Jackie and I are coming." Hyde spoke up.

"And me," said Billy 2. "My cousins Drew and Jo live there and I'm sure they'd be willing to lend a helping hand."

"Nightwing, Troia, and I are in." RPM added.

"Count Time Force in." Wes spoke for the whole team.

"If I'm going to be a Power Angel, I might as well go, too." Elle Greenway, the Purple Power Angel, spoke up, but added "I have to let my former teammates know what's going on."

"I've already gotten in touch with Agent Hotchner, and told him what's going on." Batman 1 spoke up.

"Add me to the mix." Flash 1 added.

"Hawkwoman and I are coming." Hawkman spoke up.

"I'm in." Adam 1 said.

"Us, too." Al spoke up.

Tommy 1 said, "I'm in."

"I am as well. Let's go." Black Canary 1 finished.

_**Meanwhile:**_

Det. Megan Wheeler was finishing up a case, when she left her squadroom. Walking out of the building, she came across a white gem in a gold bracelet. Picking it up, it instantly went onto her right wrist. A portal was opened up above her, and she was yanked in. "WHAT THE…" She was not able to finish.

_**Meanwhile, LexCorp HQ:**_

Batman 1 looked at the Charmed Ones and asked "Do I have to participate in this spell?"

"Yes. All 4 of us have to say this. The cloaking spell Phoebe created will be active once we arrive, and the beacon we set will make sure we get back here once our work is done." Prue Halliwell told him.

Batman 1 frowned, then said "All right, let's do this." Soon, the 4 began to speak:

_The Bond which was not to be done  
>Give us the power to see it undone<br>And turn back time  
>to whence it was begun<em>

Twinkling lights surrounded the 4, then they were gone.

_**Undisclosed Location, Dark Dimension:**_

Lex Luthor and Rita Repulsa smiled as Danny Partridge walked up to Lord Zedd and gave him the Reality Gems. "It was real easy, they didn't expect me to do anything like this."

"Let's see them, my boy." Lex smirked.

"Let him see and hold the Green Reality Gem first, while we take a look at the others." Zedd smiled.

As Rita and Luthor looked at the new gems, Zedd handed Danny the Green Reality Gem. He then joined the others, just as a gas seemed to fill the room. Within seconds, the evil trio was unconscious, while Danny held onto the gem. He then transformed into the Martian Manhunter 1. "That was extremely easy. They are so full of themselves." He then dropped a fake green gem, and left.

_**The Animarium:**_

Martian Manhunter 1 returned with the real Green Reality Gem, just as Danny Partridge began another round of banging on the energy field. "I'LL GET OUT OF HERE, AND YOU WILL ALL BE SORRY! I AM THE TRUE HERO HERE! YOU ARE ALL MY ENEMIES! I…"

Kris Munroe, the Yellow Power Angel, bellowed "Hey, Danny…SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Keith Partridge, the Red ThunderCat, looked over and said "Thank you. Now, I hope Batman & the Charmed Ones are ready on their end.

_**14 years ago: Luthor's World HQ, LexCorp:**_

Twinkling lights outside of Luthor's office and the Charmed Ones and Batman 1 arrived. "The cloaking spell has taken effect. Now, we find what we came here for…and wipe it out." A determined Prue Halliwell finished.

"You know it ain't gonna be that easy." Phoebe Halliwell stated.

"Pheebs, we have to try, at least. Danny Partridge's future is riding on this." Piper Halliwell added.

"Along with the world's. Now, let's do this." Batman 1 told them. The 4 slipped into the office unnoticed.

_**Charterville:**_

At the old, run-down Hillhurst Mansion, the monsters that lived there were whining about not having anything to eat. "I'm starving," complained Frankenbeans.

"I haven't had a decent meal in days," added Mums.

"I can't remember the last time I had even a pint of blood," said Count Fangula.

Little Ghoul asked, "You know who's fault this is, don't you? It's those blasted kids! They're always stopping us from having a good meal!"

Wolfgang Smith walked over to the window and looked out. He howled, yearning for something to eat.

Outside, a portal opened, Megan Wheeler dropping out. Looking around, she asked, "How'd I get here?"

Back inside Hillhurst, Wolfgang turned to the other monsters and. . . spoke, for lack of a better term.

Fangula smiled and said, "Wolfie says, dinner has arrived!" The monsters joined Wolfgang at the window.

Seeing Megan standing outside, Mums said, "Yes, just enough meat on the bones."

"Hooray!" said Frankie.

Flabber then appeared in the living room, asking, "What are you monsters flabbering about?" Suddenly, Hillhurst was rocked, startling Flabber and the monsters.

Outside, Megan managed to dodge some shots that were fired at her. She looked up to see Nukus, Horribelle, Vilor, Goldar, Clayface, Sonar, Killer Croc, and Kalibak, along with several Tengas and Dregs. "Stand aside, human!" demanded Nukus. "We're here for the White Reality Gem!"

"Either hand it over, or get out of our way," said Horribelle.

Megan looked down at the bracelet on her wrist. Somehow, she knew what she had to do. She looked back at the villains. She frowned and said, "I don't think so. ANGEL POWER!"

The villains stood there in shock as the new White Power Angel stood before them. When the shock wore off, Goldar spoke up. "That won't be nearly enough to save you, Earth woman!"

"You can't possibly handle all of us by yourself," added Vilor.

"Attack!" yelled Nukus. But before the villains could make their move, Megan sent out a blast of white light, temporarily blinding them.

Flabber and the monsters had seen this. In shock, Mums asked, "Did you see that?"

"I saw it," said Fangula. "And I still don't believe it."

"Lucky shot," grumbled Little Ghoul.

"Even so, Vilor was right," said Flabber. "Whoever this woman is, she can't hope to stop all those villains by herself. She needs help. And I know just where to get it."

The assembled team of heroes landed in an alleyway. Jackie stepped forward and looked around. "So, this is Charterville. A lot smaller than I expected."

"Hey, don't judge a book by its cover, babe," said Cody. "In the hero business, things aren't always what they seem."

Billy 2 said, "Alright, everyone, wait here. I'll be right back."

"Are you sure they'll be willing to help?" asked Troia.

"I'm positive," answered Billy 2. "Just stay put."

Billy 2 stepped out of the alley. He smiled as he saw the place he was looking for: Zoom Comics.

Inside, Drew and Jo McCormick, along with their friend Roland Williams, were reading the current issue of Beetleborgs Metallix. At the register, Drew's girlfriend Heather was doing the same. Billy 2 walked towards the register and cleared his throat, causing Heather to look up. Once she realized who it was, her face lit up. "Billy, good to see you again!"

As they hugged, Billy 2 smiled and said, "Likewise, Heather." When they broke apart, he asked, "Listen, are Drew, Jo, and Roland here? It's important. REAL important."

Heather instantly understood what he meant. Pointing behind Billy 2, she said, "They're right over there."

Billy 2 chuckled to himself, wondering how he hadn't seen them. "Maybe I need to start wearing glasses again. Thanks, Heather." He then walked over to the three kids and said, "Hey, guys."

Drew, Jo, and Roland looked up. Instantly recognizing him, Drew and Jo smiled and cried, "Billy!"

As they hugged their older cousin, Jo said, "It's good to see you again, Billy."

Drew smiled as he added, "Yeah, we haven't seen you since you and Trini visited for Spring Break."

As he shook hands with the Blue Ranger, Roland said, "Good to see you again, man. What are you doing here anyway?"

"It's kind of an emergency, and I think you could be of some help," explained Billy2. "Are you interested?"

"How big are we taking?" asked Drew.

"Try not only the fate of the world, but all of reality itself," answered Billy 2. "How's that sound?"

"Did you even have to ask?" asked Roland.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Jo with a smile. "Let's go!"

The four of them walked up to the register, Drew saying, "Heather, we got to run."

"I know," said Heather with a nod. "I'll cover for you. Good luck." She then kissed Drew on the cheek.

As he blushed, Drew said, "Thanks."

A voice then said, "Hey, kids." Everyone saw the face of Flabber in a collectible coin on the counter. "There's trouble at Hillhurst. The Crustaceans are attacking along with some other baddies. There's this woman here who appeared out of nowhere trying to hold them off, but she's outnumbered."

"Don't worry, Flabber," said Drew. "Help is on the way."

"And lots of it," added Billy 2. As the four of them ran out the back, Billy 2 shook his head and said, "I don't think I'll ever get used to that." He was referring to the way Flabber communicated with the kids.

Billy and the kids walked out the back door. Drew, Jo, and Roland were surprised who they were seeing. "Whoa," said Drew. "I didn't expect to see any of you here."

Seeing the three kids, RPM asked in disbelief, "These kids are the Beetleborgs?"

Jo frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, asking, "You got a problem with that?"

"Don't judge them too harshly, RPM," said Flash 1. "You, Troia, and Nightwing weren't much older than them when you started out."

"I know, I know," said RPM. "I'm just surprised, that's all."

"But I thought Beetleborgs was just a comic book?" asked a clearly-confused Brendan.

"It's a long story," said Roland. "We'll tell it to you if we have the time."

"It'll have to wait," said Billy 2. "We'd better morph and teleport to Hillhurst right away. There's trouble. It's Morphin Time!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"It's Morphin Time!" commanded Tommy 1.

"TIGERZORD!"

Next was Adam 1. "Go Zeo!"

"ZEO RANGER V, RED!"

Al then gave the command for her team. "Geo Rangers, Unite!"

"POWER OF WIND!"

"POWER OF EARTH!"

"POWER OF WATER!"

"POWER OF THUNDER!"

"POWER OF FIRE!"

Hyde then cried out, "ThunderCats, Time to Rock!"

"JAGUAR!"

"LYNX!"

"ANGEL POWER!" cried Elle.

As one, the Time Force Rangers cried out, "Time for Time Force!" There stood the now-morphed Time Force Rangers, Wes in red, Jen in pink, Katie in yellow, Trip in green, and Lucas in blue.

"QUANTUM POWER!" Eric called out. In an instant, he was transformed into the Quantum Ranger.

Finally, it was down to Drew, Jo, and Roland. In unison, they commanded, "Data Bonders! Input Cards! Beetle Blast!" In seconds, there stood Chromium Gold (Drew), Titanium Silver (Roland), and Platinum Purple (Jo): Beetleborgs Metallix!

Once everyone was transformed, Jen looked at Al and said, "A female Red Ranger? I've never seen that before."

Al smiled underneath her helmet and shrugged, saying, "Guess I'm special." The heroes then teleported towards their destination.

The Tengas and the Dregs were ganging up on Megan as the other villains watched. She tried to fight them off, but she was vastly outnumbered. However, a flash of red saved her as the Tengas and Dregs were taken down. Megan looked up to see Flash 1 standing over her. He extended his hand, saying, "It looked like you could use a hand."

Megan took it and allowed Flash 1 to pull her to her feet. "Thanks," she said with a nod.

RPM, Nightwing, and Troia dealt with the Dregs and the Tengas. RPM used his super-speed to take down both Tengas and Dregs. As more Tengas charged him, he smirked and said, "Catch me if you can, bird-brains!" He then moved out of the way, causing the Tengas to collide with each other.

As he and his fallen comrades cawed in protest, one Tenga said, "Hey, no fair!"

Nightwing and Troia simply pounded the Tengas and Dregs into submission. When they were beaten, the Tengas stayed down, while the Dregs were sent back to the two-dimensional world. "Back to the drawing board for you," said Troia.

"And good riddance," added Nightwing.

Al, Hyde, and Jackie took on Goldar. Al and Hyde clashed swords with him, but Goldar struck them both down. However, this gave Jackie the opportunity to hit him with a shot from her slings. Joining the party, Troia flew forward and knocked down the stunned Goldar. As he sat up, Goldar snarled, "You will regret that!" He then fired a blast from his sword at Troia, but she moved out of the way. Al countered with a blast from her Fire Sword, while Hyde fired his sword's eyebeams, overpowering Goldar. He screamed as he fell.

As Troia landed and stood by her comrades, Al said, "Um, thanks for the assist, but I think we could have taken him."

"Perhaps," said Troia with a shrug. "But why should you have all the fun?"

"Girls just want to have fun," added Jackie.

"Women," said Hyde's sword. "Can't live with them, can't live without them."

"Hey, watch what you say," said Hyde. "I happen to like one of these women."

The Beetleborgs took on their foes, the Crustaceans. "Metallix Battlers!" cried the Beetleborgs in unison.

Drew: "Metallix Lancer!"

Roland: "Metallix Grappler!"

Jo: "Metallix Baton!"

Jo engaged Horribelle, while Roland took on Vilor. Weapons clashed multiple times before Jo and Roland each managed to strike their foes. Roland's grappler charged and he swung it downward, sending Vilor flying. Jo's weapon charged as well and she swung it diagonally, sending Horrible flying.

Drew, on the other hand, was having trouble with Nukus. Drew tried to strike Nukus with his lancer, but Nukus kept countering with his sword. Finally, Nukus saw an opening and struck Drew down. As Drew struggled to get to his feet, Nukus laughed and asked, "Give up?"

"You should know the answer to that by now," answered Drew with a frown. His lancer then charged and he swung it horizontally, sending Nukus flying.

The Time Force Rangers and Hawkman took on Killer Croc. Despite having the strength advantage, the numbers game was just too much for Croc. Wes and Eric landed simultaneous flying kicks. Katie landed a roundhouse kick, Lucas connected with two hard punches. Trip hit a drop-kick, and Jen landed two hard punches and two roundhouse kicks. Hawkman finished the job with a single strike of his mace.

Black Canary 1 and Elle were giving Sonar a pounding. Isis 1 got involved by sending him flying with a gust of wind. After taking multiple shots, he attempted to use his sonic powers. Canary 1, however, countered with the Canary Cry. With neither able to gain the advantage, Elle added a sonic blast of her own, taking Sonar out. With Sonar out cold, Elle said, "So that's Sonar, huh? I'd heard he was a puss, but I didn't think he was THAT big a puss."

"Even in an alternate Universe, Sonar's no challenge," chuckled Black Canary 1.

Karen and Cody took on Clayface. He tried to use clay foot soldiers, but Karen just blew them away. She then fired her Wind Bow, but Clayface opened himself up, causing the shots to go through without even touching him. "What the?" asked Karen in surprise.

"Perhaps it would be sweeter if I took out a couple of power punks by becoming one myself," said Clayface. He then changed into the White Ranger, but the two Geo Rangers handled him easily.

"You may look like a Power Ranger, dude, but you don't fight like a Power Ranger," said Cody.

"Besides, the originals are better-looking anyway," chuckled Karen.

As he reverted back to his normal state, Clayface said, "You won't be laughing after I cut you down to size!" He then changed his arm into an ax and swung, but Cody and Karen moved out of the way.

Nightwing then came over and landed a flying kick to the back of Clayface's head. RPM then ran circles around Clayface, picking him up with a super-speed tornado. Nightwing then said, "RPM can't keep it up forever. Electricity is Clayface's weakness. But where are we going to find a source of electrical power out here?"

"What better source is there than mother nature herself?" asked Cody. He concentrated as thunder started rumbling. When it was time, a bolt of lightning came from the sky, striking Clayface. He screamed as he was put down for the count.

_**Home Universe, 14 years ago, LexCorp HQ, Luthor's Office:**_

"Found it!" Phoebe shouted.

Within minutes, Batman 1, Prue, and Piper crowded around Phoebe, looking at everything that Luthor had his crooked investigator find out about James Partridge, a/k/a the Blue Tiger. Batman 1 swiftly erased everything about him. "That should take care of that."

"Let's make sure of that. Piper, shall we?" Prue smiled.

"Let's." With that, the 2 Charmed Ones used both their Telekinesis and their Molecular Combustion powers to thoroughly trash Luthor's computers, wiping out everything he had planned.

A portal opened up behind them. "Ladies, let's go home." Batman 1 told them

"Think it worked?" Phoebe asked.

"We'll know 15 minutes after we get back." Batman 1 told her, as they walked through the portal.

_**Alternate Universe, Charterville:**_

Tommy 1, Adam 1, Billy 2, Mark, Brendan, Hawkwoman, and Megan took on Kalibak. Kalibak swung his Beta-Club, but Tommy 1 and Adam 1 parried with their swords. Billy 2 then struck Kalibak in the chest with his Power Lance, while Brendan did the same with his Earth Axe, giving him two large gashes in his chest. Hawkwoman struck him twice with her mace, causing him to stumble back.

Megan fired a blast of light. "I can't see!" cried Kalibak.

"Maybe this will help," quipped Mark. He then fired his Water Cannon, hitting him right in the face. The water pressure eventually caused Kalibak to lose his footing.

"Now for some instant quicksand," said Brendan. He then manipulated the ground beneath Kalibak's feet as he stood up, causing him to sink.

With his legs stuck, Kalibak asked, "What's going on?"

"You're going down, that's what," said Tommy 1 as he kicked Kalibak in the side of the head. Adam 1, Billy 2, Mark, Brendan, Hawkwoman, and Megan each did the same. Brendan then caused the ground to rise suddenly, sending Kalibak flying. He landed flat on his back.

Kalibak sat up and shook the cobwebs out of his head. When his vision cleared, he saw the five Rangers, one Power Angel, and one Justice Leaguer standing over him. "Do you yield?" asked Adam 1.

Kalibak growled, "Only for now, Ranger. Only for now." He then took out a boom tube control box and opened a boom tube. He entered, on his way back to Apokolips.

All the heroes gathered around the remaining villains. Clayface, Sonar, and Croc were still out of it, leaving just Nukus, Horribelle, Vilor, and Goldar. "What about the rest of you?" asked Jen. "Do you yield?"

"Never!" cried Horribelle.

"You guys call yourselves villains?" asked Al. "Ha! You're just a nuisance. Like a bunch of annoying mosquitoes."

"Mosquitoes?" asked Nukus, angered by the insult. "Then feel my bite!" He fired a blast from his sword, but the heroes avoided it easily.

Goldar then pulled a growth bomb out of his armor, saying, "Good thing I brought this." He then threw it on the ground, causing himself and the Crustaceans to grow.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Vilor with a laugh.

"Let's make things more interesting, shall we?" asked Nukus. "Crustacean Jet Fighters, Worm Tanks, arise!" He sent a blast from his sword to the Crustaceans' hideout in the cemetery, bringing to life multiple copies of Crustacean Jet Fighters and Worm Tanks.

"Guess Nukus finally got the idea to use a copy machine," said Jo.

"Even so, we still need to deal with this," said Drew. The Astral Sword appeared in his hand and he cried out, "Roboborg!"

The Astral Axe appeared in Roland's hand. He ordered, "Boron, arise!"

The other heroes looked in awe at the sight of Roboborg and Boron. Seeing what they were up against, Roboborg said, "Well, it looks like the Crustaceans think they can beat us at our game."

"We'll stop them," said Boron.

"We'll help," said Al. "Geozords!" The Geozords appeared in Charterville and immediately merged into the Geo Megazord.

"Us, too," said Wes.

Jen then called into her communicator, "Captain Logan, can you hear me?"

In another time, in another Universe, Captain Logan got Jen's message. "Loud and clear, Jen. We're sending the Time Flyers across time and dimensions to your location. Unfortunately, the Quantasaurus Rex may be forced to sit this one out."

As the Time Flyers arrived on the scene, Eric said to Wes, "Good luck."

"Thanks," said Wes with a nod. The Time Flyers immediately merged to form the Time Force Megazord.

"And while they're doing that, we'll deal with the Crustacean Jet Fighters and Worm Tanks," said Drew. "Beetle Battle Station!"

The Beetle Battle Station emerged from the ground. The Beetleborgs ran inside and entered their BVs. The Platinum Purple BV grabbed the Chromium Gold and Titanium Silver BVs and took off, forming Beetle Force. Beetle Force flew towards Charterville, looking to stop the Crustaceans' air and ground forces.

"While they're taking care of things, I think I know someone who can help us find the White Reality Gem," said Billy 2. "Follow me." The remaining heroes followed him into Hillhurst, except for Isis 1.

Isis 1 wrapped Sonar in vines, trapped Killer Croc in a prison made of rock, and made sure short bursts of harmless lightning course through Clayface to ensure he didn't wake up. She lifted out that portion of the ground, saying, "I'll turn them over to the proper authorities." She then flew away to carry out the task.

When the heroes walked into Hillhurst, Billy 2 and the Rangers that were with him demorphed. Flabber and the monsters were already there to greet them. While the other heroes gave the monsters odd looks, Billy 2 said, "Flabber, it's good to see you again."

"Same here, Billy," said Flabber. "That was awesome."

"Thanks," said Billy 2. "But we need your help. We're looking for a white gemstone. It's a Reality Gem. Long story short, we need to get them before our enemies do, or all is doomed."

"I'll see what I can do," said Flabber. He then used his magic to try and find it.

Goldar and the Crustaceans fired at the Megazords and the Mega Borgs. "Is that the best you can do?" asked Roboborg.

"Because if it is, you're in deep trouble," added Boron. The four machines marched towards the four giant villains, swords in hand. Roboborg clashed with Nukus, Boron with Vilor, the Geo Megazord with Horribelle, and the Time Force Megazord with Goldar. The Megazords and the Mega Borgs landed multiple sword strikes.

"Alright, time to end this," said Wes.

"Indeed," agreed Roboborg. His sword flashed and he struck, taking Nukus down and shrinking him back down to size.

"My turn," said Boron. His sword flashed and he struck, doing the same to Vilor.

"Geo Megazord Saber!" cried the Geo Rangers. Their sword activated and struck. Horribelle joined her fellow Crustaceans on the ground.

"And last but not least," said Wes. "Time Force Megazord Saber! Engage!" At Wes' command, the saber activated and struck Goldar.

"Your time is up," said Katie. Like the Crustaceans, Goldar fell and shrunk back down to size.

Defeated, Goldar said, "You win this one."

"But only for now," said Nukus.

"We'll be back," promised Horribelle.

"And we will have our revenge!" vowed Vilor. The four of them then teleported away.

Elsewhere, the Beetleborgs were handling the Worm Tanks and Crustacean Jet Fighters. Beetle Force was disengaged as the Platinum Purple BV dropped the Chromium Gold and Titanium Silver BVs. The Platinum Purple BV fired its lasers, destroying the Crustaceans Jet Fighters one-by-one. The Chromium Gold BV avoided gunfire from the Worm Tanks and dug into the ground, getting up under them and flipping them off the ground. The Titanium Silver BV avoided the shots from the Worm Tanks and caught them in its claw, pushing them back and zapping them into oblivion. Soon, they were all taken care of.

The Beetleborgs arrived back outside Hillhurst, joining the Geo Rangers and the Time Force Rangers. "Good job, you guys," said Lucas to the Beetleborgs.

"Thanks," said Drew with a nod. "You guys weren't so bad yourselves."

Both teams of Rangers then demorphed. The Beetleborgs then commanded, "Back Blast." Back in civilian form, they then walked into Hillhurst.

Back in Hillhurst, Flabber was still trying to locate the White Reality Gem. As the Beetleborgs walked in, followed by the Geo Rangers and the Time Force Rangers, Flabber said, "I'll need my Phasm Handbook."

"I'll get it for you," said Roland. He then snapped his fingers and used his super-speed to find Flabber's handbook and bring it to him. "Here you go." Flabber flipped through it until he found the spell he was looking for. He then performed said spell.

"I've got it! Unless this spell is misleading me, it should be right about. . . here!" He was pointing at a spot in the floor.

"I'll handle this," said Jo. She then popped her knuckles, activating her super-strength. She lifted one of the floorboards, revealing the White Reality Gem.

Billy 2 smiled and said, "That's it. But we can't touch it. It could affect us if we do."

"Allow me," said Drew. He slightly nodded and pointed his fingers, telekinetically lifting the gem out of the floor.

Elle turned to Megan and said, "Detective Wheeler, as the White Power Angel, you should be able to safely touch the gem. Concentrate and place it inside your body."

"If you say so," said Megan. She plucked the gem out of the air. When it started glowing, she put the gem inside of herself.

"That's lucky number seven," said Adam 1.

"Let's just hope our luck holds," said Tommy 1.

Billy 2 smiled at Drew, Jo, and Roland, saying, "Thanks for your help, guys."

"Any time, cuz," said Drew with a smile.

"But are you sure you have to go?" asked Jo. "We don't get to see you near enough as it is."

"Sorry, Jo, but I have to," said Billy 2 regretfully. "We're trying to save reality. And thanks to you, we now have seven of the nine Reality Gems."

Isis 1 then walked back in, asking, "Is everything okay?"

Seeing her, Mums said, "Isis!" He then dropped to his knees and began to worship her. Mums then turned to the other monsters and said, "You guys, get on your knees and show the Goddess of Fertility some respect! If you don't, she could destroy us all!"

Frankenbeans said, "Oh no!" He then proceeded to get on his knees.

As Wolfgang said something unintelligible, Fangula said, "Wolfie's right, I don't want to be destroyed either!" He and Wolfgang then got on their knees.

"I know I don't!" said Little Ghoul. "Otherwise, death could come to Death's niece. . . which would be me!"

The heroes watched the whole thing. "Maybe we should just go," said Hawkman.

"See you, guys," said Roland. "And good luck."

"Bye," said Drew and Jo. The visiting heroes waved to the Beetleborgs as they teleported back to the Animarium.

When everyone else was gone, the monsters stood up. "Is she gone?" asked Frankenbeans.

"I think so," said Little Ghoul. "I was worried there for a minute."

Wolfgang then spoke. "What did he just say?" asked Jo, although she had a feeling she wouldn't like the answer.

Fangula translated for him, saying, "Wolfie says, now that we don't have to worry about Isis destroying us, dinner is…"

A lightning bolt hitting the floor changed their plans. "I wouldn't if I were you!" the voice of Isis 1 called out. For once, the monsters screamed and started running away.

Jo grinned. "I think I'm going to like Isis."

Flabber said, "I KNOW they're going to hate her."

_**The Animarium:**_

Megan met the other 5 Power Angels: Jill Munroe, the Red Angel, Kelly Garrett, the Black Angel, Sabrina Duncan, the Blue Angel, Julie Rogers, the Pink Angel, and Kris Munroe, the Yellow Angel. After she was filled in on everything, Megan asked "What's next?"

"We find the other 2 Angels and the other Reality Gems, and go from there. We can't let the bad guys get any of them." Sabrina told her.

Meanwhile, Keith, Laurie, Chris, and Tracy Partridge, along with Bill Engvall and the Charmed Ones, watched the energy field that Danny was trapped in. An altering wave of reality hit the Animarium, changing Danny's past…for the better. The evil look on his face was gone, replaced with a look of 'What am I doing here?'

The energy field was let down, and Danny looked at his family. "What's going on, group?"

"You don't remember anything?" Keith asked.

"No."

"Do you still hate me?" Bill asked.

"No. Why would I hate you, you really make mom happy." Danny spoke.

Prue shouted "Shirley, it worked!"

Shirley Partridge ran in and hugged her son, as a confused Danny repeated "What's going on?"

"Danny won't remember a thing, will he?" Batman 1 asked.

"Nope. Pretty soon, none of us will remember Danny's turn to the dark side. It's for the best." Phoebe finished.

"The next gem…or should I say the final gem is in Crossworld City. J'onn got the Green Reality Gem from Luthor. After that…" Jill spoke.

"The final battle. And we had better be ready." Wonder Woman 1 told everyone.

NEXT: Being Clear About Being Green


	10. Being Clear About Being Green

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ No. 8. Better be Good To Me, Proud Mary, and I Don't Wanna Fight are all courtesy of Tina Turner_

**REALITY GEMS 8: BEING CLEAR ABOUT BEING GREEN**

On the Animarium, Shirley Partridge was happy about regaining her middle son, Danny, from the dark side. To celebrate, before the new wave of Danny's new reality washed over, a mini concert was held. Diana, Wonder Woman 1, took Shirley's place, with Bill Engvall filling in for Danny. Taking on the persona of Tina Turner, Wonder Woman 1 started…

_You know, every now and then  
>I think you might like to hear something from us<br>Nice and easy but there's just one thing  
>You see, we never ever do nothing nice and easy<br>We always do it nice and rough_

_So we're gonna take the beginning of this song and do it easy  
>Then we're gonna do the finish rough<br>This is the way we do 'Proud Mary'  
>And we're rolling, rolling, rolling on the river<br>Listen to the story_

_Left a good job in the city  
>Working for the man every night and day<br>And I never lost one minute of sleeping  
>Worrying 'bout the way that things might have been<em>

_Big wheel keep on turning  
>Proud Mary keep on burning<br>And we're rolling, rolling  
>Rolling on the river<em>

_Cleaned a lot of plates in Memphis  
>I pumped a lot of tane down in New Orleans<br>But I never saw the good side of the city  
>Until I hitched a ride on the riverboat queen<em>

_Big wheel keep on turning  
>Proud Mary keep on burning<br>And we're rolling, rolling  
>Rolling on the river<br>Say, we're rolling, rolling  
>Rolling on the river<em>

_I left a good job in the city  
>Working for the man every night and day<br>And I never lost one minute of sleeping  
>Worrying 'bout the way things might have been<em>

_Big wheel keep on turning  
>Proud Mary keep on burning<br>Rolling, rolling  
>Rolling on the river<br>Say, we're rolling, rolling  
>Rolling on the river, the river<em>

_I cleaned a lot of plates in Memphis  
>And I pumped a lot of tane down in New Orleans<br>But I never saw the good side of the city  
>'Til I hitched a ride on the riverboat queen<em>

_Big wheel keep on turning  
>Proud Mary keep on burning<br>And we're rolling, so we're rolling  
>And we're rolling on the river<br>I tell you, we're rolling, rolling  
>We're rolling on the river<em>

_If you come down to the river  
>I bet you gonna find some people who live<br>And you don't have to worry if you got no money  
>People on the river are happy to give<em>

_Big wheel keep on turning  
>Proud Mary keep on burning<br>And we're rolling and we're rolling  
>And we're rolling on the river<br>Tell me one more time  
>(Rolling, rolling, rolling on the river)<em>

_(Rolling, rolling, rolling on the river)  
>(Rolling, rolling, rolling on the river)<br>(Rolling, rolling, rolling on the river)  
>(Rolling, rolling, rolling on the river)<em>

Applause filled the Animarium, as they continued…

_A prisoner of your love  
>Entangled in your web<br>Hot whispers in the night  
>I`m captured by your spell (captured)<br>Oh yes i`m touched by this show of emotion  
>Should i be fractured by your lack of devotion<br>Should i, should i_

_Oh you better be good to me  
>That`s how it`s got to be now<br>Cause i don`t have no use  
>For what you loosely call the truth<br>Oh you better be good to me  
>Yes you better be good to me<em>

_And i think it`s only right  
>That we don`t meet at night<br>We stand face to face  
>And you present your case<br>And i know you keep telling me that you love me  
>And i really do want to believe<br>But did you think i`d just accept you in blind faith  
>Oh sure babe anything to please you<br>Oh you better be good to me_

_That`s how it`s got to be now  
>Cause i don`t have the time for your over loaded lines<br>Yes you better be good to me  
>Yes you better be good to me<em>

_And i really don`t see  
>Why it`s so hard to be<br>Good to me  
>And i don`t understand<br>What`s your plan  
>That you can`t<br>Be good to me_

_Why i feel, i surely cannot see  
>Why can't you be good to me<br>And if it's not real, i do not wish to see  
>Why don't you be good to me<br>Why don't you be good to me  
>Why don't you be good to me<br>Why don't you be good to me  
>Why can't you be good to me<br>Be good to me_

_Cause i don`t have no use  
>For what you loosely call the truth<br>And i don`t have the time for your over loaded lines  
>You better be good to me<br>Better be good  
>Cause i don`t have the time for your over loaded lines<br>And i don`t have no use  
>For what you loosely call the truth<br>You better be good to me_

The concert continued…

_There's a pale moon in the sky  
>The kind you make your wishes on<br>Like the light in your eyes  
>The one i build my dreams upon<br>It's not here any longer  
>Something happened somewhere and we both know why<br>But me i'm getting stronger  
>We must stop pretending<br>I can't live this lie_

_I don't care who's wrong or right  
>I don't really wanna fight no more<br>Too much talking babe  
>Let's sleep on it tonight<br>I don't really wanna fight no more  
>This is time for letting go<em>

_I hear a whisper in the air  
>That simply doesn't bother me<br>Boy, can't you see that i don't care  
>Or are you looking right through me<br>It seems to me that lately (seems to me that lately)  
>You look at me the wrong way and i start to cry<br>Could it be that maybe (could it be that maybe)  
>This crazy situation is the reason why<em>

_I don't care who's wrong or right  
>I don't really wanna fight no more<br>Too much talking babe  
>Don't care now who's to blame<br>I don't really wanna fight no more  
>This is time for letting go<em>

_Hanging on to the past  
>It only stands in our way<br>We have to grow for our love to last  
>But we just grew apart<em>

_Oh don't wanna hurt no more  
>But baby don't you know<br>No, i don't wanna hurt no more...  
>Tired of all these games<br>This time i'm walking babe_

It was at this time that, without warning, the White Reality Gem in Megan's body began to glow. "What's going on here?" asked Megan in both surprise and panic.

But she needn't have worried. Images were projected for all on the Animarium to see. "I think it's showing us the last two Angels," said Sabrina.

She was right. The images were of two young women. Jill, Kelly, and Kris recognized the first woman right away. "Oh my gosh, Tiffany!" cried Kris with a smile. It was indeed Tiffany Welles, Kelly and Kris' former colleague.

Elle then asked, "But who's the other one?"

Al, however, recognized the second woman. "Whoa!"

"You know who she is?" asked Wonder Woman 2.

"I do. She's one of the best Divas of the WWE." Keith Partridge spoke, his admiration and love for this new woman obvious.

Daniel Aydelott agreed. "She's damn good."

"So,. . . who is she?" Wonder Woman 2 asked.

Al turned to Wonder Woman 2, asking incredulously, "What do you mean 'Who is she?' I'm glad Keith and Dan watch, but don't any of you watch wrestling? That's . . ."

_**Boston:**_

A bored Tiffany Welles walked into her Colonial apartment and sighed. It was times like this she wished she had stayed in California. She loved Boston, but felt she didn't belong there anymore. She was also feeling very restless lately, like life had something grand planned for her.

She sighed, thinking back to her days in Los Angeles, her days with Kelly, Kris, and sometimes, Jill. Tiffany had also heard of Julie, the girl who had taken her place, and Sabrina, the woman she took over for. Tiffany had missed the adventure, the danger, the feeling that she was doing something useful, and she wanted that feeling again. Recently, there were rumblings of Jill, Kelly, Kris, and both Julie and Sabrina helping out the Justice League. Tiffany chuckled, but couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous.

At this very moment, she was aware of a green gem in a golden bracelet setting sitting on her lampstand. Picking it up, she asked herself, "How'd that get here?" As she examined it, it suddenly attached to her wrist, surprising her.

Tiffany didn't have time to react as she disappeared in a streak of green-colored light.

_**Sacramento:**_

Eve Torres was body-slammed to the mat by her opponent, Alicia Fox. These two beautiful women were putting on a wrestling match for several people in attendance for this untelevised event. While Eve had gotten some offense in earlier in the match, she had found herself on the receiving end of Fox's punishment the last couple of minutes. Alicia dropped an elbow into her chest area and covered, but Eve was able to kick out before the referee counted to three. Alicia helped her to her feet and gave her a knee into her mid-section, setting her up for her finisher, the Scissor Kick. However, Eve was able to move out of the way, and clotheslined her.

Alicia quickly got back up, only to receive a drop-kick for her troubles. Fox got up again, only for the same thing to happen. Eve waited for her opponent to get up and attempted to whip her into the corner. Fox, however, reversed it, sending Eve into the corner. But Eve stopped herself by grabbing the top rope and caught her opponent coming in with a back elbow. As Fox grabbed her face, momentarily stunned, Eve turned around and bounded onto the bottom rope in the corner. She then connected with a perfectly-timed kick to the side of Alicia's head, causing her to plop down to the mat. Eve smiled. Alicia was right where she wanted her.

Eve began climbing to the top rope. Knowing what was coming next, the fans got their cameras out. The flashbulbs popped as Eve took flight, nailing her opponent with a moonsault! The fans counted along as the referee counted 1-2-3.

The bell rang as Eve stood up. The referee raised her hand as the ring announcer declared, "The winner of this match: Eve Torres!" Her theme music playing, Eve stood in the corners of the ring with a smile on her face, holding a fist in the air in a token of victory. More pictures were taken and soon, Eve stepped out of the ring to slap five and hug some of the fans at ringside. This was one of the things she loved most about being a part of WWE: Interacting with the people. She also hoped that her performance that day would go a long way towards convincing Vince McMahon to let her have another run with the Divas Championship belt.

After the show, Eve was in the locker room unlacing her wrestling boots when she heard a knock on the door. A voice outside asked, "You decent?"

"Yeah, come on in," responded Eve.

The door opened, Arn Anderson stepping in. He smiled, saying, "Good job, Eve. That's one of the best matches I've seen you put on."

Eve smiled, saying, "Thanks, Arn. That means a lot coming from you." Her smile disappeared though as she leaned back and stared out into space.

Noticing this, Arn asked, "Something on your mind?"

Eve sighed. "I don't know. Arn, I'm going ask you a question. And be honest. Do you ever get the feeling that maybe . . . you're meant to be part of something bigger?"

"What do you mean?" asked Arn. "You're not quitting, are you?"

"What?" asked Eve in surprise. "No! It's nothing like that! It's just that . . . lately I've just got this feeling that something's going to happen. I don't know what. I don't think it's anything bad, but. . ." She trailed off.

"You can't shake it?" finished Arn. Eve nodded. Arn continued, "I can't answer that for you, Eve. But look, since you've got the next few days off, why don't you just go on home and relax? Just kick back and enjoy yourself. Maybe it'll help take your mind off things before you get back on the road."

This got a smile out of Eve. "Thanks, Arn. You always seem to know the right thing to say. I think I'll do just that." She got up and hugged him, saying, "See you in a few days."

After showering and changing clothes, Eve got in her car and drove home to her beach house in Los Angeles. After fixing herself a drink, she stepped outside and watched the waves of the ocean crashing on the beach. She loved this view. It was one of the reasons she loved living in California. She just hoped that when she had children of her own, it would still be around for them to enjoy. She looked up when she thought she saw a twinkle in the sky. She soon noticed the twinkle coming closer. Coming directly at her.

She finally saw that it was some kind of gold bracelet with a clear diamond gem. It latched itself onto her wrist, surprising her. She dropped her drink as she cried out, "Whoa!" She was teleported away in a streak of clear light.

_**Crossworld City:**_

At Ziktor Industries, Karl Ziktor was in his office, watching as his pet iguana Juliet slinked around in her aquarium. He was interrupted when a voice asked, "Sir?'

Ziktor turned to see a woman in a short black dress standing before him. The woman said, "We've just received word that the energy signature of the Reality Gems has turned up again. This time, we were able to get a better lock on it."

"Excellent," said Ziktor as he turned to face her. "Where?"

"We're not entirely certain. All we know is that it is somewhere in Crossworld City."

Ziktor nodded. "Leave me." The assistant nodded before transforming into a Skug. The Skug then disappeared in a flash.

The blinds in Ziktor's office were closed as he stepped behind his desk. He then touched the Prism of Empowerment on his desk. As power coursed through his body, he recited, "FORCES OF DARKNESS, EMPOWER ME! TAKE ME BACK TO MY VIRTUAL REALITY!" In seconds, Karl Ziktor was transformed into Grimlord. He then was teleported out of his office.

At the Virtual Dark Fortress, Grimlord appeared. All his subjects in attendance cried out, "Hail, Grimlord! Master of the Virtual World!"

"Report, my minions!" ordered Grimlord.

Dispera, Grimlord's second-in-command, stepped forward. "Even as we speak, master, Orclan is attempting to zero in on the Reality Gem's exact location. However, we also have a problem, and it's not just the VR Troopers."

"Explain yourself," commanded Grimlord.

Doomaster stepped forward. "We have reason to believe that Rita Repulsa and Lex Luthor are seeking the gem as well. Also seeking the gem are the Power Rangers and members of the JLA."

"We must stop them all!" declared Grimlord. "Leave nothing to chance! I want that gem for myself! Once we have it, we will make plans to seize the other Reality Gems! See to it that my will is done!"

_**Undisclosed Location, Dark Dimension:**_

Lex Luthor, Rita Repulsa, and Lord Zedd all came to. When they got to their feet, Rita asked, "What happened?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Zedd. "We've been had!" He noticed the gems on the ground. He picked two of them up and examined them. He glowed red as he yelled, "These gems are fake!" He then crushed them with his bare hand.

Luthor had picked up another one of the fake Reality Gems and examined it with a beam from his armored glove. "Unfortunately, he's right. It would appear that our foes now have eight of the nine gems. We have no choice now but to get involved directly. Our only chance is to retrieve the final gem."

"But how do we find it?" asked Rita. "It could be anywhere on Earth!"

"Fortunately, I was able to record the energy signature of the gem Zedd had in his possession," said Luthor. The three of them then walked over to a computer terminal. After bringing up the information he needed, Luthor continued. "Assuming all of the Reality Gems have the same signature, by activating a worldwide search, we should be able to zero in on the gem's location in no time." Minutes later, a result came up. Pointing to a dot on the screen, Luthor said, "There. It is somewhere in Crossworld City."

"That's the home of the VR Troopers," said Rita. "Grimlord may want the gem as well."

"Then we'll get it first," said Zedd. "After that, we launch a full-scale assault on the Animarium. And once the Reality Gems are back in our possession, the three of us will settle things once and for all."

Rita and Luthor looked at Zedd with a frown. The only verbal response came from Luthor: "Indeed."

_**The Animarium:**_

Two teleportation beams arrived, taking on the forms of Tiffany Welles and Eve Torres. Once the shock wore off, Eve was the first to speak. With a smile, she said, "Whoa. That was a rush!"

"But where are we?" asked Tiffany.

"You're on the Animarium," came a voice. Both ladies gasped when they saw that it came from Superman 1! "You've been chosen to help us save reality."

Jason 1 then said, "And now that you're here, it appears the Power Angel team is complete."

Eve asked, "But what are you kids doing here with the Justice League?"

"We're the Power Rangers," answered Samantha. "Why else would we be here?"

Eve smiled and said, "Hey, I recognize you! You're Samantha Dean, former teen model!"

"But how are we supposed to help save reality?" asked Tiffany.

"By helping us find the Reality Gems," answered Flash 1. "Those bracelets on your wrists will give you special powers to aid in our fight."

Tommy 1 then said, "We have to keep them out of Zedd, Rita, and Lex Luthor's hands at all costs."

"Zedd?" asked Tiffany. "As in Lord Zedd? But I heard he was converted to the side of good."

"And you heard right," came another voice, the voice of Tommy 2. Eve and Tiffany were shocked to see duplicates of the Rangers and the JLA standing before them, as well as the kids from Step by Step. "But this Zedd is from another Universe," continued Tommy 2. "Our Universe."

"We followed him here to stop him from gaining possession of the gems," said Superman 2. "We've already succeeded in retrieving eight of the nine gems."

A smile on his face, Superman 1 said, "Miss Welles, I believe there are some old friends of yours who are happy to see you again."

Tiffany turned around. Her face lit up when she saw three familiar faces. "Kelly! Kris! Jill!" She ran over to her three friends and hugged them. All four of them were smiling. "Oh, it's so good to see you again!" cried Tiffany as a tear escaped her eye.

"We've missed you," said Kris. Sabrina and Julie just stood back and watched the scene before them, smiles on their own faces.

When the hug was finally broken, Kelly smiled and said, "Let me guess, you found one of these, right?" She showed Tiffany the bracelet on her wrist with the black gem.

"These go great with any outfit, you'll find out very soon." Jill joked, holding up her bracelet with the red gem.

"Yeah," answered a surprised Tiffany. "It was just sitting there in my apartment, even though I swear it wasn't there this morning." She then noticed Sabrina and Julie standing close by. Nervously, she approached Charlie's other two Angels and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Tiffany Welles. The two of you must be Sabrina Duncan and Julie Rogers. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise," said Julie with a smile. "The others told us a lot of good things about you."

Elle looked at Eve and asked, "But why was she chosen? I'm a former special agent and the other Power Angels are detectives. But she's a wrestler, and pro wrestling's not even a real sport."

Batman 1 stepped forward and said, "She is also a practitioner of jiu-jitsu and kickboxing. Not to mention, she's an honor graduate with a degree in Industrial and Systems Engineering. And she does charity work, most notably for the Make-A-Wish Foundation as well as anti-bullying campaigns. As part of World Wrestling Entertainment, she's even gone overseas to show her support for the troops, although I personally question Vince McMahon's true motives."

Eve then said, "Look, Batman, I appreciate the fact that you're defending me, but if you already have eight of the nine gems, what do you need us for?"

"Everyone here is valuable," answered Wonder Woman 1. "Each of us brings something different to the table."

"Another reason is that once a Reality Gem has been found, each of the Power Angels can hide them inside of themselves," continued Isis 1. "That is the best way to keep them out of the enemy's hands."

Green Lantern 1 stepped forward, holding the Green Reality Gem with a ring-generated clamp. "Case in point, Miss Welles, you seem to have been entrusted with the Green Angel Gem. Therefore, you would be best-suited to hide the Green Reality Gem within yourself."

Tiffany nodded in understanding. Without another word, Tiffany took the Green Reality Gem. When it began to glow, she placed it inside her body. "It's done," said Tiffany. "What now?"

"Now we wait," answered Wonder Woman 2. "We know the last gem, the clear gem, is somewhere in Crossworld City, but we don't know where. We're attempting to zero in on it, even as we speak."

Daniel Aydelott approached with an acoustic guitar, saying, "And while we're waiting, how about a little music to keep us occupied?" He then began playing Earl Scruggs' Foggy Mountain Breakdown.

As Dan played, Eve smiled and soon began salsa dancing to the beat. Some of the others watched in curiosity, but she didn't notice. Even as he played, Dan couldn't help but smile. He was clearly impressed. He extended the tune as much as he could before finally stopping after a four-minute session.

When it was over, Kimberly 1 smiled and said, "Wow, Eve, you're good."

Eve smiled and said, "I've been dancing for a long time. When I was in college, I was co-captain of the USC Fly Girls dance squad and created much of their choreography. While there, I also did commercials and appeared in music videos to support myself. I was even a founding member of the Omega Phi Beta sorority chapter and was vice president for much of my time there. After graduation, I went into dancing and modeling full-time. I was even a member of the Los Angeles Clippers' Spirit Dance Team for one season."

Jill smiled and joked, "Too bad that doesn't translate into wins for the Clippers."

Eve chuckled and said, "Yeah, no kidding."

"How long have you been doing jiu-jitsu?" asked Zack 1.

"A handful of years," answered Eve. "Originally, I decided to take jiu-jitsu for self-defense purposes, but the more I got into it, the more I enjoyed it. When I'm not on the road with WWE, I spend many of my days off at the Gracie Jiu-Jitsu Academy."

"So what made you decide to get into wrestling anyway?" asked Mark.

"I'd like to know that too." Laurie Partridge added, looking over at her brother Keith, and thinking of the ways she was going to tease him about this.

"Well, after one season with the Clippers, I was at a crossroads where I wasn't sure what I wanted to do," answered Eve. "I'd been watching wrestling for some time, and I learned that they were holding a Diva Search competition, so I decided to enter it. Well, as fate would have it, I ended up winning it, so basically, I got into WWE on a fluke. But even then, I knew that if I was going to make it in WWE, I was going to have to work for it, which was fine by me, because everything I've ever had, I've worked for. So, I was sent down to their developmental territories to train, but I did get to appear on Smackdown doing interviews. It allowed me to get some TV exposure and some time to get comfortable in front of the camera. And when it was time, I finally started competing, my first feud being with Michelle McCool, who at the time was in the midst of turning from face to heel, or good guy to bad guy. About ten months later, I was sent to Raw and won the Divas Championship six months after that. It was the highlight of my career."

"Have you ever considered playing the heel yourself?" asked Keith with a smile.

Chris looked at his brother. "I don't see that for Eve. I think she is just way too good. She is the definition of Angel."

Eve smiled at Chris, then responded, "That's sweet of you to say, but honestly, I wouldn't mind giving it a try. One of the neat things about wrestling is that you can show your bad side and get away with it."

Rocky 1, who was grinning like an idiot, looked Eve up and down, obviously liking what he saw. This did not go unnoticed by Keith, who simply bit his tongue. Zack 1 and Wonder Woman 1 couldn't help but chuckle at this as it reminded them of their own situation in a way. Finally Rocky 1 said, "Wow. Beauty, brains, and brawn. What a combo!"

Eve smiled and said, "Or, as we say in the world of WWE Divas, sexy, smart, powerful."

Soon, the fountain sprung up. "We've got it," said Billy 1. "But we've also got big trouble. Who's going?"

"My team's going this time," said Tommy 2, speaking for his entire team of Morphin Rangers.

"Now that our entire team is assembled, I think it's only right that we should go too," said Sabrina, speaking up for the now-complete team of Power Angels.

"You can count me in," said Firestorm. "I haven't seen any action in far too long."

"I'm in." Isis 1 spoke

"Add me to the mix. I have a feeling Zedd's actually involving himself in this." Isis 2 finished.

"No doubt," said Superman 1 as he stepped forward. "We've pushed them to the point of desperation. And if Zedd does get involved, there's no reason to believe Luthor won't as well. I'm coming, too."

"And me," said Starfire.

"I'm going as well," said Kat 1.

"There's no way I'm missing this," said Dan.

"If nobody objects, I'm not missing this either," said Batman 2.

"I'VE JUST RECEIVED WORD THAT YOUNG JUSTICE, ALONG WITH THE GEO RANGERS OF OUR WORLD, ARE ALREADY ON THEIR WAY TO CROSSWORLD CITY," said Zordon 1. "I SUGGEST YOU MORPH BEFORE YOU LEAVE."

"GOOD LUCK," said Zordon 2. "AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU."

"It's Morphin Time!" ordered Tommy 2.

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"MASTODON!"

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!"

"GREEN DRAGON!"

"PYRAMIDAS!"

"WHITE TIGER!"

Next was Kat 1. "Go Zeo!"

"ZEO RANGER I, PINK!"

Dan: "FROM THE SHADOWS, COMES FORTH THE LIGHT!"

Finally, Sabrina commanded, "ANGEL POWER!"

For the first time, all nine Power Angels punched their fists together, the gems in their bracelets glowing. In an instant, they were suited up. Looking over her green suit and boots, Tiffany soon looked at her hands and said, "Wow. I've never felt anything like this!"

"Amazing," breathed Eve. She too, was looking over her outfit. She wore an identical suit and boots, except hers was a glittering diamond-like color.

"Let's get going," said Starfire. "We haven't one moment to lose!"

_**Crossworld City:**_

At Tao Dojo, Ryan Steele, Kaitlyn Starr, and J. B. Reese were practicing their katas. Jeb, their talking dog, was watching. Less than impressed, Jeb said, "You three need to work on your technique and form."

"Easy for you to say, Jeb," said J. B. "You're not the one who has to train."

Suddenly, the three of them heard a beeping. They went over to their bags, Ryan picking up a V. T. On the screen was Professor Horatio Hart. "Go ahead, Professor," said Ryan.

"I need the three of you to come to my lab at once," said Professor Hart. "It's urgent."

"We're on our way," said Kaitlyn.

When the three of them arrived, Professor Hart spoke. "I am receiving troubling transmissions from Princess Shayla. Lord Zedd has come from another dimension to capture the Reality Gems. Fortunately, the Power Angels have helped gain 7 of the Gems. However, Grimlord is also after them as well."

"Wait," said J. B. "Power Angels? Who are they?"

"According to the Princess, they are a group of young women, most of whom have worked as private investigators under one Charles Townsend," explained the Professor. "They have recently been granted powers of their own, courtesy of the so-called Angel Gems, that grant them control over one of the elements."

"How soon will we be expecting trouble?" Ryan asked.

"Very soon. Fortunately, the Power Angels, along with members of the Justice League are coming to help, along with heroes from another dimension."

"Still, we'd better get ready." Kaitlyn warned.

Ryan commanded "Let's do this! TROOPER TRANSFORM!"

Ryan, Kaitlyn, J.B.: "WE ARE VR!"

_**New York:**_

Meanwhile, after stopping at One Police Plaza, the Jungle Fury Rangers were on the roof, ready for action. Casey Rhodes, the Red Tiger Ranger, looked at the team. "We can't let Zedd, Grimlord, or this new Dai Shi get their hands on these gems."

"Casey's right! If any of the bad guys do, this world is toast!" Lilly Chilman, the Yellow Cheetah Ranger, finished.

"Good thing you came and got Bobby and me. I have a feeling we are all going to be needed." Det. Alexandra Eames, the Pink Eagle Ranger, stated.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Theo Martin, the Blue Jaguar Ranger, shouted.

Dominic Hargan, the White Rhino Ranger, said, "It's in Crossworld City."

Robert 'RJ' James, the Purple Wolf Ranger, frowned as he said "Let's be careful."

Det. Robert Goren, the Black Lion Ranger, spoke for everyone. "Let's get this done!"

"JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASH!"

_**Crossworld City:**_

General Ivar, with a fleet of Skugs, commanded them to turn the city inside out to find the Diamond Reality Gem. "Leave no stone unturned. We must find it and the other gems…"

"Then what? We will find them first, and you and Grimlord will be our slaves!" a disembodied voice snarled.

"DAI SHI! Stay out of this!" Ivar snapped.

"You and Grimlord will do the same thing! Those Gems are ours!" Rita Repulsa snapped, Lex Luthor and Lord Zedd standing behind her.

"Well, if it isn't the useless witch! Go play with yourself, while we tend to more important matters!" Ivar snapped back.

"Oh, great, like we really needed this!" Ryan Steele shouted.

"THE VR TROOPERS! Get them!" Zedd shouted. In minutes, both Putties and Tengas attacked, followed by Skugs and Rinshi warriors.

"This day just gets better and better." JB sighed.

"Need any help?" a voice asked. The seven Jungle Fury Rangers stood beside the Troopers. "The JLA and the Rangers are on their way." The Pink Eagle Ranger confirmed.

Dai Shi spoke up with, "So? We'll still finish you off! RINSHI!" Then, a pack of Rinshi warriors started to attack.

"Time to go to work!" Casey shouted. In minutes, the Red Tiger Ranger went to work, slamming and trashing as many Rinshi as he could.

"These clowns are starting to get on my nerves!" Lilly frowned. The Yellow Cheetah Ranger polished off her pack with her elephant ball & chain, trashing the lot of them, while Theo used his razor sharp bat fans. The Blue Jaguar Ranger made mincemeat out of them, while the Pink Eagle Ranger used her crossbow to nail as many Rinshi and Skugs as she could.

"It seems both Dai Shi and Grimlord are too chicken to get their own hands dirty." Eames said afterwards.

Without one word, the Black Lion Ranger used his tailwhip to trash even more Skugs and Rinshi. "You guys are pathetic!" Goren sighed.

RJ and Dominic finished off their packs together without breaking a sweat. "Need any help?" the Purple Wolf Ranger asked the VR Troopers.

"You are going to need all the help that you can get!" a voice behind them shouted. It was…

"LOTHOR?" The Jungle Fury team shouted in shock.

"Lothor is dead. I am Dai Shi! And my new team of warriors stand with me!" the new Dai Shi turned to reveal…

"Thought so." Casey sighed. The Ninja Storm team stood alongside Dai Shi.

"Turn over the Gems!" Shane Clark, the Red Wind Ranger, bellowed.

"You already know our answer to that!" Theo snapped in return.

"It really doesn't matter, we are going to destroy you all!" Luthor started, when he was hit with a intense blast of heat vision, Zedd was also knocked down by a double blast of magic.

Superman 1 and both Isis 1 and 2 stood there with the Rangers who were already there. "Ready for us to knock all of you into the next millennium?" asked Superman 1 with a smirk.

"Even with you here, Superman, you are no match for us," said Luthor, not the slightest bit intimidated. "I will crush you myself!" He then flew forward, attempting to tackle the Man of Steel. Luthor was able to push his foe backwards, but Superman 1 refused to go down.

"So, two Isis', eh?" asked Zedd. "I've been looking forward to this rematch. Once I've dealt with the both of you, those Charmed Ones are next on my hit list!" He then fired a blast from his staff, but both Isis' countered with lightning strikes.

"Not a chance, Zedd," said Isis 2.

"Once we're done with you, you're going back to your own Universe where you belong," added Isis 1. Staffs then appeared in the hands of both Isis'.

"We'll see," snarled Zedd. He then charged both Isis', staffs clashing violently.

General Ivar blindly charged the Troopers. "You will be finished…by MY hand!"

"Grow up, Ivar. VR KAITLYN DOUBLE-TEAM!" Ivar was thrown for a loop as both attacked him, while JB got his double-edge VR Saber and Ryan set him up for the finish. Ryan and both Kaitlyns wore Ivar down long enough for JB to take care of both Ivar and Dai Shi. His earthen body destroyed, Dai Shi went in search for a new temporary host, while Ivar was simply no more.

Tori Hansen, the Blue Water Ranger, charged Lilly, saying "I am so going to enjoy killing you!" However, she didn't take into account Det. Alexandra Eames, the Pink Eagle Ranger.

"Looks like someone needs a flying lesson…and is about to get it!" Eames then grabbed Tori by the throat, and shot into the sky.

Tori looked at her and smiled "Here's the deal…we get the gems…you can rule alongside of us. Deal?"

"Um…you see, you are not in any position to make any kind of deal. Let me show you…look down…and try not to scream." Eames finished. Tori looked down…and saw she was now at least a thousand feet in the air.

The scream Tori cut loose with made the little imps in Det. Alexandra Eames dance with pure glee.

"You bring her back down NOW!" Dustin Brooks shouted. The Yellow Lion Ranger was about to send a chunk of earth up to knock out Eames, when a black whip knocked his sword out of his hand. Dustin soon found himself facing 2 angry Rangers…Casey Rhodes and Det. Robert Goren.

"You were NOT about to sneak attack our friend, were you?" Casey snarled.

"So what if I was?" Dustin snarled.

"Just this…" Goren started, then slashed the Yellow lion Ranger with the full force of the Lion's Claw, sending him flying, and hitting a tree. "Hobson's choice…you can either surrender, and continue to live healthy…or keep attacking…and wind up in a permanent body cast…behind bars." Dustin surrendered meekly.

"Oh, yeah? What about me?" Shane shouted as he charged the 2.

"My turn, if you don't mind." Casey bowed.

"Of course, be my guest." Goren smiled and bowed in return.

Casey jumped on top of Shane, and slammed him into the ground. Shane tried to sneak attack, but Casey was prepared, throwing him into a building, then smashed a branch into his helmet, destroying it. Shane was soon looking down the barrel of Goren's Lion Cannon. "You give?" Casey snickered. Shane held his hands up in defeat.

Brothers Hunter and Blake Bradley tried to get them, but Lilly and Theo were ready. Using her Jungle Bo, Lilly knocked Blake's staff out of his hands, then leaped onto Blake, at full cheetah speed, knocking him senseless. "You are a ninja? You gotta be kidding me!" Lilly said in disbelief.

Theo didn't even have to try with Hunter. Theo's Jungle Tonfa just knocked Hunter on his knees, then Theo just kicked him into a nearby wall. "Dai Shi must be getting pretty desperate."

Dai Shi jumped out of Lothor…into Cam Watanabe's body. "Desperate, am I?"

"Damn straight!" Dominic Hargan chuckled, then attacked. The Green Samurai Ranger was simply no match for the White Rhino Ranger. Any attack that Cam/Dai Shi tried, Dom countered. "There really is such a thing as too much of a good thing…and this is it!" Using his Rhino Sabre, Dom trashed Cam's shield, and knocked out Dai Shi. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay down." Dom finished.

"The only thing wrong with this fight…I didn't really have anything to do!" RJ sighed.

Rita stood face-to-face with both Kats. An evil smile on her face, Rita said, "So you must be Katherine from the other Universe. Zeddy tells me that on your world, I turned you evil just like I did with Tommy. Perhaps after all is said and done, I can do the same to your counterpart here on my world. If all else fails, I can destroy the Rangers from the inside out!" She then laughed.

"No way, Rita," said Kat 2. "You will not play with her mind or anyone else's ever again!"

"Now, let's show her what real power is," said Kat 1. Kat 1 then charged Rita with her sword, while Kat 2 charged with her Blade Blaster sword.

"Let's help the others," said Tommy 2 as he and the rest of his team sought to deal with the Putties, Tengas, Skugs, and Rinshi warriors. The Power Angels were trying to help out too.

As they fought, Jenny cried, "They're trying to overwhelm us!"

"Just keep fighting!" cried a determined Trini 2.

At that moment, a green steamroller rolled over several of the enemy foot-soldiers. All turned to see Green Lantern Brian Taylor flying towards the scene of battle. He smiled and said, "Let's get down!" Accompanying him were Young Justice and the Geo Rangers.

Seeing Jill and Kris there, Kay Thomas, the Green Nature Geo Ranger, asked in surprise, "Aunt Jill?"

Kris Thomas, the Yellow Energy Geo Ranger, asked in as much surprise, "Aunt Kris?"

This caused Jill and Kris (Munroe) to do a double-take. "Kay?" asked Jill.

"Kristine?" asked Kris.

Robin 1 lead the charge, saying, "Let's take care of business!" He then began tearing into all four enemy types.

Superboy 1 quipped, "Hey, save some for me!" He easily fought off more with his super-strength.

Wonder Girl 1 (Vanessa Kapatelis) said, "I want in on this, too!" She fought off several enemies before wrapping up one Tenga with her lasso and swinging it into its own comrades.

Impulse knocked over several with his super-speed, crying, "Yahoo! Now this is my idea of a good time!"

Justin Steed, the Red Fire Geo Ranger, stood by Jill and said, "Greetings, my lady. Let's cook their gooses, shall we?"

Jill smiled and said, "Let's." They then unleashed a humongous fireball, incinerating several enemies.

Karen Peel, the Pink Wind Geo Ranger, joined Julie, saying, "Most boys get blown away by our looks."

Julie smiled and added, "You guys are just going to get blown away." Their combined winds blew away several enemies.

Kay stood by Tiffany's side and smiled under her helmet, saying, "Let me show you how it's done." She then caused various plants to burst from the ground, putting several of the villainous foot soldiers out of their misery.

Tiffany smiled back and said, "Anything you can do, I can do better." She then repeated what Kay had just done.

Kris Thomas and Kris Munroe fought side-by-side. The elder Kris asked, "How long have you and Kay been doing this?"

The younger Kris shrugged and answered, "For a while now. I see you and Aunt Jill have joined in as well. Right now, let's take care of business. ENERGY WHIP!" She then used her weapon to tear several enemies apart.

The older Kris smiled and nodded, clearly impressed. "You're good. Now, it's my turn." She then unleashed a barrage of lightning bolts, taking out more.

Mark Stanton, the Blue Water Geo Ranger, looked Sabrina up and down, obviously liking what he saw. "Hey, babe, when this is all over, you think maybe you and I could get to know each other a little better?"

"Keep your eyes to yourself, boy," responded Sabrina. "Besides, I'm afaid I'm a little too old for you." They then proceeded to conjure up a small tidal wave powerful enough to wipe out more enemies without causing major property damage.

Kelly shot a field of darkness at the enemies in the immediate vicinity, rendering them defenseless. "That should buy us a few seconds grace."

"Thanks, Kelly," said Dan. "Now, to do my part." He then ran into the field, tearing into the disoriented enemies with his saber.

Adam 2 approached Franklin Park, the Black Earth Geo Ranger, saying, "Hi. I hear you're my brother."

This caused Franklin to do a double-take. "Adam? Why are you wearing Zack's uniform?"

Adam 2 chuckled, "I'm not the Adam you know. He and Zack can explain it to you better. Right now, let's take care of things here."

"Right," agreed a still-confused Franklin with a nod. He then summoned his Earth Lance and slammed it into several enemies while Adam 2 battled more with his martial arts skills.

Elle knocked down several enemies with a blast of sound. This allowed Firestorm to rearrange their molecules, making them easy pickings for the others. As he tore into his defenseless foes, Rocky 2 said, "We should do this more often!"

"Oh, come on, Rocky, where's the challenge in that?" asked Aisha with a laugh as she did the same.

"Will you two quit it with the jokes already?" asked Batman 2 with a frown as he finished off more of the enemy foot soldiers.

As Tommy 2 fought, he chuckled and said, "Oh, come on, Batman, learn to live a little!"

Megan blinded several enemies with a bright shot of light. Starfire then proceeded to blast them from the air with her Starbolts. Trini 2 then gave more of them a beating. When the enemies in the immediate area were taken care of, she smiled under her helmet, saying to Megan, "I think you and the other Power Angels are starting to get the hang of this." Megan managed a smile in reply.

Eve fought off several enemies, her jiu-jitsu and kickboxing skills paying dividends. As she did so, she discovered she was able to summon animals to come to her aid. Several animals throughout Crossworld City joined in the fight, biting, clawing, scratching, and stampeding over the various enemy foot soldiers. Even the birds of the sky helped out, pecking with their beaks and scratching with their talons.

As he fought off more enemies, Billy 2 said, "Eve, go! Find the gem!"

"We'll hold them off!" added Jenny as she fought. Eve nodded as she took off, searching for the Clear Reality Gem.

Back at the Virtual Dark Fortress, Dispera said, "Master, Orclan has located the gem near the Ziktor Industries building. But our defenses are being broken through!"

"Even with the unwanted help of Zedd, Rita, Luthor, and Dai Shi, they can't seem to stop our enemies!" added Doomaster.

Dispera then added "Dai Shi and his forces are down. The Jungle Fury Rangers took them out with almost contemptible ease."

Grimlord said, "They're muscling onto our turf! Doomaster, get down there and find that gem! This time, I will handle the VR Troopers personally!"

With General Ivar and all the foot soldiers down for the count, J. B. said, "That takes care of him."

"Now, let's find that gem," said Kaitlyn.

However, they were forced to change their plans when all of a sudden, Grimlord showed up! "Not so fast, Troopers!"

"Grimlord!" cried Ryan in surprise. "So, you finally decide to show your face in battle for once."

"Yes," said Grimlord. "I suppose it's true what they say on your world: If you want something done right, do it yourself!"

Ryan then turned to the other heroes who weren't busy, saying, "Stay out of this, all of you. This is our fight."

Tommy 2 nodded and said, "Understood. Good luck."

"What about Superman and the others?" asked Aisha.

"They can take care of themselves," said Adam 2. "Come on, let's go help Eve find the gem."

The Troopers turned to their long-time foe. "Alright, Grimlord, let's see what you've got," said Ryan. Grimlord then charged forward, the Troopers meeting the charge.

Eve was desperately trying to find the gem. However, Doomaster appeared before her, saying, "That's as far as you go, Angel!"

Eve frowned and said, "We'll see about that."

Doomaster charged forward, knocking down Eve. Before the Diamond Power Angel could get back to her feet, Doomaster was already on top of her. He said, "Powers or not, you are still just a human. Unlike the Power Rangers and the VR Troopers, your fancy suit doesn't protect you."

"It doesn't have to," said Eve. She then wrapped her legs around Doomaster's neck and began pulling on the back of his head, trapping him in a triangle choke. The surprised Doomaster never knew what hit him as he soon passed out.

With Doomaster down for the count, Eve got up and soon found the gem. She smiled as it began to glow. She then placed it inside her body.

Several of the other heroes soon arrived, seeing Doomaster down and Eve standing tall. "Wow," said Jenny. "Looks like you didn't need our help after all."

Elle then asked, "But how did you manage to stop him all by yourself? I'd heard that the Troopers often struggle against him."

Eve smiled and said, "Even guys from the Virtual World have to breathe."

Luthor, thanks to his upgraded armor, had Superman 1 on his knees, threatening to crush his fists. "You, the mighty Kryptonian, defeated by a mere man," said Luthor with an evil smile. "I have dreamed of this day for far too long."

Defiantly, Superman 1 looked up with a frown and clenched teeth, saying, "Keep dreaming, Luthor. You haven't beaten me yet." He then landed a headbutt to Luthor's exposed cranium, breaking his grip. As Luthor stumbled back, Superman 1 blew him away with his super-breath. He then flew forward and landed on Luthor, landing several super-speed punches, causing damage to Luthor's armor. He then picked up Luthor and pulled him so they were face-to-face, saying, "You know, Lex, for a smart guy, you're not very bright sometimes." He then gave Luthor one more punch, ending the fight.

Rita continually parried with both Kats, also blasting them when she found an opening. As both Pink Rangers struggled to get to their feet, Rita laughed. "Thanks to Luthor and a few of his associates, I've managed to improve my fighting skills. What do you think about that?"

"I still say you're all washed up," said Kat 2. She then threw her chakram, catching Rita by surprise and knocking her staff out of her hand. Both Kats then leapt into the air, landing simultaneous flying kicks.

With Rita defeated, Kat 1 said, "And that takes care of that."

Zedd and both Isis' staffs continued to clash, none of them giving an inch. After one more clash, however, both Isis' were able to knock Zedd's staff out of his hands. Seeing their chance, Isis 1 gave Zedd a lightning blast at point-blank range, sending him flying and causing him to scream. Isis 2 then used a gust of wind to shoot Zedd into the air. He landed hard, effectively ending the fight.

Once both Isis' staffs disappeared, Isis 1 touched her forehead. "Do you feel that?"

Isis 2 nodded, feeling the same sensation as her counterpart. "I do. There's a strong magical presence somewhere. And it's not the Reality Gem." Isis 1 and 2 then closed their eyes and stuck a hand out, the sides of their hands touching. They concentrated.

Inside the Ziktor Industries building, the Prism of Empowerment began to move. It then flew out the window, landing in the joined hands of both Isis 1 and 2.

Zedd, Rita, Luthor, and Dai Shi stood side-by-side, defeated. As they backed away from the heroes, Sabrina asked, "Ready, Angels?"

"Ready," cried the other Power Angels in unison. They then used their combined powers to send the four villains flying one more time for good measure.

As they recovered, Rita protested, "No fair! They just cheap-shotted us while we were defenseless!"

Rocky 2 smiled underneath his helmet and chuckled, "Nah, they couldn't have. They're Angels. Angels don't do things like that."

"Give it up, Rita," said Kat 2.

"We've got all of the Reality Gems, Zedd," added Tommy 2.

"Now will you do the right thing and surrender?" asked Superman 1.

"You think you've won?" asked Zedd as he glowed red. "Well, you haven't!"

"We still have one trump card left," said Luthor with a frown. With that, he, Rita, and Zedd teleported away.

"What about you, Dai Shi?" asked Casey. "You still think you can beat us?"

"Another day," said Dai Shi. "But mark my words, I'll be back!" He then left in haste.

The Troopers continued to battle Grimlord, but he kept knocking them away with sheer brute strength. "You're no match for me, Troopers!"

"Oh, yeah?" asked J. B. defiantly. "Well, try this on for size!" All three Troopers then fired their laser pistols.

However, it didn't seem to do anything to Grimlord! He laughed, asking, "What was that supposed to do? Tickle me to death?"

"It didn't have any effect on him!" cried a surprised Kaitlyn.

"Maybe this will," said Ryan. "VR Laser Saber Command, NOW!" His saber flashed and Ryan struck, this time causing Grimlord to scream in pain.

"My turn!" said J. B. "VR Laser Lance Command, NOW!" The lance was charged and J. B. proceeded to impale Grimlord. He then pulled the lance out and landed multiple strikes.

However, Grimlord was still standing! Despite all the abuse he'd taken, he remained defiant. He coughed, "Is that. . . the best. . . you can do?"

"I don't believe this!" exclaimed Kaitlyn. "We've hit him with everything but the kitchen sink, and he's still standing!"

"What does it take to stop this guy?" asked J. B.

"Don't you get it, Troopers?" asked Grimlord as he limped towards his foes. "Nothing can stop me. Nothing!"

"Hey, Grimlord!" cried out another voice. Grimlord turned to see Isis 1 and 2 standing side-by-side. And Isis 1 was holding the Prism of Empowerment! Isis 1 asked, "This belong to you?"

"How did you get that?" asked the surprised Grimlord.

Isis 1 didn't answer. Instead, she pointed the prism at Grimlord. Grimlord screamed, "NO!" as he felt his power leave him. The Troopers watched in hushed silence as Grimlord was reverted to human form. The other heroes approached to see what was going on. Doomaster recovered just in time to see what was happening. Quietly gathering Ivar's remains, he promptly retreated.

The VR Troopers walked over to the depowered Grimlord. And their jaws dropped when they saw that it was none other than Karl Ziktor! "What?" asked a shocked Ryan. His shock then turned to anger as he yelled, "YOU!" Still in Trooper form, Ryan punched Ziktor in jaw, sending him flying! Ziktor landed hard.

The Power Angels were just as surprised as everyone else. "Karl Ziktor?" asked a surprised Kelly. "I would have never guessed."

"I'd heard Ziktor was bad news," said Kris. "But I would have never thought even he would stoop so low as to want to destroy his own world."

Looking up at the Trooper leader, Ziktor rubbed his jaw, saying, "So, Ryan Steele, you finally know."

"And now, I'm going to kill you," said Ryan as he drew his laser pistol.

"Ryan, don't!" yelled Kaitlyn.

"Don't do this, man!" said J. B. "He's not worth it!"

"Listen to your friends, Ryan," said Superman 1. "Don't fall into Ziktor's trap."

"He's not worth throwing your life away!" Jill and Kelly both shouted.

"Yes, Ryan," said Ziktor with a sick smile. "Listen to your friends. Let them finally see you for the coward that you are."

"The only coward around here is YOU!" Sabrina shouted to Ziktor.

Ryan pointed at Ziktor, his finger on the trigger. "He's right, Superman. This man stole my father from me. Tortured him, did God knows what to him for so many years. What reason do I have not to kill him? I'd be doing the world a favor!"

"Would you?" asked Batman 2 as he approached. "You're willing to let one man die just because he calls you a coward? Well, I say, let him think you're a coward. For he doesn't know the true meaning of the word. And if you pull that trigger, everyone will know you're a coward."

"Why are you, of all people, trying to dissuade me?" asked Ryan as he looked at Batman 2. "You don't follow the so-called 'moral codes' of Superman and the rest of the Justice League."

"Perhaps," admitted Batman 2. As he thought of the past, he asked, "What child doesn't wish they could have their family back? Among heroes, most don't approve of the way I do things. And I think it's safe to say that most question my sanity. But the one thing I do not do is kill. I have never taken it upon myself to decide who lives and who dies. That is an idea from a sick, twisted, evil mind. So, if you want to pull that trigger, go right ahead. But know this: You will be just another soulless killer. Like him. Another name to add to my criminal database. Like him. Now tell me, is that really what you want? Do you really want to become this man by destroying him? Are you willing to let him win? To let him defeat you?"

"He's right, Ryan," said Julie as she stepped forward. "I've been in this same position. I once had a chance to blow a man I despised to Hell. I had every reason to do it, too. And I had no one to try and stop me. But in the end, I decided I wanted him to pay for his crimes. If I had killed him, he would have gotten away with everything he had ever done. Looking back now, it was the best decision I ever made. You blow Ziktor away, and you will regret it for the rest of your life. Trust me. I know from experience."

Ryan lowered his pistol and holstered it. He looked down as he took several ragged breaths. Finally, he said, "Retroform Command." Once he reverted back to human form, J. B. and Kaitlyn sighed in relief and did the same. The Rangers and Power Angels, however, remained morphed. Ryan walked over to Ziktor and picked him up, holding him so that they were face-to-face. His eyes boring a hole through Ziktor, Ryan said, "I have to admit, you almost had me. You almost won. But almost doesn't get the job done,. . . coward." He then threw Ziktor back down onto the ground and turned away, walking into an embrace from J. B. and Kaitlyn.

"So what do you plan to do?" asked Ziktor. "Turn me in? You do that, and I will expose you to the entire world."

Ryan turned back to Ziktor, saying, "Go ahead. Tell them. Then you can tell them how you got beaten by a bunch of kids."

"But what are we supposed to do now?" asked Kaitlyn.

"He knows who we are," added J. B. "He's practically untouchable."

Putting a hand on J. B.'s shoulder, Superman 1 said, "No one is untouchable. We'll be working on it."

Isis 1 then approached with the Prism of Empowerment, saying, "If it's any consolation, Ryan, I believe this belongs to you now."

Isis 2 said, "We examined it and it seems to contain great knowledge taken from your father's mind."

Ryan took the prism from Isis 1. He smiled to himself. In spite of all that Grimlord/Ziktor had done to him and his father, he now felt like he had his life back. He had gotten his father back long ago, now he had Grimlord's power source. . . which had been created with his father's knowledge. He looked at Ziktor, saying, "I'll relieve you of this, if you don't mind. Enjoy being powerless." Ryan then walked away, followed closely behind by Kaitlyn and J. B. Ziktor sat there in despair.

Soon, the other heroes began walking away as well, leaving Ziktor to himself. Eve seemed to be the most nervous of them all. Noticing this, Superman 1 asked, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Eve looked at Superman 1 and answered, "I'm a little nervous. How is this going to affect my standing in WWE? I mean, Vince is bound to find out about this."

Superman 1 patted her on the back and smiled, saying, "Oh, I don't think you'll have to worry about that too much." He and Eve stopped walking as they looked up into the sky.

_**WWE Corporate Headquarters, Stanford, CT:**_

Vince McMahon was watching the news in his office. He'd heard rumors pop up that Eve Torres, one of his employees, had been spotted fighting alongside the Justice League of America. Vince frowned as he turned off the TV. He had been considering putting the Divas Championship back on her, and now she went and did this behind his back? If she wanted to be a superhero, she was going to pay a high price.

As Vince started thinking of ways he could punish and bury Eve, a voice asked, "Impressive, isn't she?"

Vince looked up in surprise to see Batman 1 emerging from the shadows! "What the. . .? How did you get in here?"

"I've gotten into the Pentagon undetected," answered Batman 1. "You figure it out." He then walked up to Vince's desk and picked him by his shirt, pulling him up to face him. "Now, you listen to me and listen good, McMahon. You will leave Miss Torres alone or you will suffer the consequences. Because I've got more dirt on you and your family than you can shake a stick at."

"You would dare drag my family into this?" asked a surprised McMahon.

"Only if you drag them into it first," answered Batman 1. "Remember your steroid litigation trial? Well, that will seem like a walk in the park compared to what I can do to you."

"You would destroy my company just to protect one woman?" asked McMahon.

"No, your company would be fine. The JLA would see to that," answered Batman 1. "You, on the other hand, would not be. So here's the bottom line: You try anything with Miss Torres, or even tell anyone I was here, I will find out, and I will expose everything about you. Everything. You have had the only warning I intend to give. I suggest you heed it." He then shoved McMahon back into his chair.

Vince landed in his chair and looked down, holding his hand near his throat, sitting there in shock. When he finally looked up, Batman 1 was gone. Vince gulped nervously.

_**The Animarium:**_

The Jungle Fury Rangers and the VR Troopers stood as the Power Angels all looked at Princess Shayla. "Where do we go from here?" Megan spoke for the team.

At that moment, a groaning sound was heard, which multiplied by three. Then, three British Police Boxes, which the members of the JLA knew was a TARDIS, appeared. The doors of the middle TARDIS opened, and out came a Australian woman in an Air Hostess' uniform, another young woman in velvet Victorian garb, a boy, not much older than Robin 1, and a young blonde man in an Edwardian Cricketeer's outfit.

"Doctor." Green Lantern 1 spoke.

The 5th Doctor smiled, then looked at the team of Power Angels. "It seems that you have found the Reality Gems. Now we can do this."

"Do what?" Sabrina asked.

"Restore Gallifrey."

NEXT: The Final Throwdown!


	11. The Final Throwdown!

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Ok, folks, here it is, the BIG one, chapter 9!_

**REALITY GEMS 9: THE FINAL THROWDOWN**

_**The Animarium:**_

Wonder Woman 1 and Zack Taylor 1 walked through the Animarium, thinking about their current situations: The successful search for the Reality Gems…and as a result…their…attraction. "It seems that, in our case, the Gem was only pointing out what was already there. The question now is…what do we do about it?" Wonder Woman 1 asked.

"Well, I think…" Zack 1 started, when Kimberly Hart 1 and Tommy Oliver 1 walked over.

"Why ask questions like that? If you love each other, then there's no question. Be with each other." Kimberly 1 told them.

Tommy 1 agreed, saying "When it's all said and done, you really have to follow your heart, because that's the one thing you can ever really count on."

That's when it finally happened, as Trini Kwan 1 and the ThunderCats came over. Zack 1 and Wonder Woman 1 finally kissed each other. When they broke apart, Diana smiled and said "What do you say we continue this after our other thing is all over?"

Zack 1 smiled and said "Definitely."

Billy Cranston 2 ran up and said "The 5th Doctor has come up with a plan, everyone to the main area!"

"Now, what about Gallifrey?" Wonder Woman 1 asked. "How is it faring since the Time Wars?"

"Not well. Now, however, the old girl has a chance, with all of the Reality Gems together." The 5th Doctor, a young man in an Edwardian Cricketeer's outfit, told them.

"What do the Reality Gems have to do with Gallifrey?" Jason 1 asked.

At that point, the 1st TARDIS opened up, and out came a Bohemian-dressed man with curly brown hair and a multicolored scarf, and a lovely brown-haired woman dressed like a cavewoman, who was called Leela. "Together, they, the Eye Of Harmony, and the Key to Time will be able to restore the planet." The man, who turned out to be the 4th Doctor, spoke.

For once, Billy 1 was at a loss. "Time Wars?"

Isis 1 filled in for everyone, speaking about how the Master somehow had caused the Time Wars, the origin of the Reality Gems, and the Eye Of Harmony, and how they can restore life to any planet. "Once Gallifrey is restored, no one can ever touch the Gems or Gallifrey again."

"Um, how many incarnations of the Doctor are there?" Both Keith Partridge and Al (Alicia) Lambert wanted to know.

The 3rd TARDIS opened up, and another Doctor, this one dressed rather elegantly, with salt & pepper hair, along with a woman with a perky haircut, exited. This was the 3rd Doctor, and his companion was Sarah Jane Smith. "There have been 11 incarnations of us, but the Master caught the original 6th persona, and tried to torture him and his companion, Peri Brown. Somehow, even with all 9 gems now reunited, both he and his companion no longer exist. For now, the former 7th Doctor is now the 6th, the 8th is now the 7th, the 9th is now the 8th, and so on. Basically, there is now three more regenerations we have to look forward to, and that has totally infuriated the Master."

"So…what's next?" Jill Munroe, the Red Power Angel, asked.

The 5th Doctor answered, "We go and restore Gallifrey. My predecessor, his companion, Leela, my companions Nyssa, Tegan, and Adric, and myself, will go with the 9 of you. Meanwhile, your villains are bound to have joined forces with the Master. They will most likely try to attack the Animarium. The 3rd Doctor has contacted our surviving personas, and they will arrive to help defend this island."

"I've contacted Time Force, they're getting in touch with the Legion even as we speak." Jen added.

"I've called the Corps, they're coming too." Green Lantern 1 finished.

"Meanwhile, we'll summon the Wild Force Rangers, they'll get in touch with the other Ranger teams. We'll also contact Xena and Hercules as well." Martian Manhunter 1 finished.

"From both Universes," added Martian Manhunter 2

"We should call on the Outsiders…and other heroes as well." Batman 1 spoke.

"The Amazons can help us out here." Both Wonder Woman 1 and Troia added.

"We'll stand by you until the end," said RJ, speaking up for the entire Jungle Fury team.

"And us, as well," said Ryan, speaking for the VR Troopers.

As preparations were being made for the final battle, several of the Rangers and their families were conversing with each other to pass the time. Christopher and Tracy Partridge, Mark Foster, and Brendan Lambert were talking to one another. Chris said, "You know, Mark, Brendan, it will be a shame to see you all go. I've really enjoyed getting to know you guys."

"Likewise," said Mark with a smile. "Our moms seem to have become good friends as well."

"Do you think we'll ever see you guys again once this is all over?" asked Tracy.

"I don't know," answered Brendan. "I'd sure like to hope so, though."

Karen Foster, Al, Jason Lee Scott 2, Keith and Laurie Partridge were talking elsewhere. Karen teased, "Naughty, naughty, Keith's got a little crush on Eve." Keith just blushed.

"So, when are you going to profess your undying love to her?" asked a grinning Al. Keith's face got redder.

"Keith and Eve, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," sang Laurie.

"Stop, please," begged Keith. Although, truth be told, he wasn't all that upset with the teasing.

Jason 2 said with a laugh, "Keith, they're girls. What did you expect?" His arm around Al, he planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"Oh, by the way, dudes, since we're a TV show on your world, who plays us?" asked Cody Lambert as he approached while holding Lilly Foster-Lambert.

"We know who played mommy and daddy, but what about the rest of us?" asked Lilly.

"Well, Lilly, you were played by Emily Mae Young," answered Keith with a smile. "You, Cody, were portrayed by Sasha Mitchell. Christine Lakin played you, Al. Karen, you were played by Angela Watson, Mark was played by Christopher Castile, and Josh Byrne was Brendan. As for the rest of your family, J. T. was played by Brandon Call, Staci Keanan was Dana, and Jason Marsden played Rich. As for Sam, she was only a recurring character, but she was played by Alexandra Adi."

Jill Munroe & Kelly Garrett were looking over at Jill's sister, Kris, the Yellow Power Angel, and the Shadow ThunderCat, Dan Aydelott, and thought to themselves about their future. "You think you might have him as a brother-in-law someday?" the Black Power Angel asked, not in a teasing way.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind. He's definitely a step up from some of the guys we've both dated. Why not?" Jill mused.

Kris and Dan came over. "Brother-in-law? We're just having fun right now, don't try and marry us off just yet!" Kris sighed.

Dan, however, looked at Kris and said "Actually…"

Kris got this look on her face. "Uh-Oh!"

Tommy 2, Kat 2, Rocky 2, and Kimberly 2 were talking . Kat 2 said, "You know, guys, our Universes are so alike, yet so different. Here, Tommy's still with you, Kimberly. In fact, they're engaged. Do you think any of us have a chance of being like them someday?"

Tommy 2 put his arms around Kat 2's waist, saying, "I'd sure like to hope so, Kat. But I know what you just said has a deeper meaning. I know that somewhere in the back of your mind, you wonder if I'm still in love with Kim. And I'll be the first to admit, there will always be that part of me that belongs to her. But believe me, Kat, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. I love you, Kat. Don't ever doubt that. I may have Kim on a pedestal, but I have you in my arms. And as far as I'm concerned, that what counts."

"He's right, Kat," said Kimberly 2. "Don't ever doubt the way Tommy feels about you. I don't doubt the way Rocky feels about me."

Kat 2 broke from Tommy 2's embrace as Kim 2 did the same with Rocky 2. The two Pink Rangers then hugged. When they walked back to their boyfriends, Tommy 2 and Rocky 2 planted a kiss on their respective girlfriend's lips. When Rocky 2 broke his kiss with Kimberly 2, he smiled and said, "That one was for love. This one is for luck." He kissed Kimberly 2 again before she could process what he was talking about.

Zack 2 and Tanya 2 approached Jenny and Justin, who were sitting on a rock holding hands. "Something wrong, you two?" asked Tanya 2.

Jenny and Justin looked at each other before answering. Jenny said, "I guess we're just nervous."

"What about?" asked Zack 2 with a smile. "The battle, or your budding relationship?"

Both kids (actually, they were both 13, but were still looked at as kids by their friends) blushed before Justin finally answered. "I guess both. I mean, what if we lose? What if all of this has been for nothing?"

Samantha approached, saying, "Hey, don't think like that. We've all got each other's backs, remember? We wouldn't be a team or a family if we didn't."

"She's right, Justin," said Jenny with a smile as she tightened her grip on Justin's hand. "Don't complain, never explain."

Billy 2 and Trini 2 were walking as they held hands. They saw Trini 1 in the distance, watching Billy 1 from afar. As she and her boyfriend approached her doppelganger, Trini 2 asked, "Why the long face?"

Trini 1 looked at her counterpart, her hand intertwined with Billy 2's. She sighed and answered, "I'm sorry. It's just that whenever I see you two together, it makes me wish I had what you have. Do you know what I mean?"

Billy 2 nodded and said, "Yeah, I do. Believe me, I do. On my world, I never realized how much Trini meant to me until long after she left." He then looked at his girlfriend with a smile and added, "I'm just glad I got a second chance." This got a smile out of Trini 2.

Trini 2 looked at Trini 1 and asked, "Why don't you just go and tell him how you feel?"

Trini 1 sighed. "It's not that simple. What if it isn't the same? I'm afraid to take the chance."

"That's why they're called chances," said Billy 2. "Because they can either turn out good or bad. If you really care about him, tell him so. Just look at your Zack and Wonder Woman."

"He's right," said Trini 2. "The best things in life almost never come along twice. So, go for it. What have you got to lose?"

Trini 1 allowed her counterpart's words to sink in before nodding. She turned and walked towards Billy 1, who was looking up towards the sky. After swallowing nervously, she spoke up. "Billy?"

Billy 1 turned to Trini 1 and smiled. "Hey, Trini, what's up?"

Trini 1 took a deep breath, then spoke. "Look, Billy, I really have to tell you something. I. . . I. . . I love you. I've loved you for the longest time." Billy 1 looked at her in a mixture of surprise and confusion. Trini 1 looked down and continued, "Look, if you don't feel the same way, I understand. But I just had to. . ."

Billy 1 put a finger to her lips, shushing her. He then put his hand under her chin and raised it until their eyes met. Slowly, Billy 1 leaned in and kissed her. When they broke apart, Billy 1 had a smile on his face. "I. . . I've wanted to do that for a long time. I love you too, Trini. I just wish I had told you sooner."

Trini 1 fought back her tears as she wrapped Billy 1 in a hug. Billy 2 and Trini 2 smiled as they watched. However, leave it to Rocky 1 to kill a mood. He walked up to see Billy 1 and Trini 1 still in their embrace. He smiled and said, "Wow, looks like we've got a new set of lovebirds."

Without looking back, Billy 1 reached over his shoulder and fired a blast from his ring, a piece of ring-generated duct tape covering Rocky 1's mouth. As Rocky 1 struggled to get it off, Billy 1 smiled at Trini 1 and asked, "Now, where were we?" Trini 1 smiled as Billy 1 kissed her again.

Trey approached Rocky 1 with a smile on his face as his Zeo teammate finally got the tape off of his mouth. He said, "A word of advice: Don't ever interrupt a romantic moment. I did that once and well . . .let's just say the consequences weren't pleasant." Rocky 1 looked at Trey in confusion as the Gold Ranger chuckled.

Jason 1, Jamie, David, and Kat 1 were talking elsewhere. They had seen everything that had transpired between Billy 1 and Trini 1. Jamie smiled and said, "I never thought I'd see those two get together."

Jason 1 smiled as he responded, "I say it's about time. It's always been obvious that they belong together. Well, to me, anyway."

Kat 1 smiled and said, "I know what you mean." She smiled at David and said, "I just hope they feel the same way about each other as I feel about you."

"Likewise," said David with a smile. They then kissed. Jason 1 and Jamie did the same.

Steven Hyde and Jackie Burkhardt were talking alone about their future. "You what?" asked Hyde incredulously. "You can't be serious!"

"I am serious," responded Jackie. "In fact, I've never been more serious about anything in my life. I think we should stay on as ThunderCats."

Hyde took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He put them back on and said, "I don't know. I don't trust some of these people. Besides, we don't exactly fit in with all these super-powered types."

"Neither do Eric and Donna, but they're dealing with it," Jackie pointed out. "Look, Steven, I love you, and whatever you decide to do, I support your decision. But I'm staying regardless."

Hyde looked at his girlfriend. Never before had he seen her with her mind and heart so strongly set on something. Finally, he asked, "Why? Why do feel so strongly about this?"

Jackie took a deep breath before answering. "All my life, I've been called a spoiled rich brat. Vain. Shallow. Materialistic. I've never done a thing worth doing until now. Now, I have a chance to make a real difference. I don't know about you, but I'm not going to pass it up."

Hyde raised an eyebrow at this. Never before had he seen Jackie speak with such conviction. He sighed and said, "Alright. If this is what you want to do, I won't try and stop you. As for me, I'll help you, the other ThunderCats, and the rest this one last time. After that, we'll see." Jackie smiled and nodded in understanding before the two of them hugged.

Adam 1, Tanya 1, Adam 2, and Aisha were talking to each other. "Now that our Billy and Trini are finally together, it looks like Rocky, Trey, and the ThunderCats are the only single Rangers left," said Tanya 1.

Taking Tanya 1's hand in his, Adam 1 smiled and said, "Maybe someday, Rocky will find someone to help him settle down. As for the ThunderCats, they've still got time, especially Chris and Tracy."

"And if all goes well, Keith won't be single for long," added Aisha with a smile.

"But who'd of ever thought?" asked Adam 2. "A rock star and a wrestler? I guess rock and wrestling are back in style."

Keith had gotten away from Laurie, Karen, and Al. He was looking for Eve, trying to work up the courage to ask her out. He found her standing alone, watching the clouds roll by. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath before walking towards her.

Eve smiled as she watched the clouds roll by. A voice pulled her out of her reverie. "Eve?" Keith asked.

Turning to the Red Lion ThunderCat, she said, "Hi, Keith. What is it?"

Eve saw the look on his face and almost smiled. She knew what that look was, and felt dreamy when he asked "Would you like to…um….that is, when this is all over, would you like to…"

"Have dinner and a movie?" Eve finished. Keith gulped. Eve leaned in, kissed him on the lips and answered "Yes." She then walked away.

The entire Animarium could hear Keith's joyful whoop.

Bill Engvall was holding Shirley Partridge. Shirley looked at her boyfriend and asked, "Bill, when you and the kids go off, do you ever think that maybe you might not make it back this time?"

"Every time, Shirley," admitted Bill. "Every time. But this time, the stakes are much higher. Nevertheless, we still have to fight. Not just for the world, but for all of reality as well. I wouldn't trade the life I have for anything. My career as a comedian has taken me further than I ever dreamed it could. But it wasn't until I met you and the kids that I felt my life was complete. Even if I hadn't become a ThunderCat, I'm just so glad that I met you. I hope someday, you and I can become so much more. And there is no way in hell I'm giving it all up without a fight." A tear escaped Shirley's eye as she and Bill kissed.

Frank and Carol Lambert were talking elsewhere. With Frank holding her, Carol said, "Frank, talking with Shirley has given me a better understanding of what our kids do. But I still worry. What if one day, they really do go off and don't make it back?"

"Of course you worry, Carol," said Frank with a chuckle. "That's your job. What kind of mother would you be if you didn't? I worry too, but we have to let the kids lead their own lives. However, if anything ever does happen to our kids, I'll still be proud of them. And do you know why? Because they're standing up for what they feel is right."

"When I think about what they're fighting for this time, it makes me appreciate the fact that I have you in my life so much more," said Carol as she turned to her husband.

Frank smiled and said, "I feel the same way, honey." Carol returned the smile as they kissed.

Larry and Leslie Zedden were talking. Leslie asked, "Are you sure you want to do this? Are you sure you want to take part in this fight? I lost you once, I couldn't bear to lose you again." Larry was considering partaking in the final battle. After all, he was still a Zarakin and he still possessed the Sword of Fire.

"I understand, Leslie," said Larry with a nod as he took her hands in his. "Believe me, I understand better than you could possibly know. But I just feel that I have to do this. This isn't just about redeeming my past, it's about securing my future. Your future, Jamie's future, our future. Just the thought that there exists another version of my other self, completely devoid of even a sliver of good, sends shivers up my spine. But if I'm ever going to secure our future, if I'm ever going to conquer my fear, I must confront and defeat my past once and for all." Crying, Leslie nodded in understanding before giving him a kiss.

Ten minutes later, a Time Force ship arrived on the beach, and the members of the Legion arrived on the Animarium through teleportation: Live Wire, Saturn Girl, Cosmic Boy, Triad, Apparition, Leviathan, Wildfire, Shadow Lass, Starman, Dream Girl, Mon-El, Spark, Dawnstar, Timber Wolf, and Ultra Boy. "We got your message, Jen. The others are all fighting other villains throughout the Earth, the ones trying to capture cities because they couldn't find the gems. The GLC are on their way, Hal." Live Wire told them.

Several invisible chariots arrived then, and the entire Amazon nation appeared. "Diana." Queen Hippolyta spoke solemnly before embracing her daughter. Noticing Wonder Woman 2 close by, Hippolyta asked in confusion, "Diana?" Wonder Woman 2 couldn't help but chuckle. The GLC also made their appearance, along with the Outsiders, and all the other Ranger teams.

"What do we do now?" Princess Shayla asked.

"We'll keep the villains occupied while the 4th and 5th Doctors and their companions go to Gallifrey with the Power Angels to restore the planet. As long as they're busy with us, Gallifrey has a chance." The 3rd Doctor spoke up.

"Right. With the Key To Time, the Reality Gems, and the Eye Of Harmony, we should be able to do this. Let's get started." Isis 1 spoke up.

The Power Angels approached the TARDIS. Before stepping in, Eve Torres, the Diamond Power Angel, said, "What a day, huh? First, I'm wrestling in Sacramento, then I help save Crossworld City, then I find out a rock star has a crush on me, now I'm about to travel to another demension."

"You two didn't waste any time, did you?" asked Jill with a smile, referring to her and Keith.

Eve smiled back and responded, "Keith is cute, I love his music, and he is very sweet, but he hasn't won me over just yet. I have some pretty high standards when it comes to men. Let's see if he can live up to them." Still smiling, Eve turned to Keith, who was nearby and had heard every word. Slowly, Keith smirked, the look on his face saying he welcomed the challenge.

"But what will we do when this is all over?" asked Tiffany Welles, the Green Power Angel.

"That will be your decision," answered the 4th Doctor. "For now, however, we must concentrate on the task at hand."

"I think," Sabrina Duncan started, "that we should stay together, as a team." The Blue Power Angel looked at her teammates.

"I can just see Bosley's face now…he would pass out!" Jill giggled.

Kelly giggled as well, saying "I can hear him now… 'Our health insurance costs are going to go through the roof!'"

Julie Rogers added "And what about our paying clients?" The Pink Power Angel laughed.

"Come on, guys. Bosley would be just as worried about this…and about us." Kris added sternly, then added "…not to mention Charlie."

"Speaking of worried…my former B.A.U. teammates are going to freak when they find out." Elle Greenway added. The Purple Power Angel looked worried.

"Let's table this for when we get back. Let's go, everyone." Megan Wheeler finished. The White Power Angel then turned to Danny. "I know you've been through a lot. I hope I get to talk to you when we get back. Good luck, Danny." Megan finished, speaking for the whole Angel team.

"Good luck, Angels," said Danny Partridge, sincere for once. The Power Angels nodded before following the Doctors and their companions into the TARDIS. Soon, it was gone in a flash.

"Other Ranger teams are on the way...including from Mirinoi. We're grateful for the help, because I have a feeling we're really going to need it." Isis 1 finished.

_**Elsewhere…**_

Luthor smiled and said "You want the Power Rangers, we want the Reality Gems. Do as we say, and we all will get what we want! Do we have a deal?"

A group of devilishly dressed fiends, highlighted in red, pink, black, yellow, white, purple, blue, and green, all stood ready to attack. "Hell, yeah! The Psycho Rangers are back, and ready to kill!" Psycho Red spoke for the team.

Zedd frowned. "You both actually trust these fools?"

Rita grinned. "Oh, ye of little faith. Between them and all the varying henchmen, the Animarium will be at our mercy!"

Zedd, however, knew better as he walked away. He had created his own versions of the Psycho Rangers back on his world and they had failed. But he wasn't about to tell them that. He actually chuckled to himself as he thought, 'Perhaps, if nothing else, it should be amusing to see the looks on these fools' faces when the Psycho Rangers fail and have their butts handed to them. And if I'm lucky, I may still get the chance to kill Rita.' Zedd then hit an inter-dimensional summoning device. Whispering into it, he then spoke, "Ultraman. You said you and your team owed me a favor. I'm cashing it in. And, once you get here…see if you can find those Royal Flush and Machine Empire losers."

But the Animarium turned into Ranger Central, with 2 Morphin, 2 Zeo, Lightstar (Space), Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Wild Force, Dino Thunder, SPD, Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, and Jungle Fury, not to mention 2 Justice Leagues, 2 Titans, the Outsiders, the Legion Of Super Heroes, the Green Lantern Corps, the entire Amazon nation of Themyscira, and eight versions of the Doctor, and his varying companions.

Some of the GLC were patrolling from the air along with Superman 2, looking out for whoever they would be up against. The knew they would be facing Luthor, Rita, Zedd, and most likely the Master, but who else? That was the question. Everyone on the Animarium knew that their enemies had resources and weren't afraid to use them. As Superman 2 was looking ahead with his telescopic vision, Arisia asked, "Anything yet, Superman?"

"Not yet," answered Superman 2. "Wait." He finally noticed someone approaching. He frowned and said, "They're coming."

Kilowog called into his ring, "Hal? We have a situation."

Hal Jordan 1 got Kilowog's message through his ring, via a hologram of his old friend and former trainer. "Go ahead, Kilowog."

"We got a whole army of poozers headed right down our throats!" responded Kilowog.

"It's starting," said Hal Jordan 2 with a frown. Turning to Princess Shayla, he said, "We have to get everyone who shouldn't be fighting out of here."

"Consider it done," said the princess with a nod. She turned to Shirley and Danny Partridge, Leslie Zedden, Frank and Carol Lambert, and Lilly Foster-Lambert. "We're sending you back to the Command Centers on your home worlds. You'll most likely be safest there."

"ALPHA, PRINCESS SHAYLA, AND I WILL REMAIN WITH YOU UNTIL THE FIGHT IS OVER," said Zordon 1.

"LIKEWISE FOR ALPHA AND MYSELF ON OUR WORLD," said Zordon 2. In moments, everyone who had to leave were teleported away.

Now secure in the knowledge that no civilians would be caught in the crossfire, Superman 1 said, "It's time, Rangers."

Jason 1 and Tommy 2: "It's Morphin Time!"

"TIGERZORD!"

"STEGOSAURUS!"

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" There stood the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 1.

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"MASTODON!"

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!"

"GREEN DRAGON!"

"PYRAMIDAS!"

"WHITE TIGER!" These were the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 2.

Adam 1: "Go Zeo!"

"ZEO RANGER I, PINK!"

"ZEO RANGER II, YELLOW!"

"ZEO RANGER III, BLUE!"

"ZEO RANGER IV, BLACK!"

"ZEO RANGER V, RED!"

"ZEO RANGER VI, PURPLE!"

"GOLD RANGER POWER!" The Zeo Rangers 1 were ready for action.

Jason 2: "It's Morphin Time!"

"ZEO RANGER I, PINK!"

"ZEO RANGER II, YELLOW!"

"ZEO RANGER III, BLUE!"

"ZEO RANGER IV, GREEN!"

"ZEO RANGER V, RED!" The Zeo Rangers 2 stood at the ready.

Keith: "ThunderCats, Time to Rock!"

"JAGUAR!"

"LYNX!"

"LEOPARD!"

"CHEETAH!"

"TIGER!"

"COUGAR!"

"LION!"

Dan: "FROM THE SHADOWS, COMES FORTH THE LIGHT!" The ThunderCats were ready to fight.

Al: "Geo Rangers, Unite!"

"POWER OF WIND!"

"POWER OF EARTH!"

"POWER OF WATER!"

"POWER OF THUNDER!"

"POWER OF FIRE!" As the Geo Rangers stood together, Al said, "Alright, let's kick their tails."

Andros: "Let's Rocket!" In moments, the Lightstar Rangers had morphed.

Next up were the Lost Galaxy Rangers: Leo Corbett, Kai Chen, Damon Henderson, Kendrix Morgan, and Maya. Leo's brother Mike was there too. Leo, Kai, Damon, Kendrix, and Maya cried out in unison, "Go, Galactic!"

Once the Galaxy Rangers morphed, Mike commanded, "Magna Power!" In seconds, he was transformed into the Magna Defender.

The Lightspeed Rescue Rangers called out, "Lightspeed Rescue!"

"TITANIUM POWER!"

Next were the Time Force Rangers. "Time for Time Force!"

"QUANTUM POWER!"

It was the Wild Force Rangers' turn. "WILD ACCESS!"

Then, the Dino Thunder Rangers. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"

"WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER!"

SPD had come from the future to help. They cried out, "SPD, EMERGENCY!"

The Mystic Force Rangers ordered, "MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!"

The time had come for Operation Overdrive to morph. "OVERDRIVE, ACCELERATE!"

And finally, it was down to the Jungle Fury Rangers. "JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASH!"

Though they weren't Rangers, the VR Troopers were prepared as well. Ryan commanded, "TROOPER TRANSFORM!"

"WE ARE VR!"

_**Gallifrey:**_

The TARDIS hovered over the planet, as the 4th Doctor had informed the Angels of what had to be done. Leela, the 4th Doctor's companion, had gotten the airlock ready, and Nyssa, Tegan, and Adric had retrieved the Key to Time. The Eye Of Harmony was already on the planet's surface, waiting to receive the other items.

In a specific chamber, the 5th Doctor instructed the Angels on what to do. Jill was first , shouting "By the fires of creation, I, the Red Power Angel, return to Gallifrey what is hers!" Calling forth the Red Reality Gem, she let it fly before her.

Kelly was second, shouting "From the darkness, comes the necessary balance. I, the Black Power Angel, restore to Gallifrey this gift!" With that, the Black Reality Gem joined the red gem.

Sabrina then added "By the waters of life, I, the Blue Power Angel, give back to Gallifrey this needed gift!" The Blue Reality Gem joined the other 2.

Julie then shouted "With the power of the wind, I, the Pink Power Angel, give back to Gallifrey what was hers: the power of the air and winds!" The Pink Reality Gem soon was with the others.

Kris spoke then "In the name of life, I, the Yellow Power Angel, give back to Gallifrey the power of energy!" And the Yellow Reality Gem was encircled with the others, surrounding the Key To Time.

Elle then shouted "With sound, the planet Gallifrey was once destroyed, and with sound, I, the Purple Power Angel, help give life and sound back!" The Purple Reality Gem was soon encircled with the others.

Megan then spoke up; "In the name of the light, I, the White Power Angel, restore light to Gallifrey!" The White Reality Gem joined the circle.

Tiffany then shouted "Let nature heal the planet Gallifrey with this gift from I, the Green Power Angel!" and with that, the Green Reality Gem joined the others.

Eve finished with, "For life, for love, for humanity and nature, let this restore Gallifrey to the living! I, the Diamond Power Angel, give this!" The Diamond Reality Gem completed the circle around the Key to Time. The items were teleported to the airlock, where they hit the planet's surface. Within minutes, the planet was changing from a battle-scarred disaster, to the lush, green, life-giving planet it was before.

The 5th Doctor, along with Nyssa, Tegan, and Adric smiled. Soon, the Time Lords would somehow return, but for now, life consisted of animals, plants, and water and air on life-giving soil. "Well done, Angels."

The 4th Doctor agreed. "Gallifrey is restored, thanks to you."

"We're glad to help, but for now, I think we'd better return to Earth. I have a feeling we're going to be needed." Sabrina spoke for her team.

"If you don't mind, I would like to help." Leela asked.

Luthor robots and Brainiac robots began swarming the Animarium from the sky. "Talk about air pollution," said GLC member Salaak. The Green Lantern Corps, Superman 2, and some of the Legion began to engage the robots.

On the surface of the Animarium, Putties, Tengas, Cogs, and Skugs appeared and began attacking, only to be met with great opposition. "Show no mercy!" cried Martian Manhunter 2. "For they have none!"

The Ninja Storm team teleported in, Shane saying, "You got that right, Martian freak."

Surprised to see them again, Lilly asked, "Didn't we just get done handing your butts to you?"

"That you did," said Tori. "And now, we're back for revenge!"

"Actually…" Eames snarled "…you losers just came back for another ass-kicking!"

"I said it always seemed that the Ninja Storm team were gluttons for punishment!" Goren finished.

"Revenge, revenge," said Theo. "It's always about revenge."

The Crime Syndicate then was teleported in, UltraMan saying, "There's more where that came from."

The Royal Flush gang was then teleported in, Ace saying, "Plenty more."

"Alright, dudes, let's see what you've got," challenged Cody. The Jungle Fury Rangers, except RJ, took on the Ninja Storm team again, while the Geo Rangers challenged the Royal Flush gang

Psycho Red appeared before Jason 1, Rocky 2, and Keith. "I am going to enjoy destroying you three. Evil is so much cooler, and you are…"

A blast knocked Psycho Red on his butt. He then got to his feet, only to see Andros, the Red Lightstar Ranger, glaring at him behind his helmet. "Hey, Psycho Red…Remember ME?"

Cole, the Red Lion Wild Force Ranger, and Conner, the Red Dino Thunder Ranger, had joined the others. "Ready for us to kick your ass into the next three millenniums?" Conner snapped.

"BRING IT ON, LOSERS!" Psycho Red shouted, when a burst of flames hit him in the chest.

Jill and the other Angels had returned. "You didn't think you were going to fight without us, did you?" the Red Power Angel joked. And soon, the Power of Red was at full force.

"You wanted us to bring it on, Psycho Red?" asked Jason 1. "Well, be careful what you wish for. Because you just might get it!"

And it was on.

Jason 1 and Rocky 2 attacked Psycho Red with their Power Swords. Psycho Red parried with his own sword. However, this allowed Keith to stick his ThunderSword underneath Psycho Red's and force it out of his hands. With Psycho Red disarmed, Jason 1, Rocky 2, and Keith simultaneously struck him in the chest. Rocky 2 then said, "Your turn, guys!"

"Show no mercy!" added Keith.

"Fine by us," said Andros. He then struck Psycho Red with his Spiral Saber.

Cole struck with his Lion Claw, saying, "You guys screwed with the wrong bunch!"

"And this is the price you pay!" finished Conner as he struck with his Tyranno Staff.

"Burn in Hell!" cried Jill as she shot a blast of fire, sending the now-badly damaged Psycho Red flying. With Psycho Red down for the count, Jill blew her fingertip as if it were a smoking gun, smiling as she said, "When you're hot, you're hot!"

"In more ways than one," said Conner dreamily as he looked the Red Power Angel up and down.

Wonder Woman 1 looked toward Zack 1 and was immediately worried. Wonder Woman 2 told her, "You know he can handle himself in a fight. He will be fine."

Diana 1 was still concerned. Hippolyta saw this and came over to talk with her daughter. It was the kind of mother/daughter talk that she needed. "Diana. I know you are frightened for Zachary, but if he is going to survive this battle, he needs to know that you are fighting at your best, for him, for yourself, and for the Earth! Now, do not let him, or yourself down! You must concentrate on the battle at hand!"

Wonder Woman 1 snapped out of her fear, and went to work on some unfortunate Putties who were under the Cheetah's command. She did take one, and sent him flying towards Psycho Black, and smashed the Putty into him, which gave Zack 1, Adam 2, Chris, Carlos, Eric, Kelly, and Danny the advantage. Both Wonder Women flew straight towards Superwoman, and began beating the hell out of her.

As Superwoman grabbed WW2, she shouted to WW1, "Actually, I'm going to kill you, right after I kill your Black Ranger boyfriend!" Superwoman grinned.

That did it. Wonder Woman 1 hit her in the stomach, then slapped her five times. The Avenging Amazon then threw her into a tree, slammed into her, then gave her a piledriver before she even knew what hit her. Superwoman reached for her lasso, only to have both Wonder Women smile and ask "Looking for this?" WW1 then tossed the lariat Zack 1's way, just as WW2 knocked her out.

Psycho Black was taking a major pounding. Kelly got things started by trapping him in a field of darkness. "Alright, lights are out," said the Black Power Angel. "Let him have it!"

Zack 1 smiled and said, "Thought you'd never ask." He, Adam 2, and Chris then ran in and struck him with their axes, causing significant damage to his chest.

After being struck, Psycho Black was knocked out of the field, landing on his rear end. He quickly got up, saying, "It's going to take a lot more than this to stop me!"

"That's where we come in," said Eric Forman, the Black Dino Thunder Ranger. He then proceeded to impale Psycho Black with his Bracchio Staff.

"Save some for me!" said Carlos Vallerte, the Black Lightstar Ranger. He then struck Psycho Black with each end of his Lunar Lance.

"Hey, I want in on this too!" said Danny Delgado, the Black Iron Bison Wild Force Ranger. He then struck with his Bison Axe, sending Psycho Black flying.

"Oh, yeah!" shouted Chris in triumph. "We're b-b-b-b-bad to the bone!"

"Nice one, Chris!" said Zack as he slapped his protégé high-five.

Adam 2, however, had been quiet the whole time. Noticing this, Kelly asked, "No catty remarks from you?"

Adam 2 shrugged and said, "Sorry, I prefer to let my actions do the talking."

Power Ring dueled with both Hals. Power Ring created an axe and swung it, only to have Hal 1 block it with a shield. Hal 2 fired a blast at Power Ring, but Power Ring was able to dodge. Power Ring then created a sledge hammer and threw it, only for Hal 2 to counter with a sledge hammer of his own. The impact caused both hammers to shatter. "Give it up!" cried Power Ring, trying to sound intimidating. "I'm far more powerful than the two of you!"

"Yeah, and I'm John Lennon. It's not about how powerful your ring is, turkey," said Hal 1.

"What counts is the strength of your will," added Hal 2. Both GLs then fired a blast from their rings, countered by a blast from Power Ring's ring. Bad move on Power Ring's part, as the combined will of both Hals overpowered his, shattering his ring.

Shocked by the destruction of his ring, Power Ring cried out, "Impossible!"

"No. Possible," said Hal 1. He and Hal 2 then fired one more blast from each of their rings, knocking Power Ring out with ring-generated fists.

Jenny and Tiffany stared down Psycho Green. "Ugh!" cried Jenny in disgust. "This is the second time I've faced a green Psycho Ranger, and both times it was a guy instead of a girl. Don't I get any respect?"

"You'd best worry about the pain I'm about to inflict upon you," said Psycho Green. "The two of you alone are no match for me."

A green pendulum swung from out of nowhere, slamming into Psycho Green's chest and knocking him down. Tiffany smirked and asked, "You were saying?"

Green Lantern Kyle Rayner landed and smiled saying, "Oh, yeah, let's get this party started!"

"Yes, let's," said Jenny as she smiled underneath her helmet. She then leapt toward Psycho Green, Dragon Dagger in hand. She landed multiple strikes to his chest.

Tiffany then proceeded to wrap him tightly in some vines and pull him down to the ground so that he was laying on his back. Knowing that it wouldn't hold him for long, Tiffany cried, "Do it now, Green Lantern!"

"You don't have to tell me twice," said Kyle. He then created a jackhammer, which pounded into Psycho Green's chest, putting him down for the count.

"BEAUTIFUL! A DaVinci in metal!" sang Tiffany, kissing her fingertips. "MWAH!"

Kyle smiled. "I'm not sure how Leonardo DaVinci would appreciate that remark, though."

The Galaxy Rangers were tearing apart the Putties, Tengas, Cogs, and Skugs with ease. As he fought with his Quasar Saber, Leo said, "If this is the best Earth's villains have to offer, they're in deep trouble."

Mike tore through more with his Magna Blade. When more tried to charge him, he converted it into blaster mode and fired, taking them down. "I'm not complaining, little bro. Sometimes, it's good to have a little fun while you fight."

"Aren't you forgetting something here?" asked Kai as he battled. "Not only is the fate of Earth at stake, the fate of all reality is up for grabs too!"

"Oh, Kai, why do you have to be so serious all the time?" asked Kendrix. "Have a little fun for a change!"

"I know I am," said Damon.

"Besides, it's good to be back in action!" finished Maya.

The Lightspeed Rangers fought Syonide. He tried to attack with his hatchets, but Dana and Kelsey easily disarmed him with simultaneous kicks. Syonide cursed, "You think that's going to stop me?"

"No," answered Dana. "But you probably will need a medic when this is all over."

"If I were you, I wouldn't turn around," said Kelsey. "You won't like the view."

Despite Kelsey's advice, Syonide turned around anyway . . . only to be struck in the jaw by Carter. "She warned you."

"And now, you're going to pay," said Chad as he landed a flying kick.

As Ryan slugged Syonide in the jaw, he said, "Stay down!"

"And don't get back up!" finished Joel with one more punch.

Psycho Blue battled both Billys, Bill, Sabrina, T. J., Max, and Ethan . . . and was losing badly. Even so, he yelled, "You Rangers can't stop me! Nothing can stop the Psycho Rangers!"

"Watch us," said Sabrina with a frown. She then caused a geyser to erupt from the ground, knocking Psycho Blue on his rear.

"Take this!" cried both Billys in unison as they leapt and struck with their Power Lances.

Even as he clutched his chest, Psycho Blue asked, "You really think that's going to stop me?"

"What do you think we are, stupid?" asked Bill. He then struck with his own lance, saying, "We're just getting started."

"And now, we're going to finish you," added T. J. before striking with his Astro Axe.

"Hey, don't let me miss out on the fun!" cried Max Cooper. The Blue Surging Shark Wild Force Ranger then struck with his Blue Shark Fighting Fins.

"And last but not least," said Ethan James. The Blue Dino Thunder Ranger struck Psycho Blue with his Tricera Shield before blasting him at point-blank range. This blew a hole in the Psycho's chest.

Psycho Blue choked out, "Curse you, . . . Rangers."

"No," said Billy 1. "Curse you." He then created an anvil with his Power Ring, crushing Psycho Blue into oblivion.

"Good riddance," said Billy 2.

As the Amazons engaged the enemy foot-soldiers, Artemis cried out, "Stay on the attack! Don't let up for a second! Even if they overwhelm you, fight on!"

Moments later, several portals were opened up. From them emerged Xena, Gabrielle, Hercules, and Iolaus . . . from both Universes. Mega Man X, Zero, and Axl also emerged. Axl smirked and asked, "So, are we late for the party?" He then began firing his Axl Bullets at the enemies in the immediate area.

"Don't worry," said Gabrielle 1 with smile.

"There's plenty for us," added Gabrielle 2 as she and her counterpart began to fight.

Chris Partridge's jaw dropped upon seeing X, Zero, and Axl. "MEGA MAN X?" he asked in disbelief. "But I thought he was just a video game character?"

"When will all of this violence cease?" asked Mega Man X as he fired his X-Buster.

"Oh, come on, X, quit complaining and do your job," said Zero as he slashed through several enemies with his Z-Saber.

"Another day,. . ." said Iolaus 1.

". . . another battle," finished Iolaus 2 as he and his doppleganger battled as well.

They turned to each other and said at the same time, "That's what I was going to say!"

Hercules 1: "Let's give some of our friends. . ."

Hercules 2: ". . . a helping hand!" They then ran to help Superman 1, Superboy, and Supergirl battle UltraMan. Meanwhile, both Xenas went to assist their respective descendants.

Psycho Pink tried to nail Cassie Chan, the Pink Lightstar Ranger, but Donna Pinciotti was ready. The Pink Dino Thunder Ranger fired 4 shots from her Sabertooth Power Bow, just as Alyssa Enrille, the White Noble Tiger Wild Force Ranger, knocked Psycho Pink on her knees with her White Tiger Baton, causing severe damage. "Try to go dancing with THAT!" Alyssa snapped.

"Thank you, but…shall we?" Cassie turned to Kat 2. Kat 2 simply nodded.

Xena 2 had just arrived, shouting "Ready to show this fake the true power of Pink, ladies?"

"You bet!" Kat 2 shouted, causing her ancestor to smile with pride. She and Xena 2 then threw their chakrams, causing severe damage to Psycho Pink's armor.

When their chakrams were returned, Xena 2 turned to her descendant and said, "Let me have a piece of her."

Kat 2 smiled under her helmet and nodded, saying, "She's all yours."

Xena 2 smiled and charged forward, striking Psycho Pink multiple times with her sword. Seeing the Warrior Princess fight, Donna's jaw dropped as she watched in admiration. "Wow! She's amazing!"

Xena 2 then cried, "Finish her off!"

"Your wish is our command," said Cassie. Kat 2 fired her Power Bow, just as Cassie aimed her Satellite Stunner, knocking Psycho Pink back several feet. Before the Psycho could regain her bearings, however, she soon found herself facing…

First , an angry Kimberly Hart 1, the Pink Pterodactyl Ranger, an equally pissed off Laurie Partridge, the Pink Cheetah ThunderCat, and Julie Rogers, the Pink Garnet Power Angel. Julie aimed a burst of wind, sending the Psycho sky high. Laurie and Kimberly 1 then took aim with their Power Bows and fired, nailing Psycho Pink, causing the android to explode.

"Hey, check it out." Laurie grinned.

"AWWW, poor little Psycho Pink!" Kimberly 1 spoke, doing a dead on impersonation of Tweety from the Warner Brothers Cartoons. Laurie joined her as they both giggled "…she fall down, go…**BOOM!**"

Even though she smiled, Julie shook her head, and sighed "You 2 have been watching WAY too many Sylvester and Tweety cartoons!"

Owlman went after both Batmen. While fighting Batman 2, he shouted "You really should have put Superman after me. I am so going to enjoy destroying you. You never let anyone help you out, and I am gonna show you that that is a…" He never got to finish.

Batman 1 and Nightwing double teamed Owlman, punching him and slamming him into everything around. Nightwing snickered "You're Earth 3's version of Batman? God, what a loser!"

Falling for Nightwing's taunt, Owlman charged the hero, only to get the daylights beaten out of him by Batman 1 and 2. As Owlman fell, an asp crawled near him, prompting Nightwing to say, "It can be said that Owlman landed on his…"

Both Batmen shouted "NIGHTWING, DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!"

Hearing this, the Outsiders version of Owlman shouted "He named himself after me? I'm going to be sick!"

Speaking of the Outsiders, they were busy with the villainous foot-soldiers. Owlman battled with his fists and various weapons while Katana played slice-and-dice with her katana blade. "This is almost too easy," she said.

Black Lightning destroyed more with his lightning bolts, saying, "Don't ever say that, Katana. They always come back for more."

As Geo-Force bashed more away, he said, "I say, let them come. Just more for me to trash!" He then caused the ground of the Animarium rise, causing several enemies to lose their balance . He also generated some lava bursts, frying more to a crisp. Finally, he used his gravity manipulation powers to cause several Skugs to touch, causing them to disappear.

Several Putties and Tengas surrounded Halo. The moved in on her, only to be repelled by an orange aura. She smirked and said, "Dumber than I thought." Her red aura then produced heat beams, which she used to melt down some unfortunate Cogs.

Looker summoned the animals of the Animarium to come to her aid. While they were doing whatever damage they could to the villains, she also used her telekinesis to hurl stones at more of them. She said, "For a bunch of brainless creatures, they sure are persistent."

"Their loss," said Grace with a shrug as she bashed her foes left and right.

Metamorpho used his powers in various ways to take out more of the enemy foot-soldiers. He changed into a tidal wave, wiping several out. He reverted back to his humanoid form, saying, "They never learn," before continuing to fight.

"For Atlantis!" cried Tempest as he fired his force blasts.

The Daleks tried to destroy the Wild Zords, but were trashed by them instead. Something about the atmosphere on the Animarium proved fatal to the metallic death machines. Leviathan decided to help, growing to his normal giant size and beating them into submission. He said, "These things are pathetic."

The 3rd Doctor looked almost disappointed. "I almost hate to say this…but I was looking forward to another go-round with them."

The 2nd Doctor looked at him and snapped "Going against the Master isn't enough for you, fancy-pants!"

"ENOUGH!" the new 8th Doctor shouted, and went to help Rose with the Putties she was fighting.

Live Wire flew around destroying robots with his electical powers, shorting them out and causing them to explode. He said, "This is ridiculous. We destroy one, ten more take its place!"

"It's their loss," said Cosmic Boy as he used his magnetic powers to put the robots out of commission.

"Besides, that's more for me to melt down," said Wildfire as he used his powers to do just that.

Mon-El added, "We must keep fighting! Everything is at stake! And I do mean everything!"

Firestorm rearranged the molecules of as many robots as he could, rendering them defenseless. "Now, Ultra Boy!"

"One great big trashing, coming right up," said Ultra Boy as he tore the robots apart.

Dawnstar flew around, tricking several robots into destroying each other. "I'm doing my part," she said.

"And we'll do ours," said Hawkman as he and Hawkwoman tore into the robots with their maces.

"We will not be denied!" cried Hawkwoman.

Superman 2 flew through the air, tearing into both Brainiac and Luthor robots. He tore them to pieces in quick succession, but more kept coming. He said, "The real Brainiac must be around here somewhere. If we take him out, that will hopefully put his robots out of commission as well."

Starfire fired her Starbolts, saying, "Go! We'll cover you!"

Kris, Aisha 2, and Ashley went to work against Psycho Yellow, Aisha 2 aiming her daggers and Ashley her Star Slinger. Although they hit her dead center in the chest, Psycho Yellow got up and shouted "What's this supposed to do, give me a stomach-ache?"

"No, Psycho Bitch, it softens you up for this!" Kira Ford shouted. The Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger was ready with her Ptera Grips, carving her up, while Taylor Earhardt, the Yellow Soaring Eagle Wild Force Ranger, sliced her arm with her Eagle Sword. This left her a prime target for Xena 1, Trini 1 and Tracy. Xena 1 was up first , throwing her chakram straight for Psycho Yellow's neck, slicing it, and damaging some vital wiring. The Warrior Princess then kicked the Psycho into some trees, then played slice and dice using her sword.

"Ouch," said Aisha 2. "That had to hurt."

"Right now, I bet she wishes she'd never been assembled," said Ashley.

"Beautiful." Trini 1 said with pride, Tracy looking on.

Kris went into action, using her electricity to short-circuit the Psycho's motor functions. Thus, Trini 1 and Tracy both simply carved Psycho Yellow up with their daggers, then blasted what was left with their blasters. "To quote Kim…Gotta love it!" Trini 1 smiled.

"Amen!" Tracy and Kris both added, Taylor and Kira smiling.

Kilowog fired a blast from his ring. Unlike other Green Lanterns, when he used his ring, it sounded like a cannon firing. As several robots were destroyed, he said, "Leave these poozers to us!" The other members of the GLC continued to battle, along with several of the Legion.

Superman 2 flew through several robots, determined to find the real Brainiac. Soon, he came across Brainiac's starship. After breaking in, he confronted the android, sitting casually in a chair on the bridge. "Greetings, Kal-El. I must say, I am not terribly surprised to see you. However, the longer you and your friends battle my forces, the weaker they will become."

"Which is why I hope to aid my friends' cause by putting you out of commission," responded Superman 2.

"Not this time," said Brainiac as he stood up and fired at the Man of Steel. It was a Kryptonite beam that hit Superman 2 square in the chest . . . only it seemed to have no effect! In a rare occurance, Brainiac was genuinely shocked! "Impossible! This does not compute! Unless . . ."

"I come from an alternate Universe, Brainiac," said Superman 2 with a smirk. "Your Universe's Kryptonite has no effect on me." He then flew forward and easily tore Brainiac apart. Once that was done, he destroyed Brainiac's computers, hoping it would deactivate his robots.

Back outside, the heroes who were defending the Animarium from the air noticed Brainiac's robots shutting down. They then fell and burned up in the atmosphere. "He did it!" cried Arisia. "The Brainiac robots have stopped!"

Getting the message back on the surface, Hal 1 said to Superman 2 over his com-link, "It worked, Superman. Brainiac's robots are out of commission. Once Luthor's are finished, we should be in the clear."

"How's my counterpart doing?" asked Superman 2 as he flew back towards the Animarium.

Looking over at Superman 1, Hal 1 smirked and said, "Offhand, I'd say he's having a field day."

Indeed. Superman 1 landed two hard punches to UltraMan's jaw. UltraMan responded with two of his own. Trying to bail him out, Supergirl cried out, "Hang in there, cousin!" She flew forward and landed her fists into UltraMan's midsection, sending him back.

However, UltraMan grabbed Supergirl by the throat and began choking her, saying, "It is not a girl's place to do the work of a man!"

"Says. . . you. However, you're not a man. Guess what you are . . . PIG!" said Supergirl defiantly. She the fired her heat vision, hitting UltraMan in the face, temporarily blinding him, then kicked him . . . down there, causing him intense pain.

This allowed Superboy to fly towards UltraMan, saying, "Let me at him!" Supergirl got out of the way, allowing Superboy to land two hard punches to UltraMan's jaw, taking him down. He then used his tactile telekinesis to make the ground beneath him explode, sending him flying.

UltraMan, however, quickly got to his feet, snarling, "You think that's going to stop me, boy?"

"Not really," said a voice behind UltraMan. He turned to see Hercules 1 standing there. "But this might." Hercules 1 then slugged UltraMan in the jaw.

This caused UltraMan to turn and see Hercules 2, who simply said, "And this." Another right caused UltraMan to stumble.

"And this!" cried both Hercules' at the same time. They then punched UltraMan simultaneously, sending him flying towards Superman 1.

"And last but not least. . ." said Superman 1 as he threw one more punch. This one finally knocked UltraMan out. Superman 1 frowned at his villainous counterpart, saying, "Don't. Get. Up."

Casey went after Shane with a vengeance. The Red Ninja Storm Ranger had tried to knock out the Red Tiger Ranger with laser blasts and sneak attacks, which only pissed him off. "That's it, loser!" Casey shouted, and landed 2 roundhouse kicks to Shane's jaw, shattering his helmet, then slammed him in the stomach with a suckerpunch, and just socked him in the jaw, knocking him out. "I just said it, but it still needs to be said…you're a complete loser!

Theo went after Tori. The Blue Ninja Storm looked at him and stupidly asked "You're not really going to hit a girl…are you?"

In response, Theo said "You see, it's like this…" and socked her in the jaw, like Casey did with Shane, shattering her helmet, knocking her out, saying as he did "In MY family, equality of the sex is a given fact…so you being a girl makes no difference to me."

"Thank you…so much…for explaining." Tori sputtered before passing out.

"You're not gonna nail me like that! I'm…" Dustin started, when he found he was talking to himself. "Oh, got wise and left, did y…" He really should have known better.

The Yellow Ninja Storm Ranger was hit by a series of superspeed punches and kicks before he even knew what happened. By the time he was able to focus, Lilly had kicked him in the jaw, shattering his helmet and knocking him out. "See what revenge gets you?" Lilly smirked.

"It gets them nothing!" Det. Alexandra Eames smiled. While Lilly's fight was happening, the Pink Eagle Jungle Fury Ranger was driving Blake crazy with her flying attacks. By the time that the Navy Thunder Storm Ranger was ready for her, she had him in her sights, knocking him out with a well paced punch. "Whose ass just got kicked?" Eames finished.

"You're gonna pay for messing with my brother, lady!" Hunter snarled, then charged, forgetting about Eames' partner.

Det. Robert Goren, the Black Lion Jungle Fury Ranger, used his Lion Tailwhip to snare the Crimson ThunderStorm Ranger, then pull him towards a knockout punch from his fist. "You said something about us paying for this? Where's Dom?"

"Right here. Cam thought his jaw wasn't made of glass. He was wrong!" Dominic smiled. The White Rhino Jungle Fury Ranger had taken out the Green Samurai Ranger with complete ease. "These idiots never learn!"

"Hey, where's RJ?" asked Lilly.

RJ was battling Psycho Purple, along with Samantha, Jackie, Aisha 1, Paige, and Elle. "Thanks for letting me in on this, ladies," said the Purple Jungle Fury Ranger.

"Well, since you got snubbed in Crossworld City, we figured we owed you one," said Samantha with a smile.

"This time, you're all going to get 'snubbed' . . . by ME!" yelled Psycho Purple as she charged forward. However, all five of her heroic counterparts landed kicks, sending her flying.

"Bad move, you pathetic excuse for a Ranger," said Aisha 1, the Purple Lightstar Ranger.

"If I were you, I wouldn't get up," said Paige, the Purple Cunning Cheetah Wild Force Ranger. Guess what Psycho Purple did?

"Too late," said Jackie. "Don't say we didn't warn you." She and Samantha then blasted her with their slings. Aisha 1 hurled her Battlestar Boomerang, causing more damage. Paige fired her Purple Cheetah Crossbow, blowing a hole in Psycho Purple's chest. RJ struck with his Jungle Tonfa.

Finally, it came down to Elle. The Purple Power Angel simply said, "Good-bye," before hitting Psycho Purple with a blast of sound as powerful as a sonic boom, obliterating her.

While the battle was still going on, Circe arrived, bringing with her several men who had been transformed into ferocious animals. She boasted, "You may be able to hold your own against these losers, but can any of you handle my Bestiamorphs?"

Eve stepped forward and said, "We won't have to." She then concentrated, causing the Bestiamorphs to focus their attention on Circe.

At first, Circe was horrified by what she was seeing. She then smiled and chuckled. "Impressive. No one has ever turned my own minions against me. But even so, they cannot kill me. I am immortal."

"So I've heard," said Eve. "But that doesn't mean that you can't feel pain."

"I guess I'll just take control of you and your friends then." Circe attempted to use her mind control powers to no avail.

The Charmed Ones and both Isis' stepped forward. "Sorry to disappoint you," said Prue.

"But the five of us cast a spell that protects us from mind control," said Piper.

"And with your minions against you now, why don't you just save yourself the trouble and leave?" asked Phoebe.

"The choice is yours," said Isis 1.

"If you stay, the chances of you getting hurt are one-hundred percent guaranteed," said Eve.

"Why don't you face me yourself, Angel, if you're so confident?" asked Circe.

"Gladly," said Eve confidently.

Isis 2 put a hand on Eve's shoulder. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Eve winked at Isis 2, saying, "Trust me. I have a plan."

As the Bestiamorphs stepped away, Circe walked towards the Diamond Power Angel. She smirked, saying, "You were foolish to accept my challenge. I know who you are. I've seen what you do for a living. The only fighting you know how to do is all pretend. I'm going to enjoy killing you." She then attempted to beat Eve into submission. However, Eve managed to block every punch and kick Circe tried. Circe was able to do the same whenever Eve tried to go on the offensive. Knowing that she couldn't beat Circe in a fistfight, Eve hoped Circe would make a mistake that would give her an advantage. It came when Circe missed wildly with a punch. Eve was able to grab her arm and take her down. As her arm was pulled back, Circe actually cried out in pain!

"Still think I'm just a pretend-fighter, Circe?" asked Eve. "Here's the deal: You change these people back, send them home, and leave while you still can, or I'll break your arm. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes!" cried Circe in pain as Eve pulled back on her arm. The Bestiamorphs were reverted back to their human forms and sent home before they realized what was going on. "It's done," said Circe. "But don't think you've seen the last of me!" She then disappeared in a flash.

Eve stood up as the Charmed Ones and both Isis' approached. "Impressive," said Prue. "You handled that like a pro."

"But I fear you've made a dangerous enemy this day," said Isis 1.

"I know," said Eve solemnly. "But we can't worry about that now. The others still need help."

"She's right," said Phoebe. "Let's go!" They then ran back into the heat of the battle.

Johnny Quick sped towards both Flashes and RPM, knocking them down. He said, "Say goodbye, losers!"

"The only loser around here is you!" cried Flash 2. He got up and landed a hard punch to Quick's jaw, knocking him down.

Flash 1 then began running circles around him, catching him in a super-speed tornado. When he stopped, Johnny Quick fell. However, just before he hit the ground, Barry landed one more punch, sending him flying. "Your turn, RPM!"

"Catch me if you can, imposter!" cried RPM. He sped towards the dazed Crime Syndicate speedster, landing several more punches and finally knocking him out.

Both Flashes and RPM stood over the fallen Johnny Quick. Flash 1 put an arm around both Flash 2 and RPM, saying proudly, "Good job, Wally . . . both of you." Both Wallys smiled.

The Geo Rangers were trashing the Royal Flush Gang. Al avoided every attack Ace tried. "Ha! Missed me!" cried the Red Fire Ranger.

"Hold still!" cried Ace. He swung his fist, but Al dodged.

"Oh, I'll hold still, alright," said Al. "Long enough to do this!" The blade of her Fire Sword erupted in a burst of flame. Al swung, beheading Ace and sending his metallic head flying. Ace crumpled down, defeated, as Al caught his head. She looked at it and smiled, saying, "Poor Ace. He lost his temper . . . and his head! As for the rest of his body . . ." Lava then erupted from the ground, melting down the rest of Ace's android body. Al's smile never left her face as the lava went back into the ground.

King tried using his mind control powers on Cody, not realizing that his mind was protected. Shocked, he cried out, "It's not working!"

"Of course not, dude," said Cody. "Our minds are protected by magic, thanks to the Charmed Babes, Isis, and Isis." He then scoffed, saying, "And they call me a cheesehead." The Black Thunder Ranger took one swing with his Thunder Staff, knocking King out.

Queen fired razor-sharp spades from her wrist shooters at Karen, but the Pink Wind Ranger managed to dodge. "You can't hold out forever!" cried Queen as she fired again.

Once more, Karen avoided the shots, this time by jumping over them and firing her Wind Bow, hitting Queen and sending her flying. With Queen out of the fight, Karen smiled and said, "You may be the queen of the Royal Flush Gang, but I'm the queen of me. And soon, you'll be the queen of prison."

As Mark took on Ten, the Blue Water Ranger said, "I won't hit a girl."

Ten smiled cruelly and said, "Well, that's too bad. Because I have no problem fighting with you!" She then threw playing cards at Mark, but Mark dodged them.

"Hey, I said I wouldn't hit you, I never said I wouldn't fight you," responded Mark. He then smiled, adding, "And technically, wiping you out is not hitting you." He then fired his Water Cannon, the pressure causing Ten to scream as she was sent flying. As Ten struggled to get to her feet, Mark caused a geyser to shoot out of the ground. She was sent high into the air, only high enough that when she landed, she was knocked out but alive.

Jack fired a laser from his cybernetically-enhanced left eye at Brendan, but the Green Earth Ranger dodged. "Hey!" he cried. "Watch where you're pointing that thing!"

"I don't have to," said Jack. "Because I've got my sights set on you!" He fired again, but Brendan blocked it with his Earth Axe. Jack fired again and again, but Brendan kept deflecting the shots as he charged forward. And when he was close enough, he jumped over his adversary, nailing him in his artificial eye with the butt of his axe as he did so.

Jack screamed in pain. "MY EYE! YOU DESTROYED MY EYE!"

"I thought it was already destroyed?" asked Brendan in confusion. He shrugged and made the ground quicksand-like, causing Jack to sink. He then kicked Jack in the side of the head, knocking him out.

Xander Bly, the Green Nature Mystic Ranger, launched an attack on several Luthor robots and Hunger Dogs by first causing the ground beneath them to turn to quicksand, then smashed the robots by causing the trees to grow through their wiring, permanently short circuiting them. "Anyone know what to do with a bunch of cheap machines?"

"We'll think of something." Udonna replied. The White Snow Mystic Ranger was busy freezing a group of Cogs and Quantrons. "Nick, are you…"

"Me? I'm great, it's these losers you should be worried about!" Nick Russell, the Red Fire Mystic Ranger, was mopping up a pack of Skugs and Putrids. "Hey, Vida, how are…"

"Us? Me and Maddie are fantastic!" Vida Rocca shouted. The Pink Wind Mystic Ranger, and her sister, Madison, the Blue Water Mystic Ranger, had combined wind and water to make a mess of both Putties and Tengas.

"Eat our dust, clowns!" Madison shouted.

"Let's see how they like a few thousand volts!" Chip Thorn, the Yellow Lightning Mystic Ranger, yelled as he blasted a few Tyrannodrones.

"Save some for me!" Daggeron shouted. The Solaris Knight was making mincemeat out of a few Batlings, just as Anubis 'Doggie' Cruger, the SPD Shadow Ranger, arrived, and finished off the rest with his Shadow Saber. Daggeron smiled and said, "It's not about revenge…"

"…It's about justice!" Cruger finished.

As this fight was going on, Psycho White tried to target the White Power Angel, Megan Wheeler. "This dagger is going to be the last thing you ever…" the Psycho started, when he was blasted with an intense burst of light, blinding him.

"You were saying?" Megan snapped, then turned to the others, saying "He's all yours!"

"Our pleasure! Hey, dumbass, remember me!" Zhane shouted, and gave the Psycho a quick slash with his Super Silverizer. Merrick, the Silver Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger, followed that with a shot from his Laser Lance, impaling it's right shoulder, then Trent followed with high speed slashes with his Drago Dagger.

Merrick smiled and said "Tommy was right. You're a complete moron!"

Now pissed, Psycho White got up, screaming "Where is the fool?"

"Looking in the mirror again?" Tommy 1 smiled from behind his helmet. He and Tommy 2 double-teamed him, giving the Psycho back-to-back flying kicks, leaving him for Hyde to finish him off with a roundhouse kick, followed by a suckerpunch.

With the destroyed Psycho in pieces on the ground, Tommy 2 said, "It's over, Psycho White."

Hyde smirked, "Someone got a DVD player they could use spare parts for?"

"Back to the old drawing board for you," said Trent.

With the Psycho Rangers defeated, soon the other villains on the surface of the Animarium were put down. Some Tengas charged Apparition, but she made herself intangible, causing the Tengas to go right through her. She smirked and said, "Missed me."

"But I won't miss," said Spark as she shot electricity at the Tengas, causing them to caw in pain as they went flying.

Changeling, in the form of an ape, trashed whatever foot-soldiers remained before reverting back to normal. Looking around, he asked, "Did we win?"

Touching her forehead, Dream Girl said, "No. I don't think so. There's still something amiss."

She was proven right as the skies began thundering. A sinister voice said, "You are correct. You all will rue the day you decided to stand against me!" In a flash, the Master appeared before the assembled group of heroes. Luthor, Rita, and Zedd then teleported in. The Master said, "It ends here, fools!"

"Hand over the Reality Gems," demanded Luthor.

"Sorry, Lex," said Superman 1. "But the Reality Gems are now safe. Somewhere where you can't get to them."

"You're going to wish you hadn't said that, you overgrown Boy Scout," said Rita. "For we didn't come alone."

In a flash, more henchmen arrived—in the form of the Martian Manhunter's most despised foes. Martian Manhunter 1's eyes went wide as he whispered, "Cosmos." He then snarled, "You've freed the White Martians!"

"That's right," hissed the head of the White Martians. "And now, J'onn J'onzz, the time has come for you to pay for your crimes . . . both you and your look-alike!"

In a rare display of raw emotion, Martian Manhunter 2 exploded in a burst of rage, "GENOCIDAL MANIACS! As long as I'm alive, as long as WE'RE alive, you will never destroy another world!" Many of the assembled Rangers stared at both Martian Manhunters in shock. Never before had they seen this side of him . . . of either of them.

"And that's not all," said Luthor. Five more people arrived—the SPD A-Squad!

Recognizing them, Cruger snarled, "So, you've brought them as well."

"That's right, 'Commander,'" said Charlie, A-Squad's female leader with an evil smirk. "And now, you're going to pay for imprisoning us."

"ATTACK!" ordered the Master. The White Martians and A-Squad charged, the assembled heroes meeting them head-on.

Both Martian Manhunters used their super-strength to beat down the White Martians. They also shape-shifted into different creatures, taking several more out of the fight.

Timber Wolf pounced on the White Martians, bounding around, frustrating them. "You never learn, do you?" he asked rhetorically.

"I do not wish to fight you," said X. "But if this is the way you want it, so be it." He finally charged his X-Buster to the max and fired, taking out more White Martians.

"That's the spirit, X," said Zero as he cut into more with his Z-Saber.

Axl jumped into the air and hovered, pumping his Axl Bullets into several White Martians, shouting, "YAHOO! This is fun!"

"This world will never belong to you!" said all three girls that composed Triad as they engaged the White Martians in hand-to-hand combat.

"Is it too late for us to be friends?" asked Starman as several White Martians charged. When they didn't answer, he shrugged and said, "Guess so." He then used his density manipulation power to cause the White Martians to be unable to move!

"What's going on here?" asked one White Martian as he stood there seemingly frozen.

"You've lost!" cried Troia. "That's what's going on." She then began beating the defenseless White Martians.

"Let's see you get a charge out of this," said Wonder Girl as she wrapped more White Martians with her lasso. She allowed herself to get angry, zapping them with electricity.

"Hey, Donna, Cass, save some for us," said Red Arrow with a smile.

"Yeah, we want to say we did our part to save reality, don't we?" asked Speedy with a smile of her own. She and Red Arrow then fired flame arrows, setting the White Martians ablaze.

As she fought, Saturn Girl shouted to the Charmed Ones, "White Martians coming right for you guys! Be careful!"

"We've got 'em! Let's nail these creeps!" Piper shouted, then froze each of the White Martians in the immediate area before causing them to explode. Prue then took each of the White Martians attacking her and sent them slamming into each other.

"Hey, you could have saved some for me!" Phoebe snapped, and used her new pyro power, setting several White Martians ablaze.

Zedd jumped in front of Phoebe. "Remember me?" He asked, only to get a major slash from the Sword of Fire.

He turned to see Larry Zedden, pissed and ready to fight. "The question is, do you remember _**me**_?" asked Larry with a snarl. "Let's dance!"

And it was on!

Zedd charged his human alter-ego, but Larry was able to dodge. Zedd, however, recovered quickly enough to block a sword strike from Larry. As the two of them stood face-to-face, Zedd growled, "You think you can defeat me, puny human?"

"I'll either stop you or die trying," answered Larry as sword and staff clashed.

Both Zeo teams were battling the White Martians. Kat 1 and Kimberly 2 blocked the White Martians' attacks with their shields before kicking their attackers away. Kat 1 said, "You fight with the same grace and poise as our Kimberly."

"And you're as worthy of the power as our Kat," said Kimberly 2. "Don't ever doubt that."

Both Tanyas fought together, Tanya 1 saying in a teasing tone, "Wow, Tanya, you're good."

"Why, thank you very much, Tanya," Tanya 2 teased back. They continued to fight, bashing White Martians with their nun-chucks.

Rocky 1 and Justin cut down White Martians with their arm blades. Rocky 1 said, "No offense, Justin, but I like you better in red and with a British accent."

"None taken, Rocky," said Justin. "But I think red looks better on you than on me."

Zack 2 and David fought side-by-side, chopping down White Martians with their hatchets. "You fight with the same style as our Zack," said David.

"Thanks, man," said Zack 2. "Although I now wear green and you wear black, you are most worthy of being Zeo Ranger IV."

Adam 1 and Jason 2 fought side-by-side with their swords. Adam 1 said, "You do our Jason proud."

"Thanks," said Jason 2 with nod. "You make a great leader yourself."

Trey and Trini 2 fought off White Martians with their Gold Power Staffs. Although Trini 2 was technically a Morphin Ranger and Trey a Zeo Ranger, they fought well together. Trey said, "Let's end this, shall we?"

"Let's," agreed Trini 2 with a nod. "For honor, for Earth."

"It's time for a Gold Rush!" cried both Gold Rangers in unison as they held up their staffs. Both Gold Power Staffs powered up. They each fired gold energy spheres, sending several White Martians flying.

Larry was able to continually parry with Zedd, but the truth was, he was simply no match for Zedd on his own.

Zedd managed to knock the Sword of Fire out of Larry's hand. He then kicked Larry in the chest, knocking him down. Zedd stood over Larry, saying, "Now, you die!"

As Zedd raised his staff to deliver the final blow, Jamie turned to see her father's predicament. "DAD!" she cried out. She fired a blast from the Sword of Lightning at Zedd, sending him flying. She then ran over to Larry to check on him. She asked, "Dad, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Larry with a nod as he picked up the Sword of Fire.

"He won't be for long, child," said Zedd as he stood up, glowing red. "You've only delayed the inevitable!"

"Oh, yeah?" asked Jamie. "DELAY THIS!" She and Larry then fired a blast from each of their swords, sending Zedd flying and taking him out of the fight.

With Zedd down, Wonder Woman 2 asked Starman, "Can you send him back to our Universe?"

Starman smiled and said, "I'll do you one better." He then opened a black hole, sending Zedd back to his own Universe . . . but not exactly where he would have liked to have gone. Seeing the fallen Crime Syndicate, he said, "As for them . . ." He then opened another black hole, sending them back to their own world.

"Let's show these creeps why the dark side is the wrong side," said Shadow Lass.

"Let's do this," said Raven 1. She, Shadow Lass, and Raven 2 began to trap many White Martians in a large dark field, rendering them defenseless and easy prey.

Turning to Robin and both Cyborgs, Raven 2 said, "They're all yours."

"Thanks, Rae," said Robin with a smile. He then threw an exploding batarang into the field, taking out multiple White Martians.

"I got the sonic," said Cyborg 1.

"I got the boom," said Cyborg 2. Both Cyborgs then fired their arm cannons, putting down more White Martians.

As Black Canary 1 kicked away a White Martian, she said, "Speaking of sonic booms."

"How's this for a sonic boom?" asked Black Canary 2. Both Canaries then let loose with their Canary Cries, sending several White Martians flying.

Cruger and Dan cut down several White Martians with their sabers. Cruger turned to Dan with a smile, saying, "You do the Shadow Ranger colors proud."

Dan threw throwing stars at more White Martians and cut down more with his saber before responding. "Thanks. Hopefully, with you and your team of Rangers, the future will be in good hands."

Speaking of the SPD Rangers, they were teaching the A-Squad a lesson. Jack Landors (SPD Red), Sky Tate (SPD Blue), Bridge Carson (SPD Green), Elizabeth "Z" Delgado (SPD Yellow), and Sydney "Syd" Drew (SPD Pink) simply beat each of their A-Squad counterparts to a pulp. With the fight over surprisingly quickly, Jack said, "So much for the mighty A-Squad."

"And the best part is, we didn't even have to use our SWAT gear," said Z with a smirk.

"We've come a long way, haven't we?" asked Sky. Bridge and Syd simply smiled and nodded in agreement.

Rita struggled to fend off both Isis'. Isis 1 used a gust of wind to blow Rita away, causing her to scream and drop her staff. Both Isis' walked over to the fallen Rita. Seeing her staff, Isis 2 simply stomped on the red crystal, shattering it. Rita screamed as she felt her power leave her.

Both Isis' then caused some vines to burst from the ground, wrapping Rita tightly in them. "That should hold you," said Isis 1.

"You think you've stopped me?" asked Rita defiantly. "When I get out of here, I swear I'll . . ." She never got to finished as a piece of vine made itself into her mouth, preventing her from speaking.

"That's enough back-talk from you," said Isis 2.

Nyssa, Tegan, and Adric, the 5th Doctor's companions, called some of the WildZords together to trap some of the Daleks. They were so intent on nailing the companions, that they didn't know that they were about to be trashed by the LionZord, the Cheetahzord, and the BisonZord. The Jungle Fury Animal Zords joined forces with the WildZords, nailing many of the Daleks. Nyssa smiled and said "Princess Shayla was right. When humans and animals join forces together, there isn't anything they can't do."

"I've always known this." Leela smiled. The 4th Doctor's savage companion preferred to use her knife to trash more of Luthor's robots.

Sarah Jane Smith was screaming at the top of her lungs as Tengas and Daleks approached her, but this was a setup for Melanie (the new 6th Doctor's companion) , Samantha Jones, (companion to the new 7th Doctor), and Rose (the new 8th Doctor's partner), caught them in an area where they could not move. Surrounded by Nitro Nine, an explosive that was used by Sophie, another companion of the 6th Doctor, the Daleks were no longer a threat.

The Master snarled. "I will have those gems, and Gallifrey will once more no longer be a threat. I…"

"Oh, do shut up!" the 2nd Doctor snapped. The Master turned, only to get a right cross from both the 3rd Doctor and Ryan Steele.

While recovering from this, the 6th, 7th, and 8th Doctors tricked him into believing that he could escape and capture the Animarium. "I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU! YOU WILL ALL BOW TO ME! I HAVE KILLED THREE OF YOU, DOCTOR! YOU WILL KNEEL BEFORE ME!"

Both the 4th and 5th Doctors asked "Are you sure, Master?"

The Master then blindly and angrily charged into the clearing, only to be blasted by both the weapons of Kaitlyn Starr and JB Reese, followed by a knockout punch from the 4th Doctor. "That spares us anymore crybaby fits from him." The 5th Doctor finished.

Luthor snarled. His Psycho Ranger robots were trashed, but he was sending out more of his own personal battle drones to finish the heroes off. But as he was doing this, he looked up…and saw his drones being dismantled with ease. Mack Hartford, Rose Ortiz, Will Anton, Veronica 'Ronny' Robinson, Dax Lo, and Tyzonn, the Operation Oveerdrive team, had destroyed Luthor's forces, leaving him only one option…SPLIT!

This was not to be the case. Led by Wes Collins, the Time Force Rangers cut off each avenue of his escape with the Time Fliers. Luthor was blocked by Wes, Jen Cassidy, Lucas Kendall, Katie Adams, and Trip Regis. Backing away, Luthor ran right into Eric Meyers. The Quantum Ranger then shrugged, and socked him in the jaw. "This is the criminal mastermind that gives Superman grief? We must have caught him during a bad day!"

"Let's make sure of that!" Jen shouted. She and Wes went to work on dismantling his suit, while Katie used her strength to smash his remaining robots. Lucas and Trip wrecked his escape rocket, while Eric knocked Luthor himself out.

Trip chuckled, "Looks like Luthor's bad day just got worse."

Mack smiled. "That takes care of the main three. How's the Doctor…Doctors handling the Master?"

The 5th Doctor walked over, saying "This time, no problem. We took him out of the picture."

Everyone looked around the Animarium. The Green Lantern Corps then began landing, Arisia saying, "Great news, everyone! We sent those robots packing!"

"Indeed," said Salaak with a nod. "They've all been destroyed."

"Those poozers never stood a chance," finished Kilowog.

Changeling asked, "So, did we win now?"

"Yeah, I believe we did," answered Ronny. The Animarium erupted in celebration.

"Now, to make sure our remaining foes are handed over to the proper authorities," said Bridge as he took out a judgment scanner for the A-Squad. "Judgment Mode!" As expected, the A-Squad were found guilty.

"Guilty," said Syd. "Allow me to do the honors." She then trapped the A-Squad in containment cards.

Soon, all the villains were handed over. All the Rangers, the Troopers, and the Power Angels were now back in their civilian forms. The Doctors and their companions had the Master wrapped up and would be taking him back to Gallifrey. "It is time for us to return to Gallifrey," said the 5th Doctor. "We thank you all for your assistance. We couldn't have done it without you. Especially the Power Angels."

"It was our pleasure," said Kelly with a nod and a smile.

"Now, we must take our leave," said the 4th Doctor. "The Master has a lot to answer for. Good day." The Doctors and their companions then took the Master away and stepped into the TARDIS. In seconds, it was gone.

Several portals were opened up, indicating that it was time for the visiting heroes to go. Both Xenas, both Hercules', and their companions were the first to go. As she hugged Trini 1, Xena 1 said, "You take care, Trini. And good luck with Billy."

Trini 1 smiled and said, "Thanks. It was an honor to fight by your side again."

As Xena 2 and Kat 2 hugged, Xena 2 said, "Goodbye, Kat. And may you live a long and glorious life."

"Thanks, Xena," whispered Kat 2. "And I hope one day, you find your own peace." Both Xenas then broke the hugs on their respective descendants and stepped through the portals with their friends, the portals disappearing in a flash once they did so.

Mega Man X and his friends then approached the portal that would take them home. X turned to the other heroes and said, "Keep up the good fight, my friends. Good-bye." He, Zero, and Axl then stepped through.

It was now SPD's turn to leave. Cruger said, "Let justice prevail, my friends. Maybe we'll meet again in the future." SPD then left.

Next up was the Legion. Live Wire said, "Good-bye, fellow heroes. I hope we all meet again as well." The Legion then stepped through the portal.

Finally, it was time for the Rangers, Justice League, and Titans from another Universe to go. Superman 2 smiled and said, "It was an honor to fight by your side. This has been a truly remarkable experience for us all. Maybe someday, if fate decides it, we'll see each other again. Good-bye." They stepped through the last portal, disappearing from the Animarium.

When their counterparts were gone, Kimberly said, "I'm going to miss them."

Taking his fiancee's hand, Tommy said, "I know, beautiful. We all are."

Hyde then took Jackie's hand, whispering to her, "I've made my decision: I'm staying." Jackie simply smiled at her boyfriend.

Rocky said, "Let's go, guys. I don't know about you, but I'm . . ."

"HUNGRY!" interrupted the other Rangers who knew him. Everyone laughed as they got ready to leave the Animarium.

_**Meanwhile, in an Alternate Universe:**_

The Rangers, the Justice League, and the Titans all arrived back at the Satellite. Alpha and Zordon were there to greet them, Alpha saying, "Ay, yi, yi! You made it back!" He then went over to hug Billy and the other Rangers.

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Aisha with a smile. "Going to another Universe, meeting another version of myself, saving reality. I mean, what could be better?"

"YOU HAVE DONE WELL, ALL OF YOU," said Zordon. "I AM VERY PROUD OF EACH OF YOU."

"I'm curious, though," said Mark. "Whatever happened to Zedd?"

Looking at the Viewing Globe, Alpha laughed, "Hee, hee, hee, I think I've got a pretty good idea. Look."

Everyone gathered around the Viewing Globe. There was an image of Zedd, pounding on a force field he was trapped in on Oa. "ZORDON!" screamed Zedd. "RANGERS! JUSTICE LEAGUE! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, THE WHOLE UNIVERSE WILL PAY!"

Several of the Guardians were watching. Ganthet, the Guardian who had sent the transmission said, "Temperamental, isn't he?" The Rangers, the Justice League, and the Titans couldn't help but laugh. Even Batman and Zordon were chuckling.

Once he had composed himself, Zordon spoke up again. "WHY DON'T YOU ALL HEAD ON BACK TO EARTH FOR A REST? YOU'VE EARNED IT."

"We all have," agreed Martian Manhunter with a smile. "Let's go."

"Hey, guys, why don't we head on down to the Youth Center?" asked Rocky. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm . . ."

"HUNGRY!" interrupted the other Rangers. Everyone laughed as they got ready to leave the Satellite.

"We'll join you later," said Al with a smile, speaking up for the Geo Rangers. "Right now, I think dad, Carol, and Lilly are going to want to know all the details of what went down." Soon, everyone was teleported back to Earth for a well-earned rest.

TO BE CONCLUDED


	12. Epilogue:  Relax

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ OK, folks, let's wrap this puppy up! The songs featured in this chapter are "It's You" (the Partridge Family), "Toto" (Lynda Carter, aka Wonder Woman!), "Woman" (John Lennon), "I Won't Back Down" (Tom Petty), "The Thunder Rolls" (Garth Brooks), "Eternal Flame" (The Bangles), and "Invincible" (Pat Benatar)._

**REALITY GEMS EPILOGUE: RELAX**

After the whole Reality Gems affair, some downtime was needed. The Partridge Family a/k/a the ThunderCats, were having an impromptu jam session. Mom Shirley Partridge was relieved and happy. Happy because Danny was no longer evil, thanks to Batman & the Charmed Ones, and relieved because Keith, Laurie, Chris, and Tracy, and her boyfriend Bill Engvall had all made it through the fight in one piece.

With them were Kimberly Hart and her fiancé Tommy Oliver, Trini Kwan and Billy Cranston, Andros, and Zack Taylor and Wonder Woman a/k/a Princess Diana. Andros was getting closer to Laurie, and it looked like Trini's cousin, Sylvia, had a thing for Chris.

Eve Torres, the Diamond Power Angel, was also there, and as they began the song, eyes went to their special someone.

_It's You  
>It's you<em>

_Hello baby, yes it's me again and I'm_  
><em>Looking for the rainbow's end it's hidden in your mind<em>  
><em>I'll tell you baby, I think I can bring you through<em>  
><em>The answer lies within those lonely eyes of opaque blue<em>

_It's you, it's you_  
><em>I'll never find another love like you, it's you<em>  
><em>I would die if you should leave me<em>  
><em>Baby, baby, please believe me<em>

_And don't you cry_  
><em>I'm here to dry your tears and<em>  
><em>In a while I'll make you smile again<em>  
><em>And see it's me<em>

_Hello baby, yes it's me again once more_  
><em>Oh I know that we can find the love that we once had before<em>  
><em>I'll tell you baby, I can't face another day<em>  
><em>And before the sun goes down tonight I've got to hear you say<em>

_It's you, it's you_  
><em>I'll never find another love like you, it's you<em>  
><em>I would die if you should leave me<em>  
><em>Baby, baby, please believe me<em>

_It's you, it's you_  
><em>I'll never find another love like you, it's you<em>  
><em>I'll never find another love like you<em>

Eve smiled and applauded, walking over to Keith, and kissed him, prompting each couple to do so with their other half. Andros looked at Laurie, who giggled, and kissed him as well. Chris held Sylvia, while Tracy was talking to Franklin Park, Adam's youngest brother. Danny frowned jokingly and said "You feel like the only single guy on the 'Love Boat'?"

Keith looked at Laurie and sighed "I actually thought that Hyde was exaggerating when he told me about Kelso. It turned out to be the understatement of the year."

Laurie looked at him. "You finally met him, too?"

Keith frowned. "Jackie & Hyde were with Eric, Donna, and me while I was visiting Eric when…"

_**Flashback:**_

"Hey, guys! I found out that the Power Rangers and the ThunderCats are aliens!" Michael Kelso told everyone in the Formans' backyard.

"Please! Aliens? Next thing you know, you'll be telling us is Bigfoot is alive and well and living in Point Place!" Jackie Burkhardt snapped.

Keith looked at Eric & Donna. "When you told me about him, I thought you were kidding! Nobody is THAT stupid!"

"Shows how much you know, Partridge! Anyway, I read it in a book!"

Eric looked at Kelso and snapped "Kelso, that was a COMIC book!"

"Anyway, I gotta go, Brooke is all angry just because I set her living room on fire!"

Hyde shook his head and answered "Kelso, you know how I stay on good terms with Jackie? I DON'T SET HER LIVING ROOM ON FIRE! AND I DON'T LAUNCH BOTTLE ROCKETS IN THE HOUSE!"

As Kelso left, Jackie sighed and asked Donna "Why did I date him?"

"Because you were pretty shallow and vain, and at that time looks were all that mattered to you."

This worried Jackie. Hesitantly, she asked, "Will I ever go back to being that way?"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Donna finished.

_**Present: **_

Dan Aydelott and Kris Munroe walked into the garage then. "You both ready?" Kris asked.

"For what?" Laurie wondered.

"Dan, Kris, Eve, and I are going on a double date…Eve's idea." Keith told everyone.

"I really want to get to know all of you, and this is a good way to start. And…Keith and I are going out Friday…just the two of us this time." Eve smiled. She then looked at Dan and asked, "I heard that you yourself sometimes dance. How often?"

"More often than you think. I still pull out my taps on occasion." Dan answered.

"I heard that you won a talent show." Kris asked

"Yeah." Dan sighed, thinking back 6 years ago…

_**Flashback:**_

Onstage, Dan was doing a high energy tap routine, and finished with an acapella soft shoe bit. There was thunderous applause from the audience, and when they announced the winner, Dan was amazed when they called his name. "The winner of the 2 million dollars, and title of most talented person…Daniel Aydelott!"

Dan stepped up to the mike: "Thank you. Wow. Heavier than I thought. I would like to thank my mom for giving me a sense of appreciation for the arts, the Air Force, for giving me the guts to do something like this, my idols Gregory Hines and Gene Kelly, and, oddly enough, Bruce Lee, and finally my family and friends for being my rock. I am completely nervous, because I never expected to win this, so I'll just finish with this…" and tapped his way off the stage.

_**Present:**_

Dan was brought out of his reverie by Chris. "Batman said something about a new HQ. Anyone have any idea what it could be?"

"None. But, Keith. . .can Andros and I come along Friday?" Laurie teased.

Both Keith and Eve looked at Laurie, smiled, and said, "No Way!"

At this moment, Tommy & Kimberly went over to talk to Shirley. "Mrs. Partridge…" Kim began.

"Kimberly, I've told you and the other Rangers, call me Shirley, Mrs. Partridge makes me feel like an old lady."

"OK…Shirley, Tommy and I have been talking about our wedding…we're only sophomores, but what do you think of either of these dates to get married…Christmas or New Year's?" Kim asked.

Laurie had overheard. "You both are trying to decide a date? Finally!"

Chris looked at his sister. "Hey, it's their wedding! Let them take their time if they need to!"

Wonder Woman looked at Chris while holding Zack's hand. "Are you sure you're only 12?"

"Diana, my man Chris may look 12, but he's mature enough to be 26. He has said some things that wouldn't come from your normal kid." Zack then kissed her, which she happily returned.

Kim grinned. "I am so glad you 2 finally got together. We all knew you liked each other. The Red Reality Gem just reminded you of that."

Kris smiled, then added "Jill told me about you 2. I hope you're both very happy together. As far as you and Tommy, Kim, how about starting your new lives together on the New Year?"

Eve agreed. "I think it makes sense. That's what I would do."

Keith grinned and said "Preferably…with me." Eve smiled and kissed him again.

Wonder Woman walked over to the mike, looked at Zack, and started to sing…

_Toto, I get the feeling we're not in Kansas anymore  
>Through the wind and storm, we find ourselves alone<br>And Toto, I get the feeling we're not in Kansas anymore  
>We're on a golden road in a moving picture show<em>

_And oh, Don't it feel like paradise,  
>And oh, how can something be so nice<br>At least I got company, and Toto, it's you and me,  
>Here we go…<em>

_Toto, I get the feeling we're not in Kansas anymore  
>But all I want to know is how do we get home<br>Toto, we found our way inside a book of dreams,  
>Our time is almost gone, but it seems it's just begun<em>

_And oh, Don't it feel like paradise,  
>And oh, how can something be so nice<br>At least I got company, and Toto, it's you and me,  
>And here we go…<em>

'_cause I wanna go home  
>I wanna go home<br>I wanna go home  
>I wanna go home<em>

_Don't it feel like paradise,  
>And oh, how can something be so nice<br>At least I got company, and Toto, it's you and me,  
>Here we go…<em>

Zack walked over to Diana and kissed her, which led to another round of kissing by everyone. He looked at Keith and asked "Do you know John Lennon's 'Woman'?"

"Of course." Keith grinned. They began to play, with Zack doing lead vocal:

_For the other half of the sky…_

_Woman I can hardly express,  
>My mixed emotion at my thoughtlessness,<br>After all I'm forever in your debt,  
>And woman I will try express,<br>My inner feelings and thankfullness,  
>For showing me the meaning of succsess,<br>oooh well, well,  
>oooh well, well,<em>

_Woman I know you understand_  
><em>The little child inside the man,<em>  
><em>Please remember my life is in your hands,<em>  
><em>And woman hold me close to your heart,<em>  
><em>However, distant don't keep us apart,<em>  
><em>After all it is written in the stars,<em>  
><em>oooh well, well, do do do, do do<em>  
><em>oooh well, well,<em>

_Woman please let me explain,_  
><em>I never meant to cause you sorrow or pain,<em>  
><em>So let me tell you again and again and again,<em>  
><em>I love you (yeah, yeah) now and forever,<em>  
><em>I love you (yeah, yeah) now and forever,<em>  
><em>I love you (yeah, yeah) now and forever,<em>  
><em>I love you (yeah, yeah)...<em>

Trini brought everyone out of their bliss when she asked "Where are Jason & Jamie?"

Bill grinned. "They've got their own evening planned. Speaking of plans…" he finished, looking at Shirley.

Two days later, Batman was talking to the Investigative Branch of the Justice League, along with the Power Angels and the Charmed Ones. They had invited Dets. David Starsky and Kenneth 'Hutch' Hutchinson to One Police Plaza on the top floor. Starsky asked "Why are we here?"

"We hope you will accept our invitation after this little tour. Hall: Slideways." Batman spoke.

" ' Slideways'?" Hutch asked.

"You'll see." Nancy Drew told them, as they followed them through the reddish vortex. The group soon found themselves standing outside of a large domed & columned building.

"What is this?" Special Agent Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner asked.

"Welcome to the Hall Of Justice." Green Lantern & Black Canary told them. The Flash pointed across from where they were…and found themselves staring at Titans Tower.

"Wow. Back to History." Det. Lilly Rush spoke.

"Back to what's important. Wait until you see what's inside!" Isis spoke, as the group walked in.

Before their eyes, they saw different weapons, mementos, and items taken from past cases. "I give it 2 weeks before some villain tries to break in and take the entire lot!" Emma Peel sighed.

"Trust me, Batman and the Blue Ranger dismantled each and every weapon. They are all just useless props now." Jason said, morphed as the Red Ranger.

"Getting sentimental now, is he?" John Steed asked

"If he were getting sentimental, he would have let us have the giant penny. Anyway, when the tour comes through…" Flash started.

"Tour?"

"Trust us, every safeguard has been activated. Our pride and joy is in this room, called the Kitchen." Black Canary finished.

"The Kitchen?" Frank Hardy asked.

But Det. Mac Taylor smiled and added as they went through the Slideways "Of course. If you can't stand the heat…"

"Yes. Exactly." Hawkman & Hawkwoman, along with Martian Manhunter and Firestorm smiled. They were now in a long room.

"Exactly how big is the hall?" Dr. Spencer Reid asked.

"What makes you think we're still in the hall? Look outside." Agent Jason Gideon told him, as the others walked towards the window. Looking out, they found they were now in the JLA Satellite.

"It's a hell of a view." Agent Emily Prentiss told everyone.

"BTW, are you ok with one of your former agents becoming a Power Angel?" Julie Rogers asked.

Agent Derek Morgan admitted "It shocked the hell out of us at first, but we got used to it, given some of the weird things we find ourselves in."

Two hours later, the entire membership of the Justice League of America and the Titans were together for a group photo. Hawkwoman smiled. 'This is going to be huge,' she thought to herself.

Piper looked at everyone. "Batman's in this?"

Prue smiled and said "Surprised me, too, but it's not like the world's going to be seeing this. It's just for the Satellite."

"All together now…" Isis said. "And…"

_**Alternate Universe:**_

After returning to their own Universe, the Geo Rangers went home to give Carol, Frank, and Lilly the scoop on their last battle. Al was currently speaking, saying, "So, while our Superman was helping the Corps and some of the Legion members from the sky, the rest of us took on the different foot-soldiers on the surface of the Animarium."

"They also brought their own Universe's Royal Flush Gang," added Karen. "The five of us took them on. No sweat."

"They also had the Crime Syndicate with them," said Mark. "Basically, they're evil versions of Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, the Flash, and Green Lantern from another Universe."

"Oh my gosh," gasped Carol. "You didn't actually try and fight them, did you?"

"Nah, we didn't have to," said Cody. "They were beaten by their heroic counterparts."

"Yeah," said Brendan. "Superboy helped their Superman and Supergirl against Ultraman, with Hercules from both Universes lending a helping hand. Both Wonder Women beat the snot out of Superwoman, both Batmen and their Nightwing fought Owlman, both GLs fought Power Ring and destroyed his ring, while both Flashes and RPM overwhelmed Johnny Quick."

"So, once all the foot-soldiers were taken care of, Zedd, Rita, Luthor, and that guy they called the Master decided to make their presence known," said Al. She then smiled and added, "They never stood a chance."

"Yeah, totally," agreed Cody with a laugh. "And once all those mean dudes were handed over to the proper authorities, we said our good-byes and came home."

"Home," said Mark with a smile as he looked around the house. He then leaned back in the chair he was sitting and closed his eyes, saying, "Home never sounded so good."

Lilly smiled and listened intently while holding Mr. Buttons. When the story was finished, she said, "Way to go, guys."

"We're proud of all of you," said Frank with a smile. "And we're relieved you all made it back in one piece. So, how's about a little family celebration? What do you say?"

"Who wants pizza?" asked Carol with a smile of her own. Everyone enthusiastically agreed.

While the Geo Rangers were telling their tale, the other Rangers had gone over to the Youth Center for some grub. Later that evening, after being joined by the Lambert-Foster family, Ernie graciously allowed them to put on a mini-concert. Adam and Kimberly were on electric guitars, Karen on acoustic guitar, Aisha on keyboards, Tanya on synthesizers, Trini on percussion, and Rocky on drums. Kat, Jenny, and Al provided background vocals. Everyone else, including Carol, Frank, and Lilly, sat in the audience. After the adventure they'd just had, everyone in the Ranger group was grateful for this much-needed downtime. Adam took the lead on the first song, Tom Petty's "I Won't Back Down."

_Well, I won't back down  
>No, I won't back down<br>You can stand me up  
>At the gates of Hell<br>But I won't back down_

_Well, I'll stand my ground  
>Won't be turned around<br>And I'll keep this world  
>From dragging me down<br>Gonna stand my ground  
>And I won't back<em>

_(I won't back down)  
>Hey, baby!<br>There ain't no easy way out  
>(I won't back down)<br>Hey, I  
>Will stand my ground<br>And I won't back down_

_Well, I know what's right  
>I got just one life<br>In a world that keeps on  
>Pushing me around<br>But I'll stand my ground  
>And I won't back down<em>

_(I won't back down)  
>Hey, baby!<br>There ain't no easy way out  
>(I won't back down)<br>Hey, I  
>Will stand my ground<br>(I won't back down)  
>And I won't back down<em>

_(I won't back down)  
>Hey, baby!<br>There ain't no easy way out  
>(I won't back down)<br>Hey, I  
>Won't back down<em>

_(I won't back down)  
>Hey, baby!<br>There ain't no easy way out  
>(I won't back down)<br>Hey, I  
>Will stand my ground<br>(I won't back down)  
>And I won't back down<em>

_(I won't back down)  
>No, I won't back down<em>

As everyone at the Youth Center applauded, Adam smiled and nodded, saying, "Thank you." He then backed away from the mike stand, allowing Karen to sing lead for the next song. Karen allowed herself to smile before playing "The Thunder Rolls" by Garth Brooks.

_Three-thirty in the morning  
>Not a soul in sight<br>The city's looking like a ghost town  
>On a moonless summer night<em>

_Raindrops on the windshield  
>There's a storm moving in<br>He's heading back from somewhere  
>That he never should have been<em>

_And the thunder rolls_

_And the thunder rolls_

_Every light is burning  
>In a house across town<br>She's pacing by the telephone  
>In her faded flannel gown<em>

_Asking for a miracle  
>Hoping she's not right<br>Praying it's the weather  
>That's kept him out all night<em>

_And the thunder rolls_

_And the thunder rolls_

_The thunder rolls  
>And the lightning strikes<br>Another love grows cold  
>On a sleepless night<em>

_As the storm blows on  
>Out of control<br>Deep in her heart  
>The thunder rolls<em>

_She's waiting by the window  
>When he pulls into the drive<br>She rushes out to hold him  
>Thankful he's alive<em>

_But on the wind and rain  
>A strange new perfume blows<br>And the lightning flashes in her eyes  
>And he knows that she knows<em>

_And the thunder rolls_

_And the thunder rolls_

_The thunder rolls  
>And the lightning strikes<br>Another love grows cold  
>On a sleepless night<em>

_As the storm blows on  
>Out of control<br>Deep in her heart  
>The thunder rolls<em>

As she kept playing, Karen couldn't help but smile. Those in the Youth Center that knew the song started making some noise, as they knew she was about to sing the rarely-heard third verse. It went like this:

_She runs back down the hallway  
>Through the bedroom door<br>She reaches for the pistol  
>Kept in the dresser drawer<em>

_She tells the lady in the mirror  
>"He won't do this again"<br>Cause tonight will be the last time  
>She'll wonder where he's been<em>

_The thunder rolls  
>And the lightning strikes<br>Another love grows cold  
>On a sleepless night<em>

_As the storm blows on  
>Out of control<br>Deep in her heart  
>The thunder rolls<em>

More applause rang in the Youth Center. Karen smiled and said, "Thanks," before blowing a kiss to the audience. She then left the mike stand, allowing Kim to take the lead this time. She chose to perform "Eternal Flame" by the Bangles.

_Close your eyes  
>Give me your hand, darling<br>Do you feel my heart beating?  
>Do you understand?<em>

_Do you feel the same?  
>Am I only dreaming?<br>Is this burning  
>An eternal flame?<em>

_I believe  
>It's meant to be, darling<br>I watch you when you are sleeping  
>You belong with me<em>

_Do you feel the same?  
>Am I only dreaming?<br>Or is this burning  
>An eternal flame?<em>

_Say my name  
>Sun shines through the rain<br>A whole life so lonely  
>And then you come and ease the pain<em>

_I don't want to lose this feeling, oh_

_Say my name  
>Sun shines through the rain<br>A whole life so lonely  
>And then you come and ease the pain<em>

_I don't want to lose this feeling, oh_

_Close your eyes  
>Give me your hand, darling<br>Do you feel my heart beating?  
>Do you understand?<em>

_Do you feel the same?  
>Am I only dreaming?<br>Or is this burning  
>An eternal flame?<em>

_(Close your eyes  
>Give me your hand, darling<br>Do you feel my heart beating?  
>Do you understand?)<em>

_(Do you feel the same?  
>Am I only dreaming?)<br>Is this burning  
>An eternal flame?<em>

_(Close your eyes  
>Give me your hand, darling<br>Do you feel my heart beating?  
>Do you understand?)<em>

_(Do you feel the same?  
>Am I only dreaming?)<em>

_An eternal flame?_

_(Close your eyes  
>Give me your hand, darling<br>Do you feel my heart beating?  
>Do you understand?)<em>

_(Do you feel the same?  
>Am I only dreaming?)<br>Is this burning  
>An eternal flame?<em>

Once more, those in attendance at the Youth Center applauded. Kimberly smiled and said, "You guys were great, thanks." She then stepped away, allowing Jenny to take the mike stand. Karen put her guitar down and took Jenny's place on background vocals. They rocked the house one more time, this time to Pat Benatar's "Invincible."

_This bloody road remains a mystery  
>This sudden darkness fills the air<br>What are waiting for?  
>Won't anybody help us?<br>What are we waiting for?_

_We can't afford to be innocent  
>Stand up and face the enemy<br>It's a do-or-die situation  
>We will be invincible<em>

_This shatterered dream you cannot justify  
>We're gonna scream until we're satisfied<br>What are we running for?  
>We've got the right to be angry<br>What are we running for  
>When there's nowhere we can run to anymore?<em>

_We can't afford to be innocent  
>Stand up and face the enemy<br>It's a do-or-die situation  
>We will be invincible<em>

_And with the power of conviction  
>There is no sacrifice<br>It's a do-or-die situation  
>We will be invincible<em>

_Won't anybody help us?  
>What are we running for<br>When there's nowhere, nowhere we can run to anymore?_

_We can't afford to be innocent  
>Stand up and face the enemy<br>It's a do-or-die situation  
>We will be invincible<em>

_And with the power of conviction  
>There is no sacrifice<br>It's a do-or-die situation  
>We will be invincible<em>

_Yeah! Yeah! (Ooh-ooh-ooh)  
>Yeah! Yeah!<br>(Ooh-ooh-ooh)_

_(We can't afford to be innocent  
>Stand up and face the enemy<br>It's a do-or-die situation  
>We will be invincible)<em>

_(We can't afford to be innocent  
>Stand up and face the enemy<br>It's a do-or-die situation  
>We will be invincible)<em>

One more round of applause sounded through the Youth Center. The band lined up on the stage and bowed.

The next day after school, all the Ranger teens had gathered at the Foster-Lambert house near the lake to have some fun, along with Jai and Iris West, Tim Drake, and Cassandra Cain. Cody laid back in a beach chair singing the Beatles "Twist and Shout" off-key while Karen simply laid in the sun nearby wearing earplugs.

Al swung on a rope into the lake screaming, "YEE-HA!" Upon splashdown, she quickly came up out of the water laughing.

Jason then yelled, "Look out below!" He followed his girlfriend into the lake, cannonballing into the water after letting go of the rope.

Watching from a small inner-tube nearby, Lilly said, "That was great, guys! Do it again!"

Jason smiled and said, "Sure thing, little Lilly."

"Race ya," challenged Al as she swam towards the shore.

Brendan, who was swimming near Lilly to make sure she didn't drift too far away, smiled and said, "Those two sure seem happy."

"Why shouldn't they be?" asked Aisha as she, Kat, and Tanya joined them.

"Yeah, I think they're perfect for each other," said Tanya.

"I hope someday you'll be able to find a girl that you can do things like this with, Brendan," said Kat.

"Maybe," said Brendan with a shrug. "Right now, though, I'm happy being the carefree one."

"Besides, he and Cody are the ones I have the most fun with," said Lilly with a smile.

While everyone else did their own things, Carol and Frank sat on the porch watching. Carol smiled and said, "You know, Frank, it sure is nice to see our kids having fun together and getting along for a change."

"We have their new friends to thank for that," said Frank. "Without them, our kids would probably all still be fussing with each other all the time."

Wally West joined them with a tub of ice cream, saying, "It's those kinds of friendships that help make parenthood a little easier. Thanks for letting me bring my kids along to join them."

"Anytime, Wally," said Carol. "Just make sure you don't eat us out of house and home."

"Don't you worry none about that, Carol," said Wally as he scooped some ice cream and fed himself. "That why I brought food for just me and the twins. With our hyperactive metabolisms, we need it." He then walked away to join the others.

When Wally was out of earshot, Frank smiled and said, "You know another great thing about this? We finally have a private moment together."

"Private?" asked a chuckling Carol. "It's hardly private when there are a bunch of teenagers hanging out in our yard."

Frank responded with, "That's what makes it so private: Nobody's looking at us." Carol laughed as she finally realized Frank's point. They then leaned forward and kissed.

At the Daily Planet in Metropolis, Clark Kent was typing away at his computer, trying to finish up his story. His article was about how the Justice League had been on the search for the Reality Gems. He included brief descriptions of some of the battles that had taken place over the gems and how the Outsiders, the Justice League reserves, and the Justice Society had quickly quelled any rioting from various villains who had failed to retrieve them.

As Clark continued to work, his wife Lois approached, apparently ready to leave. "Hey, Smallville, you done yet?"

"Just one minute, honey," said Clark. "I'm almost finished." He finished typing moments later and after a quick proofread, he handed his story in to Perry White. Once out of his boss' office, Clark took his hat off the rack and said, "Let's go."

As husband and wife walked out of the Planet with arms linked, Lois asked, "So, I assume you're going to give me the whole scoop on the whole Reality Gems affair?"

"Of course," answered Clark with a nod. "As you know, there are some things I couldn't disclose, but I can talk to you about it over dinner. It's quite a story. How's Chinese sound?"

"Sounds perfect," answered Lois with a smile.

THE END

Author's Note: Well, that's it for the Reality Gems! I hope ya'll enjoyed it. Thanks to all who reviewed! And, as I stated before, this story has also been completed on C. A. Turner's account. So, if ya'll don't mind, please read his story and drop him a review. I'm sure he'd appreciate it, because he seems to get no love as far as reviews go. See ya!


End file.
